Inner Demons
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Hayden is coming back from an injury, with a messed up relationship with Seth Rollins that she's trying to fix, thanks to her inner demons from the past. She's trying to find her spot in WWE. Amber is dating Dean Ambrose, who has returned. They make one heck of a team together, can they get past the demons that lurk in the shadows? Co-written with Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Total Divas: OC Edition has been canceled and this story has taken the place of that one.**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot and my OC's. Amber and Jordan belong to Y2JJerichoHolic4Life, who I happen to be Co-writing this story with. Everything else belongs to themselves or the respected party. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Orlando, Florida<strong>  
><strong>Performance Center<strong>

"Hayden you're cleared. Good luck." Hearing those words had me overjoyed on the inside. I could finally get back to work. Thanking the doctor I headed out. I had managed to squeeze through the performance center unnoticed. Making the quick walk to my car, I leaned against it, pulling my phone from my pocket. I had to share my news with someone close to me.

My name it's Hayden Hennessy. I wrestle as Jade in NXT. It's been close to two years since I've stepped foot into a wrestling ring now. I tore my ACL at a house show. I worked extra hard to bounce back from that, but I jumped the ship hating that I was sitting on the sidelines. I came back before I was ready and re-injured everything making it far worse. It was by far the worst injury I've sustained. That includes the broken bones I've suffered through the years.

"Did you get cleared chickadee?" I laughed, hearing his question. No hello or nothing. He jumped right to the point. But he always did when it came to me. That's one of the many things I had learned from him.

"Yep," I told him all giddy. I could hear his laughter come through.

"You going to be around for Night of Champions?" I nodded my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"I'll be there with bells on, will you?" I asked, wanting to know when he was going to make his return.

"I know this is huge for you, Hayden..."

"But?" I asked, knowing a huge but was coming.

"I've gotta run, but I'm happy for you." He announced, quickly avoiding my question. "Call Colby." I wasn't calling Colby, not now anyway. Things with Colby needed to be dealt with in person.

"Thanks, Jon," I replied softly, ending the call. Letting it slide this time around.

Jon happens to be WWE's very own lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose. I've known him since I was 15 when I started to train to become a wrestler. He had been the one constant in my life. At 16 it had been him that held me up when all I wanted to do was waste away. I owed so much to him, but he had brushed it off, telling me that it didn't matter. That by being me, and doing what I love is the best way to pay him back.

"I haven't seen the likes of you around here for sometime." I looked up at the diva that spoke.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me, Jessa." With that I jumped into my car and headed off. I needed to find a more permanent place if I was coming back to NXT. There was no way I could live in Minnesota and still be able to be at the performance center day in and day out. But that needed to be on hold, as I needed to be in Stamford to have a meeting with the boss.

I had ignored everyone that had tried to call me. All my friends knew that I had my check up with the doctor to find out if I could return or not. The only one I told was Jon. He's the one that mattered the most. Colby should have been told, if we were on speaking terms that was. Way too much bad blood to even try to make up over the phone.

"Hayden, come on in," Hunter said walking by me with a stack of papers. I followed him, taking a seat. "I'm looking over your file. We have things sorted out for you. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"I can't I say do. I'm happy I get to come back after these last two years. I'm ready for whatever role you have for me." I wanted to be in the ring doing what I love. I didn't know what we were going to do because I hadn't filmed any vignettes for my return.

"Here's what you're going to do for NXT," he explained, handing me my script. I had skipped through it quickly. "We also have decided that we want you to travel with the main roster." I didn't think they were still going to do that. When I had left we were in talks about the main roster, but my injury kept that from happening. "Dark matches and stuff. In every way Jade is the little sister of Dean Ambrose. We know how close you two really are, but then again, it's no surprise."

"That's fine with me. In every aspect in life I consider him my brother. He's all I've had since I was 16. He's still one of the very few people I trust completely." I know that I should trust Colby with my whole heart, and I want to and I do, but it's me that I don't trust.

"All right, if you have any questions or concerns, you know where to find me." I nodded getting up. "It was a pleasure."

"Yes, it was. Have a good day, Paul," I told him shaking his hand.

"You to, Hayden." I smiled, walking to the door. Everything was starting to fall into place, like it should have done before my injury.

**September 21, 2014,**  
><strong>Bridgestone Arena<strong>  
><strong>Nashville, Tennessee<strong>  
><strong>Night of Champions<strong>

Walking into the Bridgestone Arena for Night of Champions had me in amazement. This is the place where I wanted to be. I had to wonder if I would be here if my injury hadn't occurred. But I wasn't going to dwell on that fact. I would be here, all the time, it was just a matter of time.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I smiled wrapping Amber in a warm hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Jon, actually. I have an inkling he's up to something tonight. And uh Colby," I told her, biting my lip.

I may be close to Jon like a brother/sister bond, but Colby or as you know him Seth Rollins, he's my on again off again boyfriend for the last 7 years. I've got trouble with commitment. I've known Amber since FCW, thanks to Jon. She was one of my best friends.

"He's with Jordan over there." I followed her gaze seeing him with Jordan. She's the one diva I can't stand!

"This is going to be fun," I sighed. Starting any argument in the work place wasn't me.

"Good luck girl. I've got to head to my match. I'll talk to ya later." I nodded, walking to where Colby and Jordan were standing. My nerves were flying through my body, making me feel deadly sick. But I had to push past my nerves and fix things.

"You're literally the last person I wanted to see tonight." I ignored her, turning my attention to Colby. The feeling was mutual.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked, glancing over to Jordan. He nodded. What they had said, I had ignored, trying to get my nerves under control. He pulled me off to an empty room. I had to suck up my dignity and apologize before he said anything. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Did you get cleared?" He asked ignoring my words. But that was normal at this point.

"Yep," I told him. "I meant to call you but I had to find a place there. Plus I figured..." I trailed off, wanting to leave it at that.

"That I would still be pissed at you?" I knew he was still pissed at me. No secret there."This is our vicious cycle. But this time I want things to be different. I want this thing between us to work out. Because I can't keep doing this anymore." I could see the defeat in his eyes. They mirrored my own. Not only am I hurting him, but myself. This thing I do, I have to end it or say good-bye to Colby forever and let him find happiness with someone else.

"You're willing to throw away 7 years?" It was the only question that came out. I guess I wanted to be selfish when it came to him.

"No, you're willing to throw the last 7 years away. Let me know what you decide." I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to let him walk away that easy.

"I want this, I want us. I promise I'll do whatever it takes, to keep you in my life. I love you." That was the truth from the bottom of my heart.

"We'll finish this later." I nodded, letting a sigh of content escape my lips feeling his lips on my forehead.

With his match coming up soon, I headed off to find a few of the other divas, I smiled sitting down next to Amber, but it was Jordan I wasn't happy to put up with.

"Awesome match, Amber," I told her, giving Jordan a hard stare.

"Ooh looky it's the slut." I rolled my eyes trying to ignore her. "You know that's why you keep breaking up with Colby." I hated when someone thought they knew everything about you, but in reality they knew shit. If I wanted to be with someone else, if Colby wasn't enough for me, then I would break up with him for good and find someone else, not keep coming back to him.

"You don't know shit about anything," I retorted, hearing enough from her. It's wasn't for the best to get into a fight at work, but I can't stand her running her mouth when she thought she knew everything. Unfortunately I got where she was coming from. She was close with Colby, but I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him. Every time I hurt him I hurt myself far worse.

"All right, enough. Jordan, if all you're gonna do is insult Hayden, leave. If not, just shut up and watch the show." It took a lot to annoy Amber. I turned my attention to the TV where Colby was smack talking Roman before issuing an open challenge to anyone on the roster. It was hard to watch him talk smack about Roman, when he was in the hospital due to emergency surgery for his hernia. I flew from my seat seeing Jon exit the cab on a mission. I was happy to have him back.

"I bet she's sleeping with Jon, might wanna watch your back, Amber." I growled walking off. I'd wait at gorilla for him. There was no way I was going to stay around her. A fight would really break out. Jon is practically my brother, that would be gross to even think about. I don't cheat on anyone. I'm loyal, even if I have issues that need to be dealt with.

I jumped from the create, racing to him, once he was free. He was my best friend, my brother, I missed him all the same. He chuckled holding me tight. I slipped to the floor hearing Amber clear her throat.

"Happy you're back, but I'll leave you guys to it," I said, suddenly feeling like the third wheel around them. I know I wasn't, but who in the right mind wants to watch them reunite after being separated for so long? I had other things I could be doing.

"I'm happy you're back, have you worked things out with Colby?" He asked giving me his look. I couldn't lie to him, he'd see through me. I didn't have anything to lie about either.

"For the most part, I think I'll go check on him." I left before I witnessed them all over each other. Though instead of sticking around for the remainder of the pay per view, I headed out going to my hotel room. I sent Colby a text letting him know where he could find me.

I had just got settled into my room after showering. I tossed the towel on the counter in the bathroom, opening the door to see who was knocking. "What's going on?" I asked seeing Colby.

"My phone went dead. Can I come in for a minute?" He asked. I stepped aside, letting him in.

"I thought you had to clear things up with Jordan?" I asked, shutting the door.

"I'm going there next. This is more important. Hayden, you know I love you. But this game, we need to end it. Are you really ready to change whatever this is?" He asked, taking my hands.

"I'll do whatever it takes, to have you apart of my life, Colby. I don't want anyone else. You know that my past is screwed up and I'm trying to move past that. I really am," I am explained, wanting him to understand.

"Don't get mad at me for even suggesting this. But I think you need to see a professional about all of this."

"You mean go talk to a therapist?" I questioned, getting upset he would even say that. What good is some stranger going to do for me?

"Think about it, Hayden. It'll do you some good. It'll help us. Please Hayden, think about it. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I guess there is no harm in thinking about it," I told him taking a deep breath. He smiled kissing me.

I laid in bed after he left. I personally thought seeing a therapist was a joke, but if that's what it took to keep Colby in my life, I'd do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Note: Jordan will make appearances but the POV's will always be with Amber.**

**Enjoy.**

I was packing my stuff, getting ready to head out to Nashville, Tennessee for the Night of Champions pay-per-view. I couldn't wait since I actually had a match against Jordan.

My name is Amber Rogers, I've been on the WWE main roster for almost 2 years. I go by my real name on-screen as well. I started in November of 2012 as a member of The Shield and stayed with them until the break up. I'm now in an on-screen relationship with Dean Ambrose and I'm his manager.

I soon had my clothes and other things packed and ready for my flight. I then heard my phone go off and I looked and smiled seeing my baby's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Jon." I said answering the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. I miss you." Jon said and I smiled and blushed.

"I miss you too. When are you coming back?" I asked while playing pouting. I heard Jon chuckle over the phone.

"Soon. That's all I'm saying." Jon said teasingly. I rolled my eyes. He was such a tease, it wasn't funny.

"You are such a jerk." I said playfully.

"I know." Jon said sounding smug. I rolled my eyes.

"Cocky bastard." I said aloud playfully. Jon just laughed.

I've been in a relationship with Jonathan Good, also known to the fans as the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, for 6 months now. We met when I debuted on FCW and we became friends. So I was ecstatic when I found out I was gonna be a member of The Shield.

"So, have any matches for Night of Champions?" Jon asked making conversation. I sat down on the couch getting comfortable and turned my TV on and put it on mute.

"Yeah, Jordan and I are gonna be going at it." I answered.

"Awesome. Sucks I'll miss it but I'll try and catch it on pay-per-view." Jon said and I nodded.

"I hope you do. Jeez, I cannot wait for you to come back." I said while sighing. It felt weird not seeing Jon. I've gotten so used to traveling with him when we were The Shield and when we began traveling alone, sometimes with Joe. It felt sucky traveling by myself.

"I can't wait myself. I miss wrestling." Jon said and I laughed. Wrestling was his life so I could picture how he feels. I feel the same way about wrestling. Wrestling technically saved my life but I won't go into details.

"I bet. You're a wrestling holic." I said while grinning.

"Damn straight. Although this movie acting is pretty fun." Jon said. I laughed.

"Awesome, just don't go leaving me by myself to become an actor." I said playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jon said. I smiled at that. I then looked at the time and sadly it was time for me to head to the airport and catch my flight. I didn't want to though.

"Well, sadly I gotta go. It's getting close to my flight time. I'll call you later." I said.

"All right. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Jon said. I blushed and smiled.

"I love you too." I said before we hung up and I grabbed my bag to head to the airport. Jon was such an amazing guy even when we first met at FCW. I still remember when we met.

_I had just finished my debut match and I was so happy to have won. It has always been my dream to make it here and now that I was, I was gonna prove I belonged here._

_"Nice match out there." I heard someone say. I looked to my left and saw a guy that was very sexy. He had sandy brown hair and blue/hazel eyes. He was also in his wrestling gear._

_"Thanks. Do you compliment everyone who wins their debut match." I said while smirking._

_"Nah, just the talented ones, which you are very talented. I'm Jon." He said walking up to me._

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Amber." I said as we shook hands. And that began our awesome friendship._

Afterwards, Jon helped me out a lot backstage. I was thankful for that. I soon arrived at the airport and boarded my flight.

**Night of Champions**  
><strong>September 21, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Nashville, TN<strong>

I arrived at the arena and headed to the Divas Locker Room and changed into my attire. My attire was kind of like AJ's but it was all, including my jean shorts. I looked in the mirror and looked at my highlights. I really need to redo my highlights. The red was beginning to fade, leaving just my natural black hair.

Once I was ready, I left to go find Jordan since we needed to go over our match tonight. I soon found her hanging out with Colby, who was another best friend of mine since the indies. I looked over and saw a familiar face. I smiled and walked over to her while saying, "Look what the cat dragged in." Hayden looked at me and smiled and we hugged each other. "What are you doing here?"

Hayden has been my best friend for a long while. We were actually introduced through Jon and we hit it off as friends. Some people would think that I would be jealous of her close friendship with Jon, but I'm not. She sees Jon as a brother and has even given me her blessing to be with Jon.

"Jon actually. I have an inkling he's up to something tonight. And uh, Colby." She said, biting her lip. I knew that her and Colby were having problems right now. I didn't know the reasons behind it but I never asked out of respect. If Hayden wanted to tell me, she was more than welcome too. I wouldn't push her. It was the same way with Jon. I just knew he had a rough life growing up but that was about it. Heck, I'm not perfect either. I just hated that Hayden and Colby had to go through this since their both my best friends.

"He's with Jordan over there." I said looking toward Colby and Jordan. She looked as well. I knew things were not gonna be pretty. Jordan and Hayden couldn't stand each other.

"This is going to be fun." She said while sighing. I then noticed the time.

"Good luck girl. I've got to head to my match. I'll talk to you later." I said. She nodded and headed over to Colby and Jordan. I sighed and headed to the guerilla so I could do some stretching before the match.

After a few minutes, I watched as Jordan walked up to me. "Hope you're ready to lose."

"Whatever Jordan. Sorry, I'm not in an insulting mood today." I said. I really wasn't, I just wanted to wrestle.

"Okay? God, I can't believe that Hayden and her slut self is here right now." She said annoyed. I glared at her when she looked at me. I can't believe Jordan right now. She didn't know a damn thing about what was going on so she had no right to say that shit.

"Just shut up Jordan and concentrate on our match." I said seriously. I just wanted for her to shut up and stop bad mouthing Hayden.

**Soon my music cued up and I headed out to 'Sick of It' by Skillet. I walked down the ramp with a purpose. I got into the ring and waited for Jordan. 'Not an Angel' by CFO$ played as she walked out with a smirk on her face. She then got into the ring.**

**"You're going down just like your pathetic boyfriend! I will end your career!" She yelled smack talking me. I walked up to her and got into her face and then we went at it.**

**Our match was pretty much back and forth. We spent most of our time outside the ring than inside. We threw each other into steel steps, the barricade, and the announce tables.**

**I eventually got her into my Crossface, End's Game, and she finally had no choice but to tap. I let go and celebrated. I then got out of the ring and clapped hands with the fans before reaching backstage.**

After the match, I headed to the monitoring area so I could rest. Hitting steel steps and barricades are not fun at all. Oh well, that's the price I pay for playing a crazy chick. Jordan eventually joined me but we didn't talk. I was still pissed at her for insulting Hayden. Hayden soon arrived and sat down next to me. I could tell she did not wanna be near Jordan and I didn't blame her.

"Awesome match, Amber," She said while giving Jordan a hard stare.

"Thanks a lot." I said back while smiling.

"Ooh looky, it's the slut." Jordan said. Hayden just rolled her eyes and attempted to ingnore her. "You know that's why you keep breaking up with Colby." And now it begins.

"You don't know shit about anything." Hayden retorted. I needed to end this.

"All right, enough. Jordan, if all you're gonna do is insult Hayden, leave. If not, just shut up and watch the show." I said annoyed. This was not the time or the place because if a fight broke out, Paul and Stephanie would have both of their asses.

We watched as Seth insulted Roman and did a open challenge to the roster. I would love to go out and wrestle Seth to see how I would do but I didn't want to break storyline. Suddenly, a taxi cab arrived and Dean Ambrose walked out to head to the ring. I quickly stood up with Hayden as we watched. A big smile broke out on my face, happy to see him back.

"I bet she's sleeping with Jon, might wanna watch your back, Amber." Hayden growled and left. I didn't blame her.

I glared at Jordan and said angrily, "Jordan, I've had enough of you bad-mouthing my friend. Hayden would never sleep with Jon. She has the same relationship with Jon that you do with Colby. I trust her so you need to back the hell off before I take care of you myself." I then walked away before I said anything else.

I walked and saw Hayden hugging and talking to Jon. I smiled at the sight. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. I smiled when Jon saw me and smiled.

"Happy you're back, but I'll leave you guys to it." Hayden said. I could tell she felt like a third wheel but I never thought she was and neither did Jon.

"I'm happy you're back, have you worked things out with Colby?" Jon asked, showing that he didn't mind her around.

"For the most part, I think I'll go check on him." Hayden said before leaving. Once she was gone, Jon pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

"God, I missed you." Jon said as he kept kissing me.

"I missed you too." I replied back. Since we weren't needed for anything else tonight, I decided to go change back into my regular clothes so Jon and I could head back to the hotel. "So, did you have fun working on the movie?"

"Yeah, it was great. Although I wish you were there with me." Jon said. I blushed and smiled.

"I would have loved too if I wasn't busy dealing with Jordan." I said while sighing, thinking about all the crap that happened tonight.

"Was she insulting Hayden again?" Jon asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've had enough with her crap. I literally threatened to take care of her myself if she didn't stop. But I don't think it's going to work." I explained. Jon chuckled. "And what is so funny, may I ask?" I asked looking at him.

"Just picturing you going into crazy chick Amber and pummeling Jordan." Jon said while smirking. I shook my head but laughed a little. "But in all seriousness, we need to talk to Colby about this and see if he can do anything." Jon said. I nodded. I agreed. Hopefully Colby could talk some sense into her. She listens to him more than anyone else.

We arrived at the hotel and got our room. Once we were in the room, I gave Jon his welcome back celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zombie450AiresBournePrincess here with the next chapter. I only own Hayden. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nashville Hotel<strong>  
><strong>Monday morning<strong>

I was up early, my head hurt from trying to figure out, if I was going to ruin my future by letting Colby walk away or if I would suck everything up and go to therapy. I was still at a loss on what I wanted to do. With a sigh, I headed to the lobby. My mind going to Jordan. I knew Jordan was only playing games. Wanting Colby to stay away from me. She got on my last damn nerve. I think for a day years ago we had got along, but that was an act on her part. She wouldn't win this little battle like she thinks she will. I love Colby despite hurting him. I was determined to make it work.

With a smirk on my pink lips I jumped on Jon's back. I did want his opinion on the whole therapy thing.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked, with amusement in his voice.

"As the big brother you get to give me a piggy back ride to my car," I stated, slipping from his back. "That is if I was going to my car. I'm having breakfast with Colby."

"How is that going?" I always hated that he could read me so easily. It had always been like that. He could tell something was wrong, just by looking at me.

"We're working on us," I sighed, running a hand through my light brown hair that was decorated with pink highlights. He brought me in for a hug. "He wants me to go to therapy. I'm at a loss, Jon." He was the only person that knew how hard this was on me. Colby didn't know the extant of it. I didn't want him to pity me because of it.

"You need to let him in the rest of the way. He won't pity you." I shrugged at his words. "Would it be that bad?" I shrugged yet again. "I think it would help you greatly. You need to see that you are nothing like your scum of a mother." Maybe he had a point. But I was done talking about me.

"Where's Amber?" I asked, finally taking a good look around. "Where you headed?"

"In bed sleeping, I wore her out," he winked. "Off to visit Joe." Maybe I should visit him before I leave Nashville. If I don't, I'll call him. I had met Joe a while ago. He was working as Roman Reigns, the power house of the shield at one point. I had my in. I had become friends with him. Coming back from an injury is never easy. I should know, I'm only coming back now.

"Ew! I'm out," I laughed, seeing Colby and Jordan in the middle of a heated argument. I hugged Jon bye and made my way over to them.

"Don't make me choose, Jordan. You don't want me to pick between the two of you. Just back off and let me deal with my personal life." I knew just how hard that was for him.

"Go be with your little tramp," she sneered. He ignored her, a growl on his lips.

"I saw this little cute café on my run this morning. Figured we could go there," I told him, suddenly feeling awkward. Did I hug him? Kiss him? For the first time in my life, I was nervous around him and I felt so out-of-place. I wasn't even going to bring up what he had just walk away from.

"Better than being here with all eyes on us." I nodded, rolling my eyes seeing Jordan stare at us.

We had walked in silence, my hand firmly laced with his. We had even sat down and ordered without saying anything to each other.

"You okay, babe?" I asked softly, placing my hand on top off his. I hated seeing him like this.

"I'll be fine, it's just this stuff with Jordan." I nodded, chewing my lip. "I don't think of you as a tramp. I know that's not the case." I was relived to hear that. Of course he knew that I would be thinking that he might think that. "What is it? What makes you bolt?" Colby asked. Looking at him across the table while I chewed on my lip. Jon was right, I had to tell him. I had to be completely honest with him.

"After I get settled back in Orlando, I'm gonna go to therapy." That was the only way I could keep him in my life and I did say I would do anything for him, for us. I had to try this.

"Why?" He asked, moving closer. I looked at him confused. He was the one to suggest I go. "Other than me suggesting it. Why do you want to go? Why do you think you need to go?" I was nowhere near ready to face my past, but it needed to be done. I needed professional help. I always avoided the topic of my Mom around everyone but Jon.

"My issues with us and commitment come from my Mom. She left me when I was a baby. She never tried to see me once growing up. I've only ever seen one picture of her and that was on their wedding day. I didn't keep this from you to hurt you, I hate talking about it because it brings up so many bad memories."

"Hayden, baby." I squeezed his hand. I still had more to tell him.

"For the longest time my dad kept that burden to himself. It was when I was twelve I really started to pester him about my Mom and why she was never around, that's when I learned she didn't want me or the life she was making with my Dad. I had thought that I was the one to drive her off," I finished.

"Hayden, I didn't know. I'll find a way to be there." I caressed his hand with my thumb. I loved that he put me first, but he needed to work and I needed to do this alone.

"I need to do this by myself, as much as I want you there, I need to do this alone." He nodded turning his hand over gently squeezing mine. "Just don't say anything to Jordan." The last thing I needed was for her to use this against me.

"I really wish, you guys got along."

"I personally have nothing against her. She doesn't like me, and I'm going to stand up for myself." I don't let anyone run me down. You have something to say, than say it to my face. "Seriously?" I asked under my breath seeing Jordan walk our way.

"Sorry to ruin this love fest." The sarcastic tone and the glint in her beady little brown eyes told me otherwise. "We're needed for Raw in Memphis, we gotta go."

"Right, you can ride with us." As much as I want to travel with my boyfriend, I wouldn't be able to sit in the car with the likes of Jordan.

"I've got my car, you can gladly ride with me," I told him with a sweet little smile.

"He can't do that. We always ride together," Jordan said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, Jordan, I'm riding with Hayden." The look on her face had me laughing on the inside. It wasn't very often he chose anyone over Jordan, until we got together, that is.

**Monday Night Raw**  
><strong>Sep. 22, 2014<strong>  
><strong>FedEx Forum<strong>  
><strong>Memphis, TN<strong>

Once at the arena I headed to find a place to watch the show. I smiled coming across Rosa. I had trained with her in FCW, back in the day. We played a game of catch up on our way to catering. I tried to ignore Jordan when I spotted her. But she had to bump into me nearly pushing me into a Rosa. But I wouldn't let her feel satisfied. I just ignored her and kept walking. I wasn't going to let my chance on ever making it to the main roster, dwindle because of her.

"What's her deal?" Rosa asked.

"Nothing but everything," I replied, grabbing a water and a bowl of fruit.

"Alright, I gotta go." I nodded letting her go. I sat at a table ready to enjoy my peacefulness, and watch the start of the show. I always enjoy watching Jon out in the ring. Don't matter what he does, he excels. He has the total package. He is the total package.

"Hey, chickadee" I rolled my eyes, siding onto the create next to him.

"Hey, loony toon," I retorted. Watching the monitor near by to see Jordan run down and attack Amber. I jumped from my spot to see the beat down Amber was getting.

"You might not wanna do that," Jon chuckled, following behind me. "But then again, what do I know?" He shrugged. Without a second thought, I ran right out. Getting my hands on Jordan felt amazing. Consequences be damned! Amber is my best friend. I'm not going to sit back and watch her get double teamed. Oh no, I'm going to do something about that. Any chance to physically get my hands on Jordan was perfect.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Colby yelled, the second I made it to the back. I shrugged.

"Miss Hennessy, we have rules around here. You can't just do what you please." I cringed slightly, hearing Triple H's voice boom over everything else.

"We might be able to work with that," Stephanie smirked, pulling Triple H off.

"I wasn't really thinking. I just knew my friend needed me, so I ran, Jon let me go, he could have stopped me, if he really wanted to. I didn't harm anyone, nothing got ruined."

"You!" Jordan seethed, holding the back of her head. Colby stepped in front of her. I couldn't hear what he was saying, though. "What? You're gonna side with her over me! That's ludicrous Colby!" The whole time she was going on about Colby picking my side, I wanted to unleash my fury on her, but I wouldn't because Colby was right there. I held back all my happy emotions, watching Jordan sulk off.

"As crazy as it was, and as much as I wanna praise you for what you had done, it was wrong. That could have costed you your job." I draped my arms around his neck. I hadn't thought about that. "I don't wanna see your dreams go up in smoke because you weren't thinking right." I hate when someone puts you in your place. Worst feeling ever! I also hate when I upset the ones closest to me.

"I know and I'm sorry," I whispered. I closed my eyes feeling his lips on the tip of my nose.

**Winter Park, Florida**  
><strong>Sept. 25, 2014<strong>  
><strong>NXT<strong>

I stood at gorilla, waiting for my music to start. Triple H was letting me start the show. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a white off the shoulder top. 5 inch heels completed the look.

"You've got this girl!" I turned finding Amber walking up to me. I let a little squeal out hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally pulling away from her.

"I like to check the talent out, ya know stay on top of my game," she smirked. I let a laugh out, fighting my nerves. "You've got this!" She told me once more.

"Jon here, too?" I asked looking around. A bit disappointed that he wasn't there. I had talked to Colby but he wasn't able to make it, he had other priorities that he couldn't get out of. I hated it but I couldn't have him risking his job for me.

"He's around here somewhere," she motioned using her hands. I nodded, taking a deep breath, getting my nerves under control. I was beyond nervous. The butterflies wouldn't stop multiplying in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if the fans would remember who I was. Two years is a long time to be out of action.

**G.U.S.H by Feud started. I took a deep breath walking out from behind the curtain. About half the crowd cheered upon seeing me, the other half didn't know who I was. I got a mic, getting into the ring.**

**"Here I thought you guys forgot all about me," I announced with a smile. I turned looking at everyone in attendance. "For the few of you that don't know who I am, I'm Jade and it's been two years since I've wrestled in the squared circle." I didn't realize how much I missed being in the ring until I stepped back into one. It feels amazing to be back.**

**"When I left because of my injury we didn't have the NXT women's title yet. I promise each and every one of you sitting at Full Sail tonight and the thousands sitting at home watching on the WWE network for only 9.99 that I will work my way up and become the new NXT women's champion. I don't care who I have to go through."**

**The second I heard Not An Angel by CFO$ my blood started to boil, knowing she was on my turf.**

**"Jade these people don't care who you are!" She laughed, getting to the ring.**

**"I think the NXT universe wants to see me kick your ass!" I shouted hearing the crowd get behind me.**

**"Not gonna happen," she smirked.**

**"That's right, you're the authorities little bitch!" I seethed, getting closer to her. "You don't scare me," I whispered, grabbing a handful of hair.**

**"Ladies, ladies, ladies, let's settle down shall we?" Amber asked, walking swiftly to the ring. "I've been told you two will face each other next week. And just so things don't get out of hand, I've been granted the job of being the guest referee." I smiled seeing the pale look on Jordan's face as she made a beeline out of the ring. I wrapped Amber up in a hug.**

After getting to the back I headed to the locker room to change. After having jeans and a hoodie on, I headed out phone in hand. I smiled seeing Sam, Rami and Jon sitting around talking. I had known Sam, or rather Solomon Crowe to most everyone else for as long as I've known Jon. I went from having no one to having the best guys in the world having my back.

"Hey guys," I smiled, sitting in the empty chair. "Where's Amber?" Jon shrugged. "She was coming to find you, after the segment." He shrugged again. I should know better. Around certain guys he didn't like to show that any women had a hold on him. I was different, just like Amber was to him. I could see it in his eyes.

"Man just go already," Sam told him.

"Chickadee, that was awesome and I can't wait for you to face her next week. We all know she needs a beating or two. She doesn't know who she's messing with," he smirked, walking off. Damn straight she didn't know.

"You enjoy being out there again?" Did I ever!

"I knew I missed it, but I never realized just how much. Don't you have a match or something?" I asked turning to look at Rami. I had met him at a wrestling event years and years ago in Canada. We weren't all that close, but we did have a mutual respect for each other.

"That I do. Later guys."

"Wanna grab a beer after the show, and catch up? I feel we haven't had a chance to talk in months now."

"Two months actually," I informed him. "As nice as that sounds, I can't. I have an early day tomorrow." I hated that I had to turn him down, but I'd make sure to find some time to hang out with him. "We can hit the gym up tomorrow afternoon. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"Alright, let me know when." I nodded hugging him walking to get my stuff. I was done for the night and ready to try to get some sleep. I did have a therapy session first thing in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Nashville, Tennessee<br>****Nashville**** Hotel**_

****I heard my phone alarm go off signaling it was time to get up but I didn't want too, especially after the amazing night I had with Jon.

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up." I said while turning around and snuggling up to Jon. Jon wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head.

"Why don't you sleep some more? You can meet me at the hospital since you wanted to see Joe before we left." Jon said. I nodded sleepily.

I had made a promise to visit Joe before we left Nashville. Joe had become like a brother to me even though I haven't known him as long as I've known Colby and Jon. When I found out he had to have emergency surgery, it scared me really bad. I did not wanna see him get hurt.

"Okay, I will meet you there." I said. Jon kissed me once more before getting up and heading to the shower. I set my alarm on my phone for about an hour. I then laid down and fell back asleep. I felt a kiss on my head and heard the door close before I went back to sleep.

_"You are such a disrespectful child!" My current foster-mother, Elizabeth, yelled at me. I didn't care._

_"So what? Why the hell should I be respectful?! That girl was asking for it!" I said back angrily. I had currently got suspended from school...again, for beating up this girl who was saying crap about me._

_"You didn't have to beat her to a bloody pulp. That poor girl has a broken nose, a busted lip, a fractured wrist and cracked ribs. If you don't start behaving, you'll end up in prison." She said._

_"Good! Maybe that'll keep me from living like this. I didn't ask to be here. Nobody understands me! You don't know anything about me!" I yelled out angrily. "Nobody knows shit about me but they assume things about me!"_

_"That still doesn't give you the right to beat up on someone. I'm gonna send you to an Anger Management class. If this doesn't work, I'm done with you. I'm tired of apologizing for you." She said. I glared._

_"Then don't apologize. It's none of your business anyway!" I yelled. I then felt a slap on my face._

_"Get out! You don't deserve to be here. I can see why your parents didn't want you." She said. I froze. What the hell did she know?_

_"Good! I don't wanna be here! I'm glad to leave. You're like everyone else. Assuming shit that they can't understand!" I yelled out before walking out and slamming the door. I saw some of the younger foster children that were living here staring me but I ignored them. I didn't like them anyway._

I woke to the sound of my phone going off. What the hell? Why would I have that dream? Well, more like a memory. I shook it off and just waited for myself to wake up before heading to take a shower.

Once finished, I dressed into my 'Egypt Central' shirt that I owned, followed by a pair of blue jeans. I then put on my shoes. I put my hair in a bun and decided that when Jon and I got to the next town, I was gonna buy me some red hair dye, and dye parts of my hair red instead of highlights.

I then grabbed my bag and headed to check out and headed to the hospital. I couldn't wait to see Joe.

I soon got to the hospital and headed inside and went to the counter. The nurse looked at me and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Leati Anoa'i." I said using Joe's real name.

"Hold on one moment. What is your relation to him?" She asked.

"He is a very close friend of mine. My boyfriend should already be here with him." I explained.

"All right. What is your name?" She asked. I gave her all my information including my driver's license and ID. "Okay, here you go." She said giving me back my things and a pass. "Someone will be out to get you shortly." She explained. I nodded and sat down.

Before long, someone had called my name and I followed him to Joe's room. The doctor opened it and said, "Mr. Anoa'i, you have another visitor." The doctor stepped aside and I walked in.

"Hey Joe." I said walking over to him.

"Hey Amber." Joe said while smiling. I smiled and we gave each other a one-sided hug. I walked over to Jon and kissed him before sitting down.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little sore." Joe said. I nodded.

"I bet. You almost gave me a heart attack when I heard you had to be taken to the hospital." I said.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to worry anyone." Joe said.

"Don't apologize. Just focus on getting better." Jon said. Joe nodded.

"I know. So, did you guys have fun at Night of Champions?" Joe asked, getting the focus off of him.

"Yeah, I kicked Jordan's ass. I made her tap out." I said while smirking.

"Good. She needed to be put in her place." Joe said. I agreed.

"And I had fun defending your honor last night." Jon said smirking. I laughed while Joe rolled his eyes.

"My hero." Joe said and I laughed even harder. These guys were a trip. The dream totally forgotten.

_**Monday Night Raw  
>September 22, 2014<br>Memphis,**** TN**_

_****_Jon and I eventually arrived at the arena and Jon walked me to the Divas locker room.

"I'll see you later." I said while kissing him and hugging him. He kissed me back.

"See you." He said before we separated and I went inside. I walked in and saw my friend April or AJ Lee as the fans know her. She helped me out on my first day on the main roster, which I was thankful for.

"Hey April." I said while walking up to her.

"Hey Amber." She said while we hugged. "I see you redid your hair."

"Yeah, I needed it. My highlights were starting to fade away, so I just decided to dye the streaks. It took all day for it to dry." I said while threading my fingers through my hair.

"Well, it looks good on you." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I then changed into my outfit for the night which was my usual black outfit. I was soon ready for the night.

"So, I bet you're happy that Jon's back." April said while smirking. I laughed.

"Yeah I am. So is Hayden." I said while grinning.

"I envy you, especially with how close they are. I would have been really jealous of that." April said. I shook my head.

"I'm not. I trust her. Besides, they're more like siblings anyway so there's no need for me to be jealous." I said while smiling confidently. April just nodded.

"I believe you, trust me. I've known you for a while. I can tell when you're being truthful and that's what you're being right now." April said. I smiled, glad she believed me. You tell Jordan that and she'll just assume you're lying.

April and I then headed to the monitor bay so we could watch the show. I grinned when Dean went out to the ring to start the show. I laughed when he said that he wasn't dead. He talked for a while and then grabbed a chair and sat down in the middle of the ring waiting for Seth, but instead, John Cena walked out. I enjoyed watching Jon do his promos and matches. He is just so damn talented.

"You look like you're gonna jump him or something." April said jokingly. I laughed.

"Nah, I did that last night." I said while winking.

"Okay, that I did not need to know." April said. I ended up having a laughing fit the whole time, which caused some of the people around us to give me a funny look. I just ignored them. I then looked at the time.

"Well, I gotta go. My match is the opening match." I said while grinning and headed to the guerilla. Tonight I had a match against Nikki Bella which didn't bother me one bit. On-screen, my character has never liked her even though we got along in real life.

I arrived at the guerilla and Nikki and I said good luck to each other before she walked out first. I took a calming breath before my music cued up and I walked out.

_**I was heading to the ring while smirking at Nikki, until surprisingly, I felt someone attack me from behind. I was thrown into the steel steps hard and I began getting kicked. I looked and saw it was Jordan attacking me. I then saw Nikki join in on the beatdown.**_

_**I then felt less attacks and saw Jade attacking Jordan! What the hell?! She wasn't supposed to be here...was she?**_

_**I was then able to fight back against Nikki and used the Chickenwing Facebuster, or Hook and Ladder, as Dean called it. I preferred to make my opponents tap but this wasn't the time. I used the Hook and Ladder as a secondary Finisher. After that, I didn't have any strength and I ended up falling to my knees and panted. I grabbed my shoulder that was hurting after getting thrown into the steel steps really hard. I then saw the ref kneel next to me and ask, "Are you okay?"**_

_**"Yeah, I think so." I answered.**_

_**"We're gonna take you to medical and make sure you're okay." The ref said and I nodded. He helped me up and we went to the back.**_

I decided to head on over to the medical room since I would be doing my promo right after the commercial break. I got there and saw Jon standing there.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a sore shoulder. Nothing I'm not used to." I said. Jon nodded before kissing my shoulder and I smiled. I then had to go into the room and sit on the medical exam table.

After the commercial break, it was time for my part.

_**The trainer gave me an ice pack to put onto my shoulder from when I was thrown into the steel steps. I hissed in pain when it touched my sore spot.**_

_**"Babe!" Dean yelled coming into the trainer's room. "You alright?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm just gonna be hurting for a while. My shoulder took a really hard hit." I said. Dean sighed.**_

_**"Look, you just rest and I'll take care of everything." Dean said.**_

_**"No Dean, Jordan is my problem. You just focus on getting your hands on that bastard, Seth Rollins. I can deal with her." I said seriously. I didn't want him to lose focus on Seth because I got blindsided.**_

_**"All right but you better take care of yourself." Dean said seriously. I nodded. Dean leaned down and gave me one of our usual hard kisses before he left.**_

I never got tired of working with Jon on-screen, which is really fun since we're dating in real life. Plus, we were always told that we have good chemistry so it makes it so much better.

After I was done, I put the ice pack down even though my shoulder still throbbed but I ignored it. I've had worse.

"So, next week and on NXT, you'll be wearing tape around your shoulder and chest to make it look like you really injured it." The trainer told me and I nodded.

"All right." I said while smiling. I then left and headed back to the locker room and changed. I wanted to find Hayden but I decided not to worry about it. She was probably with Colby, even though I haven't hung out with Colby in a while. We need to make a plan to hang out one day.

I then grabbed my bag and waited for the show to end. I watched Jordan's interview with Renee Young. I did not like Renee at all and I probably never will, but that story's for another day.

Once the show was over, I met up with Jon and headed back to the hotel we were staying at.

_**NXT  
>Winter Park, Florida<br>September, 25,**_**_ 2014_**

****I walked into the arena and headed to the Trainer's room so I could get my shoulder taped up since I was supposed to be "injured". Once I was all set, I went to go look for Hayden. I knew Jon was around here somewhere, probably talking to Sam, Solomon Crowe or Sami Callihan, as the fans will know him, since it had been a while.

Tonight, instead of my ring gear, I just wore a pair of black skinny jeans with boots. I also wore a mid-riff sleeveless white shirt with a leather jacket over it. Hey, I gotta work the bad girl look in some way.

I soon found her by the guerilla, getting ready to open the show. I could tell she was nervous. I smiled and walked up to her and said, "You got this girl!"

She squealed and hugged me. "What are you doing here?" She asked when she pulled away.

"I like to check the talent out, you know, stay on top of my game." I said while smirking, although that's not the only reason I'm out here tonight. I heard her let out a nervous laugh. "You've got this!" I told her once more. She needed the boost of confidence.

"Is Jon here too?" She asked looking around. I could see she was a little disappointed.

"He's around here somewhere." I motioned with my hands. He always had a habit of coming with me to NXT and disappearing. I could understand though. He's got a reputation to uphold.

Soon Hayden's music cued up and she headed out. Things would definitely become interesting. I watched as Jordan went out there and interrupted her. I laughed when Jade called Jordan the Authority's bitch. It was so true.

It was soon my turn to come out.

_**'Sick of It' played throughout the arena and I walked out with a mic in my hand. "Ladies, ladies, ladies, let's settle down shall we?" I said as I walked down to the ring. "I've been told you two will face each other next week. And just so things don't get out of hand, I've been granted the job of being the guest referee." I explained while smiling. I saw Jade smile too but Jordan had a look of horror on her face.**_

_**She quickly got out of the ring. Hayden and I then hugged each other and watched Jordan leave the ring. Jade and I then got out of the ring and headed backstage.**_

"Why didn't you tell me that you were gonna be the guest referee next week?" Hayden asked as soon as we reached backstage. I smiled and laughed.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise." I said while grinning.

"Well, I am glad you're gonna be there." Hayden said and I smiled.

"Of course, we've got to stick together against Jordan. She is very conniving and sneaky." I explained. She laughed.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know. I would go find Jon but he's probably hanging out with the guys so I'll probably go see Ashley." I said. Ashley, also known as Charlotte to the fans, is another friend of mine from NXT. We tagged together a couple of times in the ring and I respect the hell out of her. She deserved to be the NXT Women's Championship.

"All right. See ya." Hayden said and I nodded. I then left to go find Ashley.

I eventually found her talking to Mercedes, or Sasha Banks.

"Hey, Ash. Hey Mercedes." I said while walking up to them.

"Hey, long time no see. What are you doing here?" Ashley asked while we hugged. I then hugged Mercedes.

"Just visiting and helping out Jade against Jordan." I said while smiling.

"That's awesome. And I see you're still pulling off the bad girl look." Mercedes said jokingly. I laughed.

"Hell yeah. You know I got to. Amber is never going preppy." I said while smirking. Ashley and Mercedes laughed at that. We talked for a little while before I saw Jon walk up. "I'll see you girls later." I said. Ashley and Mercedes said bye to me and I left to meet Jon. "Hey Jon. You didn't have to leave your friends."

"I know but Sam made me leave after Hayden mentioned you were looking for me." Jon said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't for anything important. I figured you were hanging out with your friends so I decided to find you later and just hang out with Ashley and Mercedes." I explained.

"Well, I'm here now so to late to go back." Jon said while wrapping his arm around me and pulled me to him. I laughed.

"Well, I guess I should thank Sam for making you come to see me, huh?" I asked jokingly.

"You can tell him later. Anyway, I enjoyed watching the promo. You looked sexy out there." Jon said looking at me.

"Oh really. And you've seen me wear this outfit before." I said looking at him and smirking.

"Well, I enjoy looking at you. So, if you're ready, would you come back to the hotel with me so we can eat? I'm starving. I'm in the mood for ribs." Jon said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Him and his ribs. I then remembered about the time he got caught eating ribs on Total Divas. It was pretty hysterical. Of course, back then we weren't dating.

"You and your ribs. Come on, let's go." I said while grabbing his hand and we left to head back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess here with the next chapter. I own nothing except for my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Orlando, Florida<strong>  
><strong>Therapy<strong>

"Hayden, what's your deal?" I had never been to therapy, but I was pretty sure they didn't start off like that.

"I have a hard a time letting my boyfriend in. I feel smothered by him and break things off, only to go back to him days later," I explained.

"Why do think that you won't let him in? You do love him, right?" She asked, getting ready to write things down. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't love him. I wasn't trying to find out what was wrong with me because I had nothing better to do.

"I love him more than life its self. I honestly feel like he's my soul mate." I wasn't lying, I really felt like that, I just couldn't get past the wall I built around myself. Who was this lady? I was here to figure out why I wouldn't let Colby in and why I kept pushing him away. If I knew the answer to my problem's I wouldn't be here. Things would already be fixed.

"I'd say it has something to do with my Mom," I told her, not giving her any more than that.

"Hayden, I can't help you if you don't let me in." I sighed, playing with a stand of my hair. I hated talking about my Mom and what she had done to tear my father up. I may have been little, but hearing your father cry for the woman he once loved to come back. It sticks with you and haunts you.

"Are you afraid that you're gonna do the same thing to him?" Could I be afraid of that? I hadn't ever thought about that. It made sense. Every time we got close like we were ready for the next step in our life, I put my walls up and walked away.

"I know, I'm not my mother, but she is part of me," I finally told her with a sigh. "I couldn't do that to him."

"But you already have, repeatedly. Leaving to only come back hurts more than to stay away. You have a choice to make either you commit to him, or you walk away." She made it seem like it was that easy. I thought therapy was supposed to make you feel better about yourself, not make you feel like shit!

"I wanna marry him, but I have to work on me first. He knows that now." I honestly felt like he always knew that. We didn't exactly hit it off when we met for the first time. He just didn't know when to back off and for that I'm happy about, because I wouldn't have him in my life now.

_"You Moxley's newest conquest?" A man with long brown hair asked with a sickly smirk on his face._

_"No," I replied, going to walk off. Did every wrestler back here think I was sleeping with Jon? Just because I had traveled with him, didn't mean shit._

_"That mean you're fair game?" He asked, leaning in ready to kiss me, his hand landing on my hip. I turned my head letting his lips hit my cheek._

_"I ain't game, I don't have time for little boys like you," I responded, overwhelmed by the intensity that was laying between us._

_"Come to my room later tonight, and I'll show you just how big I really am," he smirked._

_"No thank you, I'd rather watch two stray dogs hump then Fuck you," I snarled out._

_"Big mistake, babe. You'll be under me in no time, moaning and begging for more," he hissed, cupping my face._

_"What the Fuck, Black. Back the hell up. Hayden is off limits to you," Jon yelled, stroming up to us._

_"He doesn't have to know," he whispered, letting my hair go._

_"You okay?" Jon asked, reaching me. I nodded, watching the way Tyler Black had left. The man disgusted me, but something else was there._

_"I'm fine really," I told him with a smile. "You ready?" I asked. Jon nodded, flinging his arm over my shoulders, telling everyone else too back off because I was his. They just didn't need to know that we were nothing more than friends._

"Then don't you think that you need to let him in, let him see you at your worst, let him be the one to lift you up. You don't know what's going to happen 5 minutes from now let alone if you'll up and leave him. But it's not that, you're afraid of commitment." It was her words that brought me back. Maybe this lady wasn't that crazy. But, how the hell did she know? My dad never brought any girlfriend's home, other than his guy friends no one else came to the house for him. He had dates, but I never met them. Someone new every month.

"Other than watching my friends in relationships, I never saw my dad with anyone." Watching Jon and the ring rats on occasion, didn't ensure me that any relationship could work out. I had yet to see a marriage work, where both people were truly happy. Seriously I needed to smack Jon hard the next time I see him, for even recommending this whack job. Or maybe it was easier to blame her for bringing back so many messed up feelings.

My head was by far worse than when I went in there. Jon was going to pay. I needed to go clear my head but I didn't have time as I needed to be on the road for the NXT house show. Sitting in my car with the air on I could spare a few minutes.

"Chickadee, how was it? I told you she was one of the best." There was no sarcasm in his voice at all. Maybe for him, I had to wonder if he was strung out on crack or if he was drunk off his ass when he meant this lady.

"Are you freaking nuts? I swear I'm worse than when I went in," I yelled over the phone.

"Calm down, I need my hearing. I've been told I'm nuts. But what's wrong with her?"

"It's like she expected me to know why I keep Colby far away," I told him with a soft sigh.

"And?"

"And it has to do with my mother running away and my fear of commitment. Because I never saw my Dad in a healthy and stable relationship," I explained furthermore.

"Then fix it," his voice rang out through the phone. "If you learned that much from one visit she couldn't have been that bad." I love Jon every bit as a brother but at the same I had my moments where I wanted to pummel my love for him right in his face. This was one of those times.

"I can't," I told him firmly. "I'm going to be screwed up for the rest of my life."

"That ain't true. Just try committing to him. But explain things to him. I gotta run. Love you chickadee."

"Love ya too," I responded ending the call. Tossing the phone on the seat next to me. I realized what it was I needed to do. I was hoping that I wouldn't lose my nerve come Monday. I had to pay Colby a visit at Raw Speaking of Colby I should call him.

"Hey babe, how was it?" He asked.

"I lied to you, I would much rather Fuck you, then watch dogs go at it," I told him, hearing a chuckle come from the other end of the line.

"That's always good to hear. What brought that on?"

"Therapy, a lot of stuff came up, mostly my fear of commitment. But I wanna talk to you about that in person on Monday. Colby, I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I smiled, telling him I had to go. He reluctantly let me go. Monday wasn't going to be easy.

**Monday Night Raw**  
><strong>Sept. 29, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Allstate Arena in Chicago<strong>

Moment of truth. This was it.

I walked through the arena on a mission. I wasn't stopping to talk to anyone but the person I was here for. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing him in a heated discussion with Jordan. I waited for them to be done, needing to get my nerves under control.

"She always has to show up," she commented, shaking her head seeing me.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Colby asked, moving closer.

"I did say I would see you today because I had to talk to you," I told him digging in my pocket, pulling out the little black box.

"Right, what's going on?" He asked looking down at my hands.

"Remember last year? We promised each other the world, and I ran after you asked me to marry you?" I asked, feeling the nerves working their way over my body, making my want to bolt.

"Where's this going?" He asked, taking the box I stuffed into his hands. I so wanted to run away and never look back. But that wasn't possible.

"I really wanna run," I whispered, holding his free hand. But I was better than that. "But I need you to tell me that we can get past this, that were gonna be ok, that at every urge I have to run, you'll stop me," I begged, looking him in the eye. "That you'll let me take this engagement as slow as I need to." The look of surprise flashed through his eyes.

"Hayden..."

"Triple H wants to see the both of you in his office." I frowned at that. What did he want with me? Crazy! But I really wanted to know what Colby had to say. Triple H was the least of my problems.

"I won't lose you again. As long as you promise to talk to me before you ran away. The second that urge hits, talk to me." It seemed he wanted to do the same thing.

"I will, I promise," I whispered, squeezing his hand. "Yes," I told him with a bright big smile. I could feel the bricks slowly start to chip away. He brought his face down to mine, his lips felt like fire against mine. The cold metal from the ring gave me a sense of calm. A calm I hadn't felt since I was little. This was crazy! Insanely crazy!

"I love you," I whispered, against his lips.

"I love you," he whispered back.

With that out of the way he headed off to see what was needed of us. The news that I had got, had taken me by surprise. Running out last week to help Amber had actually done more good than bad.

**"Jade, last week you ran down helping Amber out. Some are saying that was your début. What do you feel about that?"**

**"People can say what they want. I have unfinished business in NXT at the moment. I want to be here, I do. But last week, I was helping my friend out. I wasn't thinking, I acted on instinct, Renee," I explained, growing quiet seeing Jordan and Seth walk up.**

**"You may think that you are so clever, Jade. But I don't see your little body-guard around."**

**"You don't scare me, I don't need a body-guard to handle the likes of you," I laughed. "We have a hatred for each other, Jordan, we have for years now. But I think it's just jealousy," I smirked, the second she caught a glimpse of my ring.**

**"I have no reason to be jealous of you," she spat, lunging forward. Seth grabbed her, holding her back.**

**"There's something about you, Jade," he smirked, cupping my face. I slapped his hand away. "You'll be mine, you'll be part of the Authority."**

**"Like hell," I spat. He winked, walking off. "Renee, is everyone who is apart of the Authority crazy?" I asked walking off.**

Even though it was only a promo, I hated to slap his hand away. Especially when he brought so much comfort to me.

"I can't believe that you're actually gonna marry her, I can't believe that you are that stupid and naïve, Colby." I winced not only seeing the slap, but hearing it echo. Colby made a move to grab her arm, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Jordan stormed past me. I walked up to Colby, lightly kissing his red cheek.

"I'm sorry, I hate that I'm causing this rift with you and Jordan."

"It's not your fault I'll get it worked out with her. She just doesn't understand." I nodded, caressing his sore cheek. I had to find a way to make this right with him.

"I'm gonna go find Jon, before going to the hotel, I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course, we have a little celebrating to do," he winked. I smiled, walking off. It wasn't long and I came across Jon. With his back to me I walked up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the Fuck!" He hissed, glaring at me.

"I'm not going back to that crazy therapist. You helped me more than she had."

"Is that so?" He smirked, looking at my hand.

"Yes," I stated, hiding my hand from his sight. I was sad that I didn't have my dad here to walk me down the aisle, or that I wouldn't get the father/daughter dance at my reception.

"Yes, I'll be honored to walk you down the aisle," Jon stated, knowing me. I smiled, hugging him. I wouldn't ask him to do that but since he had said it first, who was I to take that away from him? I loved that he wouldn't let me ask. That he assumed I would. But in this case I had no one else to fill that role and I wouldn't want anyone else. I know I should find Amber and tell her about my news, but for now I needed to let it finish sinking in.

**Orlando, Florida**  
><strong>Oct. 2, 2014<strong>  
><strong>NXT<strong>

I stepped from the divas locker room in my silver wrestling gear. On the right side of the shirt was a little pink and purple elephant, there was one to match on the left side of my top. Black wrestling boots completed my gear.

"Were you ever gonna tell me? I thought we were best friends," Amber sighed sadly, joining me in the hall.

"Nope, I was going to keep it from you," I joked. "It only happened on Monday and our paths didn't cross. Jon tell you?" I asked.

"Sorta, a crying Jordan helped as well." Finding out that Jordan was crying, made me feel even worse. I didn't get engaged to Colby to ruin her life. I did because I love him. If she couldn't support her best friend, like she says he is, then what kind of friend is she?

"So maid of honor?" I asked stopping.

"Someone needs to keep you and Jordan from running everything," she joked. I wasn't looking forward to that. Colby would want me to ask Jordan to be a bride's maid. Maybe I could convince him to elope. No. I couldn't do that, even if it would be easier for me.

"Don't remind me," I sighed.

"It won't be that bad."

"No it'll be worse. But I've got a match to focus on," I told her, getting my attention to the match at hand. I like to zone everything and everyone out before my matches. Go in with a clear head.

**The match had been back and forth. Amber played no favorites. The match had stayed in the ring. I hit Jordan with a spear going for the pin. Amber had counted a little fast giving me the advantage for the win. I stayed back and celebrated with the fans before making my way to the back.**

**"That was good, but I would love for you to be the bad girl I know that's laying on the surface waiting to escape." It wasn't the words, but rather the suspicious smirk he wore that had me stopping.**

**"I'm a good girl. I respect my friends, I don't stab people in the back Mr. Money in the Bank. I don't even fall for the bad boys." I went to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm, handcuffing me to him. In my mind I had a lot of dirty and kinky thoughts about the handcuffs.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked panicked, pulling at the cuffs.**

**"I wasn't asking Monday if you wanted to join, I was telling you that you will be mine," he smirked, pulling me off with him.**

"You're one dirty boy," I remarked, kissing him, once I was free from the cuffs.

"I can be dirtier," he smirked, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't I know it," I laughed, nipping his neck lightly.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he husked into my ear.

"Oh I can finish it," I smirked, pulling away from him. "Just bring the cuffs," I winked, walking off. I giggled feeling his arms go around my waist, his beard tickling my neck as his lips pressed against my flesh.

"You two seem rather happy," Jon chuckled, as we approached.

"We really are," I replied, turning to kiss his cheek. I was very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Las Vegas, Nevada<span>**_

I was staying at Jon's place for the week so I could spend some time with him. Right now, I was laying on the bed watching YouTube videos of Jon when he was in CZW as Jon Moxley. I enjoyed watching his promos and matches. I had my headphones plugged into my tablet but one ear piece hung loose.

I had always been a fan of Jon Moxley. He was enjoyable to watch so I would always find some way to watch his videos. So, I was surprised that I actually got to meet him and become friends with him, and eventually date him. It was a dream come true for me.

I heard Jon's phone go off as Jon went and answered, "Chickadee, how was it? I told you she was one of the best." I snickered at that. I had seen the woman and she was crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if Hayden chews him out.

All of a sudden, I hear yelling over the phone and I tried to hold in the laughter. I knew it.

"Calm down, I need my hearing. I've been told I'm nuts." Jon shot a look at me. I just shrugged innocently. I might on occasion have called him nuts but sadly, half the time, it was the truth. "But what's wrong with her?" He asked over the phone.

After that, I decided to not listen, although I was still trying to hold back the laughter. I knew the conversation wasn't business so I focused on watching the video. Their conversation soon ended. As soon as Jon turned to look at me, I let out the laughter I'd been holding in.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Jon said while walking over to me and laying down next to me. "Especially since I technically just lost my hearing by my best friend."

"Sorry," I said while calming down and leaning over to kiss his ear. "But I had a feeling you would get chewed out for recommending that therapist. Even I thought she was crazy." I added while smirking.

"Whatever. So, what were you doing?" Jon asked.

"Just watching some of your old Jon Moxley videos." I said while smirking.

"You would. Do you know how old those are?" Jon asked. I laughed.

"Yup. But I still love you watching them. I told you how much of a fangirl I was back then." I said while grinning.

"Yeah, I think I remember you saying that." I saw that smirk on his face. "But what about now?" He asked while kissing me. I kissed back instantly.

"Hmm, maybe a bigger fangirl than before." I answered and we kissed again.

"Good, so since you get to watch my old matches, I wanna check out your matches." He said while snatching my tablet away. I glared at him.

"Hey! Get your own tablet!" I said trying to grab mine but he kept it out of my reach. I eventually gave up and pouted. "Jerk..." He just laughed. He then typed in my old ring name which was Princess Amber. Yeah, I had a major ego trip back then. And who could blame me? I was 15 years old and I thought I was best damn thing to happen.

We watched when I became the Shimmer Champion for the first time in my career. As far as I know, I still hold the record for the most reigns on the Shimmer Championship with three reigns.

"You were very talented back then." Jon said. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought I was pretty good for just being 15." I said.

"You were and you still are but much better." Jon said. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, thank you very much." I said.

"You're welcome." Jon said. We then watched some of my promos and winning my first Shimmer Tag Team Championship with Cheerleader Melissa. I looked through and found the one match I had tagging with Colby. I didn't think that match existed. I also found some matches I had with Hayden before we became best friends.

"Wow, I didn't know these existed on YouTube." I said looking through.

"It's amazing what you find on YouTube." Jon said. I nodded. It was pretty interesting to find those matches and it was fun watching them again.

_**Monday Night Raw  
>Chicago, Illinois<br>September 29, 2014  
>Allstate Arena<strong>_

Jon and I arrived at the arena and I kissed him before heading to the locker room and changing into my attire. My match was first again tonight which sucked. I hated my matches being the opener but oh well, nothing I could do about it. I changed into my usual attire which consisted of a black mid-riff sleeveless top with black jean shorts. I finally put on my boots and grabbed my jacket and I was ready to go. But first I had to go get my shoulder wrapped for my injury.

I headed to trainer's room and got my shoulder taped up.

Tonight, I had a two-on-one handicap match against Jordan and Nikki which I didn't mind. I liked challenges. I decided to head to the guerilla and just do some stretches before my match.

It was finally time for my match and I headed to the ring when my music cued.

_**'Sick of It' played as I walked out to the ring. I watched my back to make sure I wasn't gonna get sneak attacked again.**_

_**"Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida. Amber!" Justin Roberts announced as I got into the ring and waited for my opponents.**_

_**'Not An Angel' played as Jordan and Nikki Bella walked out and came to the ring. "And introducing her opponents, the team of Jordan Rollins and Nikki Bella." I just leaned against the ropes and smirked.**_

_**Nikki Bella was the one to begin the match and we went at it. Near the end of the match, I ended up winning on DQ because Jordan and Nikki began attacking me at once. I then heard 'Beautiful Life' play as Brie Bella ran down and attacked Nikki. I was then able to fight back and managed to hit Jordan with the Hook and Ladder, and she rolled out of the ring. Brie threw Nikki out of the ring. We stood side by side as Jordan and Nikki backed off. Brie and I hugged each other and got out of the ring to head backstage.**_

"Thanks for the assist, Brie." I said while smirking.

"It was my pleasure. Anything to get back at Nikki." Brie said. I nodded.

"I bet." I said. We said bye to each other and I went to catering and watch the show. I watched the interview with Jade and Jordan. It was interesting to see Seth take an interest in Jade. At least they get to work together like Jon and I did. I decided to go meet up with Jon.

I was walking down the hall when I heard crying. I went down the abandoned hallway and found Jordan crying. It was rare to see Jordan this upset. I actually got a little concerned about her.

"Jordan?" I asked while walking up to her.

"What do you want? Did Hayden tell you what happened?" Jordan asked annoyed. I let that tone go over since I was partially confused.

"No. I was just passing by when I heard crying. What's going on?" I asked. I heard her sigh.

"Nothing. Just something happened between Colby and me. Why don't you just ask your best friend? She's the cause of it." Jordan snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I just wanted to make sure you're okay but if you're just gonna have that attitude with me. Forget it." I said while walking away. I've had enough of her attitude and taking it out on people who weren't at fault.

I soon found Jon and I walked up to him. "Hey babe." I said.

"Hey, did Hayden tell you about her and Colby getting married?" Jon asked. I looked at him shocked.

"Their getting married?" I asked shocked.

"Ah dammit, should have kept my mouth shut." Jon said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Trust me. I think I would have figured it out. I found Jordan crying an abandoned hallway." I explained.

"Seriously?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. I tried asking her what happened but she cocked an attitude with me and to ask Hayden. But I am happy for her and Colby." I said while smiling a little. Hearing about Colby and Hayden getting engaged makes me feel so envious. I hope one day that happens to me and Jon.

We then headed back to the hotel to rest.

_**Orlando, Florida  
>October 2, 2014<span>**_

_I was walking through the dark streets of downtown Jacksonville. It definitely wasn't the safest place to be but I didn't care. I didn't even care if I died. I didn't have no family or friends to live for so what was the point._

_I walked around trying to find a safe place to sleep. I might not have cared if I died but I sure wasn't gonna sleep in plain sight. I couldn't find a hotel considering I didn't have no money or no job because I was only 13 years old. I walked by and closed up convience store. I walked up to the door and locked at the locking system. Good, it was just a regular lock. I took out my hairpin and began playing with the lock._

_I soon had unlocked and I went inside. As soon as I opened the door, the alarm began going off. I quickly grabbed some food and drinks before running out. Sadly, the night wasn't my night. Evidentally the owner and a worker arrived and saw me._

_"Hey you!" A heavy-set man got out and glared at me. "What do you think you're doing?" I quickly took off running._

_I ran as fast as I could and I heard footsteps behind me. Sadly, I couldn't run as fast because I was short and the guy's legs were longer than mine. He eventually grabbed me and threw me into the wall. He began kicking and punching me over and over. I laid on my side trying to shield myself. He gave me one more swift kick to the stomach and said angrily, "That'll teach you to try and steal from us again." He then walked away._

_I just laid there trying to get my breath back. My ribs and stomach hurt. No doubt I would have bruises and cuts all over me. I slowly got up and grabbed the fallen bag of chips and the bottle drink that laid there and went somewhere where no one could see me and I began eating and drinking. I eventually fell asleep._

I woke up to our alarm clock going off. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up, holding my stomach. Damn, what is it with me having these dreams all of a sudden? I've never had them until now.

I felt Jon sit up beside me and he gave me a concerned look. "Babe, you okay?" He asked while taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, I was just having a weird dream." I said while sighing.

"Like a nightmare?" He asked. I shook my head.

"More like a memory of my childhood." I said. Jon kiss me on the side of the head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really. I just wanna forget about it and move on." I said while shaking my head. Jon nodded but he didn't look convinced. I leaned and kissed Jon on the lips and then broke away. "I promise. I'm fine Jon." I said reassuring him. "So, how about we go to the Performance Center and do some practicing?"

"Sounds good." Jon said kissing me back.

_**NXT**_

Jon and I arrived at the NXT Arena and I headed to the locker room so I could change into my referee outfit. It was a white and black striped mid-riff shirt. I then put on my signature black jeans and boots. I then grabbed my jacket and put it on. I was soon ready and went to go hang out with Jon and Sam (Solomon Crowe).

"Hey guys." I said when I found them.

"Hey Amber. Long time no see girl." Sam said while hugging me.

"Same to ya." I said happily. I spent some time talking to Jon and Sam before it was almost time for Hayden and Jordan's match. "Well guys, I'm afraid I have to leave you. I got priority's to attend to." I said while kissing Jon and hugging Sam before leaving.

I soon found Hayden and said, "Were you ever gonna tell me? I thought we were best friends." I sighed sadly, even though I was messing with her. She caught on.

"Nope, I was going to keep it from you." She joked. "It only happened on Monday and our paths didn't cross. Jon tell you?" She asked.

"Sorta, a crying Jordan helped as well." I said. I could feel her tense at that but she relaxed.

"So, maid of honor?" She asked stopping.

"Someone needs to keep you and Jordan from running everything." I said jokingly.

"Don't remind me." She sighed.

"It won't be that bad."

"No, it'll be worse. But I've got a match to focus on," She told me. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I didn't mind it. We arrived at the guerilla and my music soon cued up and I headed out.

_**I walked down the ramp and slapped hands with some of the fans.**_

_**"Introducing first, the Special Guest Referee, from Jacksonville, Florida, Amber!" JoJo announced. I got in the ring and took off my jacket and waited for Jade and Jordan to come out.**_

_**Jade came out first and then Jordan came out. Once they were both ready, I signaled for the bell to ring. The match was definitely back and forth but I was calling it down the middle. I promised to keeps things in line so I did.**_

_**Jade then hit the Spear and I decided to end this, so I gave a little bit of a faster count and Jade won. I raised her arm up in victory and then got out of the ring and headed backstage.**_

Jon and I then watched Seth Rollins and Jade talk and then he cuffed her wrist to his and then "kidnapped her". I laughed at that.

"Damn, what a storyline." Jon said amused. I agreed. Colby and Hayden then came into view and I walked up to her.

"This is so awesome. I love the storyline." I said while grinning and hugging them both.

"Thanks a lot." Colby said after we hugged. All four of us chatted for a while.

"Oh yeah, Colby. Me and you need a hang out day. We haven't hung out in a long while." I said while smiling at him.

"We will. How about next week?" Colby asked.

"That's fine by me." I said while grinning. I couldn't wait now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess here with the next chapter.**

**I only own my OC Hayden. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Performance Center<strong>

Every single chance I had to get an extra work out in, extra time in the ring since my injury, I'd take it. The smile I wore finishing my training session in the ring with Sara Del Rey faded seeing Jordan and Mattias.

"You're even better than before your injury," Sara praised.

"Thanks, I've tired to keep up during my injury." I did what I could, when I could to keep up with everything. "I'm gonna shower."

"Alright, you know where to find me, the next to time you need someone to train with." I nodded hugging her, ready to face Jordan.

"Must you be every where I am?" I wasn't even going to stop. She didn't deserve an answer. I couldn't stand her. I know in order for things to be fixed between us we both had to grow up, but Colby wasn't around today so it really didn't matter.

"Hey uggo, my girl was talking to you." I laughed walking to the ring they were in.

"What's so funny?" She sneered, casting a glare at me. Wouldn't it be a shame if she knew of a certain friendship growing behind her back? The funny thing I got along with Breeze. Back before NXT, we had teamed up a few times at house shows for FCW. I bet Jordan doesn't know that. Or the fact we've been friends ever since. I hated to sell him out like this, but I needed to do something to bring her down.

"Prince of pity himself," I snickered. "For the record, this is where I work, you don't have to be here, Jordan. Now I've got plans. You tell her, yet?" I asked, walking off. I did have a plane to catch. Sure I was being a bitch. But I've had enough of Jordan. She needs to be knocked down a peg or two. I had other things to do.

**Minneapolis, Minnesota**

"You'll call me later?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, if not tonight then, tomorrow sometime. I just have a few things that need to be taken care of at the house," I explained walking through the gate, following the worn dirt path.

"You sure you want to sell your home?" He asked, keeping the conversation alive.

"Yeah, why do I need it? Between Iowa, Florida and marrying you, when do I have time to live in Minnesota? Without the house, it's one less place I can run to. I've gotta go now. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I smiled, ending the call. I put my phone in my the pocket, coming to a complete stop.

"Hey Daddy," I whispered, running my hand over the cold marble stone. "I think I'm making a huge mistake marrying Colby, Daddy. I need you," I choked back tears, sliding down the stone. "I love him, so much Daddy, I just can't hurt him anymore. What if I turn out to be like her?" I let my tears fall freely from my eyes. I wish he was here to wrap his arm's around me and tell me that it was going to be okay. It wasn't very often I could go back and visit with my father. When I could, I spent most my time there. I needed him.

"You're stronger than that, chickadee." I gave Jon a weak smile, watching him sit next to me. "Don't be afraid of your love. You're not going to hurt him. You're not your mother, you may be her daughter but you are not her. You are stronger than that." It was days like this, I was happy to have Jon in my corner. I moved closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder. I felt his warmth and comfort when he put his arm around me.

"I'm tired of hurting him. Wanna go get drunk?" I asked, not wanting to deal with my problems any longer.

"Fuck yes!" He shouted, making me laugh. "We hitting up the bar or the liquor store?" He asked, helping me up.

"The liquor store. I don't know what's going to spill from my mouth when I have a few drinks in me." He nodded flinging his arm around me.

"Good idea," he agreed.

The drive from the cemetery to the liquor store and then to my place was about a 15 minute drive. Nothing had been said. He knew my life was never easy.

_"Daddy," I giggled, jumping into his embrace._

_"Happy birthday, sweetie," he responded, kissing my temple. "Sweetie, I know I promised you wrestling tickets, but sweetie..."_

_"Its okay Daddy, I still love you."_

_"I love you, but sweetie instead of a house show, we're going to WrestleMania."_

"If it wasn't for my dad, I wouldn't be a wrestler," I sighed, turning to look at Jon when he pulled into my driveway. "He was my hero. He told me I could be anyone I wanted to be, even a WWE Diva. For a long time I lost hope in that, but you saved me that night. You didn't know, but you saved me, Jon."

"I wasn't going to leave you there, chickadee. I knew you well enough to know that you were an amazing person and you had been through something awful. You needed someone and I was there. I wouldn't change that fact ever." Smiling I leaned over hugging him. It wasn't often that he would get this emotional and bare his soul. He was now my hero, my best friend. "Plus you were my valet and my partner in crime," he smirked.

"Yeah, you needed me to. Let's go get drunk," I smirked, done with this heavy emotional stuff.

We headed into the house going straight to the living room, neither one of us wanted to stop for cups along the way.

"I didn't know you were selling the place." I nodded, taking another sip of the vodka. I saw no need to stay in a place that no longer felt like home.

"Packed and ready to go. Most of it goes to Colby's place, the rest goes to Florida."

"You ain't going to be like that bitch of a mother of yours, chickadee. I won't let you, Amber won't either, not that she knows, but she wouldn't let you ruin your life. Despite what Colby says, he won't let you get very far."

"No, Jordan will do that on her own," I stated, finishing the bottle of vodka I had. "You don't think anything happened between her and Colby do you?" I asked, getting a look from Jon. "She's always accusing me of having sex with you. It makes sense, really." I had never thought of it like that. That she could be the one hiding something major like that.

"Call her," Jon instructed, handing me his phone. I laughed watching him fall from the chair he sat in, his phone flying across the room. "Fuck it," he replied, leaning against the chair, finishing his bottle of rum.

"Yeah, Fuck it. You haven't told Amber have you?"

"You tell Colby?"

A lot of shit happens when you get shit faced from drugs and booze.

"Fuck no, he'd flip out. You are forgetting that I was with him when it happened."

"No, he had broke up with you because he couldn't handle things. You guys didn't get back together for two months after that. You were single and I was single when that shit happened. It's our past, they don't need to know shit that doesn't affect them now. What good does it do?" I could stop feeling guilty for one, but that's all I had. It would hurt everyone. And it would give Jordan more power to ruin what I have with Colby. I may consider Jon a brother these days, but in the past, he was another guy that I found myself attracted to. Not that I could do anything with him at the time. We met when I was 15 at 16 he became the one constant in my life.

"I ain't saying shit. If I was Colby would already know."

"When you break it off with him, do you go out and find some guy to fuck?"

"You act like I'm this slut. I don't. I cry and try to figure out why I was being so stupid, then I try to figure out how to fix things. I don't go out looking for anyone to fuck."

"Is that why you always break up with him? Because the sex is better after a fight like that?" I laughed falling from the couch.

"Ouch," I whined, holding my head. "It's good but it always is with him."

"I bet them cuffs come in handy," he winked.

"Eeww," I laughed, throwing an empty bottle at his head. Except he ducked and the bottle burst into pieces making impact on the chair.

"That's going to leave a mark," he stated with a chuckle pulling a good sized chunk from his shoulder.

"Dumbass," I laughed. "You should get that taken care of," I suggested. I watched him look down at it, before dumping some booze on it.

"It be fine," he commented, grabbing a towel nearby to hold it on the gash on his arm. I nodded, my mind starting to drift to a different topic. One I hated to think about or even bring up.

"You ever think about how different things might have been, considering?" I asked, playing with a beer bottle, afraid to met his gaze.

"A lot actually," he stated, catching me off guard. "I don't want to be a dick or sound like some inconsiderate asshole, but chickadee, it was for the best, not the situation, leading up to it, but..."

"I know," I whispered moving to sit next to him. "Things would be fucked up for both of us. But it still hurts," I told him with a sniffle.

"Then do something about that. Get it graved into your flesh." I shrugged.

"You wouldn't mind staying until I fall asleep would you?" I asked with a yawn, feeling the affects of the booze I had consumed.

"I'll be right here until you fall asleep. Or maybe your bed." Yeah, that sounded better.

"You might want to sober up before going back to Amber," I suggested, feeling him pick me up. I snuggled onto him, remembering the times he had to do this for many different reasons.

"Don't worry about me, chickadee." Sleep was to busy trying to seduce me, to worry about Jon. "Night sweetie," he whispered, kissing my forehead, before sleep pulled me under.

**Monday Night Raw**  
><strong>Oct. 6th 2014<strong>  
><strong>Barclay Center<strong>  
><strong>Brooklyn<strong>

"You're loving this aren't you?" I asked, as he snapped the cuffs back on.

"Oh yea," he smirked. "Should've done this a long time ago to make you stay." It was a joke, there was no need for me to get upset with him. And I wasn't. After what I put him through, it was easy to make jokes. I wasn't going any where ever again, no matter how hard it was for me to cope with my fear.

"You should have," I remarked. My smile fell hearing his music go off.

**_I struggled against him with all of my might as he pulled me down to the ring with him. He easily over powered me. I stood next to him, not that I could do anything else about it. I listened as he went on about what Ambrose had done to him last week._**

**_"This is my revenge. She's Ambrose's little sister, Amber's best friend. And now she is mine." I looked at him with terrified eyes, shaking my head as I fumbled with the cuff that was on my wrist._**

**_"Rollins let her go and I'll let you off easy with a beat down. Keep her and hurt her, I will kill you," Dean seethed from the titantron._**

**_"I can't do that, Ambrose. Even if I wanted to. Tell 'em sweetheart," he chuckled. He held the mic for me. I shook my head, looking at Ambrose a pleading look in my watery eyes._**

**_"Help! Dean, save me," I yelled as he pulled the mic away from me. It showed Dean ready to go on a rampage._**

**_"Don't do anything you'll regret, Ambrose. She's your weakness, I know that."_**

**_"You hurt her and I swear I'll..." he trailed off, pulling at his hair, pacing._**

**_"What? Feed me to the wolves?" He laughed. I kept pulling on the cuff, wanting my hand to come free, but I wasn't having any luck. "She'll learn that you are nothing but scum." I was being drug back up the ramp, Seth going on about this place not being safe. The whole time I'm panicking, trying to break free._**

The second I was free, I shared a kiss with Colby, going off to find Amber. Something had went on between them, and I had a feeling it was because I had got Jon drunk. When he calls because he fucked up royally, you know something is wrong. I had to apologize.

"Hey Amber, do you have a minute?" I asked, finding her in the hall.

"What's up?" Amber asked. I couldn't read her face and I wasn't sure if they had worked things out. I know that I had yet to actually see Jon in person to talk to him.

"I don't know what happened the other night. But I'm sorry that I had Jon get drunk. It's just that he was helping me deal with a few things," I explained chewing my lip.

"He was helping you deal with shit, so you threw a bottle at him? What the Fuck happened?" She asked annoyed.

"That was an accident," I stated. At least I thought it was. I don't remember throwing a bottle, that did explain the broken glass I had to clean up and the bit of blood on a few jagged pieces and the blood soaked towel. "I'm sorry, okay?" I asked, tired of her judging me on what had happened that night.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she sighed. "Jon knew better."

"I did tell him to sober up, before leaving. It's not my fault, he won't listen to me." It may not have been my fault, but it did feel like that, at least that it was a little bit of my fault.

After making sure things were good with her, I headed of to the divas locker room to change and get my stuff packed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter mentions past cutting. I mean no disrespect to people who are going through it or have gone through this. This is used for fictional purpose only.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Davenport, Iowa<span>**_

Colby and I headed to his Crossfit gym for a workout. It has been a very long time since I've done Crossfit and I'll probably pay for it tomorrow.

"You know it's been forever since I've done Crossfit, right?" I asked jokingly, looking at Colby.

"And what better way to get you back in it than with me." Colby said while winking. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. If I can't walk tomorrow, it's your fault." I said while grinning.

Colby and I have been friends for a long time. We met back in Ring of Honor when he was known as Tyler Black, I was mainly a part of Shimmer but I would go to ROH as well. Let's just say, when we first met, it was not pretty.

I did some workout routines with Colby and by the end of it, I was dead tired.

"Yeah, I'm definitely NOT gonna be walking tomorrow." I said while catching my breath. Colby laughed at that. I gave him a playful dirty look but laughed soon after. After that, we got changed and showered before leaving and heading to a restaurant to eat.

"So, how are you and Jon doing?" Colby asked.

"Pretty good. Managed to not have any drama yet. Which I hope never happens." I said while smiling.

"Wish I could have that but when you have your childhood friend and fiancé going at it, that doesn't happen." Colby said. I nodded.

"I bet. But I can understand their reasoning. They both love you and want to make sure your happy. Although, they could do it in a better way besides fighting." I explained.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully one day, they'll find a way to get along." Colby said. I nodded.

"Maybe." I said. We soon began talking about random and reminiscing about stuff.

"Remember when we first met at Ring of Honor? That was fun." Colby said. I laughed.

"How could I forget?" I said while smirking. It had definitely been a crazy day. That was also the day I had met Hayden for the first time.

_I walked into the arena with my Shimmer Championship over my shoulder. Tonight, I would be in a mixed tag team match with Tyler Black. I really wasn't looking forward to it. I'd rather work with my tag partner, Melissa. But oh well, it was my job._

_I went to the guerilla and saw a guy there. He had shoulder length brown hair and had facial hair of course. He was cute, I admit, but I had a boyfriend already named James. Sadly he couldn't come with me because he had to work but oh well._

_"Your Black, right?" I asked while walking up to him._

_"Yeah, so? I'm guessing your 'Princess' Amber, huh?" He asked in a mocking tone. I glared at him. What an ass!_

_"Yeah, what's your point?" I asked while glaring. I then heard a small laugh. "And what the hell is so damn funny?"_

_"I can't believe they let a kid hold onto a championship. Shouldn't you be, I don't know, in school getting A's?" Tyler asked. I glared._

_"I'm not a kid you asshole. I'm 17 years old and it's none of your business. I'm THE champion so deal with it." I said while glaring still._

_"We'll see kid." Tyler said. I could tell he was still mocking me. I just decided to ignore him. He wasn't worth my time anyway._

_We soon went out and had our match, Black and I winning of course. We then headed backstage._

_"Well, I guess you can hold your own, kid." Tyler said. I glared._

_"For the last time Black, I'm not a kid." I said angrily. Tyler just chuckled and left. God, he was infuriating. I walked down the same hall when I was sure Tyler wouldn't be there. Sadly, I spoke too soon. I found him there with a girl pinned to the wall. She looked really uneasy so I knew she wasn't there on her own free will. I couldn't believe Black right now. Insult me and then go and mess with another girl?_

_I soon had enough of the view, so I walked over and said, "Hey Black. Leave her alone. Can't you tell that she doesn't want to be near you." I said while glaring at Tyler._

_"Tch, you would ruin my fun, kid." Tyler said glaring back at me._

_"Cry me a river. Why don't you go and play with yourself because I don't think any girl would want to be near you." I said. Tyler glared before walking off._

_"Thanks." The girl said. I looked at her and recognized her. I had wrestled her a few times in the past._

_"No problem. I can't stand guys like him anyway." I said while shrugging and walking away._

And who'd thought that when I helped Hayden that night, I would end up becoming best friends with her years later. After that, somehow Colby and I began talking and became instant friends after a while.

"So, on a serious note. Have you told Jon about your past yet?" Colby asked giving me a serious look. I looked at him shocked. I wasn't expecting this conversation.

"Nope. Not yet. I don't even know if I want too, besides I told Jon when we began dating that he couldn't be around me when he drinks." I said while sighing.

"Yeah, but there's a chance that something could happen and I don't want you to live through that again." Colby explained. I sighed. Colby had been a huge support back in the day. A lot of bad things happened to me and he was there through it all, which I was so thankful for.

"I know Colby. I'll tell him when the time is right." I said.

"Good. You don't deserve to suffer anymore. I can tell that your past still plagues you." Colby said. I looked at him shocked. I've always tried not showing how my past has affected me, but leave it to Colby to see right through me. I can't keep nothing from him.

"Yeah, can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Colby asked.

"For some reason, I've started having dreams about my past. Before I began wrestling. I don't even know why I'm having them." I explained. Colby nodded.

"Now I know you need to tell Jon. I don't want you to dream about that night and have you freak out on Jon." He said. "It's better to let it out to someone you love and trust. The only reason you told me was because I was there for you and that you trusted me. It's time to tell Jon." He insisted. I nodded.

"I will Colby. I promise." I said while nodding and smiling a little. "Thanks."

"No problem, Amber. You're one of my best friends and I want you to be happy." Colby said. I smiled and nodded.

"Same here." I said.

After a few more hours, I got on a plane to head to Minneapolis and meet up with Jon before heading out to Brooklyn in the morning.

_**Minneapolis, Minnesota**_

I finally arrived in Minneapolis and headed to the hotel that Jon was staying at. I arrived and went up to his room number and knocked. The door opened and Jon appeared. He smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hey Amber." He said while we hugged. "Enjoy your day with Colby?"

"Totally. We went to a Crossfit gym and worked out and just hung out and talked." I explained while smiling.

"That's good. Glad you had fun. I'm about to head out to see Hayden. I'll see you later?" Jon asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I'll probably just take a nap. I'm tired now." I said. Jon chuckled and we kissed before he left. I instantly walked over to the bed and fell on it, instantly falling asleep...

...I was woken up by the sound of the door slamming open. I sat up and looked at the time. It was 10 at night. I slept that long?

"I'm back." Jon said while walking through the door and closing it. I looked at him and he looked wobbly. He was not what I think he was.

"Hey, welcome back." I said while standing up. Jon walked over to me and I could instantly smell the scent of liquor and noticed a cut on his arm. "Jon, what the fuck did you do to your arm?!"

"Oh, Hayden threw a beer bottle at me and I dodged. It shattered and a piece got me." Jon drawled. I could tell he was drunk. I instantly got pissed. He knows to never be around me when he drinks. What the hell is going through his mind?!

"Jon, what are you doing here drunk? Don't you remember what you promised me?" I asked raising my voice a little.

"I don't see what the big deal is? It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything." Jon said getting annoyed. I froze at that. I've heard those words before. I quickly shook it off so it wouldn't show.

"That's not the point, Jon! You just broke your promise to me." I said angry.

"If you're so upset about it, why don't you just leave! Jon yelled. I looked at him shocked before glaring.

"Fine, I will." I said while grabbing my bags and heading to the door. Thank goodness I didn't unpack anything. I then felt Jon grab my wrist and pin me to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jon asked. I glared.

"Somewhere away from your drunk ass!" I retorted. Jon snickered before leaning his head down and kissing me on my neck. I froze. "Jon, what are you doing?"

"I want you." He said still kissing my neck.

"No, Jon. Get off of me." I said getting even angrier but also a little scared.

"I don't think so." Jon said. I began to struggle and then all of a sudden, images of my past flashed through my mind. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate. "No stop! STOP!" I yelled out. Jon froze and backed away shocked.

"Amber..." Jon said before I slapped him. I hadn't even realized I slapped him until it was too late.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." I said before running out. This is not good. I can't believe I slapped Jon like that. I hadn't meant too. I quickly left the hotel and went to the airport so I could get a flight to Brooklyn.

Hours later, I arrived in Brooklyn. It was almost 4 in the morning. I knew that Colby had to have been asleep so I decided I would text him and tell him to call me tomorrow. I got my room at the nearest hotel and took out my phone to text Colby:

**Hey, call me tomorrow, please? Something happened...**

After about 10 minutes, I heard my phone go off. What the hell? I looked and saw Colby's name. I thought he was asleep. "Colby, I thought you were asleep?"

"Don't worry about me. What happened?" Colby asked.

"I...I slapped Jon..." I said while tears began falling.

"Amber, what happened between you two?" Colby asked. I could hear the sleep in his voice but he still wanted to talk. I couldn't have been more thankful to have him as a friend.

"Jon, came back to the hotel drunk and we argued. I went to leave and Jon pinned me to the door and began kissing me. Then, images from the night with James came back. I yelled for Jon to stop and when he did, I slapped him. I didn't mean to do it, Colby." I said beginning to cry. I hadn't felt this horrible about something in a long time and I've done a lot of things back in the day.

"Amber, it's not your fault. It was just instinct. And besides, Jon knew not to be around you when he's drunk. It's his fault for doing that. You did nothing wrong." Colby explained.

"Yeah, but..." I began to say before he cut me off.

"No buts...look, I'm gonna tell him to stay away from you until Monday. It'll give you time to get better, alright?" Colby said. I was shocked.

"Colby, you don't have to do that." I said.

"I know but I'm going too. Just get some rest and don't you dare go back to your old habits." Colby said.

"I won't...I don't want you to bite my head off." I said.

"You're damn right, you don't want me too. I'll check on you tomorrow. Get some rest." Colby said. I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"All right. Goodnight Colby." I said.

"Night." Colby said before we both hung up. Soon afterward, my phone went off again and I saw Jon's name pop up. I ignored it and went to sleep although I didn't get much.

_**Monday Night Raw  
>October 6, 2014<br>Barclay Center  
>Brooklyn, New York<strong>_

I arrived at the arena for Raw. I still hadn't talked to Jon about what happened. Mainly because Colby didn't want me or him talking to each other. I knew that I needed to tell him about my past but I was so scared. I was afraid that Jon would leave me when he found out.

I went to the Divas Locker Room and changed into my attire. Tonight, I would be in a Divas Tag Team match with AJ against Paige and Alicia Fox.

I put gloves on over my hands so I could hide the bandages on my wrist. I never wear gloves but this was one day I would. I know Colby was gonna get suspicious because he knows my habits. Colby is gonna kill me when he finds out what I did.

I went to the guerilla since my match was up first. I arrived and saw AJ standing there.

"Hey April. Ready for a match to turn into a one-on-two handicap?" I asked jokingly. She laughed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." April said. I nodded. Saraya and Victoria (Alicia) went out first and then April.

_**"I know that I don't have any friends but I found one girl who would be a perfect partner. Come on out." AJ Lee beckoned from the back.**_

_**'Sick of It' played as I walked out and headed down to the ring. AJ and I smiled at each other before AJ got out of the ring and I would start against Alicia. Yup, two crazy chicks working together.**_

_**I eventually tagged in AJ and her and Paige went at it. Near the end of the match, AJ was getting close to tagging me in but I noticed Jordan walking towards the ring. She stopped and smirked at me. I jumped down before AJ could tag me in and I chased after Jordan to the back even though I never caught her.**_

I watched as AJ won the match with her Black Widow having Alicia tap out.

"Amber!" I heard a familiar voice say. I cringed and looked to see Colby stalking up to me with an angry expression.

"Uh, hey Colby." I said nervously. Colby didn't say anything and just took my hand and shoved the glove off. His face got angrier if that was even possible.

"I thought you told me you wouldn't pull this shit, Amber." Colby said, holding my hand up.

"I'm sorry...the depression just really got me and I couldn't help it." I said while trying not to cry. I couldn't believe I resorted back to this crap.

"Dammit, what was helping you stay away from doing this?" Colby asked.

"Prescription meds for depression but I thought I overcame it years ago, so I stopped taking them and got rid of them." I explained. Colby sighed.

"Amber, I don't wanna see you hurt yourself. If I had known you were gonna do this, I would have made you talk to Jon sooner instead of waiting until tonight." Colby said. I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't think that I would. It just happened." I said while sighing.

"Well, just make sure you tell Jon tonight." Colby said. I nodded.

"I will." I said.

Colby soon had to go and get ready for his promo later. I had to do one more promo with Jordan.

Later that night, I headed to where I would be doing the promo with Jordan. I listened when the camera started rolling.

**_"Jordan, earlier tonight, you interfered in Amber and AJ Lee's tag team match, making Amber chase you and almost costing her team the loss. Why did you do that?" Byron Saxton asked Jordan._**

**_"It's simple really. Amber needs to know that she will lose to the Authority. All she is, is a street girl. She doesn't deserve to be here just like her pathetic boyfriend. When she is finally gone, it'll be a huge lift off of my shoulders and I won't have to deal with the bit-," She was cut off when I attacked her._**

**_I began throwing her into the equipment and then punching her repeatedly while she was on the ground._**

**_"I've heard enough out of you, Jordan! Your brother's gonna pay for kidnapping Jade! You better watch your back!" I yelled as Mercury and Noble pushed me away from her as she writhed in pain on the ground._**

I leaned against the wall, contemplating how I'm gonna tell Jon about what happened. I was soon brought back to reality when I heard Hayden say, "Hey Amber, do you have a minute?"

"What's up?" I asked. I kept my face expressionless. I really wasn't mad at her since she didn't know. I was just annoyed with the situation.

"I don't know what happened the other night. But I'm sorry that I had Jon get drunk. It's just that he was helping me deal with a few things," She explained.

"He was helping you deal with shit, so you threw a bottle at him? What the fuck happened?" I asked annoyed. Why would someone throw at a bottle at someone anyway. This is why I don't drink.

"That was an accident," She said. "I'm sorry, okay?" I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I sighed. "Jon knew better."

"I did tell him to sober up before leaving. It's not my fault he won't listen to me." She said. Well, it was nice of her to try even though she didn't know about my situation. I knew she had said it for Jon's sake more than mine but oh well.

"Thanks." I said while crossing my arms.

"Sure. Since when do you wear gloves?" She asked looking at my hands. I froze.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to try something new, that's all. I wanted to see how it looked." I explained it off. I could tell she didn't believe me but she let it go. We talked for a little before she left.

I then went to find Jon so I could talk to him. I soon found him in catering and walked up to him. "Jon..."

"Babe." Jon said quickly standing up and walking over to me before hugging me. "I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around him, relaxing in his embrace. He's the first guy I've ever been this in love with. It scared the crap out of me. I mean, I loved James but not as much as I love Jon.

"Can we talk? There's some things I need to tell you." I said. Jon nodded.

"All right. I'm not needed for anything else." Jon said. I nodded. I didn't bother changing since I wear regular clothes to the ring. Jon and I grabbed our stuff before heading to the hotel we were staying at.

Jon and I soon arrived at the hotel and went straight to my room. We put our bags down and I didn't even know where to start. I sat on the bed and Jon sat next to me.

"Amber." Jon said, taking my hands in his before leaning over and kissing my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back to the hotel drunk. I should have stayed with Hayden. I also should've never forced myself on you like that, it was wrong. I had a lot of shit on my mind and didn't mean to hurt you like that. I love you to death." He explained. Wow, this is the first time I've seen Jon so emotional. He's never done this before. It really told me that he loved me.

"I'm sorry too, Jon." I said as tears began to flow. "I didn't mean to slap you. I just freaked out. It made me think about my past and I panicked." I finished. Jon pulled me too him, making my back touch his chest. He then wrapped his arms around my stomach and laid his head on my shoulder.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. I deserved it." Jon said kissing the side of my head. I leaned into him. "What happened last night? I have never seen you look so frightened." He asked.

"It's hard to explain, Jon." I said.

"You can tell me. I'll stay with you no matter what." Jon explained. I nodded.

"Well, the only person who knows about this, is Colby. He helped me through it." I started. Jon nodded. I could tell he was shocked. "Well, back when I was with Shimmer, I was dating this guy I really liked. His name was James. He treated me so amazingly and he showered me with affection and love." I could see the jealousy in Jon's eyes, and I couldn't help but smirk on the inside but it soon died away with what I was about to say. "Well, one day he decided to go out drinking with his buddies. I didn't mind it since he usually did. Well, one night he came back home drunk and he started kissing me and touching me. I told him to stop because he was drunk and I wasn't ready to go that far...but he didn't stop and he..." I said as tears began to flood out. Jon held me tighter to him. "He...he...raped...me..." I said through the tears.

"I'm so sorry babe. I never meant to bring those memories back. God, I can't forgive myself for doing that." Jon said while holding me close.

"There's more." I said trying to calm down.

"Babe, you don't need to say anything else." Jon said while putting one of his hands on my face and making me look at him. I shook my head.

"You need to know." I said confidently but nervous.

"All right. What else?" Jon asked. I sighed. I took off the gloves on my hands and he saw the wrap on my wrists. "Amber, what happened?" Jon asked worried. I didn't say anything and just unwrapped the bandages. You could still see the cuts on my wrists but they were healing. "Amber, why would you do this?" He asked while taking my wrists and looking at the cuts.

"I was 18 years old when that happened. I didn't know how to cope and I began cutting myself and went into a depression. Colby found out about it and he was pissed. It got really bad that I ended up in the hospital. Colby made me see a doctor and the doctor gave me a prescription for depression pills. Evidentally, the cutting was triggered by depression, so once I began taking the pills, the cutting stopped. I guess over the weekend, my depression hit and I cut myself again." I explained trying to not get upset again.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. Dammit, I can't believe that I would do something so fucked up." Jon said and I could feel him shaking and I turned my head to look at his face, I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. I've never seen Jon like this before. I reached my hands up and wiped them away and brought his head down and I kissed him gently on the lips. He instantly kissed me back.

"I don't blame you. I decided that I need to go see a therapist again. I had too after I was raped." I said while looking at the bed. Jon nodded and he went and laid us down on the bed, his arms still wrapped around me, and my back still against his chest. He grabbed my hand intertwined our fingers together, as he kissed along my cheek to my neck and back up to my cheek.

I was so thankful that Jon was standing by my side. I feel like we just got closer to each other. I really do think that we'll be okay.

"You know, if you want, I can call that therapist I recommended to Hayden." Jon said. I looked at him amused and laughed for the first time that day.

"I don't think so. There is no damn way that you're making me go see that crazy therapist. And I don't think Hayden would like it either. Besides, I have a therapist, she helped me out the first time and she told me to call her when something happens and I go through a depression again." I explained while calming down from laughing.

"Eh, it was worth a shot. At least I got you laughing." He said amused. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. "I love you, Amber."

"I love you too, Jon." I said. I snuggled up to him and we kissed before falling asleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zombie450AriesBourne here with the next chapter. **

**Warning: There is mention of drug use and underage drinking. In no way do I agree with either one of those. Things do get a bit heated up later in the chapter, please feel free to skip over that part if you're not comfortable reading that. It could also be stated that their's a little abuse between Jon and Hayden in a flashback, don't hate me for that. **

**I own nothing expect for Hayden and Hank. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Orlando, Florida<strong>  
><strong>NXT<strong>  
><strong>Oct. 2, 2014<strong>

"I heard that you asked Jordan to be your bridesmaid. That was nice of you." I smiled greeting him with a kiss.

"I'm tired of fighting with her. It's hard on you and I hate it. She's never going to like me but it'd be nice to at least be civil, for you. I love you and you have been through so much shit because of me. She's your best friend, and she has every reason to hate me. I hurt you repeatedly, it's hard to think I won't do it again. I really am going to try for your sake." That was the least I could do for him. Getting drunk and having Jon there to get me straight, made me see, sometimes you have to be the bigger person. I can only do so much, but for the sake of Colby, I'll do anything.

"You don't know how much that means to me." I think I did. I pulled my hair back, getting annoyed with it. "What happened here? I don't remember it." His fingers felt cold against the scar that laid directly behind my ear.

"I've had it for years now," I told him with a confused look. I was trying to keep cool, but I was freaking out. That one little scar held one huge secret. One that I intended to take to my grave.

"Huh, I've never noticed." I shrugged, not letting it bother me. I was actually happy he hadn't noticed it before.

"It's nothing really. I'll catch ya later, I've got to finish getting ready." He pulled me in for a heart melting kiss. It wasn't until he had walked off, that I felt my body relax.

"What's with you chickadee?" I said nothing, pulling Jon off to a dark corner that wasn't bring used. I pointed to the scar that laid behind my right ear.

"Colby saw it minutes ago, for the first time. I've been good at keeping it hid. I don't want to tell him, but I don't know what else to do. I've never had to lie like this to him." Jon pulled me in for a long comforting hug.

"If telling him makes things easier for you then tell him. I would rather have you happy and sane than back at your dark place. It's your past just as much as it is mine." I have known him for years, but he still surprises me. Of course we have a past. One that has tangled webs.

"I know this is going to be hard on you when he finds out."

"I'll be fine, my worry is you."

"You don't need to worry about me. That place has been ruined for me. I just hope he hears me out. I hate lies, Jon."

"I know chickadee," he whispered, placing a kiss to my temple. "I've got your back in this whole thing." I nodded letting him go.

It's like with all my problems she brings more. But I was worried on what she had heard.

"You want me to see past this hate I have for you, but I can't when I know you're keeping something from Colby. How is he going to feel when I tell him you have been lying to him about something major?"

"You wouldn't do that. He wouldn't believe you because you've been good at creating lies to break us up since I hurt him the first time years ago. And I already plan on telling him. If that wasn't enough you wouldn't tell him because you don't want to lose him. Jordan for the sake of Colby we have to get along. Look I have a therapy session tomorrow, come with Colby. It's the only way to get your answers." Did I seriously just invite Jordan to my session? Am I nuts? Damn Jonathan! I walked off leaving her to her thoughts. I honestly didn't know if she would show tomorrow.

I made it back to Colby in time for him to place the cuff on my wrist. We headed out, unlike on Raw, I wasn't being pulled.

_**"It's sad when you need to be cuffed," Charlotte laughed. "Two Weeks ago you came out here and told the world you were coming after my title. I'd like to see you try," she snickered.**_

_**"Put your title on the line next week and I'll show you that you're lucky that I'm cuffed to Rollins. It's the only thing keeping that face of yours blood free," I sneered, catching the smirk that Rollins wore.**_

_**"Jade, I think you're delusional. It must run in the Ambrose family." I was ready to take her down. "Tell you what, if you can somehow beat me next week in a non-title match, I'll give you a future shot for my beloved title." I smirked, watching as she played right into my little plan.**_

_**"You're just afraid that I'll beat you next week. You know I'm better than you can ever be. Do you really want to go through hell twice? I'm cool with that, the devil is my friend."**_

_**"You are so sure of yourself Jade. Tell you what, we will have the first ever I quit divas match for my NXT women's title next week," she seethed.**_

_**"Enjoy my title while you can, pleasure doing business with you," I told her cheerily, leaving the ring with Seth.**_

_**"Oh no Jade, you don't get it, the loser is no longer allowed to be a part of NXT." My face paled, as she laughed in the ring.**_

_**"Don't worry Jade, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Seth stated in a comfy way, not his normal cocky demeanor.**_

"There's a story behind the scar, a not so pleasant scar, just don't hate me for it, Colby," I pleaded, rubbing my wrist once he got the cuff off.

"You're freaking me out, what's going on?" He asked, resting his hands on my hips.

"I can't tell you now, tomorrow morning at therapy." He nodded hearing the desperation in my voice.

"I'll be there," he whispered, pressing his lips to my temple. I nodded holding onto him.

**Orlando, Florida**

So after the therapist Jon had recommend was a bust. I found myself a new one and he was a lot better and helped me understand what needed to be worked on. He wasn't for me getting engaged to Colby so soon but that want his choice to make.

"I'm not happy to be here, Colby." Even hushed voices carried in this place.

"I know Jordan, but it means a lot to me. I can't take you guys fighting all the time. She's hurt me, but I've hurt her as well. Hear her out and you might be shocked on why she has this fear of the unknown. This doesn't make you friends over night, just started on that path of acquaintances."

"I know, Colby. I'll suck it up for you." I smiled seeing them come into view. Colby leaned down letting our lips say hello.

"Hey," I whispered, pulling away.

"Hey," he replied back, sitting down, taking my hand in his.

"Thanks for coming," I told them both. Jordan spoke under her breath where I couldn't hear what she said. The look Colby gave her hadn't went unnoticed.

"Thanks for having us. For letting us in." I nodded feeling his hand tighten around mine.

"Yeah, what he said." I still thought I was nuts for having both of them here. It could be worse if Jon and Amber showed up. Maybe Ashley had a point about the delusional running in the family. Jon was every right my brother as any blood relative I had out there. I was around him enough, to be just like him.

"Hayden, come on in." Moment of truth. I gripped Colby's hand getting up. "I see you decided to have them come."

"Hank, I told you last week that I needed to clear the air with Jordan and that in order for things to work with Colby I need to tell him things but I feel it's best to do that here where they can't run away when they don't like what I have to say." In therapy I had to be open and honest. It was the only way to get past what my Mom had done to me.

"We talked about this, you have to start from the beginning, with your Mom." This was harder than I had really thought it would be.

"My Dad raised me from the time I was 2 months old. My Mom had left me alone for 2 hours crying, or at least that's what my Dad told me. It had been me and him ever since. He dated but never brought them home," I explained, gripping Colby's hand, needing the comfort he always gives me.

_"Happy birthday to me," I whispered, throwing my phone. Tears streaming from my eyes. I never heard my phone land, but I didn't care either._

_"Chickadee, what's wrong?" I let a laugh escape through my pain. "Why so sad on your birthday, it is the sweetest one of all." My 16th birthday was far from sweet it was bitter and it was rather depressing. Worst birthday ever!_

_"Chickadee?" I questioned, between sobs._

_"I heard they can be very aggressive. Also that they are lovely little birds and that wondrous things come in small packages. They may be small, but they have a tremendous heart, just like you." Hearing him explain that, it made me smile. "At least that's what I heard. Now what's wrong?" He asked._

_"My dad died this morning, at the exact time I was born, 6:14 am. How messed up is that? I have no one now. I wasn't even there to tell him bye or that I love him," I explained, more tears running down my cheeks. I was startled when he pulled me close._

_"You've got me, I'm not going anywhere. We can always go visit anytime you have to go. I don't mind, chickadee, I swear it."_

"That's been true to this day. I've always came first. I know it's time for him to step a side for you to be that man in my life."

"In a way yes, but you need him, Hayden, and I would never make you choose, ever. I know nothing is going on between you and him. I'm happy that you had someone there for you when you lost your father." I smiled, caressing his hand with my thumb.

"With his help, I was able to overcome so much shit in my life and like a chickadee, I was able to flourish into this amazing person, overcoming things that seemed impossible. With him by my side, I was able to make a name for myself."

"I didn't know that," Jordan said. She looked shocked and a little upset.

"I don't like talking about my past. I'm guarded because I feel like I'm going to be my Mom and leave Colby like she left my Dad. I leave Colby when I feel like our relationship is ready for the next step and I get scared and bolt. But I'm tired of living my life in fear, of the unknown. I want to have a family, I want to have unconditional love. I hate that I've hurt you, Colby. But I kept coming back because I do love you, I just went about it wrong."

"I love you, Hayden. That's not going to change." I nodded. It was going better than I had thought it would go.

"I'm sorry you went through that, Hayden. Excuse me, please." I frowned watching Jordan get up and leave.

"Colby why don't you go check on her. I want a word alone with Hayden. I'll bring you back in when you're needed." He got up placing a soft kiss to the back of my hand. "That was courageous of you. How do you feel?"

"I feel better. I know she won't spread any rumors or tell anyone what I've been through. But it's there, I can't help but think that she'll betray my trust, even though we don't have any trust to begin with."

"You need to have faith, Hayden. You are not your mother. You are your own person, capable of making your own choices in life based on what you think is right." See why I liked this guy better?

"I know and I do believe that now. Can Colby come back now? I'm ready to be honest with him." I was ready to get this out in the open. He nodded getting up to motion for Colby to join us. I wanted to ask about Jordan. I wasn't evil, I wanted her to be okay. I didn't intend on upsetting her.

"Colby, I want Hayden to explain to me how things started between you and her. I've heard a few stories, but never when she actually knew she was falling for you."

"You know, Hank, I'd like to hear that as well. When did you know that you liked me?" He asked with a smirk.

_"You're gonna be okay, while I'm out there?" Jon asked. I rolled my eyes shoving him._

_"I'll be fine. If Tyler shows his face, I can handle myself against him. He doesn't scare me." Ever since that first meeting, we had kept running into each other and he wasn't all that bad. To an extent anyway. Jon nodded, heading off. I wasn't left waiting long before Tyler made an appearance. On the outside I looked annoyed and uneasy, but on the inside I was happy and excited. "What do you want?" I asked, cocking an attitude._

_"That's no way to treat your lover," he smirked, leaning in, his hand grazing my arm. I was biting the inside of my lip. I looked disgusted by his statement, my eyes telling him other wise._

_"You wish," I retorted._

_"No, sweetheart that's your wish, and I'll make it happen. No one needs to know," he smirked, cupping my cheek._

_"You see, I don't do one night stands anymore." I admit I was pretty bad at sleeping around, but I had an itch that I just couldn't scratch._

_"Oh, you'd be coming back for more," he winked. I went to protest when someone walked up yelling at him. In my head I knew that she would be perfect for Jon. Especially with their tempers. They were one in the same. I knew her as Amber, we've had matches before and she was good, she deserved her title._

_"Hey Black. Leave her alone. Can't you tell that she doesn't want to be near you," she said while glaring at Tyler. That wasn't the truth even if it had to look that way._

_"Tch, you would ruin my fun, kid." Tyler said glaring back at her. I had to wonder if he had an attitude for everyone._

_"Cry me a river. Why don't you go and play with yourself because I don't think any girl would want to be near you," she said. I really wanted to start jumping up and down screaming I do, I do. But thought better of it. Tyler glared before walking off. When his hand came down grazing mine, I slipped a piece of paper with my number on it, into his palm. I sent him wink when Amber wasn't looking._

_"Thanks," I told her glancing to see Colby at the end of the hall a smirk firmly in place an 'I knew it look' wrote on his face._

_"No problem. I can't stand guys like him anyway," she said while shrugging and walking away._

_"You okay chickadee?" Jon asked coming from the other way. Word does travel fast around here, huh? I nodded, chewing on my lip._

_"I know the prefect girl for you. To bad you don't want a relationship," I shrugged._

_"Keep that in mind would ya? I might change my mind one day." I rolled my eyes, finally deciding it was time to move before anyone else wanted to come along and cause drama._

"Before that night I wanted to see what it was like, but when he was talking to me I could see the real him, the sweet and caring him, in his eyes. I'd be nuts not to make a move."

"I thought you would pick like a date we went on or something. I find that ironic cause I was just talking to Amber about that," he laughed.

"I knew before then, but that was just the night I let myself feel the sparks that we created," I replied. It was pretty ironic.

"You said that you didn't do one night stands anymore, what's that about?" Hank asked.

"Meth, crack, weed, heroin, you name I did it. I'd buy the drug and get wasted and find someone to fuck, it didn't matter if they were a guy or a girl. Two or three people a night every night. Jon gave me the wake up call I needed. Though I would relapse on the drugs from time to time," I explained feeling like scum. I hated that part of my past. Colby was having a hard time looking at me. It was a topic that would be handled later.

"Okay, Colby I want you to sit there and let Hayden explain things to you. Don't interrupt her. You can ask all the questions you like after she's finished."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Colby I love you and this doesn't change that." I needed him to understand that.

_"What do you mean that you can't handle this?" I asked through tears._

_"You would rather be with Jon, I'm your boyfriend, at least I was. It's over, Hayden."_

_"No, you don't mean that," I begged, falling to my knees. With one final look he was gone and I was hugging Jon tightly, the tears streaming down my face._

_"I got the good stuff." I nodded, moving from the door, sitting on one of the beds the cheap motel had to offer. Jon sat next to me handing me the bottle of rum._

_"He acted like he was the only one. I can easily find some other guy. Who in the hell cares, that he dumped me, it's not like we ever had sex," I ranted, high from meth and alcohol in my system. Using his fingers he forced me to look at him. Our tongues battling. I moved so I was straddling his lap, my hands ran up his abs, his hands moved from my ass to under my shirt, his thumbs pushing against my hardened nipples. I moaned into the kiss, my hands going under the basketball shorts he was wearing, finding out just how hard he was. He broke the kiss, tearing my shirt from my body leaving me sitting in his lap with a pair of white lace panties. His fingers rubbed against my panties, feeling how soaked they were. He flipped us over, his mouth latching onto my left tit, his fingers sliding under my panties, finding the wet and moist cave._

"I can't use the drugs or the alcohol for what we had done that night. The day we met, I knew than that I wanted you and only you, even if I acted like I didn't. You had hurt me and I didn't know if we would get back together or not," I explained, not wanting him to hate me or leave me. I couldn't handle that. He squeezed my hand, assuring me that he wasn't going anywhere. "There's something else."

_"Chickadee, you okay in there?" Jon asked, pounding on the bathroom door, making me cringe that much more. I had to tell him. He'd notice, soon enough._

_"Jon, we need to talk," I told him opening the bathroom door._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me into him._

_"I'm pregnant," I told him._

_"I'm gonna fuck Colby up for impregnating you, only to run," Jon seethed, caressing my back._

_"It's not his, I never had sex with him."_

_"Fuck," he cursed, the news that it was his registering. "We can't be parents, Hayden. We're both fucked up." I was quick to pull myself away from him._

_"Abortion and adoption are both out of the picture, Jon. We were stupid enough to fuck without a condom, this baby is our responsibility."_

_"I'm not doing it," he yelled, storming from our two bedroom run down apartment. I collapsed on the bed, holding my stomach, as the tears started to come with no end insight._

_Jon had been gone for a few hours. Meth, cocaine and vodka sat on the table before me. I had yet to touch any of it._

_"What the Fuck?" Jon yelled, walking in, half drunk, wiping the booze and drugs onto the floor. "You're not going to kill that baby. I've realized that maybe it won't be so bad." His voice softening._

_"So what, we have to get married now?" I asked, sending him a glare. He shrugged. "Fuck that shit, Jon. Just because you say you want the baby now means shit to me!" I yelled, getting up, my chair flying backwards._

_"My words mean nothing, now?" He yelled, grabbing my wrists. I struggled to get free, his fingers digging in._

_"That's not what I meant," I told him, struggling, finding myself pressed against the wall._

_"You're such a little bitch," he spat, I cringed, turning my head, I closed my eyes feeling the cold metal being pressed against my warm flesh. The tip digging under my skin. I could feel blood slowly trickle down my neck. "Admit that you like that, bitch." This wasn't Jon, this wasn't the man I knew. The man who looked out for me._

_"You're nothing but a no good, piece of shit," I yelled, using all my force to shove him away._

_"So I'm just scum, the scum that saved your life!" He seethed, scaring me, I moved backwards, tripping over the bed, landing right in the middle. Jon stepped closer, tripping. He fell landing on top of me. I started to cry getting freaked out feeling a warm liquid start to trickle out. "Shit, I'm so fucking sorry," Jon said, looking horrified, making me cry harder, knowing I had just lost our baby._

"Your thoughts Colby?" I could see he was ready to murder Jon. I just couldn't let that happen.

"I'm upset that you wouldn't tell me sooner. I don't think of you differently. We weren't together, because I was the stupid one, for a change. I love you Hayden and I still want to marry you. Spend my life with the love of my life. That has only made you stronger. It makes me sick that people can do that but you had Jon. It was a one time thing right?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for the drugs or the booze we had drunk, it wouldn't have happened. They mess with you. Jon really is like a brother to me. He's okay with me telling you, but he hasn't told Amber and I don't know if he will ever tell her. I know she's your friend, but you can't say a word to her about any of this because she doesn't know about my Mom either. I like it that way. Fewer people to judge me. And Colby, he didn't mean it, any of it. You need to let it go. Please!"

"I'm not telling a soul Hayden. I will. I promise." I wasn't sure if he would or not.

"For the record, you're the love of my life to. I may have screwed things up but I want to fix them." I don't think I had ever told him that I wanted to fix things, so badly before. But go figure, I was scared and worried for nothing.

After I set up my next appointment we headed out. I knew at some point I would need Jon to come along as well. We had plenty of issues that never really got sorted out, they just kinda went away.

"Movie and dinner?" He asked. "I can head out in the morning."

"Uh yeah. Any time I get to spend with you doing nothing, I'll take it, so a date I'll be happy to jump at. How's Jordan?"

"She'll be fine, she needed her boyfriend." I wasn't going to pry and find out what was wrong. They didn't do that to me, so I would let them have the space they needed. I got in the passenger side of my car giving Colby the keys. Today had been intense so far, it was going to be nice to relax with Colby for the rest of it.

I don't even know what movie we had settled on, I wasn't paying much attention. I was all but begging for attention from Colby, but it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me. Maybe I was wrong in telling him about that part of my past. I ended up curling up in bed, my back to him.

I was up early, Colby still passed out in bed. I was such an idiot to be that open and honest with him. Apparently he was lying when he said he was okay with it. It was my fucked past, I wasn't that person anymore and if Colby couldn't see that, then maybe he wasn't the person I thought he was. Sure he has to come to terms with it all, but avoiding me wasn't the answer either.

"Morning," Colby greeted, by passing me for coffee.

"Morning," I replied, leaning against the counter. "I didn't know if you had time for breakfast or not."

"I don't have time. I really gotta go." I nodded watching as he placed his empty mug in the sink, walking past me yet again. That was twice in less than 5 minutes. Was he really that repulsed by me? "I'll see you at Raw."

"What the hell? I asked, making him stop at the door. He turned looking at me. "You hate me for my past. I did plenty of fucked up things, Colby. But I'm not that person anymore. Can't you see that?" I asked with tears threatening to spill over.

"I don't hate you, Hayden," he sighed. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you with people, I see you and Jon going at it. It's fucked up, but that's how it is."

"So what? Where does that leave us? You won't even touch me and I'm not going to be ignored Colby. Let's face it, I'm not the woman you thought I was."

"You're not. Hayden, I don't have time for this."

"No, you don't have time for me, so GO, LEAVE!" I yelled, walking to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka. I cringed hearing the door slam shut. I took a long swig of vodka enjoying the burning sensation far too much. I sighed seeing Jon's name flash across my phone screen. "I know the other reason why you picked chickadee," I told him, guzzling more vodka.

"Yeah, why's that?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

"Cause they're part of the tit family," I told him, hearing him laughing. "Admit it, Jon," I baited.

"Maybe that had a part, but a very small one, chickadee," he confessed a real genuine expression in his tone.

"I messed up," I stated, taking another swig of the clear liquid.

"What happened?" Jon sighed into the phone.

"I was honest with him, about you, the baby, the drugs and alcohol, how I would screw two or three people a night. He don't want me now, how could he? I don't want to be me," I told him, taking another long drink of the alcohol of my choice.

"Hayden put the vodka down, and move away from it. You can't go back," his voice pleading with me to listen. His caring attitude warmed my heart, but Colby's sudden distaste of me iced me up.

"Can't do that, Jon. Right now my dark place looks far better than anything else. I love you, Jon. Good bye," I told him, throwing my phone, watching as it hit the wall breaking into pieces. I finished my bottle of Vodka before getting another one. Darkness here I come.

The banging on my door made me start to stir, I glanced at the clock seeing that it was way past noon. How long was I out for? I got to my feet slowly making my way to the door. I frowned seeing Jon standing on the other side pissed off. I moved from the door walking to the kitchen, ready for some more vodka.

"What the fuck, Hayden? You told me that your dark place was ruined. Drinking, I thought you were past that!" He shouted, talking the bottle from me, dumping it down the drain.

"What the hell?" I yelled, trying to take the bottle from him.

"Hell no, Hayden. Not again. This whole drinking yourself into oblivion, it's not going to happen. Not on my watch. You're coming with me."

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what I can and can't do. So go to hell!" I shouted, digging in my cupboard for another bottle of alcohol. Only for him to snatch it from me.

"No, I'm not your father, thank God for that but I'm the only one you got at the moment." Like I needed to be told that.

"Go to hell, Jon. I don't need you," I seethed. I couldn't even remember who was supposed to be pissed at who.

"Being friends with you is hell, so I'm there already," he shouted. "But I made a promise to a 16 year old, so here I am." His voice took on a calm demeanor. I started pounding on his back when he picked me .

"Put me down, Jonathan!" I yelled squirming. He dropped me on the bed.

"Now you can go shower the easy way or the hard way," he demanded. Sighing I got up going to the bathroom.

"Jackass," I sneered, shutting the door.

_"Why can't you stay?" Colby asked, kissing my neck. I bit his shoulder, lightly kissing the bite mark._

_"Because Jon would have a fit. He doesn't think you're good for me. Let me deal with him, please." Colby nodded, pushing, me back on the bed. I smirked pulling his mouth to mine. I still had a few minutes to spare._

I glared at Jon seeing that he had my stuff packed. I glanced in the bags seeing if he had forgotten anything. But he didn't. It wouldn't be the first time he did, I just hope it's the last time he ever packs my bags.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, the second we both got into the car.

"She's coming with us," Jon stated. I pulled my phone out seeing I had nothing from Colby.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Its complicated," he responded.

"Tell her, Jon. Tell her that my life was so screwed up, that not even my mother wanted me when I was just a baby, tell her how fucked up I got when my father died on my birthday, tell her that you made a promise to a broken girl who couldn't get enough drugs, booze and sex," I yelled, popping my headphones in, I turned the volume down so I could hear what was being said about me and my little outburst. This sucked, royally!

**Colby, I'm sorry I can't be the woman you need. I'm sorry I hurt you so damn much. If you want, I'll leave you be forever, just say the word. But Colby, I do love you with my whole heart.**

I sent the message turning my phone off. I'd deal with him in person, and that freaked me out. Damn Jon, for taking my vodka away!


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter mentions past cutting. I mean no disrespect to people who are going through it or have gone through this. This is used for fictional purpose only. This chapter also shows a partial scene of a rape. You can skip if you feel uncomfortable.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacksonville, Florida<strong>_

It definitely felt weird being here again after 6 years of not needing therapy. I was kind of nervous since I would have to tell Jon about my past which was definitely not rainbows and sunshine. I knew that Jon had a bad past also, well from what he told me, so at least we weren't both perfect.

"You alright?" Jon asked as he took my hand.

"Yeah, just nervous. I haven't been here in 6 years." I said while sighing.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm here for you." Jon said while kissing my forehead.

"Thanks. I love you." I said while hugging him.

"I love you too." Jon said as he hugged me back. We then went inside and I checked-in. Now it was time for the waiting game. Jon kept his hand linked with mine the whole time, as I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming Jon." I said. I'm glad that Jon had come with me. That way, I could tell him about my past and he can help me keep calm.

"Of course. You don't need to thank me. Like I said, I will be here to support you. I promise." Jon said. I nodded and we kissed.

"Amber, I'm ready for you." The therapist said. Jon and I got up and walked in. "It's been a long time, Ms. Rogers." She said.

"It really has, Kathie." I said while we shook hands. "This is my boyfriend, Jonathan Good."

"pleasure to meet you." Kathie said.

"You too." Jon said as they shook hands. Kathie was my therapist for when I first got raped by my ex-boyfriend. She was so helpful during that hard time so it was a no brainer to come back to her.

"So, tell me what happened Amber." Kathie started.

"Well, Jon had went to hang out with his friend that day and he came back drunk. And he tried to force himself on me and it brought back those bad memories and I slapped him." I started.

"Okay, and how did that make you feel?" Kathie asked.

"It made me feel betrayed at that moment. We had made the promise that he would never be drunk around me and he had broken that promise to me." I explained.

"All right, well, you how this goes. Of course we need to start at the beginning, with your parents." She said. I sighed. Oh boy, here comes the fun part. I hate talking about that but it must be done.

"Yes, I know." I said while sighing.

"Jon, do you feel like you're ready to hear about her past?" Kathie asked. I held my breath.

"Yes I am. No matter what, it won't change how I feel about you." Jon said. I smiled at him.

"All right, Amber. You may begin." She said. I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"Well, my childhood wasn't good at all. I never knew my parents since I was abandoned as a baby. Evidentally, my Mother passed away when she gave birth to me and my Dad just up and left. He left me at the hospital and disappeared and I never met him. Nobody from their families would take me in because my mother's side blamed me for her death and evidentally my Dad's side of the family disowned him and didn't want any of his spawn. So, I spent all of my time in Foster Care and Orphanages, even though I mainly ran away all the time." I started and paused.

Kathie then asked calmly, "And why did you run away from the orphanages and Foster Care homes?"

"Because, I could tell they didn't want me there. They also made it obvious after every time I was picked on, I would go and tell them what happened and they just shoved it off and told me that the kids were just playing around when they knew they weren't. I didn't wanna be there." I answered. She nodded and motioned for me to go on. "Well, they eventually kicked me out all together and I spent about a year and a half in the streets, having to steal, pick pocket, and any kind of way to get food and drink so I could survive, even though honestly, I didn't care if I lived or died because I didn't have anyone to live for. Then I met Julia Bevis."

_I was walking down the street, spending another birthday alone. I honestly had gotten used to it._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little thief." Someone said. I froze and looked behind me. I saw three guys standing in a corner. I recognized them from last week when I stole some money from them when they weren't looking. It was their fault._

_"What do you want?" I asked not really caring._

_"We want our money back you little bitch. Nobody steals from us." The front man said evilly. I just rolled my eyes._

_"You should've paid more attention to your money. Besides, I don't have it anymore. I spent it on feeding myself." I said while beginning to walk away. I was then grabbed by my hair and threw down onto the ground. I felt my hands sting when they hit the pavement and scrapped it._

_"You aren't going anywhere. You're gonna pay for stealing our money." The guy said before all the three men began kicking me over and over again._

_"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?!" Someone yelled. The guys stopped and looked at each other before running off. I just laid there in pain as I felt someone else walk up to me. Oh great, now I'm gonna die. "Are you alright sweetheart?" The person asked kneeling down next to me. I managed to look up and see a woman kneeling there. I managed to sit up but the pain was bad. I think I had some cracked ribs._

_"I'll be fine. Thanks." I said managing to stand up despite the pain._

_"Careful, you might have some broken bones." She said helping me from falling. I shoved her hands off of me._

_"I don't need help! I can take care of myself. Thanks anyway." I said while beginning to walk away. I stumbled but she quickly grabbed me._

_"Come on, you need a place to rest." She said. I shook my head._

_"No, I told you I don't need help." I said once more._

_"Well, you're not gonna get your wish. My hotel is right up the road from here." She said. All of a sudden, she picked me up and carried me to the hotel. I, at first, tried struggling but it hurt too much so I just stopped and let her take me to the hotel. "So, how old are you?"_

_"...14..." I said lowly. I felt so nervous, I didn't know if I wanted to talk. She didn't say anything as we walked to the hotel._

_We soon arrived and headed to her room. Once we were there, she laid me down on the hotel bed and lifted my shirt and looked at my ribs._

_"Looks like their mainly bruised. You should be fine." She said. I looked at her curious._

_"How do you know? Are you a doctor or something?" I asked._

_"No, not even close. I'm a Professional Wrestler." She said. I looked at her shocked._

_"No way. You're kidding me!" I said not believing her. She just laughed._

_"It's the truth. I'm Julia Bevis, my ring name is Saraya Knight." She said. I couldn't believe that I was talking to a wrestler. I had snuck into some local wrestling matches to watch and it was pretty interesting to watch. I had fallen in love with it._

_"That's pretty cool. I like wrestling." I said still laying down. She then went to her bag and grabbed some gauze and walked over to me and sat down. She told me to take off my jacket, shirt and bra. I did so uneasily. She then proceeded to clean my chest and wrap my chest up with the gauze._

_"Really? Do you watch it with your family?" She asked innocently. I froze._

_"I...don't have a family. My family abandoned me." I said. She gave me a sad look. It wasn't pity, it was more of a sorry look. At least it wasn't pity._

_"I'm sorry, hun? So, what is your name?" She asked._

_"Amber Rogers." I said looking down._

_"Well, have you ever wanted to be a wrestler?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her shocked._

_"I never really thought about it. I can't do it anyway, I'm not strong enough." I said._

_"Nonsense." She said. I looked at her confused and surprised. "I can see how resiliant you are. You'd be perfect as a wrestler. I can even train you, no cost." She offered. I was surprised. She would train a stranger she didn't know, how to wrestle._

_"You'd seriously help me become a wrestler?" I asked._

_"Sure. You don't look the one to take anyone's crap. That's perfect for a character." She said. I just sat there thinking. Would it be a good idea to be a wrestler? Can I do it? After a while, I looked at Julia and nodded._

_"I'll do it."_

"After that, she helped me train as a wrestler and took me in. I lived with her, her husband, and children. I never thought someone would look after me like she did. I was so thankful for what she did. After that, I became a wrestler." I finished that part of my life.

"Okay, and how did you feel not knowing your parents?" She asked.

"I felt unwanted, like I wasn't important. Like I didn't deserve to live." I said trying to keep my tears at bay. Jon squeezed my hand supportively. I smiled at him and thanked him. It was definitely hard bringing up my childhood but it was what had to be done. I'm just glad that Jon was there with me.

"All right, now we need you to talk about the night you were raped." She said. I nodded. "Are you ready Jon."

"Yes."

"Go ahead, Amber." I nodded and began the story.

_"Babe, I'm heading out." James said while putting on his jacket. I nodded._

_"All right. Have fun." I said while smiling at James. It was a routine with us. Every Friday, he would go drinking with his buddies while I rested after a long week at work. He was 3 years older than me but I didn't care. I was in love with him and he treated me so right. We just haven't had sex yet because I wasn't ready for that step yet. James walked over to me and kissed me before leaving._

_I went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed and I instantly fell asleep. After a few hours, I heard the door open and close. I sat up and watched as James came through the bedroom door. I could tell he was drunk but didn't think nothing of it._

_"Come on, James. Let's get you to lay down." I said calmly. I grabbed by his shoulders and moved him over to the bed. He then grabbed me roughly. I froze and tensed at the pressure. "James, you're hurting my wrists." He didn't say anything and just pushed me down onto the bed. He then got on top of me and began kissing me and touching me. "James, get off me. I'm not ready!" I said beginning to panic. He ignored me as he roughly pulled my shorts and panties down. I began struggling against him but I couldn't fight him off. I then heard the zip of his jeans..._

_...After it was over, James stood up and zipped up his jeans. "We're over with. Don't come looking for me." He said as he walked out. I began crying hysterically. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I was able to reach my phone and went to Colby's name. We had become friends after a while when he helped me out with some other wrestlers who were messing with me. I hit call and waited for him to answer._

_"Hey, what's up Amber?" Colby asked over the phone._

_"Colby, I need you here." I said while crying._

_"What happened?"_

_"James, he...he...he raped me!" I finally got the words out._

_"What?! I'll be there shortly." He said and we hung up. I ended up calling 9-1-1 on him. I managed to put on some clothes on before the police got there. Colby got there before the police did. He supported me through the whole ordeal and I couldn't have been more thankful._

"After that, was when I began cutting myself to cope with the rape. One night got really bad." I continued.

_I watched as the blood ran down my arm. I had just finished cutting myself but I think I did it a too little deeply because the bleeding was really bad. I then heard knocking on the door before the door was opened. I knew it was Colby because he's always checking on me. He was gonna be pissed. I started feeling light-headed and began to get drowsy._

_"Amber! What the hell did you do?" Colby asked pissed. I couldn't speak, I was too weak. I began to feel faint and was about to fall but Colby caught me. "Dammit! Amber, stay with me!" Colby yelled. After that, I passed out._

"After that, I woke up in the hospital and the doctor prescribed me some depression pills and soon the cutting and the depression went away. I was fine after a while and began acting like my usual self." I finished.

"Jon, your response?" Kathie asked looking at Jon.

"I'm shocked that all this happened to you. If I'd had known, I wouldn't have done what I did that night, even though I should never have in the first place. We made that promise and I broke it. I'm sorry that all happened to you." Jon explained.

"And would you stay with Amber, despite knowing everything?" She asked. Jon nodded.

"Of course. The past is the past. You're here now and that's all that matters. I will do everything I can to support you, Amber. You're too important to me to lose you." Jon said. I smiled. Thank god, that is out in the open. I feel so much better. I'm so happy that Jon decided to stay with me.

"See Amber. You have friends who care for you. You're not worthless or unimportant. Always remember the positives in your life when things are bad, no matter who it's with." Kathie said. I smiled and nodded.

"I will." I said.

We were soon let go and I scheduled another appointment. That way I can keep this depression away.

"I'm really glad you told me everything." Jon said when we were sitting in the car. I nodded.

"I'm glad to get it off of my chest. Colby was telling me that my past still affects me. I didn't really notice it but now I do." I said.

"And it makes you so much stronger." Jon said. I nodded and smiled. I leaned over and kissed him. I remember when I first began falling for Jon. It was actually during a storyline I was in with Colby and Jon.

_**FCW**_

_"Ready, to head out, Amber?" Colby asked and I nodded. I was in an on-screen relationship with Seth Rollins. He was currently feuding with Dean Ambrose for the FCW 15 Championship. Of course, I would never date Colby in real life, he was more like a brother to me anyway._

**We soon heard Colby's music cue up and we both headed out. We walked to the ring and got into the ring. Dean Ambrose's music soon cued up and he walked out and got into the ring. Dean looked at me and gave me a smirk and a wink. I just rolled my eyes. As of late, Dean has been obsessed with me. I was frankly getting tired of it.**

**I stayed by Seth while he took his shirt off and took off his Championship and handed it to me. We then kissed and I got out of the ring. I still wasn't used to wearing dresses but I made an exception since it was leather which I liked wearing. I also wore black leather boots with it. I held the title close to me as Dean and Seth went at it.**

**Eventually, Dean had Seth down on the mat. Dean slid out of the ring and stalked toward me. I glared at him.**

**"Leave me alone, Ambrose." I said while glaring.**

**"I don't think so, sweetheart. You look better with me than that pretty boy in the ring." He said getting into my personal space. Before I could retort back, he grabbed me by the back of my neck and brought my lips to his. I pretended to fight but to be honest, I didn't want too. I felt a spark between us in the kiss. He then pulled away and I could see the hint of confusion in his eyes before he smirked. I glared once more before I slapped him.**

**"How dare you kiss me, you asshole!" I said. I knew that they had to bleep me out but I didn't care right now. Seth soon was back on his feet and began attacking Dean for kissing me, telling him that I was his. Sadly, Dean had got the upper hand and then beat Seth. I quickly went to get into the ring to check on Seth but Dean stopped me and pulled me too him before picking me up, and carried me to the back, all the while I was yelling and telling him to let me go.**

_Once backstage, he let me down and asked, "Have fun being carried by me?"_

_"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I said while smirking and leaving. Once I was by myself, I let myself relax. That spark I felt was amazing but I was scared. There was no way that Jon felt it too. Besides, I didn't want a relationship, scared of what happened, might happen again. I didn't want to deal with that._

I'm glad I gave him a chance when he asked me out 3 years later. It sucked it took us 3 years to get together but I wouldn't change it for the world. We then headed back to my apartment so I could pack some clothes and head to Las Vegas and spend the night at his place.

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

_****_The next morning, I got up early enough so I could make some breakfast before we had to leave. I just made the basic eggs and bacon since we didn't have a lot of time. I then saw Jon walk into the kitchen before wrapping his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. "Morning, babe."

"Morning." I said relishing in his touch. I then made him his plate and he began eating. I followed soon after and went to pack my stuff. As I packed, Jon went to call Hayden. As soon as I was packed, I grabbed my bag and walked out. I looked at Jon and he had a worried look on his face. "Everything alright?"

"No, Colby and Hayden had a fight. We're gonna make a side stop so I can check on her." Jon said. I nodded in understanding. We got our stuff and headed out and headed to go see Hayden. I hoped she was okay.

A few hours later, we finally arrived at Hayden and Colby's place. "I'll be back." Jon said. I nodded. He got out of the car and headed to the house before knocking on it. Hayden then answered and he went in. After about 30 minutes, Jon walked back out with a bag and Hayden following him. He put the bag in the car as they both got in.

"What's going on?" I asked the second they got into the car.

"She's coming with us." Jon said. I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked highly curious. I knew I was being nosy but I couldn't help it. I was worried myself.

"It's complicated." He responded. I was about to say okay but suddenly Hayden had an outburst.

"Tell her, Jon. Tell her that my life was so screwed up, that not even my mother wanted me when I was just a baby, tell her how fucked up I got when my father died on my birthday, tell her that you made a promise to a broken girl who couldn't get enough drugs, booze and sex," She yelled, putting her headphones in, so she couldn't hear what we had to say. I looked at her shocked and surprised. Jon sighed.

"Jon...what happened to her?" I asked calmly. Jon sighed once more before he started. He began explaining about Hayden's past and what she went through. I couldn't help let tears fall but I quickly wiped them away. Once he was done, I just sighed.

"Wow, I can't believe she went through all that. I mean, in a way I understand her pain about having a parent who doesn't give a fuck about you. But, at least she had you when things were tough, I was stuck alone and unwanted. I felt like giving up some days and just dying on the streets. Lost my mother at birth, and my dad leaving me at birth, I know the feeling a little." I said while wiping tears away. "But it doesn't matter, it's in the past and she's still my best friend, no matter what." I finished while smiling. Jon smiled at that before taking my hand and kissing it as we headed to our destination.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess here with the next chapter. I only own Hayden. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Saturday night<strong>

I had kept to myself, in my own little world. I had heard Amber, but I didn't even know how to approach that, not that I wanted to. That wasn't any of my business. If she wanted me to know, she would tell me. My heart stopped seeing Colby walking outta the hotel. He didn't look at me, instead he went straight for Jon, his fist connecting with Jon's jaw, hard.

"What the heck, Colby?" Amber yelled, shocked that Colby would do something like that. I was pissed that he didn't let that go. Maybe I was suppose to feel honored that he would protect me like that, but I wasn't.

"You promised!" I shouted, tears spilling over.

"Hayden," he sighed, his eyes looking in mine. I could see the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay, but I couldn't do that.

"No! Colby you promised!" I shouted, letting the palm of my hand connected with cheek. I shook my head, walking off. I couldn't deal with it. I just wanted to get checked in and sleep the night away. And worry about things tomorrow.

"What's his deal? I'll get you some ice," Amber said, going off to get ice for Jon.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm fine, really. I guess he didn't take the news very well."

"Who and what news?" Amber asked, handing Jon some ice for the bruise that was starting showing on his jaw.

"Personal stuff. It's my fault," I vaguely explained. I didn't think she was looking for that answer, but I could sense that she wasn't going to push the subject.

**Sunday morning**

Ever since my little outburst I barely spoke a word. Jon was right in what he had done. All of it and I was the being the brat. I didn't think them playing babysitter was the most fun thing for them to be doing with their free time.

"I'm sorry," I blurted.

"Chickadee you have no reason to be sorry," Jon replied, looking up from the cartoon that was playing.

"But I do. I told you I would never go back to that place and I did. You know how well I handle rejection from Colby. I thought I had a grip on it, but I didn't."

"You weren't that far gone, Hayden. You didn't have the drugs to take you over that edge."

"But I wanted them, badly. I wanted to forget, just for a moment."

"We both know it doesn't work that way." I nodded, my gaze going to Amber. It looked like she wanted to say something but my phone went off signaling I had a text. I wasn't going to say anything about what I had heard Amber say, when she was ready to tell me, I'd listen, until then, I hard nothing.

"Colby wants to talk to me," I told them getting up. "That is okay, right Jonny?" I asked, with a playful smirk.

"As long as you're outta my hair, chickadee," he smirked.

"I was right, wasn't I, mocking J? Told ya I knew," I winked walking to the door.

"Shut up, Hayden!" He called in a mocking tone.

"Right about what?" I heard Amber ask.

"Nothing babe, nothing at all," Jon told her as I shut the door. I chuckled walking to Colby's room.

I chewed my lip waiting for Colby to answer the door. It had to be good, considering he wanted to talk about things. It had to be good, I wouldn't let myself think otherwise. He said nothing opening the door. I sighed walking in shutting the door behind me. So far things weren't going good. I really hope this isn't a sign of things to come.

"You were right. You're not the person I thought you were. But is anyone?" He asked. I shrugged, staying in my spot by the window.

"We only let people see what we want them to see," I told him, chewing my lip.

"Exactly. I was wrong to judge you by your past. I know you're not that person, you haven't been for a long time."

"I wanted to go back to that yesterday, but Jon wouldn't let me. I'm done drinking. It brings too much shit with it." It was for the best and I know Jon would tell me I needed to stop drinking, I was only hurting myself in doing so. And it was the truth. It was time I really put my past behind me for good. I had an amazing future a head of me, at least I thought I did.

"I'm happy he wouldn't let you. I'm happy that you're giving alcohol up for you. I'm sorry about the way I acted after I had promised, but..."

"You needed time and I wasn't giving it to you. That stuff it don't matter, as long as you can look past everything I told you. As long as we're going to be okay."

"I can, because you mean more to me than any of that. We're going to be okay." I smiled, letting myself fall into his embrace, feeling all the problems in the last few days melt away.

**Monday Night Raw**  
><strong>October 13, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Atlanta, Georgia<strong>  
><strong>Philips Arena<strong>

_**"Seth, please don't do this," I begged, looking at him with frightened eyes. He laughed shoving me into the locker room.**_

_**"This is for your own good, Jade. I'm doing this for us." I shuttered feeling his fingers side down my cheek. I jumped when the door was slammed shut.**_

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked. I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. I wasn't surprised that he would check on me like this.

"You didn't hurt me," I whispered, lightly kissing his lips. "Now go, so I can find a way out," I smirked, lightly shoving him out the door. He chuckled walking off. I honestly think that with everything going on personally that this storyline will do us good. Bring us closer, in a way.

With nothing else to do until later in the show, I made myself comfortable and watched the show. I pulled the door open hearing a knock. If it was Colby or Jon they would have just walked in. So the knock threw me off guard.

"Jordan? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. She really was the last person I was expecting to see on the other side of the door.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Oh, sure," I told her, letting her in. "My promo isn't until later."

"Yeah I know," she said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked. There was a reason she was here. Had to be. She has never seeked me out before, ever!

"Well, ever since your therapy session, I have been doing a lot of thinking. I wanna try and have us get to know each other. I wanna get past all this fighting for Colby's sake. I'm willing to take that step as acquaintances," she explained. Wow! I wasn't expecting that.

"Wow, I honestly wasn't expecting you to say that," I said. She nodded.

"Me neither, trust me. But you think we should call a truce?" She asked. This was for Colby.

"Sure, just don't betray my trust, Jordan." I said. She nodded, on her way out the door. It would be fine until she broke my trust. I have enough trust issues I don't need more.

_**"HELP!" I banged on the door wanting someone to open the thing. Frustrated and annoyed, I slowly tried the door handle finding that it's unlocked. I shook my head making my escape. I frantically looked for Ambrose, finding him in a hallway putting wrist tape on. "Dean!" His head jolted up, his eyes showing a softness that his face didn't hold.**_

_**"How'd you get away? You are okay, right? He didn't hurt you, did he? I'll make that bastard pay!" He hissed, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him back, a tear silently escaping.**_

_**"I love you, but you need to focus on your match and getting your revenge on Seth. I promise I can handle myself against him. I had the best teacher around. I'll be fine, really. Go kick Cena's ass, I'll be cheering you on."**_

_**"Jade, don't do this," he warned getting angry. "You can't do this," he said showing a bit of weakness.**_

_**"He knows how big of a soft spot you have for me. Please, don't worry about me. I've got it handled, that's all I ask, look out for you and Amber and not me."**_

_**"Fine," he sighed. "Just..."**_

_**"Bye Dean," I whispered, turning on my heel to walk back to the locker room.**_

_**"Dammit Jade!" He yelled.**_

"I've never seen you get so soft on-screen before," I joked, walking up to him, now that the segment was over with. "It was rather touching."

"I have a soft spot for my little sister," he smirked. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner. I knew he did, because I had a soft spot for him as well.

"Just kick Cena's ass," I told him, earning a chuckle.

"I have to wonder how much you really love Colby."

"I love the man, but he deserves what he's getting after what he did to you and Joe. If anyone is going to hell with him it should be you and not Cena," I explained with a smirk. He shook his head pulling me in for one final hug before heading off for his match.

I watched as Amber attacked Jordan. Typical Amber not wanting to stop when there's a bunch of guys trying to pull her off.

"Wow, Amber. Your character gets more and more vicious every week," I said jokingly, making her laugh.

"I know right but I wouldn't have it any other way," she said while smirking. We then watched the rest of the match as Ambrose pulled down the contract. It was pretty cool to see Dean and Cena shake hands and play to the crowd.

When he came backstage Amber walked up to him and kissed him, I was going to stand back and give them a moment.

"Congrats on your win, Mr. Contract Winner." I heard her say, no doubt she was smirking.

"Thanks babe. Why don't we go back to the hotel and celebrate." Jon said while smirking. I refrained from gagging.

"I would love too."

I honestly loved the two of them together. Amber had been able to tame the wild beast that he was. It was a good thing. I only wanted the best for them. I will be the best auntie their kids ever have!

"Not to intrude on this love fest, but," I smirked, running the short distance jumping into his open arms. "Congrats on the win."

"Thanks chickadee," he chucked.

"I swear that you want him to kick my ass at Hell in a Cell." I tuned to look at Colby. He had a smirk on his face, but his eyes held hurt and a smudge of jealousy.

"You two can commence," I told them with a smile walking over to Colby. "Maybe just a little, but you know I'll be cheering you on, wanting you to kick his ass worse than he did yours," I told him, cupping his cheek letting my thumb caress his skin. "No matter the match, I'll always be rooting for you, you're my number 1 guy." He laughed, pressing his lips against mine.

"You're my number 1 gal," he smirked.

"You two are corny as hell," Jordan commented.

I swear everyone was holding their breaths to see what was going to happen.

"Maybe so but we love each other so we're entitled to be corny all we want. But thank you, Jordan," I told her.

"I guess you're welcome," she shrugged, walking off.

"Wow! I didn't think you guys could do it."

"Babe, don't get to excited. It's still a long road ahead."

"I know," he whispered kissing my temple.

**NXT**  
><strong>Oct. 16th, 2014<strong>

_**I made my way out to the ring, annoyed. I was free this week, no being cuffed to Seth. I walked around the ring getting a mic before slipping in under the ropes.**_

_**"Apparently since the I quit match wasn't authorized by William Regal, the match has been postponed. Which is total bull. I want my match, Regal," I demanded.**_

_**"You will get a match, Jade. But you can't come in here and make matches. That's my job. Once you show me why you deserve a title shot, than you will get your match against Charlotte. But right now you face Miss Bliss." I growled into the mic before tossing it out of the ring. I was shocked when Triple H's music played instead of Alexa's.**_

_**"I think we can all agree on one thing. We want to have an NXT woman's championship match, an I quit match at that, loser leaves NXT. Regal, I'm overruling you on this one. That match is now." I smirked at his words ready to bring the title home. Charlotte made her way out.**_

_**I didn't wait for the bell, or for her to get into the ring. I grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her into the ring. I threw her into the corner. I ran hitting a drop kick. The ref pulled me away, going over to check on her before signaling for the bell. I ran at her, only to be met with a kick of her own. She climbed on top of me, sending my head into the mat. I rolled us over, punching her face. I got to my feet kicking her in the ribs. I grabbed her hair going to pull her up but she reversed it, rolling me up. I struggled to get out. I was asked if I gave up.**_

_**"No," I yelled, finally getting her off. I pounded the mat before grabbing Charlotte before she could escape. I gave her a clothesline from hell. I smirked watching her struggle to get to her feet. I grabbed her hitting Moxicity (Spinning side slam). It was an ode to Ambrose. I quickly got an arm bar locked on.**_

_**"Charlotte, do you quit?"**_

_**"Just quit, chump," I mocked, pulling her arm back further. She shook her head. She was able to use her legs, to wrap around my neck, pulling me backwards, forcing me to break the hold.**_

_**We both got to our feet at the same time. I used the ropes to bounce off meeting her in the center of the ring for a double cross body. She recovered first, forcing me to roll from the ring. She was quick to join me. I grabbed her hair, sending her head first into the steel steps. "Just quit, princess," I mocked, stomping on her. I climbed onto the ring, ready to hit a missile drop kick, but she moved, causing me to land on the floor hard. She picked me up slamming my back into the ring corner, I winced falling to the floor holding my back. I slowly got to my knees, only to be hit with a DDT. She tossed my lifeless body into the ring.**_

_**"Who's gonna help you now, Jade?" She asked, getting the figure four locked in. "Quit already, Ambaby!" She laughed.**_

_**"Never," I hissed, looking to see where the ropes were at. She rolled me over keeping the figure four locked in. She bridged over me, hooking her hands under my chin, pulling me back.**_

_**"Give up, Jade," she hissed, contorting my body further. I clawed at her hands, trying to get her to let go.**_

_**"I quit, I quit," I yelled, feeling the sharp pain surge through my body.**_

I sat on the mat, my head in my hands, I got to my feet, seeing Seth standing at the top of the ramp, Hunter, holding him back.

"Sorry if I was little rough out there," Charlotte told me when I got to the back.

"Nah, it's fine," I told her, nodding before hugging her. I'm normally face, but I have to admit getting to play the villain was going to be fun. I miss being the bad girl.

"You okay?" Colby asked, walking up to me. "I wanted to check on you but I couldn't."

"I know, I saw. And other than my back I'm fine, I'm just gonna go see the doc and see if everything is okay." Colby actually came with, making sure that I was going to be okay.

**Friday Morning**

"Seriously Jon, what's the meaning of this?" He had woken me up demanding I go get coffee with him. I was so tired I was already on my 5th cup and I still wasn't getting the effects from the caffeine.

"I need your help."

"No shit, I know that much. But with what?" I asked, stealing his coffee.

"I need your help with getting Amber a present."

"Good choice in getting help for that," I commented. He was the absolute worst person to buy jewelry for anyone.

"What's that mean?" He asked with a pang of hurt. "You loved everything I got you."

"I did because it was from you, but they got better when you started to take Amber with you. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. Okay, I do admit that the elephant stuff, means the world to me, but again everything I gotten from you means a lot. Even if it's ugly and tacky." I didn't want to hurt his feelings about it, but it was the truth.

"Whatever, just help me. You know this crap isn't my thing," he huffed.

"I know but it's the thought that counts for me," I told him, slipping my arm into his. "So what are we looking for?"

"I'm not ready for an engagement, so a necklace or maybe a bracelet." I nodded. "How are things with Colby?"

"Good," I smiled, playing with the shoe on my necklace.

_I frowned seeing no sign of Colby. I know he had to head off for main event and the smackdown tapings. But I thought he would have woken me to tell me bye. I smiled a little seeing a little present sitting on the stand. Inside the box was a Sterling sliver necklace with a white gold shoe decorated with diamonds._

_"Thank you for the necklace, I love it," I told him when he answered his phone._

_"I thought you would. Sorry I couldn't be there to see your face. Work calls."_

_"I know. I love you," I told him, fingering the sour pendent._

_"I love you too. And Hayden, the shoe it means, you'll always be my Cinderella." I smiled loving it that much more because it meant more than anything else ever would._

"Good," he responded.

After helping Jon find the perfect little gift for Amber, I headed out. I talked to Colby on the phone for a few minutes before I left the parking lot, making plans for next weekend. Finding an empty spot at the gym seemed easier than expected.

"Joe, should you even be working out?" I asked, walking up to him.

"As long as I take it easy," he chucked. I laughed doing some stretches. "How have you been? Things must be good with Colby to have that rock on your finger."

"Things are good for once. I've actually opened up to him about my past. You're still looking good, any chance on a return date? Sorry I missed you at the hospital. I wanted to come see you." My time in FCW was crazy. I had met Joe before the idea of him being Roman Reigns or the Shield was an idea. I had to check in with my friend.

"No worries. I haven't heard anything yet. You told him? That's huge, Hayden," he told me impressed.

"I wasn't even drunk, like when I told you about it. Therapy helps a lot too. I can't lose him again." It had been one hell of a day, Jon wasn't around so I went off and got wasted. Joe found me and got me back to the hotel. I cried and everything had stumbled from my lips. Joe had been there for me ever since.

"You have grown a lot, Hayden. You won't." I smiled, ready to start working out with Joe. I had to believe that everything was going to work out. "I remember the day I met you."

"I was uber jealous," I remarked, my cheeks growing warm.

_I had been to FCW before, today wasn't any different. I was going to tell Jon my amazing news and hope to get a glimpse of Colby while I was at it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which was normal for me. I had walked into someone stumbling backwards. Only strong arms had caught me._

_"Sorry 'bout that," I told him with a faint blush._

_"Nah, its fine. Word of advice, watch where you are going," he winked walking off. I smiled slightly knowing him as Leake. My attention was quickly averted to a monitor. I tensed watching Colby kiss Amber. What the hell was going on? I watched as Dean and Seth went at it. Only for Jon to kiss Amber. I was smirking at that because I knew how perfect they were for each other. I was too pissed to watch the rest of the match. I walked off needing a place to cool off at. "I see you learned your lesson," he chuckled. I ignored him going to walk past him. "Whoa, where's the fire?"_

_"I just watched my ex kiss his friend only for my best friend more so my brother kiss the same chick," I huffed._

_"Someone's, jealous," he smirked._

_"Shut up, whoever you are," I retorted, I was not jealous!_

_"The name is Joe, sure you're not," he smirked._

_"Well Joseph, I have nothing to be jealous of!" I stated, only to sigh a second later. "Fine I'm jealous, but I have every right to be. The name is Hayden."_

_"You have no reason to be jealous, it's all for show, really. Go ask them yourself," he told me pointing. I watched as Jon carried Amber backstage. I was to far away to see what was being said, but I did however know that they were still perfect for each other._

_"I still say she's perfect for you," I smirked walking up to Jon._

_"Huh, is that so?" He asked with a far away look on his face. "Chickadee what are you doing here?" He asked, now surprised._

_"Apparently these people like the crazy ones," I smirked, turning to see Colby have his arm around Amber. Did he love me as much as I loved him? I was the one to break it off with him. Maybe he had moved on, maybe I was wrong about the perfect one for Jon._

_"That's awesome, chickadee."_

_"Huh?" I asked turning to look at him. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around me. I had no choice but to go where he went. Colby was quick to drop his arm seeing me._

_"Little miss jealous found me," Jon smirked._

_"I'm not jealous," I retorted, smacking Jon in the gut. "What do I have to be jealous about? I got the best news of my life."_

_"How's that going to work with the two of you on the outs?" Jon asked._

_"You work here now?" Colby asked a smile ready to come out. I nodded. "A word please?" He asked, I nodded again. Ready to make up once more._


	12. Chapter 12

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late Saturday Night<strong>_

We had finally arrived at the hotel. I just wanted to get in and fall asleep. We got out of the car, and I saw Colby walk out of the hotel and he looked...pissed? All of a sudden, he walked right up to Jon and punched him right in the jaw! What the hell?!

"What the heck, Colby?" I yelled, shocked. What the hell happened? I was truly confused by everything going on. I helped Jon stand up. I could tell that was going to bruise.

"You promised!" I heard Hayden shout. I then saw her slap Colby before she walked off. This was a crazy messed up day. We soon got our room and headed there.

Once we got in, I looked and saw a bruise starting to appear. "What's his deal? I'll get you some ice." I said, leaving to get ice for Jon. I left the room and went to an ice machine that the hotel had.

"Amber?" I heard. I looked and saw Colby standing there.

"What do you want, Colby?" I asked getting the ice.

"I wanna apologize for punching Jon in front of you." Colby said.

"Yeah, it was pretty uncalled for." I said.

"Not really." Colby said. I looked at him.

"What possible reason could you have to punch Jon? He didn't do anything." I said getting annoyed.

"It's nothing. Just, I'm sorry." Colby said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You need to apologize to Hayden and Jon. I gotta go." I said waving it off. It was the truth, he didn't need to apologize to me. Although I felt a little out of the loop about everything.

I walked back into the room and heard Jon say, "I'm fine really. I guess he didn't take the news very well."

"Who and what news?" I asked, handing Jon some ice for his jaw.

"Personal stuff. It's my fault," She vaguely explained. I knew they were hiding something but I didn't push, even if I felt confused about the whole situation.

Afterward, we all headed to bed. As soon as I hit the bed, I was out.

_**Sunday Morning**_

I was sitting with Jon, looking at the cartoon that was playing on TV. Even though I was mainly looking on my phone. I had a text from an unknown number but I ignored it. It just said, 'Long time no see.' I didn't know who it was. It was probably a wrong number or someone playing a prank. I just put on my phone up and looked back at the TV. All of a sudden, I heard Hayden say, "I'm sorry." I looked at her surprised.

"Chickadee, you have no reason to be sorry." Jon replied, looking up at her as well.

"But I do. I told you I would never go back to that place and I did. You know how well I handle rejection from Colby. I thought I had a grip on it, but I didn't."

"You weren't that far gone, Hayden. You didn't have the drugs to take you over that edge."

"But I wanted them, badly. I wanted to forget, just for a moment."

"We both know it doesn't work that way." She nodded. I wanted to tell her I knew how she felt to an extent. Even though my escape wasn't drugs, it was cutting, I knew how it felt to want to forget for a moment. But her phone going off stopped me.

"Colby wants to talk to me," She said getting up. "That is okay, right Jonny?" She asked, with a playful smirk.

"As long as you're outta my hair, chickadee," he smirked back.

"I was right, wasn't I, mocking J? Told ya I knew," She winked walking to the door.

"Shut up, Hayden?" He called back. I was officially lost.

"Right about what?" I had to ask. When I'm lost, I ask.

"Nothing babe, nothing at all," Jon said as Hayden left.

"Ugh, you guys are troublesome! I give up on understanding." I said playfully pouting. Jon laughed. Next thing I knew, I felt myself on my back with Jon on top of me. "You make me give up and now you're pouncing on me, lovely." I said playfully.

"I know you like it." He said. "Besides, we're alone so I get to do what I want with you."

"And what if I said, no?" I asked playfully.

"Trust me, I don't think you would want to." Jon said while leaning down and kissing me.

_**Monday Night Raw  
>October 13, 2014<br>Atlanta, Georgia  
>Philips Arena<strong>_

Jon and I arrived at the arena for Raw. I didn't have a match tonight, just promos and another sneak attack. Jon had a Contract on a Pole match with Cena tonight so I couldn't wait to see that match. They also had to work together in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match together at the start of the show.

Jon and I separated and I left to head to the Divas Locker Room and changed into my ring gear. Instead of a black shirt, I decided to wear pink for Breast Cancer month. Once I was ready, I went and watched Dean and Cena's promo and watched them win their Triple Threat Tag Team match. I also watched as Seth threw Jade into his locker room and I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was so fun watching Colby and Hayden on-screen.

Later on, it was soon time for my first promo which was with Colby.

_**I was walking down the hallway until I saw Seth Rollins.**_

_**"Rollins!" I yelled out angrily.**_

_**"What do you want, Amber?" Seth asked.**_

_**"I want to know where Jade is! Tell me now!" I yelled angrily.**_

_**"I don't think so, Amber. You and your psychotic boyfriend will just have to get used to her not being around because she is mine." Seth said while smirking evilly.**_

_**"Jade doesn't belong to you! You're gonna regret kidnapping her Rollins!" I yelled while glaring at him. Seth just laughed and walked away.**_

_**I then felt someone attack me from behind. I was thrown into the equipment, crates and other things before being laid out on the floor.**_

_**"You're gonna get it at Hell in a Cell, Amber! Just you wait!" I heard Jordan yell as she was pulled away by the refs.**_

When the camera turned off, I stood up and stretched out from being hit and thrown into stuff so much, before heading to catering and resting before my promo later. I watched the promo with Jade and Dean talking. It was so interesting for Dean to show emotion on-screen.

It was soon time to head to where I would come out and attack Jordan. I kneeled down behind the opening in the barricades. The stagehand would give me the thumbs up on when to attack.

_**Jordan walked down the ramp with Seth and stood ringside. Cena's music then played and then Dean's music cued up. After a while, I sprinted out and attacked Jordan. I knocked her down and began punching Jordan over and over. I was then pulled away but I managed to break free and attack her again.**_

_**I then grabbed her and threw her into the barricade. Before punching her once more. I was then picked up by security and they carried me away, literally, while I heard Triple H yell, "Get her out of here!" I looked and saw Dean smirking at that.**_

_**"Let me go! Your time is done, Jordan! You're done at Hell in a Cell!" I yelled as they carried me out.**_

We soon got backstage before they let me go.

"Wow, Amber. Your character gets more and more vicious every week." I heard Hayden say jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know right but I wouldn't have it any other way." I said while smirking. We then watched the rest of the match as Dean pulled down the contract for the win. I couldn't help but cheer when that happened. I found it pretty cool to see Cena and Dean shake hands and play to the crowd.

He came backstage and I walked up and kissed him. "Congrats on your win, Mr. Contract Winner." I said while smirking.

"Thanks babe. Why don't we go back to the hotel and celebrate." Jon said while smirking. I laughed.

"I would love too."

We broke away from each other when we heard Hayden say, "Not to intrude on this love fest, but," she said smirking, before running the short distance, jumping into Jon's open arms. "Congrats on the win." I smiled at the scene. Those two were something else.

"Thanks chickadee," he chuckled.

"I swear that you want him to kick my ass at Hell in a Cell." I heard Colby say as he came into view. He had a smirk on his face, but I could see the jealousy. Hey, I've known him a long time too.

"You two can commence." She said with a smile before walking over to Colby. Jon then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me too him.

"And just to let you know. You looked very sexy going crazy on Jordan out there." Jon said while smirking at me. I laughed.

"Thanks. It was fun." I said while leaning my head on his shoulder. We then split so we could get our stuff and head back to the hotel to celebrate his win.

_**Friday Morning**_

"I'll be back later. I'm meeting up with Hayden." Jon said. I nodded.

"All right, have fun." I said while smiling.

"I will. I'll see you later." Jon said before leaning down and kissing me. He then left the room. I then went and got changed into some workout clothes and put my hair up in a ponytail. I then heard my phone go off, signaling I had a text message. I looked and saw it was from that unknown number. I opened it and got a little freaked by it.

**It's not nice to ignore me, Amber.**

I just shook my head, ignoring it, and went down to the gym to workout. I did some stretches before getting started. I started running on the treadmill for a while and then began doing pulls-up on the bar.

"You're working out hard." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Saraya. Yeah, you know I go all out when I'm working out." I said while smirking and dropping down from the bar.

"Oh trust me, I know." She said while smirking back. Saraya, also known to the fans as Paige, has been a friend of mine forever. You can say we grew up together when her mother, Julia, took me in. I still remember when we met.

_"Saraya, this is Amber. She's gonna be staying with us." Julia introduced. "Amber, this is my daughter, Saraya."_

_"Hi to meet ya." Saraya said while smiling. I looked a little uneasy._

_"Uh, yeah, you too." I said nervously._

_"Saraya, show Amber the spare room that she can stay in and get her some fresh clothes." She said kindly._

_"Sure, mum," She said while smiling. I nervously followed her to the spare bedroom. "So, what size clothes do you wear?" She asked. I shrugged._

_"I don't know. I really don't pay attention. I just wear what fits." I said putting my hands in the pocket of my hoodie._

_"Oh okay. Well, I'll get some of my clothes and see if they fit you. Here is the bedroom." She said pointing to it._

_"Uh, alright." I said while walking in. I looked in the mirror that was in the room as I took my hoodie off. God, I looked too damn skinny. I was basically skin and bones. Saraya then walked in and saw me. She had a shocked look on her face but she didn't say anything, thank god._

_"Here are your clothes. See if they fit." She said handing me a set of clothes. "Also the bathroom is down the hall if you wanna shower first." She explained. I nodded. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower to be polite. As soon as I was done, I changed into the clothes that Saraya gave me. That fit me good, since I was so damn skinny. I headed back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. It felt weird since I spent half my time sleeping on the concrete in alleyways, not sure if I was going to wake up the next day. I then heard footsteps and saw Saraya come in with food. "Here I thought you might be hungry." I nodded and accepted the food. She then sat down on the bed. I felt uneasy again. "So, mum said that you're gonna become a wrestler."_

_"Uh, yeah. I am..." I said nervously._

_"That's awesome. So am I. I wanna follow in my parents footsteps." She said excitedly. I nodded. "So, what happened to your parents?"_

_"I don't wanna talk about it." I said definsively. This girl was so nosy._

_"Oh, sorry...so, how old are you?" She asked._

_"You sure do ask a lot of questions. You're being annoying right now." I said suddenly. I looked and saw she had a hurt look on her face._

_"Sorry...I'll leave you alone." She said as she began getting up._

_"No, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry. I'm not used being shown kindness. I just say things out of defense." I said while grabbing her wrist. To be honest, I felt a small comfort with her. She nodded and smiled. I finished eating and soon fell asleep. I felt someone lay with me and I could tell it was Saraya._

"So, how are you and Jon doing?" Saraya asked, bringing me out of my memory.

"We're doing amazing. We had a rough patch a week ago but things are good now." I explained. She nodded.

"That's good. You know I always worry about you." Saraya said. I nodded.

"I know you do and I appreciate it. Especially after everything you and your family have done for me." I said smiling.

"You know it wasn't a problem for us." I nodded.

"So, any guys I need to intimidate yet?" I asked jokingly. She laughed.

"No, not yet." She answered still giggling. I then thought about that text message.

"Saraya, I need to tell you something and you cannot tell Jon, Colby or Hayden. This is between us." I said on a serious note.

"Sure, what it is?" She asked.

"Well, I've been getting these strange text messages. I got one yesterday and one today." I explained.

"Are you serious?! Are you sure it's not a prank?" She asked.

"I don't know. Here, I'll show you." I said getting out my phone and going to my messages. I then showed her the two messages.

"That's a little freaky. Just be careful. If it's something serious, you should take it to the police. I don't want it getting out of hand." Saraya said. I nodded.

"I know. Well, I better head back. Good talking to ya, Raya." I said. She nodded. We hugged each other and I headed back to the hotel room, putting Saraya's advice in the back of my head in case something does happen.

We talked for a little longer before heading back to the hotel room.

I soon got back and went to take a quick shower and get dressed before sitting down on the bed and saving those two messages. Every message I get will be put there for evidence.

After about 30 minutes, I heard the door unlock and saw Jon walk in.

"Hey Jon, have a good time?" I asked while smiling.

"Yeah, how about you?" Jon asked.

"Pretty chill. Just exercised and hung out with Saraya for a while." I answered. Jon walked over and leaned down as we kissed. I noticed that Jon had a nervous look on his face. "What's going on? You look a little nervous."

"It's nothing." Jon said. I arched a brow at him. Okay, why was Jon acting so weird? I am highly curious.

"Okay?" I said not convinced. Jon then sat down next to me on the bed.

"I actually got you something today." Jon said while reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to me. I looked at the box shocked and grabbed it. I opened it up and my mouth fell open. On the inside was a silver chain bracelet with some beautiful charms on it.

"Oh my god, Jon! I love it!" I said smiling happily and hugging him. Jon chuckled and hugged me back. I pulled away and Jon placed the bracelet on around my wrist.

"I'm glad you like it. Hayden helped to pick it out since you know how much I suck at picking out gifts." Jon said. I laughed.

"I know. You didn't have to get this though, even though I love it." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I wanted too. It's my way of apologizing to you about breaking our promise." Jon said while grabbing my hands.

"Thank you, Jon. I love you." I said while smiling.

"I love you too." Jon said. "There's also something I wanna ask you." He added.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Well, we've been together for almost 7 months and I was wondering...would you like to move in with me?" Jon asked the last part nervously. I looked at him shocked.

"Yes, Jon...I would love to move in with you." I said while hugging me. Jon then kissed me deeply. I was so happy to start this next part of my life with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess here with the next chapter. I own only Hayden and her twitter account, that doesn't exist. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Night Raw<strong>  
><strong>October 20, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Kansas City, Missouri<strong>  
><strong>Sprint Center<strong>

Raw had been fun and I had enjoyed myself greatly. Other then being worried about Amber, everything had gone perfectly so far. I still had to go out and watch the main event. It's hard to be anything but nervous and exited when your best friend and fiancé are going at it. They can and will put on one hell of a show. I couldn't wait to watch it up close and personal.

**_"Jade, you're my baby sister, you gotta know that I'm not going to give up on you. Ever! Not after everything we've been through."_**

**_"You think this is my doing? That I asked for this? I was just minding my own business in NXT when he showed up and took me. But he's made some interesting points. I'm your baby sister, but I can make my own choices in life, Dean. You need to let me go. I'm your weakness and he knows that. I still love you, Dean."_**

**_"Jade, I'm not doing this. I'm not playing this game," Dean grumbled locking his eyes with mine._**

**_"I'm not playing a game, I'm dead serious."_**

**_"As lovely as this little moment is between you guys. We've got better things to do." I hung my head, wrapping my fingers around his._**

**_"She isn't going anywhere," Dean yelled, grabbing Seth's arm spinning him around. They got into each others faces. I sighed, shaking my head. I stepped between them. _**

**_"I made my choice on my own."_**

**_"No, Triple H made it for you," he seethed. I shook my head. _**

**_"He helped to show me what I was missing," I told him. "I'm not your baby sister anymore, I've made my mind up." I pulled a smirking Colby off._**

"I figured that on my time off before NXT, I would go get my stuff unpacked," I told Colby. My stuff was still in boxes because he wouldn't touch it. This was the first week I didn't have a therapy session.

"You can't do that," Colby told me dead serious. The second those words left his mouth, I was freaking out. I couldn't help but think he was breaking up with me. Just the thought, stung.

"Why not?" I asked, sightly panicked. "You're not rethinking things are you?" I asked, gaining Jon's attention.

"No," he told me quickly, grabbing my hands. "I don't want to do that ever again. You're the best part of my life. I figured on Wednesday we could spend the day together. We could do some mini golf or something." I smiled, feeling so freaking happy. Hearing that he didn't want to break up with me, was a breath of fresh air. He's my everything, I learned that the hard way.

"I'm in!" Jon exclaimed with a smirk.

"I didn't hear anyone invite you, dofus," I retorted.

"They can come, I'll invite Jordan. It'll be fun for friends." I wasn't so sure about that, but I head the perfect idea in mind. Being the fifth wheel was never fun.

"Ha, chickadee," he smirked. I gave him a glare.

"I'll still beat you," I remarked, wrapping my arm around Colby's waist.

"You can dream," he stated matter of factly.

"Jeez you two," Colby chuckled, pulling me off with him.

It was in our nature to be competitive with each other. I had to show Jon that I was learning and that I was getting better and he couldn't let me be better than he was.

_**I followed Seth, slipping my hand into his, walking down to the ring. "After tonight, I want you to have nothing to do with him. You don't look at him or the witch he calls his girlfriend. Are we clear?" He asked, reaching the ring.**_

_**"Yes," I replied in a smile voice.**_

_**"Sit," he hissed. I would have rather sat by Jerry Lawler instead of JBL. "Keep an eye on her," he directed at JBL.**_

_**"What do I look like? A baby sitter?" JBL asked, earning a glare from Seth. Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury stood behind me.**_

_**Amber had tried to make eye contact with me but I avoided her. I had no choice but to do as told. My job was on the line here. The match had been intense. I chewed my lip watching. I tried not to wince watching Dean get attacked. I had winced watching Seth get beat on.**_

_**The curb stomp to Orton was just down right sick. I wasn't surprised, the tension was brewing between them and Seth was the first to answer that tension. I was worried about Dean and Amber but I was pretty damn excited for Seth.**_

**Wednesday morning**

"I'll met you guys there. I've gotta do something first," I told Colby who was getting ready to take a shower.

"You're not wearing that golfing are you?" He asked with a seductive smirk on his face.

"It's mini golf and yes. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked looking myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a pink tank top and a frilly black lace mini skirt and a pair of tan wedges. I thought I looked cute.

"Nothing except I don't think I can keep my hands off of you," he smirked, closing the gap between us, his hands going under my skirt, his teeth grazing my neck.

"Colby," I moaned, pressing my body against his. "I don't have time, you can tie me up tonight and do what you want with me," I explained, biting my lip. He was reluctant at first but pulled away catching my lips with his for a steamy kiss.

"What is it you have to do anyway?" He asked, walking to the door with me.

"I have a surprise for Jordan," I told him with a shrug.

"It's not gong to ruin this little piece of paradise for me is it?" He asked looking me dead in the eye.

"No, it won't ruin anything for anyone," I promised him. It's like I try to do something nice and I get the fifth degree. Why would I want to ruin what I have with Jordan? It's nice not fighting all the time with her. Can't a person plan a surprise, without the interrogation?

Once Colby was satisfied that I wasn't planning anything evil, he let me go. The only problem I was now running late on picking him up. It's never fun bring the odd one out. Feeling like the fifth wheel. It's nice to make time for each other when you're on the main roster and your boyfriend is in NXT.

"I was starting to think, you weren't going to show," Matt joked, tossing his luggage in the back seat.

"Colby was worried that my surprise for your girlfriend would ruin everything. But he's none the wiser."

"When she told me that she was trying to make amends with you it took me by surprise and I was in disbelief for an hour or so."

"I was caught off guard to. But it's nice though. What does she think you're doing today?"

"Hanging with the guys," he shrugged. As long as I wasn't the one getting the blame for him lying.

"How's that going for you?" I asked, parking the car, seeing the rest of them were already here.

"About to get better," he smirked. Being friends with him was okay, but I don't know if I could deal with his smugness all the time.

"Of all the clothes in your suitcase, you pick that outfit?" Jon chuckled. I shrugged moving past him.

"It was the cutest thing I could find," I shrugged, kissing Colby.

"That was nice of you. To do something like that for Jordan."

"I'm not some monster, I do have a heart," I retorted.

"Um, thanks for this, Hayden." I could tell she wasn't ready for her to think I would do something like this for her.

"You're welcome," I shrugged. Being anything other than lashing out at her is weird. It's still strange to me. As you can see I'm trying.

Mini golf with friends was fun. It was good to come out and just have a laugh with friends being normal people. Sure we had a lot of attention and what not, but they didn't bother us. I personally wasn't keeping score. It was about having fun and not a competition, even if I was doing better than Jon by a few holes.

"Babe?" Colby asked, when I went to hit my ball.

"Huh?" I asked concentrating at the task at hand.

"Why I haven't I ever noticed this tattoo?" He asked, pushing my shirt up a little higher to see the blue and pink rattle on my hip. I gulped, looking over at Jon. I couldn't hurt him over this. He gave me a silent nod. "I thought I knew every inch of you," he smirked his hands moving under my shirt.

"I just got it. A special friend gave me the inspiration," I told him, hoping he wouldn't say anything about the baby.

"A tattoo for the baby you lost with..." He trailed off, realizing that everyone was looking.

"Yeah it was. I had lost a piece of me then. Someone told me to do anything I had to do with in reason to take the pain away. That was what I wanted to do. With no idea what the sex of the baby was, that felt right."

"You had a baby?" Amber asked shocked.

"No," I replied shaking my head. "I had a miscarriage." I didn't realize how much I needed Jon until I felt his arms around me.

"It's okay chickadee," he whispered. I nodded against his embrace.

"Wow, that's gotta be hard for anyone. I can't imagine going through that. You did have Jon, right?"

"Not at first. I thought she should have an abortion. Things were different back then and I was wrong and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you chickadee."

"It's okay Jon, I don't hate you for it. We've talked about this before. Endless times."

"Am I missing something?" Amber asked, looking between us. This wasn't just my secret, it was Jon's and I couldn't spill that to her.

"It was mine," Jon announced, shocking everyone, except for maybe Colby. I grabbed Colby's hand and walked off to get a drink. This wasn't our place. They needed to talk among themselves. I felt bad that it had come out like this while we were having fun. Jordan and Matt had called it a day.

"I really didn't mean that. I didn't think it would..." I kissed him, shaking my head.

"I know and if Jon didn't want her to know, he didn't have to confess. But I think now that I've spoken the truth, it makes everything so much easier."

"Why don't we go back to the hotel, order room service and take off as much clothing as need be to be comfy in bed," he smirked, trailing his fingers down my arms. I nodded biting my lip knowing just how much clothing would be left on. That sounded like the best way to end tonight. Nothing beats spending a night in with my fiancé.

**Winter Park, Florida**  
><strong>October 23, 2014<strong>  
><strong>NXT<strong>

**_"You know why I did that last week, don't you?" Triple H asked. I sat in his office._**

**_"No," I told him shaking my head._**

**_"You need to see what will happen to you if you don't willing join Colby. I can see why he's so fond of you."_**

**_"So you want me to join because that would be a knife into Dean's back? Another way to throw him off guard? You guys will do anything to win," I stated, leaning forward. "I like it. Let's face it, Ambrose unhinged, I can be the same, but when necessary." He smirked._**

**_"Pleasure doing business with you," he stated. I shook his hand._**

**_"Pleasure is all mine," I smirked, walking out._**

To no longer be apart of NXT was sad in a sense, I had made so many friends here over the years, but I couldn't hold back the excitement I felt about being with the main roster and what was on the horizon for me. Getting to my car I frowned seeing a letter. My name wrote all fancy. I grabbed the letter from the windshield, climbing in. Curiosity got the better of me.

_Hayden,_

_I know I'm the last person you want in your life. But you need to understand things. Things I can't write. I'm sorry for everything you've been through. Never believe that I don't care or even love you, because I do, Hayden. Please let me explain things in person._

_Mom_

I don't know her deal, but I wasn't letting her explain anything. I wanted nothing to do with her. She had some nerve. I had found myself sitting at a little bar.

"What can I get you, doll?" I chuckled at that.

"The strongest shot you got and a club soda," I told him.

"Coming right up, dollface." I was messed up, I promised I wouldn't do this. Jon and Colby were both gone. I pulled my phone up, snapping a picture of the shot, posting the picture to twitter, adding the caption.

**_MoxieJaded_: So effing messed up right now. I hate mind games! So Fricking tempted!**

I drank my club soda, my eyes never leaving the shot glass.

"I've never had someone order a shot to stare at it," the guy joked.

"I'm not most people," I retorted.

"Hayden, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I humorlessly asked. "I haven't touched it, if that's what you want to know. What are you doing here? You were the last person I expected to show."

"Colby called, actually. And after what you did for me, I figured it was time to step up."

"I know why you hate me," I responded, turning to look at her. "You only want what's best for Colby. You guys have a history and it's not easy when you have a hurricane like me came into his life, constantly hurting him. You have every right to hate me, Jordan."

"I don't hate you, Hayden. It was your actions I didn't like. But you make him happier than I've ever seen him. Just the mention of your name makes him all stupidly giddy." I laughed hearing that. "Just don't hurt him. You okay?"

"I won't. I uh... got a letter from my Mom, how messed up is that?" I asked not believing that I was telling Jordan this of all people.

**_MoxieJaded_: The day your worst enemy becomes a friend, is a good day! _RealJordanRollins_ :D**

**_RealJordanRollins_: A really good day! _MoxieJaded_ Look butthead, no fighting ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Monday Night Raw<br>_****_October 20, 2014  
><span>_****_Kansas City, Missouri  
><span>_****_Sprint Center_**

Jon and I got to the arena. Tonight would be a busy night for me. I had a match and a promo, then I would be managing Jon in his match tonight.

"I'll see you later." Jon said and I nodded.

"See ya." I said as we kissed and separated.

I was heading to the Divas Locker Room when I heard, "I see you like your present." I smiled when I saw Hayden.

"Hell yeah. I love this bracelet." I said while smiling.

"I'm glad. It took Jon and I a while to find it." Hayden said. I nodded.

"Well, I should thank you as well, since you helped." I said while smiling.

"True, since Jon is not that good with picking stuff." She said. I laughed. "But in all seriousness, he actually found that himself. He wanted my opinion and I thought it suited you."

"Well, thanks again." I said as we headed to the locker room. I'm glad I have Hayden as a friend. I got dressed in my usual ring gear. Hayden soon had to leave since she had to open the show with Colby, Jordan and the other members of the Authority. I decided to head to catering and watch the opening since Jordan would be sending me a message.

**_All the Authority headed to the ring and Triple H began talking. After everyone was done, it was Jordan's turn._**

**_"Amber, just because you won the Beat the Clock Challenge, doesn't mean I still won't kick your ass Sunday. You got lucky but you won't be so lucky when I beat you on Sunday." She yelled angrily._**

**_"And this coming from the one who lost the Beat the Clock Challenge because she ended up getting distracted." Randy mocked. Jordan glared at him._**

**_"Watch it Orton." She said walking up to him and glaring. Randy just smirked._**

**_"Calm down, Jordan." Seth said motioning for her to back down. She did so but I bet reluctantly._**

**_"Yeah, listen to your brother like the good little sister you are." Randy kept pushing. She was about to lunge on him until Hunter stopped her._**

**_"Enough you two! Save it for Sunday!" Triple H demanded. They both then backed off. They then finished the segment and left._**

Boy, so much for insulting me so much. I watched the match between Sheamus and The Usos going against Damien Mizdow and Gold & Stardust. My match would be right after this.

"Hey girl." I heard Trinity say as she walked up to me.

"Hey Trin. How's it going?" I asked.

"Real good. Oh wow, what a beautiful bracelet." Trinity said, noticing the bracelet I was wearing.

"Thanks. Jon, got it for me." I said while smiling.

"Oh wow, what was the occasion?" Trinity asked. She didn't know nothing about my past.

"Jon and I got into fight and he bought this to apologize." I said instead. It was the partial truth and that was as far as I was gonna go. I wasn't gonna tell her. I haven't even told Hayden yet but I didn't know if I wanted to or not. Especially since during that rough time, I had clung to Colby desperately.

"Oh wow. Well, I'm glad you guys are back on good terms." She said. I nodded. Trinity and I have known each other since FCW. When I first began dating Jon 6 months ago, she wasn't all too thrilled because she didn't trust him but now she's all on board which I am thankful for, not that I needed anyone's approval, well, except for Hayden's. It was soon time for our match but I had to talk first.

**_'Sick of It' played as I walked out to the ring. I had a cocky smirk etched on my face after what happened Friday. I really wanted to pull an AJ but I refrained from doing it. I got into the ring and smiled while holding my mic._**

**_"For those of you who didn't see what happened on Smackdown last week, Jordan and I made a Beat the Clock Challenge, and the winner would be able to pick the stipulation of our match. Well, I won my match last week and well, this is what happened to Jordan._**

**Jordan and Eva Marie were going at it. I knew this would happen since they did it to Dean with Seth. I decided to steal Dean's idea. I walked out during the match.**

**"What are you doing out here, Amber?! You need to leave!" Jordan yelled. I just shrugged.**

**"I wanna get a closer look. Focus on your match!" I yelled back.**

**Later in the match, I decided to end this. I jumped onto the apron and yelled at Jordan. She walked up to me and she punched me. I fell off the apron and watched as Eva rolled up Jordan for the win. I just sat there with a fake shocked look on my face and stood up.**

**"Really Jordan?! I thought you said you would win." I said mockingly. I watched as Jordan threw a tantrum in the ring. I just smirked and left ringside.**

**_I laughed while watching that. "So, thanks to that. I got to pick the stipulation of our match. I had the weekend to think about it. At first I was gonna do the loser has to be an assistant for a month idea, but the Bellas grabbed that one. Then I thought about doing a Lumberjill match but then I realized that that might not even keep us in the ring, I mean, look at Dean and Seth when they had theirs. Was not pretty. It then dawned on me that there is one match type that would suit me perfectly." I explained until I heard 'Not An Angel' play. Jordan walked out with a glare on her face. I just stood there and waved._**

**_"Amber, cut the crap!" Jordan said walking down the ramp. I gave her a confused look._**

**_"What crap?" I asked away from the mic._**

**_"Nobody wants to hear you ramble on and on. So, cut the crap and pick your match." She said when she got into the ring. I stayed quiet and just looked at her. I pretended to start talking but would stop myself._**

**_"Has anyone told you how stupid your hair looks?" I asked randomly, referring to her two-toned hair. Like Seth, she had blonde in her hair but just in certain parts. Jordan gave me a shocked look but then glared. I smirked at that. "Anyway, the match I picked would be perfect for torture. The torture is so bad that it would make you scream, 'I quit'." I said smirking. I saw Jordan's face into one of pure shock and the fans began going crazy. "That's right, our match at Hell in a Cell is going to be an I Quit Match."_**

**_"Are you serious right now? What is going through that crazy head of yours?!" Jordan yelled. I laughed._**

**_"I'll take that as a compliment but yes I am serious. I can't wait to hear you scream 'I quit' over and over. I'll make sure of it." I said while smirking. "Now, enough talk. Let's get this match going." I finished. Naomi then came out, followed by Cameron and we got the match started._**

**_Ironically, the match ended in a No Contest because all hell broke loose. Cameron ended up throwing me over the top rope, and sadly I landed hard on my wrist, and I felt a pain shoot through it badly. I held my wrist close to my chest, trying to will the pain away. The ref came over to me and asked, "Are you okay?"_**

**_"I don't know, I landed on my wrist and it's got a really bad pain through it." I explained._**

**_"All right. We're gonna get you to the back and get it checked out." The ref said. I nodded and stood up, holding my wrist._**

We got backstage, and the ref led me to the medical room. I knew the others would be worried about me. The trainer checked out my wrist. I was scared because I didn't wanna miss Hell in a Cell if my wrist was broken. Especially now since I'm getting a huge push as a singles competitor.

"Well, the good news is, is that your wrist isn't broken. You might have just sprained it. So, for the rest of this week, take it easy." The trainer said. I nodded.

"Will I still be able to compete on Sunday?" I asked nervous.

"You should be able to as long as you take it easy." The trainer said. I smiled in relief. Thank goodness. I then heard a knock on the door. The trainer opened the door and let whoever knocked in. I saw Jon, Colby and Hayden come in. Jon rushed over to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just sprained my wrist. I should be fine by Sunday as long as I take it easy." I explained.

"That's good. We got worried about you there." Colby said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry anyone." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're all right." Hayden said. I nodded. Jon then wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head. I was soon let go and eventually Jon had to leave and do his promo.

I watched with Colby and Hayden as Dean began torturing a Seth dummy with a bunch of tools. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy this too much, Amber." Colby said giving me a sad look. I laughed.

"Sorry, you're still my bestie but it's too funny to see him torture you." I said while smirking. Colby just stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I laughed more. I could even hear Hayden laughing. It was then time for Colby and Hayden to go out there. The promo was something, especially when Mick Foley made an appearance and talked. Everyone soon came backstage.

After a while, Jon came back from doing a promo with Hayden and Colby. "Hey, we have plans Wednesday." Jon said.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to play mini-golf with Hayden, Colby, and Jordan." Jon said sitting next to me.

"Don't tell me you just invited us yourself again." I said playfully.

"Maybe I did. Besides, Colby was fine with it." Jon said while shrugging and wrapping his arm around me.

"Aren't you lucky." I said while smiling and leaning into him.

"Ah, Jon, Amber. I've been looking for you two." We heard. We looked and saw Stephanie McMahon walking up to us.

"What can we do for you, Steph?" I asked curiously.

"I just wanted to let you know that Thursday, we need to talk about your new storylines after Hell in a Cell." She explained.

"All right. We'll be there." Jon said. I nodded.

"All right, see you then." She said walking away.

"Wonder what's gonna happen after Hell in a Cell?" I asked curiously.

"Who knows." Jon said.

It was finally time for the main event. Jon and I headed to the guerilla so we could get ready to go out. When Jon's music cued up, we headed out.

**_Dean and I headed to the ring. I stayed outside of the ring and just sat on the apron while everyone made their entrances. I watched as Jade came down to the ring with Seth. I was so worried about her. I stood up on the apron and looked at Dean before saying, "I know you're worried about Jade but focus. I'm sure she can handle herself."_**

**_"I know." Dean said. I nodded and we kissed before I jumped down. During the match, I tried to make contact with Jade but she avoided me. It was very frustrating but I know Dean had it worse._**

**_The match had been brutal and I had to dodge a lot of flying bodies but I managed to not get hit. Near the end of the match, the cage started coming down. Cena and Dean told me to leave but I didn't. My stubborn self wouldn't move._**

**_In the end, I tried to help Dean but it costs me. I ended up getting caught by Kane and he Chokeslammed me and I was done. I then heard the bell ring and heard Randy's music play. Damn. I looked and caught Seth Curb Stomping Randy. Seth then got out and climbed to the top. I managed to crawl and check on Dean. Eventually, the show ended and all of us groggily got out, Dean holding on to me._**

**_"You are an idiot, Amber. You should've left when I told you too." Dean said._**

**_"You should know I never listen. Besides, we're in this together." I said while looking at him. Dean grunted and relented._**

After we got backstage, I went to the Divas Locker Room and changed back into my regular clothes. I heard my phone go off and saw the unknown number again.

**You can't ignore me forever.**

I shook my head and saved it once more. Now I doubt this was a prank but there was no way I was letting this person get to me.

**_Wednesday_**

I finished showering and getting dressed. I wore a punk rock mid-riff shirt and some black skinny jeans, with black boots.

"Damn, I'm not sure if I want you to come with me or not." Jon said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"And why not?" I asked smirking.

"Because you look sexy as hell and I'm not sure if I want people to see you." Jon said. I laughed.

"Well, too bad. I'm going." I said while sticking my tongue out at him. Jon instantly leaned down and we kissed. I put my hair up and we headed out.

We soon arrived and saw Colby was there. "Hey, where's Hayden?" I asked when we reached them.

"She'll be here shortly." Colby said. After a while, we saw Hayden's car pull up and I saw her and Matt arrive. I looked at Jordan and she had a shocked look on her face. That was nice of Hayden to do. I'm glad that those two are getting along now.

"Of all the clothes in your suitcase, you pick that outfit?" Jon chuckled. I laughed a little at that. Hey, we had to look good for our men.

"It was the cutest thing I could find." She replied, kissing Colby.

"That was nice of you. To do something like that for Jordan."

"I'm not some monster, I do have a heart." She retorted.

"Um, thanks for this, Hayden." Jordan said.

"You're welcome." She shrugged. It was definitely weird to see them civil but it's good that they are.

We soon began our game. I had never played to be honest, but it was fun as heck. Everyone was having a riot and of course we had attention, but who cares, this was too fun.

"Babe?" Colby asked when Hayden went to hit her ball.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Why haven't I ever noticed this tattoo?" He asked, pushing her shirt up a little higher and I saw a blue and pink rattle on her hip. I was curious but didn't say anything. "I thought I knew every inch of you."

"I just got it. A special friend gave me the inspiration," She said.

"A tattoo for the baby you lost with..." He stopped mid sentence. I looked at him shocked. Wait, what?

"Yeah it was. I had lost a piece of me then. Someone told me to do anything I had to do with in reason to take the pain away. That was what I wanted to do. With no idea what the sex of the baby was, that felt right." She explained. That was when my curiosity got the best of me.

"You had a baby?" I asked shocked. I never knew she was pregnant.

"No," She replied, shaking her head. "I had a miscarriage." I then watched Jon give her a hug.

"Wow, that's gotta be hard for anyone. I can't imagine going through that. You did have Jon, right?"

"Not at first. I thought she should have an abortion. Things were different back then and I was wrong and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you chickadee." Jon explained. I looked at him shocked.

"It's okay Jon, I don't hate you for it. We've talked about this before. Endless times."

"Am I missing something?" I asked, looking between them. I was so confused about everything. Colby didn't say anything so I figured he knew about it already.

"It was mine." Jon said. I looked at him shocked. The baby was his? Hayden then took Colby's hand and then left. Jon walked over to me and said, "I need to tell you some things that you might not like." I nodded and followed him. I was nervous about everything. We got to our car and got in.

"So, were you and Hayden together?" I asked.

"No. Remember when Hayden said that she used drugs as a way to escape?" Jon said. I nodded. "Well, I did them too also. Colby had broken up with her. We got high with drugs and alcohol and we ended up having sex that night and she ended up pregnant." He explained. I recalled a conversation I had with Colby, saying he broke up with his girlfriend because she was always with some other guy.

"I remember that night. Colby told me he had broken up with his girlfriend and he had came to my place to hang out but nothing happened." I said. Jon nodded, a little surprised.

"Anyway, she told me she was pregnant and I flipped out and left. I wasn't ready to be a father but she wouldn't get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption. I left and got drunk. When I came back we got into a heated argument. She ended up tripping. I also tripped and...landed on top of her, causing her to lose the baby." Jon finished. I just sat there in shock. It was so saddening. I could understand why Jon didn't want to tell me and that also explained why Colby punched the hell out of Jon. "Amber, if you wanna leave, it's fine. It's your choice." I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I was still processing it all. Jon evidently took it the wrong way and left the car. Dammit, I should have said something, but my voice wouldn't let me. God, I'm such an idiot. I felt tears coming down my face. I knew the tears weren't because I was upset. They were for Jon and Hayden because they went through something so horrible. The tears were also because I didn't want to lose Jon. No matter what happened, I still love him. Once I had calmed myself down, I got into the driver's seat and went to look for him. He would most likely be at a bar.

I stopped by the closest bar and I saw him sitting at the bar, nursing a drink. I quickly rushed over and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him flinch but I wouldn't let go. "Jon." I said, letting him know it was me.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" He asked turning to look at me. I backed away.

"I don't care what happened in the past. It's in the past and I still love you. I still wanna be with you. I don't blame you for anything. So, don't go assuming I'm gonna leave you because dammit, you're stuck with me." I said while crossing my arms and looking at him right in the eyes. Jon didn't say nothing and I thought I made a mistake, until he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"I love you." Jon said as he kissed me and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We eventually had to pull apart for breath.

"I love you." I said. We then decided to leave and head back to the hotel and just make up. "Jon." I said as we just laid in the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm ready to tell Hayden my past. Since I know her past, it's about time I told her mine." I said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. I wanna tell her Friday if she's not busy." I said. Jon nodded and kissed me.

**_Friday Afternoon_**

"Hey, what did you need to see me for?" Hayden asked as she arrived at my apartment that I was cleaning up before heading to Dallas, well as much as I could do with one hand. I called Hayden last night and asked her to come here so I could tell her about my past.

"Well, since I knew about your past. I decided it's time I told you about mine." I said after taking a deep breath.

"Oh, okay." Hayden said. We then went and sat on my couch, that I was getting to sell.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. My mother passed away when I was born and my Father basically disowned me when I was born. Nobody from their families would take me in. Evidently, my mom's family blamed me for her death and my dad's family disowned him and didn't want any of his spawn, so I was immediately put into the orphanages and foster care. Well, none of that worked out with me. I always kept running away because I knew the caretakers didn't want me so when I was 14, they kicked me out and I began living on the streets after that. Resorting to stealing and pick pocketing to feed myself. To be honest, I really didn't care if I died or not, I didn't have anyone to live for during that time, so what was the point of living. Well, one night I pick pocketed from these guys and they found me. I didn't have their money and they began beating me and I knew they were gonna kill me. I accepted that fate until a woman came along and they ran off. Her name was Julia Bevis, or Saraya Knight in the wrestling world. She took me in and began training me as a wrestler. In 2005, I became a Professional Wrestler." I finished that part of my life. Now it's on to big part.

"And here's the finale. This is the part that Colby definitely knows about. He was there for me through it." I began. Hayden nodded and allowed me to continue, even though I could see the shock on her face when I mentioned Colby knowing about it. "I had a boyfriend while I wrestled for Shimmer. He was an amazing guy. He treated me so perfectly. Well, he went drinking with some of his buddies, which I didn't have a problem with. Well, he came home and he was drunk, I tried to get him to lay down but instead he pushed me on the bed and began kissing me and touching me. I told him to stop but he wouldn't do it. I wasn't ready to go that far. He ended up…raping me that night. I called Colby because he was really one of the only friends I had. He came over immediately and helped me through a lot of crap. After the rape, I didn't know how to cope and I ended up going into depression and I eventually began cutting myself." I said. I saw shock on her face. "One day, I cut myself too deeply and luckily Colby came by to check on me. He found me and of course, he got pissed when he saw what I did." He called 911 and got me to the ER. The doctor gave me a prescription for depression and Colby made me stay at his place until I got better and made sure I didn't cut myself again. I was grateful that he would look after me like he did. I literally clung to him until I felt better." I said. I finished and looked at Hayden, nervous as heck on what her reaction would be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, Zombie450AriesBournePrincess here. I own Hayden and nothing else. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Morning<strong>

"Hey," I smiled into my phone, happy the second I saw who it was. I figured he'd be calling to see what was up with me last night. I didn't know if Jordan was going to tell him. I never told her she couldn't.

"Morning babe, what was that last night?" I would have rather told him in person, but it really didn't matter, not if I didn't let it bother me.

"My Mom found me and left me a letter. She wants me to hear her out. Of course I'm not doing that."

"Baby, I think you should. You could get the closer you need on this. Maybe that you way you won't feel like being her." Okay, I saw his point, but I couldn't do that not yet. Maybe never. How did one prepare yourself for something like that?

"I don't know, Colby. I love you, but I've got to go. I'm heading to Amber's."

"Okay baby, love you too," he replied, not wanting to be done with the conversation at hand, but he didn't have a choice. I ended the call, putting my phone in my purse and headed out the door. I wasn't going to have an ind epth conversation about what I should do about my mother with him over the damn phone.

**Friday Afternoon**

"One day, I cut myself too deeply and luckily Colby came by to check on me. He found me and of course, he got pissed when he saw what I did." He called 911 and got me to the ER. The doctor gave me a prescription for depression and Colby made me stay at his place until I got better and made sure I didn't cut myself again. I was grateful that he would look after me like he did. I literally clung to him until I felt better," she told me. I held a blank face taking everything in that she had told me. We really had such a messed up past, we really were like one and the same. It was actually nice to be able to have someone who really understands where you're coming from. Jon had tried to understand were I was coming from, but he couldn't, but he had helped me and that's what counted.

"Amber," I said, finally breaking the silence that had slowly started to creep in. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. To be put there in the world alone, I can't fathom that. I've always had my Dad or Jon. I thought my life was screwed up," I told her shaking my head.

"This isn't like a competition, Hayden," she told me with a smile.

"I know, my point being, we're stronger today because of the crap we've been dealt. A test of who we are." I couldn't get the words out that I needed to come out.

"You're not mad about me being all clingy to your fiancé are you?" She asked, with a nervous smile.

"No," I told her. "He explained to me that he had a friend that needed him. And I'm thinking I was over in Europe at that time, wrestling for a few months over there." I had always enjoyed wrestling in other countries. Every chance I got I took it. With Jon doing his own thing at the time along with Colby doing his thing, it left me plenty of time to venture out on my own, gaining the experience I needed for wrestling. "That's your past, and it can't be undone. I'm guessing you don't hate me," I told her. Jon had told me things were alright between them.

"No, like you said, that's your past. You can't change it." I nodded looking down.

"The night I slept with him, I felt d\so guilty. I wasn't with Colby but it felt like I cheated on him. My dark place it was still there at all times, I managed to keep it from him, but he knew something was going on, he just thought wrong."

"He does that from time to time," she smirked, causing me to laugh.

"My mother left me so fucked up, I have this feeling, I'm doing exactly what she did, only to leave him. That's not what I want." Stupid tears! I harshly wiped them from my face.

"Hey now, no need for that. You broke things off, so no cheating was being done. You have amazing friends that are your family now, we ain't letting you go and ruin your life. And now that I know, I can be the one to punch some sense into ya," she smirked, proud of herself. I laughed shaking my head.

"Amber, just because I have a sketchy rough patch with Jon, means nothing, it was a different time then." I needed her to know that. I needed her to see that things with Jon were strictly a brother/sister relationship, ever since that horrific night.

"I know. I have a question for you," she stated, turning serious. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the question. I nodded waiting for her to ask. "What's with this whole you knowing thing?" I hadn't meant to laugh, but it just slipped out. I quickly covered my mouth.

"I wasn't expecting that question," I told her, getting my laughter under control. "Remember the night you first teamed with Colby, and you came and 'rescued me' from him?" I asked, using air quotes. She nodded, looking slightly confused. "After you left, Jon walked up to me to check on me. It was just something about your cocky demeanor that showed me that you and Jon would be perfect for each other. Now he wouldn't let me tell him who I knew was perfect for him at that time. It was actually in FCW after you guys shared your first kiss, I couldn't help but tell him after seeing that far of look in his eyes. He just didn't know how you felt, so he didn't push things," I explained with a shrug.

"It's sad." I frowned looking at her. What was she getting at? "You're a good judge of character, except for when it comes to you. Can't you see that you're not your Mom? You're better than she could ever dream of being."

"I've been told that, one day I might start believing it," I told her, getting up. "I've got things that need to be done, before I leave for the weekend." She nodded walking me to the door. "Amber," I said gaining her full attention. I practically jumped on her, hugging her. "I'm always going to be here for you. With our past's I can understand things better than must anyone else." She squeezed me a little.

"Same here, Hayden. Always." I wanted to tell her about the letter from my lovely mother, but I couldn't do that. I nodded heading off, to get things in order.

**Hell In Cell**  
><strong>Dallas, Texas<strong>  
><strong>October 26th, 2014<strong>  
><strong>American Airlines Center<strong>

There was always something terrifying about Hell In a Cell. But I was loving the atmosphere that was surrounding the arena when I walked in. I sat in catering waiting until I had to go film a segment with Randy.

"Hey Amber, good luck on your match. Make her quit," I smirked. I may get along with Jordan now, but there was still some hostility laying under it all.

"Here I thought, you two were the best of friends," she stated, acting hurt.

"Friends, yes but she's nothing like the best friend you are. No one can take that spot from you, ever!" I sung.

"Good to know," she said, nodding. "Though I feel the same way." We stood around and had a good laugh together, before I had to head off.

_**I sat in the locker room, waiting on Seth when the door burst open and a pissed off Orton stood in the door way.**_

_**"Where is he?" Randy seethed.**_

_**"I don't know," I told him, shaking my head, moving further on the bench away from him.**_

_**"Listen sweetheart," Orton sneered, a sick smirk coming out. "Tell him, he has something I want," he winked, walking off. I gulped, jumping when the door slammed shut.**_

"I agree with Colby, chickadee. Hear her out. You always wanted to in the past, what's changed?" He asked sitting next to me, Colby on the other side. Great, Jon knew and I didn't even get to tell him.

"Now I have that choice, and I need time. Why should I go see her, when she left me? Let her feel how bad it hurts," I whispered, looking down. This kept getting harder on me.

"You have time chickadee, we just want you to think about it," Jon corrected.

"We could never make you go see her. She hurt you, messed with your head. Only you know if you'll ever be ready to confront her." I leaned into Colby hearing his words. They both were right.

"I just need time, when I'm ready to face her, I want both of you guys with me, Amber as well." Amber was right, we were more like a family than anything.

"With bells on," Jon mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" I asked, really wanting to have some alone time with my man. He shook his head walking off. "I'm still going to your wrestling school and working with them," I told Colby after Jon left.

"Looking forward to it," he smirked. "That does mean you have to do some cross fit with us."

"You think I stopped doing cross fit? You should know that I haven't stopped once. I always make time for it." I retorted, seeing the camera men come in. We quickly got into place.

_**"Jade, I just saw what Orton did. I'll make him pay," Seth hissed, crouching to where I was sitting holding my knees against my chest, slightly rocking back and forth. "I won't let him get you." I nodded wrapping my arms around him.**_

_**"Don't worry about me or Randy. Your focus needs to be on Dean and hell."**_

_**"You're coming with. It's safer for you out there than in here. Plus I want you to witness the hell I deliver to your brother." I smirked at that.**_

_**"See this is why she needs to stay in the back for my match against Amber. It won't do anyone any good for her to be out there," Jordan stated, storming into the locker room.**_

_**"I agree, it's better I stay back here. I didn't want to be put out there to begin with," I huffed, glaring at Jordan. "I won't go out there, you can't force me."**_

_**"Fine," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just put her in her place like I'm going to do to Ambrose tonight." Jordan nodded a smirk firmly in place as she walked off, her match was next. I forced Seth to sit down, I started to massage his shoulders.**_

_**"Just think about the hell my big brother is going to be put through, at your hands," I smirked. Seth laughed. I bent down so my lips touched his ear. "He deserves it all," I whispered.**_

"I was thinking that you could continue this little massage of yours at the hotel," he smirked pulling me across his lap.

"I have the perfect outfit. It is black and gold," I told him seductively.

"That sounds like one hell of a time," he smirked his hand gripping my thigh. "Hey," he whispered, all playfulness out the window. This was going to be serious, I could see the look in his eyes. "You didn't drink that shot, did you?" Most promises, were meant to be kept, but not all of them. I could see that he wasn't taking my lack of words, very well.

"I'm not going to lie. That shot, it was tempting, and boy did I ever want to down it, but I didn't. I made a promise to you but more importantly I made that promise to myself. I wasn't going to let my mother's sudden interest in my life, ruin that promise." The bartender had been the one to drink it. I cupped his face, his facial hair tickling my palm. "Honestly, if you don't believe me, ask Jordan. She has no reason to lie."

"I believe you. It's really nice to see the two of you guys getting along so amazingly," he praised. I shrugged, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "You haven't had that urge to leave me have you?" He asked, his nerves coming out.

"Truthfully, more than once, but I stop and take a deep breath and it hits me that I'm losing more than I'm gaining by walking away. I know I told you I would tell when it happened, but they weren't that bad and the thoughts only lasted a few seconds." They weren't serious thoughts that made me question everything. They just popped in and the second I remembered what I head they were gone. It wasn't like I was packing my bags ready to leave him.

"Okay," he replied. I tried to lock my eyes with him, but he stood up placing me on the floor. "I've got a match to get ready for." I nodded watching him go. I sighed walking from the locker room. I had fucked things up and now I had to find a way to make things up to him or at the very least make things right.

"What the hell did you do? You promised not to hurt him! You lied," Jordan yelled, getting far to close to my bubble for my liking.

"It's personal. We were talking and he didn't like what I said. I didn't break things off, were still getting married. It's just a misunderstanding," I explained.

"What's with sour pants, Colby?" Amber asked walking up to us.

"Misunderstanding about something," I told her. "How's the wrist after your match?" I asked putting the focus on her.

"A little pain never killed anyone, it was worth it," she smirked. I rolled my eyes, walking with them to the guys. Colby still wasn't happy and Jon gave me a sympathy look mixed with an I'm gonna kill you look. I shook my head, moving to stand next to Colby.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It is what it is, Hayden," he retorted, pulling his gloves on as Jon's music started. I was quick to give Jon a hug telling him to be careful, before he went out with Amber. "It's time to be professionals and we will deal with all this personal shit at the hotel." I nodded, agreeing with him. It wasn't time to bring it up. Not when he had a huge match to focus on. But then again I had no plan of dragging it up right now.

**Hell In a Cell: Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose**

_**I watch from where I stand as Dean and Amber make their way out. He's got a stick of some sort on his back. He brings a bunch of chairs and other weapons out from under the ring and throws them in. Ambrose goes back outside of the Cell and says we're all going to die tonight. Ambrose starts climbing the Cell. Ambrose reaches the top and gets a pop. Ambrose takes out his kendo stick and is ready to fight. Ambrose gets the crowd hype from the top of the Cell. I let a chuckle escaped before putting a straight face on. I walk out with Seth with Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury behind us.**_

_**"Stay safe and DO NOT try to interfere at any cost," He seethed. I nodded walking around the cage looking up at Dean, seeing him looking at me, wanting his baby sister back. I shook my head, taking my spot at the announcer's table.**_

_**Rollins enters the Cell and yells up at Ambrose to come down. Rollins argues with his security and says he's going up top. Rollins climbs up a few steps but jumps back down to boos. Rollins tells Mercury and Noble to go up and get Ambrose. Noble and Mercury surround Ambrose on top of the Cell. Ambrose hits them with kendo stick shots. Rollins has climbed up now. Rollins and Ambrose go at it on top of the Cell. Mercury and Noble pull Ambrose down, allowing Rollins to beat on him with the kendo stick. I look on worried. Deep down I was worried for the both of them. I'm sitting on the edge of my seat.**_

_**Rollins tells them to throw Ambrose off but he fights back and takes back control. Rollins tries to escape but Ambrose stops him. Rollins climbs down while Ambrose is hitting Mercury. Ambrose climbs down and meets Rollins on the side of the Cell. I move to the side of the ring, knowing nothing good is about to happen in a few seconds with them trading shots. They both fall from about half way up the Cell, at the same time and go through both announce tables. Fans chant "this is awesome" as trainers come out to check on both men. I rush to Seth's side, looking to see that Amber was right there at Dean's side.**_

_**They've brought out a stretcher for Ambrose. Rollins has been loaded on a stretcher, I hold on to Seth's hand as they slowly start to push him. They have a neck brace on Ambrose. Ambrose ends up getting off his stretcher. I back away, seeing Ambrose heading our way. He looks at me his eyes softening for a second before he attacks the medics pushing Rollins' stretcher up the ramp. Ambrose drags Rollins back to the Cell and throws him into it. Ambrose brings Rollins inside the Cell and yells at the referees to lock it. Ambrose rolls Rollins in the ring and has tape. Ambrose sits in a chair and taunts Rollins. Ambrose unloads on Rollins with a chair. Ambrose dropkicks Rollins from the apron into the wall of the Cell. Ambrose stands a table up and tries to put Rollins through it but it's blocked. They come back in but Rollins gets thrown out. Ambrose dives out and nails Rollins. I yell at Dean to stop, wanting this to end. Dean only smirks at me. I yell at Seth to get up.**_

_**"He's not so tough now, is he?" Amber mocked, coming to my side of the ring, getting right in my face. I stepped up to her, a smirk on my face.**_

_**"Just you wait, Amber," I told her laughing, prompting her to shove me. I glare, shoving her right back. I was ready to brawl with her, but commotion from the ring got our attention.**_

_**Rollins finally turns it around and slams Ambrose on a stack of chairs. Rollins lays a table from the apron to the floor. Rollins goes to suplex Ambrose through the table but it's blocked. Rollins ends up laying on the table. Ambrose jumps from the second rope with an elbow, putting Rollins through the table. Kane ends up appearing and spraying Ambrose with a fire extinguisher from outside of the Cell. This allows Rollins to run and powerbomb through a table that was stood up on the floor. Rollins rolls Ambrose back in and nails a Curb Stomp for a close 2 count. Rollins unloads with the chair now. Rollins positions the briefcase under Ambrose's head. Ambrose blocks. Rollins blocks Dirty Deeds with a kick. Ambrose with a big clothesline. Ambrose nails Rollins with the case and covers for a 2 count. Ambrose pulls 2 cinderblocks from under the ring. Ambrose brings them in and puts Rollins' head on top of them. I run around the ring going straight for the door.**_

_**"NO! Dean, don't do this!" I yelled, pulling on the door to the cage. He gave me a small shrug. Ambrose goes to put Rollins away but the lights go out. I frantically move away from the door, trying to make heads and tails on what's going on. I can hear Bray Wyatt chanting something. The arena lights up with cell phone lights now, making it a bit easier to see what's going on. We see the Wyatt Family lantern in the middle of the ring with smoke coming out of it. Ambrose approaches and Wyatt appears, running him over. The lights go back out. A spotlight shines and we see Bray Wyatt upside down in the corner. Wyatt lays out Dean and sits there on his knees. Rollins crawls over and covers Ambrose for the win. I smirk, my face showing signs of confusion to what just happened in the ring.**_

_**Winner: Seth Rollins**_

_**Wyatt sits there as Rollins looks shocked. I quickly rush to Seth wrapping my arms around him the second he exits the Cell with Mercury and Noble as Wyatt still sits on his knees beside Ambrose. I look backwards watching what happens in the ring. I tense up watching Wyatt lift Ambrose again and drops him with Sister Abigail. Wyatt poses on his knees as the fans boo him. Wyatt looks up and laughs as Hell In a Cell comes to an end.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hell in a Cell<em>**

**_Dallas, Texas  
><em>****_October 26th, 2014  
><em>****_American Airlines Center_**

I was excited for tonight. Tonight, would be my last match with Jordan before my new feud would kick in. I loved the atmosphere from the arena. It was always one of my favorite pay-per-views. I had felt a lot better since Hayden and I had our little heart-to-heart discussion. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

I had on my attire for the night, which I changed a little bit. I had on blue jean shorts with a modified Dean Ambrose shirt that fit my style. I grabbed my leather jacket and I grabbed the tape and tried to wrap my hand in it. I was not good at this.

"Dammit! I hate wrist tape." I said aggravated. I need it for my wrist since it was still in a little pain but it wasn't so bad anymore.

"Having trouble there?" I heard. I looked and saw Jon walking toward me.

"Yeah, you know I suck at this shit." I said while rolling my eyes. Jon just chuckled and took the tape and began wrapping my hand in the tape. "You have got to teach me to do this."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Jon said.

"I doubt that very seriously." I said. Jon leaned forward and kissed me. He was soon finished.

"There, all done. Anything else?" Jon asked. I laughed.

"None that I can think of. Thanks Jon." I said while smiling.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Jon said. I nodded.

"See ya." Jon kissed me one more time before leaving.

I headed to catering and saw Hayden there. I went over and joined her.

"Hey Amber, good luck on your match. Make her quit," She smirked. I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Here I thought you two were the best of friends." I stated, putting my hand over my heart and acting hurt.

"Friends, yes but she's nothing like the best friend you are. No one can take that spot from you, ever!" She sung. I smiled at that. Yup, we were definitely closer after Friday.

"Good to know." I said nodding. "Though I feel the same way." I added. It was the truth. Nobody would ever be able to replace her as my best friend. We talked for a while before she had to film her segment with Randy.

I watched the segment between Randy and Jade. Poor Jade, having to deal with Orton. I soon saw AJ and Saraya come in.

"Hey you two." I greeted.

"Hey, Amber. You look really happy." April said while sitting in front of me and putting her Championship on the table.

"Yeah, I had a good week. I was mainly cleaning out my apartment and trying to sell some of my furniture. And also had a fun time with Colby, Hayden, Jon, Jordan, and Mattias." I explained.

"Wow, I didn't know you were moving." April said.

"Neither did I. Where are you moving to?" Saraya asked curiously. That's right, I never did tell them the news.

"Oh, I was meaning to tell you guys. Jon asked me to move in with him and I accepted. I should be moved in by next week. Hopefully." I said.

"Oh wow, congrats. What furniture are you trying to sell?" April said.

"Well, I'm selling my couch, some dressers I have and a dining room table set. I was gonna throw my bed out since it's pretty tore up, and it's so old. I wouldn't give anybody that bed." I explained.

"I don't think anyone would want it especially between you and Jon." Saraya said jokingly.

"Hey, I resent that. We've only done it twice on that bed." I said. Saraya and April gave me disgusted looks.

"We did not need to hear that. Anyway, could I come by this week and check out the stuff you're selling?" April asked. I nodded.

"Sure. That's not a problem." I said. "Are you bringing Phil with you?"

"Of course. I need his opinion on stuff." April said while smiling. "And I need someone to help move it out."

"True." I then looked at the time and realized that it was almost time for my match. "Well, I must leave you guys. I have a match to get to." I said while standing up.

"All right. I'll let you tomorrow what day we can come over." April said. I nodded and headed to the guerilla position. I was so excited for this match even though it's gonna be brutal. I watched the promo with Seth, Jade and Jordan. It was interesting to say the least. Jordan soon arrived.

"Hey Amber. Remember a few weeks ago, when I snapped at you because Hayden and Colby had gotten engaged?" She said nervously. I nodded. "I wanted to apologize about that. I was upset but I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. I know it's too late but I thought I should apologize." She explained.

"Oh it's fine. I forgave you about that a long time ago but thanks anyway." I said while nodding and smiling.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded. Jordan's music soon cued up and she went out. My music then played and I walked out.

**_I headed down to the ring with a cocky smirk on my face. I looked in the ring and saw that Jordan had a bunch of chairs thrown into the ring. I smirked at the chairs. This was gonna be fun. I threw my jacket off and got into the ring. Once the bell rung, I was on her. Once I got her on the ground, I grabbed a chair and waited for her to get up. Once she did, I took the chair and smacked her on the back with it. I hit her once again and again, putting her through torture._**

**_"Quit Jordan!" I yelled. I then slid out of the ring and pulled up the apron and found a trash can. I pulled it out and it had tools and I grabbed a kendo stick. I slid back into the ring as she stood up. I tried to hit her with it but she blocked and kicked me in the stomach and threw me outside of the ring. I stood up fast but she ran and used a suicide dive and we both hit the barricade. Jordan was the first to get up and she grabbed the kendo stick I had dropped. As soon as I stood up, she ran and hit me hard in the stomach. I kneeled over in pain. I felt her hit me in the back with the stick. I yelled out in pain but I wasn't gonna quit._**

**_"Give it up, Amber. The Authority always wins!" She said grabbing my hair and dragging up to my knees._**

**_"You can kiss my ass, Jordan. I'm not gonna quit." I said. She growled before kicking me. I then heard clanking noises and she grabbed my sprained wrist and handcuffed it to the ropes. Oh hell no! I struggled in the confines of the handcuffs. It was hard, considering my wrist was beginning to ache badly, being confined. She then grabbed the kendo stick again and hit me in the stomach. She hit me repeatedly._**

**_"Say I quit Amber. Just give it up." Jordan said getting aggravated._**

**_"Go to hell." I said while smirking._**

**_"You are a sick person Amber!" Jordan said and she charged me. I quickly jumped up and wrapped my legs around her head and slammed her against the ring post. I then flipped over the top rope and began unhooking the rope so I could get my hand free. Once I did, I grabbed Jordan by the hair once she was up and pulled her up so she was on the apron. I wrapped her arm around my neck and lifted her, performing a suplex onto a nearby chair. She yelled out in pain._**

**_"It's time to end this!" I yelled out. I then locked in the Arm Trap cross-legged STF that Dean used, well still uses, but very seldom does. I put a lot of pressure on her and she had no choice but to yell, "I QUIT!" and she tapped. The match was over and I stood up panting but eventually began smirking._**

**_"You don't mess with me!" I yelled out at her before climbing the turnbuckles and pointed out to the crowd. After I was finished celebrating, I grabbed my jacket and I walked backstage._**

**_I walked backstage and ran into Seth who was glaring at me. "Good luck tonight Rollins. Dean will make your life a living hell. And next time, pick a better opponent for me instead of your sister. She's not as good as me." I finished and walked away._**

Once the cameras went off, I looked at Colby.

"Hey Colb. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Colby said. I could tell he wasn't gonna say anything more so I just shrugged and headed to the locker room where Hayden was. I watched as Jordan flew past me. Oh no, this was not good. I could hear Jordan yelling. Oh great. When I got there, I saw things had died down. So I broke the silence.

"What's with sour pants, Colby?" I asked walking up to them.

"Misunderstanding about something." She answered. "How's the wrist after your match?" She asked, putting the focus on me.

"A little pain never killed anyone, it was worth it." I said and smirked. It was nice of her to ask though. She rolled her eyes and we headed to meet up with the guys. We arrived and I walked over to Jon.

"Hey, how's your wrist?" Jon asked. I shrugged.

"It'll be fine. Just sore as well as the rest of my body." I explained pouting a little at the last part.

"Well, then we'll most likely suffer together. We can take care of each other tonight." Jon said while smirking.

"Why does everything turn into something sexual with you?" I asked playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Because it's fun and you like it." Jon said confidently. I just rolled my eyes. "And also, we need to get a pair of handcuffs for ourselves because you look so sexy with them." I looked at him shocked before rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"You are a perverted man." I said.

"But you love it." Jon said. I groaned but smiled.

**_Dean and I walked out to his music and headed to the ring. It was nerve-wracking to see that huge steel cage. Dean then began throwing a bunch of chairs and other weapons in the ring. Dean yells out and then climbs to the top. I admit that it did unsettle me a little but I didn't let it show. He then grabbed the kendo stick that was on his back and his ready to go. I then watched as Rollins, Jade, Mercury, and Noble all walked out. I glared at them as they came down. I was pissed at Jade for siding with Rollins of all people._**

**_Rollins got into the cage and yelled for Dean to come down. Of course Dean wasn't going to, which was a waste of breath. Rollins then started to climb up the cage but then stopped and jumped down, yelling for Mercury and Noble to go up there instead._**

**_"Oh come on, Rollins. Stop being such a coward!" I yelled, putting in my two cents._**

**_"Stay out of it, Amber. You shouldn't be out here." Rollins said glaring at me._**

**_"Oh, but Jade should? I don't think so." I said right back before moving. I watched, smirking, as Dean destroyed Mercury and Noble on top of the cell. Seth finally goes up the cell and they begin fighting. I was definitely beginning to worry a little bit now. I leaned against the barricade and watched. They eventually end up fighting on the side of the cage, trading shots. They ended up losing their grip and fell right through the announce tables. I quickly rushed over to Dean to check on him. The medics quickly bring out stretchers and Rollins is loaded onto his. The medics put a neck brace on Dean. They get him on the stretcher but Dean eventually gets off and heads for Rollins._**

**_The medic looks to me and says, "Can't you stop him?"_**

**_"Nope. He won't listen to me neither. I just let him do what he wants." I said. It was truth. Dean's always been someone you can't make do something, even in The Shield. Dean ends up dragging Rollins back into the cell and they begin fighting again, Dean still in control. It was fun to see Dean taunt Rollins while sitting on a chair. Jade then begins yelling wanting the match to stop and trying to get Rollins to get back up._**

**_"He's not so tough now, is he?" I mocked, going to her side of the ring, getting right in her face. She didn't back down, and she began smirking at me while I glared._**

**_"Just you wait, Amber." She said laughing. I quickly shoved her away and she ended up shoving me back. We were about to brawl with her when our attention went back to what was happening inside the cage. Rollins had turned the tide but not until Dean blocks a move that would have put him through a table. He ended up using an elbow drop and put Rollins through the table. Then Kane had the audicity to interfere and spray Dean with an exstinguisher. Near the end of the match, Dean had pulled out 2 cinderblocks and positioned Rollins' head on them, going to use the Curb Stomp on him. I could hear Dean yell, "You stab in the back you son of a bitch." I knew this was end._**

**_All of a sudden, the lights went out and I looked around confused at what just happened. I end up hearing Bray Wyatt's voice start chanting. What the hell? Eventually, cell phone lights came on but it was still hard to see until I saw a smoking lantern in the middle of the ring and Dean standing in the corner._**

**_"Dean, watch out." I said worried. That was all I could do. Dean approaches and then Bray comes out of nowhere and attacks Dean. The lights go out once more and a spotlight shines on Bray upside down in the corner. Bray takes out Dean, giving Rollins the 3 count. "Dammit!" I yelled out. This was not happening. When Dean gets so close to getting revenge, it had to be ruined._**

**_Seth exited the cell and I quickly ran in, not caring that Bray was still in the ring. I stopped short when Bray positioned him for the 'Sister Abigail'. "NO! Don't do it, Bray!" I yelled out. I hated being so damn useless. Bray just laughs at me and hits Dean with it. My hands flew over my mouth as I moved to the other side of the ring. The lights go out again and when they come back on, Bray's gone. I slid inside the ring to check on Dean. This night just went from good to bad._**

**_Monday Night Raw  
><em>****_October 27, 2014  
><em>****_San Antonio, Texas  
><em>****_AT&T Center_**

Even though I was sore the next day, I had a promo to do. At least I didn't have a match but a brawl would ensue. I went to the locker room and changed into my black skinny jeans, my modified 'Dean Unstable Ambrose' t-shirt and my black leather jacket. I then strapped on my boots and I was ready to go.

"Hey Amber. How are ya feeling?" Hayden asked walking up to me.

"Sore as hell, but I'll live." I answered while smiling and standing up. "So, excited for tonight?"

"Hell yeah. This is definitely gonna be fun." She said. I agreed, it would be.

We walked down the hall to catering when I heard, "Hey Amber!" I turned my head and saw April walking up to me.

"Hey April. I'll see you later, Hayden." I said. She nodded and went ahead of me. "What did you need?"

"I talked to Phil last night and we agreed that we can head to your place on Wednesday. Does that sound good?" April asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned that day. I know Jon will be coming over that day too to help me move some stuff." I said.

"All right. So, how are you doing after your match last night? It was brutal." April said.

"I'm doing fine. Just sore as hell. I know Jordan has to be too." I answered.

"I bet." She said. We headed to catering to watch the opening of the show which was The Authority talking about Seth's win over Dean last night. Yeah, only because Bray attacked Dean. If it wasn't for that, Seth would've lost. Randy eventually hit Seth with an RKO out of nowhere.

Later in the show, I had to do a segment with Jon. I soon found him in a hallway where we would be filming. I walked over to him and said, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Of course. You know I'm always ready." Jon said with his cocky expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Somehow I think you're too excited for this." I said while smiling.

**_I was walking down the hall with a purpose when I hear Dean yell, "Amber, wait up!" I stopped and looked at Dean as he walked up. "What are you doing?"_**

**_"I'm going out there to get answers Dean." I said in all seriousness._**

**_"Babe, just forget about it." Dean said. But I shook my head._**

**_"No. I won't. Dean, right now, I don't care if she's your younger sister. I will get my answers. You just focus on getting back at Bray." I said while walking away as Dean watched me leave._**

After the segment, I joined up with Jon. "Oh yeah, April said that her and Phil are stopping by my place on Wednesday, to see if there's any furniture they want." I said.

"All right, that leaves less to pack since our schedule is so busy." Jon said. I nodded.

"So true. Well, I better get going. I have a best friend to interrogate." I said jokingly. Jon chuckled and we kissed before I left to head to the guerilla. I soon arrived and saw Hayden there. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks for doing this storyline." She said. I nodded.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it." I said while smirking.

**_My music cued up and I headed down with a purpose. Tonight, I was getting some answers. I got into the ring and gave a not too pleased look. "Jade, I know you're back there. Come out now." I said as I leaned against the ropes. At first, it was quiet and then her music cued up and she walked out with a mic in her hand. She got down to the ring and got in while I moved away from the ropes._**

**_"What do you want, Amber?" She asked._**

**_"I want answers Jade. Why would you join Seth Rollins? The man who backstabbed Roman. The man who backstabbed me. And most importantly, the man who backstabbed your brother." I asked getting closer to her._**

**_"It's really none of your business, Amber!" Jade said right back. I glared._**

**_"You're wrong. It is my damn business. You're my best friend, Jade. More than that, you're like my sister. We've known each other for a long time. And right now, I can't believe you're with Seth Rollins. You despise him!" I said out of frustration._**

**_"Well people change Amber. You of all people should know that." Jade said._**

**_"I just never thought it would be you. You betrayed Dean and you betrayed me now." I said while glaring._**

**_"You know what, you love playing the victim, don't you?" Jade asked. I looked at her surprised._**

**_"Excuse me." I said right back._**

**_"I'm not repeating myself. You love being the victim. Always saying this person betrayed me, this person did that to me. It's pathetic. Why don't you grow up and realize you can't trust no one?" Jade asked. I got into her face and we had a staredown._**

**_"Sadly, you were one of the people I really trusted." I said lowly. I then backed away to leave but Jade grabbed and began attacking me. I was soon able to fight back and we went at it, attacking each other repeatedly. Eventually, Mercury and Noble came down and separated us. Mercury grabbed me and held me back while Noble did the same to Jade._**

**_All of a sudden, Rollins came down and got into the ring. He got a mic and looked at me. "Amber, you need to face it. Jade doesn't need you or Ambrose. She has me now. So, why don't you just go back to whatever alleyway you came from and disappear." Rollins said. I began fighting Mercury and eventually Noble had to restrain me. All of a sudden, I saw Rollins rush toward me and hit me with the briefcase. "Finish her." I then felt myself picked up and Jade used her Finisher on me and I was done. Eventually, the refs got into the ring and they helped me walk to the back._**

I was able to walk once backstage.

"You alright? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Colby asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I've been hit with worse stuff." I said while smiling. "Nice job out there Hayden."

"Thanks. It was pretty fun taking you out." She said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Just don't expect it to happen often. Rollins got in that cheap shot thanks to Mercury and Noble." I said smirking back.

"Great job out there you two. You still have that chemistry from FCW." Jon said walking up to us.

"Thanks." Hayden and I said.

"Let's go Amber. We have one more promo." Jon said. I nodded. After telling Colby and Hayden I would see them later, I followed Jon to the medical room.

**_The trainer handed me a bag of ice and pressed it against my head._**

**_"Amber!" I heard Dean yell as he walked in._**

**_"Oh yes, please, keep yelling. It's not like I don't have a headache." I said sarcastically._**

**_"This is not the time for joking. What the hell were you thinking? I told you to forget about it." Dean said while glaring at me. I wasn't an 'I hate you' glare, more like 'You didn't listen to me so now I'm pissed at you' glare._**

**_"I wasn't joking, I was being serious and when have I ever listened to you? I can handle myself Dean. You should know that by now." I said while sighing._**

**_"Amber, just leave it alone. Jade made her choice." Dean said._**

**_"Well now I'm definitely not leaving it alone. She's not getting away with attacking me. Dean, just focus on Bray, please? I can handle whatever Jade and Seth throw at me. It was one of the reasons you asked me out." I said while looking at him with a loving look. Dean sighed._**

**_"Fine. Just...be careful. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you." Dean said. I could see the softness in his eyes. I nodded. Dean leaned forward and gave me one of our hard kisses before he had to leave and try to confront Bray._**

After the segment, we walked out of the medical room and to the guerilla.

"You better hope Bray didn't see that. That's almost like giving away your weakness." I said jokingly. Jon chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. After that, we walked in a comfortable silence. We eventually reached the guerilla and I said, "Have fun torturing poor Cesaro out there."

"Hey, that isn't fair." I heard. I looked and saw Claudio (Cesaro) walk over.

"Sorry, Claudio but it's the truth. I've gotta go with my man." I said while smirking and walking away slowly.

"She is too cocky for her own good." I heard Claudio say. Jon laughed.

"Yeah, but that's one of the reasons I love her." Jon said. I smiled at that and continued on my way.

I went to catering and watched as Dean destroyed Cesaro with the match not even getting started. He then demanded for Bray Wyatt to come out but instead got a titantron of Bray, talking about dismantling his mind and feasting on the spoils. That would have my character worried. During the main event, I watched as Seth and Jade headed down to the ring for his match against Cena. Of course, the match ended in DQ with Cena winning, thanks to Kane interfering. Dolph eventually came down and helped Cena out and soon the whole locker room was out there fighting. Things had just gotten interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Monday Morning**

"Ya know I was once excellent at ignoring people. I really am sorry, Colby. I didn't see it as a big deal. They were tiny thoughts that lasted all of 5 seconds." I hated fighting with him, I hated getting the cold shoulder from the man I love. Maybe it would be best if...I gulped, playing with my ring, I wasn't going to finish that thought, I couldn't finish that thought. "I wanna run, now," I whispered. That had at least got his attention.

"Typical Hayden, wanting to run the second things get rough." His snark comment cutting right through my heart. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. I had a lot of baggage, it might just be too much for him to handle...ever!

"No, typical Hayden, would already be out that door. But the desperate Hayden is thinking I can't do this because I have a shit load of emotional baggage that you don't need in your life. You could go out and find any woman you want, one that doesn't have Mommy issues." I couldn't even look at him. Pathetic, huh? I cringed hearing his bitter laugh.

"Oh I know I could, Hayden. Baggage free. But why would I want that when I can have the real deal with you?" His voice growing softer. I shrugged with no answer to his question. I guess there wasn't an answer. "It's just this running away shit that has gotten old." I went to protest, but he placed his finger over my mouth. "I know you've done a 360 and that alone is impressive. I love you Hayden, with every fiber in my body, heart and soul." I took his hand in mine, placing his palm on my cheek snuggling into the warmth he gave me by a simple touch.

"I know I make things a challenge for you, but from the bottom of my heart I love you with every ounce of love that soars through my veins. It has always been you, even when I made things impossible for you, I did it because I loved you..." I stopped, feeling his thumb trace my lower lip.

"I get that, chipmunk," he whispered, connecting us together by our lips, our tongues happily dancing together.

**Monday Night Raw  
><strong>**October 27, 2014  
><strong>**San Antonio, Texas  
><strong>**AT&T Center**

Now that things with Colby have been fixed, I couldn't be happier to be here and ready to dive into my new storyline with Amber. I had a hell of a good time working with her in FCW, this was only going to be better and bigger then our feud years ago. Though a part of me was curious to know if we still had this. I checked my reflection in the mirror. Light blue skinny jeans, a cut off Seth's _I didn't sell out, I bought in _shirt and black flat buckle boots, completed my look for the night. My brown hair, was left down, the pink highlights fading out to blonde.

_**I slipped my hand through his as Triple H calls Rollins out to the ring, we walk out with Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble. Rollins has a limp as he walks to the ring but is all smiles as The Authority claps for him. I kept keep the smile on my face, even as the boo's rang out through the arena.**_

_**Stephanie wants a louder pop for Rollins but fans boo. A "you sold out" chant starts up, I roll my eyes as Rollins thanks the fans and says finally, the "Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose is out of his hair. I smirk hearing those words. Rollins says Ambrose is no longer a thorn in his side. Rollins says he proved intellect conquers every single time. Rollins takes credit for taking Ambrose out. Rollins says he's moving on to John Cena now. We get dueling chants for Cena now. Rollins mocks the fans and says later tonight, he's going to be able to "see" John Cena and leave him in a puddle of his own failure. Rollins' music hits and The Authority celebrates but Randy Orton's music hits and out he comes pissed off. **_

_**"Get out of the ring, Jade." I shake my head at Seth's words. I wasn't afraid of Orton, not when I had Seth to protect me.**_

_**"NO way, Seth!" I yelled, holding my ground.**_

_**Orton is sorry to break up their little love-fest but he's not happy with Rollins saying he's the self-proclaimed future of WWE. Orton says maybe he lost last night because Rollins hit the Curb Stomp last week. Orton is going crazy and says he feels like checking himself back into anger management but he's here because he made a promise – if The Authority didn't deal with Rollins then he is… Orton drops the mic and attacks Rollins. They're pulled apart but go back at it. Triple H gets in between and says they are not doing this here, tonight. Orton says he will calm down when Rollins is dead. Triple H tells Orton to take the night off, get on his bus and have a drink. Triple H says they will deal with this when it's the right time but emotions are high from Hell In a Cell. Orton lays Rollins out with a RKO out of nowhere, I gasp in horror dropping down to check on Seth. Orton leaves the ring and heads to the back. Triple H is pissed. Orton's music hits as Triple H orders Noble and Mercury to get Rollins on his feet. Rollins is dazed and confused. Rollins stumbles out of the ring, wanting to go after Orton. I push Noble out of the way, wrapping my arms around Seth, feeling him fall into my embrace.**_

_**"Come on, baby, let's get you to the doc," I told him, nodding at Mercury.**_

"You good now?" I ask, the second I let him go. He smirks, drawing me close to him.

"Better than good, chipmunk." I roll my eyes at his little nickname for me.

"Good, because I have things to do," I told him, pulling away from his embrace. He gave me a smirk, letting me go.

_**"Tell your little boy toy, that I will get what I want, Jade." I froze hearing his voice.**_

_**"I...I...I thought you left?" I asked, gulping, my eyes growing bigger as he stood in front of me, his hand caressing my cheek.**_

_**"Had to see you first," he smirked, whispering in my ear. He pulled away leaving me a fearfully frozen.**_

"Hey Amber. How are ya feeling?" I asked walking up to her.

"Sore as hell, but I'll live," she answered while smiling and standing up. "So, excited for tonight?"

"Hell yeah. This is definitely gonna be fun," I told her, she agreed.

We walked down the hall to catering when I heard, "Hey Amber!"

"Hey April. I'll see you later, Hayden," she said. I nodded and went on ahead.

"You wanna tell me what had brought the tension on yesterday?" Jon asked, leaning against a wall.

"Personal stuff, that has been fixed." He gave me a shocked look. I've always taken my problems to him, so he could run out and fix them. Not no more.

"That's all I'm getting?"

"Yeah," I told him with a nod. "It's time I grow up and take care of my problems for myself. That doesn't mean I don't need you," I told him, biting the inside of my lip.

"I know, chickadee," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I'm proud of you." I smiled hugging him. It had been so long since I've been told that.

We laughed walking the halls, before he had to split. I walked up behind Colby, wrapping my arms around his back, planting a small kiss to the middle of his back. He turned around, pulling me that much closer.

"Hi," I whispered, with a bright smile.

"Hey," he replied with a smile of his own. "You should go," he told me, after a few silent minutes. I nodded, reluctantly letting him go.

Amber had yet to show when I arrived. I stood waiting a few seconds before she waked up. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks for doing this storyline," I said. She nodded.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it," she said while smirking.

_**Her music cued up and she headed down with a purpose. She got into the ring and gave a not too pleased look. "Jade, I know you're back there. Come out now," she said as she leaned against the ropes. At first, it was quiet and then my music cued up and I walked out with a mic in my hand. I got down to the ring and got in while Amber moved away from the ropes.**_

_**"What do you want, Amber?" I asked.**_

_**"I want answers Jade. Why would you join Seth Rollins? The man who backstabbed Roman. The man who backstabbed me. And most importantly, the man who backstabbed your brother," she asked getting closer to me.**_

_**"It's really none of your business, Amber!" I said right back, earning myself a glare.**_

_**"You're wrong. It is my damn business. You're my best friend, Jade. More than that, you're like my sister. We've known each other for a long time. And right now, I can't believe you're with Seth Rollins. You despise him!" She said out of frustration.**_

_**"Well people change Amber. You of all people should know that," I said.**_

_**"I just never thought it would be you. You betrayed Dean and you betrayed me now," she said while glaring.**_

_**"You know what, you love playing the victim, don't you?" I asked. Yeah, that got her. She looked at me surprised.**_

_**"Excuse me," she said right back.**_

_**"I'm not repeating myself. You love being the victim. Always saying this person betrayed me, this person did that to me. It's pathetic. Why don't you grow up and realize you can't trust no one?" I asked. She got into my face and we had a staredown.**_

_**"Sadly, you were one of the people I really trusted," she said lowly. She then backed away to leave but I grabbed her and began attacking her. It was all to soon when she was able to fight back and we went at it, attacking each other repeatedly. Eventually, Mercury and Noble came down and separated us. Mercury grabbed Amber and held her back while Noble did the same to me.**_

_**All of a sudden, Rollins came down and got into the ring. He got a mic, looking at Amber. Noble let me go and I went to stand by Seth. "Amber, you need to face it. Jade doesn't need you or Ambrose. She has me now. So, why don't you just go back to whatever alleyway you came from and disappear," Rollins said. She began fighting Mercury and eventually Noble had to join in restraining her. He pushed me behind him. He then rush toward her and hit her with the briefcase. "Finish her." I picked her up hitting Jaded (a sitting side slam). I got outta the ring, with help from Seth.**_

"You alright? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Colby asked. She shook her head. I was wondering the same thing.

"Nah, I've been hit with worse stuff," she said while smiling. "Nice job out there Hayden."

"Thanks. It was pretty fun taking you out," I said with a smirk. Amber laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Just don't expect it to happen often. Rollins got in that cheap shot thanks to Mercury and Noble," she said, smirking back.

"Great job out there you two. You still have that chemistry from FCW," Jon said walking up to us.

"Thanks," Amber and I said.

"Let's go Amber. We have one more promo," Jon said. I nodded.

"So do we," Colby told me. I nodded, lacing my fingers with his.

_**"What was that about, Seth?" I asked, pacing the locker room. "I had things where I wanted them. I didn't need you to save me!" I yelled frustrated.**_

_**"Could've fooled me," he yelled back. I stopped to send him a glare.**_

_**"I can walk out that door, Rollins!" I seethed.**_

_**"But you won't," he smirked, coming to stop in front of me, his hand locking in my hair.**_

_**"I won't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, his thumb gliding over my bottom lip. "Mmm, right," I smirked, kissing him. **_

_**"Orton won't get you, I'll kill him first." I nodded, knowing he would do just that.**_

_**"Come on, you gotta beat Cena again, does he not learn, that he's old and you are the future?" I asked annoyed, with Cena.**_

_**"He'll learn the hard way," Seth smirked, pulling me out the door with him.**_

_**Cena vs Rollins**_

_**I walk out holding Seth's hand with Noble and Mercury behind us. Cena's waiting in the ring for Seth. I take his briefcase, staying ringside, instead of going to the announcer's table. Rollins ends up taking control early on. Mercury gets a cheap shot in. Rollins keeps control and throws him back out to both Mercury and Noble this time. Rollins goes back at it and hits a suplex on the floor. Rollins brings Cena back in and works him over in the corner. My smirk firmly stays in place on my bright red lips.**_

_**Rollins keeps control and goes for another pin attempt. Rollins putting a knee to Cena on the mat.**_

_**"Give up already, Cena!" I laugh.**_

_**Cena is fighting back on the floor. He tosses Noble into the barrier. Rollins grabs Cena and throws him shoulder first into the steel steps. Rollins comes back in the ring as the referee counts. Cena makes it back in and Rollins stomps away. Rollins mounts Cena with punches now. Rollins with a headlock. Cena looks to make a comeback but gets launched out of the ring. Rollins runs the ropes and leaps out onto Cena. Rollins hurts his taped ribs by hitting the announce table. "Shit!" I curse under my my breath, running to check on Seth. He sends me a look filled with pain, but one that says that he is fine to finish what he had started with Cena. I nod helping him to his feet.**_

_**They make it back in at the 8 count and Rollins covers for a 2 count. Rollins drop Cena with a right hand. Rollins climbs up for a superplex but Cena knocks him to the mat. I pound on the mat, yelling, "Come on Rollins!" Cena hits a crossbody for a 2 count. I let a breath out, looking worried until Rollins blocks an Attitude Adjustment and hits a big DDT for a 2 count. I smirk comes back out as Rollins keeps control and kicks Cena back out of the ring. Rollins throws Cena into the barrier. Rollins wastes some time but rolls Cena back in and goes to the top. Rollins comes off the top and nails Cena with a knee for a 2 count. "Come on Cena, you can't beat the future of the company!" I yelled watching as Rollins gets more offense on Cena. Noble gets some cheap shots in as Rollins distracts the referee. Cena finally makes a comeback and hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. I get on the apron and distract Cena. I jump from the apron seeing Rollins charge but Cena dumps him onto Noble and Mercury. I wince, chewing my bottom lip. Cena brings Rollins back in but gets kicked in the head for a 2 count. A laugh escapes my lips watching Cena get the crap beat out of him.**_

_**More back and forth. I gasp covering my mouth watching Cena drop Rollins on his head with a tornado DDT for another pin attempt. Rollins lands on his feet out of an AA. Rollins misses a spin kick. Rollins blocks the STF and kicks Cena off. Rollins with a kick to the gut and another big shot for a 2 count. They end up in the corner. Rollins counters for a powerbomb but ends up carrying Cena across the ring and doing the powerbomb into the turnbuckle. Cena still kicks out at 2. Cena blocks a Curb Stomp and locks in the STF. Rollins calls for help and Kane runs in.**_

_**Winner by DQ: John Cena**_

_**After the bell, Rollins and Kane beat on Cena until Ziggler makes the save. The entire locker room runs out next and we've got a big brawl. Rollins and Kane retreat while chaos unfolds in the ring. I rush to Rollins, holding onto him. Triple H and Stephanie come to the stage and stand with Kane, Rollins, Jade, Mercury and Noble. It comes down to Heath Slater taking an AA from Cena. Bo Dallas takes one as well. Cena stands tall and stares at The Authority as his music hits. RAW goes off the air with The Authority and Cena taunting each other.**_

**Main Event  
><strong>**October 28, 2014  
><strong>**Houston, Texas**

"You ready to do this?" Amber asked walking up.

"Born ready," I smirked, hearing Michael Cole welcome everyone to Main Event. Deep breaths, Hayden, deep breathes.

_**"Let's welcome our newest diva and member of the authority, Jade." I walked out to an arena full of boo's making my smirk grow twice in size. There was just something about getting a ton of boo's and I love every second of it. "Last night on Raw Amber wanted answers."**_

_**"She didn't get them, now did she Michael Cole?" I asked smugly.**_

_**"No she did not. But why turn on your friend, your own brother? It doesn't make sense."**_

_**"Oh it makes sense. I don't have to explain anything, especially to a bunch of snot faced miscreants," I seethed. "I did what was best for me. My brother doesn't want what's best for me, Amber, well, we never really did get along, did we?" I asked, with a small laugh. "She thought so, but I never trusted anyone, but myself. Why trust the ones that are only going to hold you back?"**_

_**"I was standing back there, not believing my ears, Jade," Amber said, walking down to the ring. "Dean wants everything for you," she stated, climbing into the ring. "As for us, this well, this is just sad, Jade. It may not be me after all, I'm only the victim right?" I nodded, not giving her anything else. "At least I don't have Mommy and Daddy issues. That's right, huh? Mommy loved Dean more than you. It's facts, Hayden," she said with a smirk. "Cold, hard facts." I clenched my fists, glaring at her.**_

_**"At least I had a Mommy and a Daddy, unlike you. You're just an orphan, Amber," I yelled, a laugh playing on my lips, getting out of the ring.**_

"Sorry for being a bit harsh out there. You alright?" I asked, once she got backstage.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked. There was a hint of emotion in her eyes, that had me thinking other wise, but I wasn't going to push it, I was the last person for that. After all this is what we signed up for.

"Ya know, I'm okay. My mother issues, they didn't sting the way I thought they would," I told her with a shrug. It was for the best. That was a huge white lie, because it really did hurt, but I wasn't going to let on it did. I was going to get through this. She was ready to call my BS on that, but she didn't. Instead we headed our separate ways. Therapy here I come.

**Thursday Morning**

"Hayden, what brings you by? Your next appointment isn't until next week." I nodded, picking at my nails. "This must be serious, if you are this quiet. You know I can't help unless you talk."

"The weather's beautiful this morning, I'm headed out to have fun with friends tomorrow for Halloween," I told him avoiding talk of my mother. He rose an eyebrow. Not liking what I was saying.

"Hayden, you didn't come here to talk about the weather. Are you going to be drinking?" He asked.

"Nope, I gave that stuff up remember?" I asked, he nodded. "My Mom left a note, wanting me to meet her so she can explain things to me. But I don't want to meet her," I explained, finally getting that out there in the open. "Jon and Colby both think I should, but I can't do that."

"Why do they want you to meet her?"

"To get over my fear of being her. They made a good point, but I'm scared," I confessed chewing my lip.

"Of what?" Hank asked, looking at me over the top of his glasses.

"The unknown, everything. She can turn my whole life upside down. I can't have that. For the first time in years my life is perfect as it can be. I have everything in order and I'm not going to let her ruin the happiness I now have. She could tell me lies," I told him bummed not wanting to think about the hurt she could bring with her.

"Okay, that is all understandable, but Hayden, you don't want to miss your chance to know her or even hear her out." Growing up I always had the slightest glimmer of hope that my mom would come back and I'd have a mother that loved me, when to take me shopping, when to explain what my body was going through, to help me with my crushes at school. But that hope faded away years ago. "I suggest that you have her come to my office when you decide that you want to hear her side of things." Now that I could do, when it was time.

"I'll consider it," I told him.

Leaving his office, I headed to the mall to get the final touches for my Halloween costume. I was excited for tomorrow, it really couldn't come fast enough.

**Halloween**

I finished my make up, leaving my hair down with curls throughout. I giggled feeling my cheeks suddenly start to burn hearing Colby's cat call the second he sees me. I twirled around asking, "you like?" I had on a white and blue skirt that barely covered anything. A white corset that had blue ribbons and blue flowers on it. My cleavage pushed up looking a cup size bigger. All I needed was my lost little sheep.

"There is no way, you're gonna be outta my sight tonight," he growled, pulling me to him, causing a giggle to die in his mouth, his lips pressing against mine hungry.

"Go get ready, or we're gonna be late," I told him pushing him to the bathroom. I sat on the bed pulling my blue rhinestone hooker heels from the box, slipping them on. My eyes roamed over him as he stepped from the bathroom dressed as a black knight. "Where's your sword?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll get that later," he smirked, pulling me close. I bit my lip images of later playing through my mind. I laced my fingers through his and pulled him out the door.

"Someone is eager?" He chucked. I rose an eyebrow, looking at him pressing the button for the elevator.

"Of course," I whispered, bringing his hand to my mouth, gently sucking on his finger. I giggled hearing a growl. I smirked, loving how easily I had such an effect on him. I leaned against him on the way down. "We don't have to stay long. I got a feeling we're gonna have more fun in private," I told him, enjoying being in his arms.

"Good," he husked, trailing a path of fire with his lips down my neck. I moaned softly just as the doors pinged open.

"By all means, that is the last thing I need to hear and see," Jon groaned. "Where in the fuck are your damn clothes?" He yelled, making a scene in the hotel lobby.

"I don't see you throwing a fit about your girls costume, that's skin-tight," I huffed. "But girl, damn," I smirked.

"Oh you didn't see how he acted in the room, before coming down," Amber stated. Jon gave a shrug. "Damn goes for you too."

"Actually, babe, Amber's costume is purr-fect," Colby announced, getting us to laugh.

"You two must really want to cause your men to have heart attacks tonight," Natalya laughed, walking past us. I shrugged, wrapping my arm around Colby's waist.

"She has a point," Jon pointed out, Colby quick to agree.

"Maybe so Batman, but let's go and have some fun," I stated, heading to the doors.

We had walked the short distance to the club that was a few blocks away, the night air feeling refreshing. We got our drinks finding a table. Laughter had flowed. It was good to have an awesome night out with the people you care about. Everything else out of mind.

"No need to be jealous," I whispered, my tongue flicking over his ear. "No guy in this place can hold a torch to you." I could see the flicker of jealousy that was in his eyes, the jealousy that surged through his body, leaving me pined to him.

"I have every reason to be, look at you?" He growled, his eyes slowly moving over every inch of me.

"I'm surprised in you chickadee," Jon said, breaking my moment with Colby. That had taken me back. "I honestly thought you would get a beer followed with your vodka." The way he accused me, should have pissed me off but I sat sipping on my Coke.

"Why, so I can throw another bottle at your head?" I asked, getting Colby to pull me closer to him. "Last time I had missed, but now I'm closer."

"No. But with the way I accused you, I deserved that. But..." I shook my head.

"That night was messed up as it was. My emotions were getting the best of me."

"Let's go dance," Colby stated, pulling me to the dance floor. Ending that conversation, before it ruined the night. "What?" He asked holding me close.

"Nothing," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "How's a spring wedding?" I asked, feeling him tense for the smallest of seconds.

"It sounds perfect, baby." I grinned, closing my eyes. Things were going to be okay. I wasn't my mother. Maybe I should see her.

"Hayden, baby?" I froze hearing that voice. I was afraid to even look. I shook my head.

"No, no, no," I whispered. Not like this. Not now. Why? Colby said nothing, getting us back to the table.

"Guys, we're heading out," Colby informed them. I was way to spooked to say anything.

"You okay, chickadee? You look like a damn ghost." I moved into Colby, nodding my head.

"She'll be fine," Colby tried to assure them, but it was easy to see they weren't buying that.

"Chickadee..." Amber placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Need anything, you know where to find us." Colby nodded. Everything from the bar to the room was nothing but a blur.

I changed into one of Colby's shirts snuggling against him. This wasn't the plan a few hours ago, but I needed this and he wasn't pushing. A lingering kiss to the top of my head assured me that things were going to be okay. Colby wasn't going anywhere, Jon and Amber would be right there if I needed them. But I needed Colby, I needed his love, his warmth and the comfort he offered me.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Main Event<br>_****_October 28, 2014  
><em>****_Houston, Texas_**

"You ready to do this?" I asked walking up to Hayden.

"Born ready," she answered back, smirking. We than heard Michael Cole welcome everyone to Main Event.

**_"Let's welcome our newest diva and member of the Authority, Jade." Jade walked out to the ring to a chorus of boos. She got into the ring and Cole began the interview. "Last night on Raw, Amber wanted answers."_**

**_"She didn't get them, now did she Michael Cole?" She asked smugly._**

**_"No she did not. But why turn on your friend, your own brother? It doesn't make sense?"_**

**_"Oh, it makes sense. I don't have to explain anything, especially to a bunch of snot faced miscreants," she seethed. "I did what was best for me. My brother doesn't want what's best for me, Amber, well, we never really did get along, did we?" She asked, with a small laugh. "She thought so, but I never trusted anyone but myself. Why trust the ones that are only going to hold you back?"_**

**_"I was standing back there, not believing my ears, Jade," I said hearing enough of this, walking down to the ring. "Dean wants everything for you." I stated, climbing into the ring. "As for us, this well, this is just sad, Jade. It may not be me after all, I'm only the victim right?" She just nodded. I then decided to air out the dirty laundry. "At least I don't have Mommy and Daddy issues. That's right, huh? Mommy loved Dean more than you. It's facts, Jade," I said with a smirk. "Cold, hard facts." I finished. She glared and clenched her fists._**

**_"At least I had a Mommy and a Daddy, unlike you. You're just an orphan, Amber," She yelled, laughing a little before getting out of the ring. I just stood there pissed off. I then left the ring but not before kicking the steel steps._**

I soon got backstage. Man, that was harder than I thought. Especially having your past aired out to the world to see.

"Sorry for being a bit harsh out there. You alright?" She asked, once I got backstage.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked. I was a little emotional about my past being aired. But I knew Hayden would have had it worse with that. I think Hayden could tell I was emotional but she didn't push me to say anything, which I was thankful for.

"Ya know, I'm okay. My mother issues, they didn't sting the way I thought they would." She said with a shrug. I could tell she was lying, I wanted to call her out on it but I decided against it. If she was giving me my space, I would give her hers. We then headed our separate ways. Once I was by myself, I let out a huge sigh.

"You all right, babe?" Jon asked walking up to me.

"Hey, yeah. I'll be fine. Just a little emotional. I'd thought you'd check on Hayden." I said while smiling a little.

"Colby's with her. Besides, you're important to me too so you're stuck with me checking on you." Jon said with a little smirk. I laughed a little.

"Thanks. I promise I'll be fine. It's a little weird having your dirty laundry aired on TV for everyone to hear. I know some people will think it's just a storyline but  
>it still makes it a little weird." I explained. Jon nodded and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him.<p>

"You are a tough chick. You won't let nothing like this get to you." Jon said. I smiled and nodded while wrapping my arms around him. Jon was so awesome.

**_Friday - Halloween_**

I had just finished dressing into my Catwoman outfit for the night. Catwoman was my absolute favorite character. She was so badass. The Catwoman outfit I'm wearing is the one that Halle Berry used in the movie.

"You almost ready?" Jon asked through the door.

"Yup. You can come in." I said. The door opened and Jon walked in wearing his Batman costume.

"There is no way you're going out like that!" Jon practically yelled. I looked at him with a confused look.

"And why the hell not?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Because I do want any other men to see you like this. This should be for my eyes only." Jon said gesturing to my body.

"Oh please Jon. It's not like I'm stripping when I get there. Calm it down." I said while walking past him. He then grabbed pushed me gently against the wall.

"No other guy should get to see what's mine. And if any guy decides to talk to you or look at you, they're dead." Jon said.

"My Batman, who'd thought you would be this possessive? What would the other women think?" I asked jokingly.

"You're the only one I'm possessive with Catwoman." Jon said before leaning down and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We soon pulled away from the kiss. "Damn, now I don't want to go anywhere." I laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure we won't be there long." I said as we backed away from the wall and headed out to the lobby to wait on Colby and Hayden.

Eventually, we heard the elevator ding and saw Hayden and Colby practically making out. I suppressed a laugh when Jon said, "By all means, that is the last thing I need to hear and see. Where in the fuck are your damn clothes?" He yelled the last part, causing a scene in the lobby.

"I don't see you throwing a fit about your girls costume, that's skin-tight. But girl, damn," She said smirking at me.

"Oh, you didn't see how he acted in the room before coming down," I stated. Jon just shrugged. "Damn goes for you too."

"Actually, babe, Amber's costume is purr-fect," Colby announced, making us all laugh. That was awesome.

"You two must really want to cause your men to have heart attacks tonight," Natalya laughed, walking past us. I couldn't help but laugh at that and clung to Jon's arm.

"She has a point," Jon pointed out, Colby agreed with him.

"Maybe so Batman, but let's go and have some fun," Hayden said, heading to the doors.

Jon and I walked a few steps behind Colby and Hayden. I decided to tell Jon what I decided. "Hey Jon." I said. Jon looked down at me.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"I decided that since I'm moving in with you, I decided that from now on, don't worry about the drinking promise." I declared. Jon looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I trust you. The only reason I made you promise is because of my own insecurities. Ever since I let everything out to you and Hayden, I haven't had those insecurities anymore. So, if you wanna drink, then drink." I said while smiling at him. Jon leaned down and kissed me.

"I swear, you make me fall in love with you more and more." Jon said. I smiled and we headed to the club.

The night had been definitely fun. I never celebrated Halloween growing up. Even though Jon and Joe invited me to hang out with them for Halloween last year, I declined. It wasn't because I was anti-social, I just wasn't crazy about celebrating anything. I guess you could say my childhood affected a lot of celebrating holidays.

Of course, a lot of guys tried hitting on me, but I would either tell them off or Jon would send the guy death glares and he would back off. I appreciated Jon being possessive but I've learned how to deal with guys like that.

I was semi-listening to Jon and Hayden's conversation, thinking about the last time a guy was persistently harassing me and I made Jon play along that he was my boyfriend. I mean, Joe was there but something made me pick Jon that day.

Hayden and Colby then left and headed out to dance. Jon suddenly pulled me sit in his lap. "You alright, babe?" Jon asked, fully bringing me out of memory lane.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering that day when I made you pretend to be my boyfriend." I said while smiling a little.

"Oh, I remember that day. I had to say I was slightly disappointed you were only using me." Jon said admittedly. I smiled.

"Yeah, trust me, afterwards I felt like shit. I had real feelings for you but I was too scared to do anything because of my ex-boyfriend. If it wasn't for you asking me out, I probably still wouldn't have done anything." I admitted. Thinking of that now, scared me. Where would I be if Jon never asked me out? Probably by myself doing nothing while everyone else was having fun.

"I'm sure either way, I would have asked you out. You're just so different from other girls, a good different." Jon said. I nodded and smiled and relaxed on him. Suddenly, we saw Colby and Hayden come back to our table. Hayden had a spooked out look on her face.

"Guys, we're heading out," Colby said. Now I was instantly worried.

"You okay, chickadee? You look like a damn ghost." Jon said worried. Hayden didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"She'll be fine," Colby said trying to reassure us but we didn't believe him for a second. We knew something had happened. But I knew now wasn't the time to ask.

"Chickadee..." Jon said. I put my hand on Jon's shoulder to stop him.

"Need anything, you know where to find us," I said looking at them. Colby nodded and they left. I just hoped she be okay. We stayed for a few minutes until we decided to leave and head back to the hotel for the night. Jon had drank a lot but not to the point he was drunk. I could tell that Jon was still worried about Hayden. "Come on, Jon." I said pulling him to our room. We soon got to our room and went inside. I then turned to look at Jon. "Jon, I know you're worried about Hayden but she's a strong woman and she has Colby. When they're ready to tell us, they will. Okay? So, no need to wrack your brain over it, okay?" Jon nodded.

"I know. Thanks Amber, I don't know what I'd do without you." Jon said kissing my forehead, well kissing the mask.

"No problem. Even Batman needs help sometimes." I said while smirking, trying to get Jon's mind off of things. Jon chuckled at that.

"That's true. So, would the lovely Catwoman help me get this stuff off. It was a hassle getting it on." Jon said. I laughed.

"Wow, I get to see your true identity. Should that even be allowed?" I asked jokingly.

"Only for you." He said right back smirking. I smiled and took off his mask.

"Well, I have to say, you look so much better without the mask." I said. Jon chuckled before removing my mask. "Hey, I didn't say you could take my mask off." I said while pouting.

"Why? You look sexier without it on." Jon said with a shrug. I smiled at that and helped Jon get out of the costume before taking mine off and putting on a shirt and some shorts before heading joining Jon on the bed. We just laid there until we both feel asleep.

**_Monday Night Raw  
><em>****_November 3, 2014  
><em>****_Buffalo, New York_**

Jon and I arrived at the arena and I was ready for tonight. Tonight, Hayden and I both had matches tonight. I went to the Divas Locker Room and changed into my attire for tonight. I then saw Hayden walk in.

"Hey Hayden. How are ya doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine now." She said. I nodded. We then went and headed to catering. I couldn't stay long since I was managing Dean tonight for his match. Hayden and I talked for a while before I heard my phone go off. I looked and saw another text from the unknown number.

**I'll be coming to see you soon.**

I froze at that. Who the hell was that?

"You okay, Amber?" Hayden asked. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Just a wrong number." I said shrugging it off. I could tell she did not believe me one bit. I wouldn't involve any of them. The only who knew was Saraya and it was gonna stay that way. I soon had to leave and meet up with Jon.

"Hey, you ready?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"You okay? You look a little distant." Jon asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I promise." I said while smiling. Jon nodded a little unsure. Soon his music cued up and we had to go out.

**_Dean and I walked down to the ring as Mr. McMahon, Stephanie and Triple H. Jon shook Mr. McMahon's hand and glared at Triple H. I smirked at them before following Dean to the ring. I stayed outside the ring as Cesaro made his way to the ring. I kissed Dean and jumped down. While Dean and Cesaro went at it, Bray Wyatt came out and began watching the match. I got a little nervous but when on cheering for Dean. Dean eventually hit the Dirty Deeds and won. Afterwards, he had a staredown with Bray and then was about to get out and attack him but the lights went out. When they came back on, he was gone._**

**_Dean got out and I walked over to him. Dean took my hand and pulled me with him._**

We got backstage and I kissed Jon before walking off. I knew he would be worried but I didn't want to make people worry about something like this. I would get it figured out and report it to the police. I found an empty hallway and leaned against it.

"Hey Amber. What's going on?" Saraya asked while walking up.

"Hey Saraya. Nothing, really." I said. Saraya gave me a funny.

"You know you can't lie to me right? We grew up together. You should know I'll keep pestering you until you tell me." Saraya said. I sighed.

"I promise Raya. It's nothing. Don't you have a match to do and for me to do some commentating." I said, getting the attention off of me. I loved my friends to death but I didn't want to talk about it. Saraya didn't say anything but followed me to the guerilla. My music cued up and I walked.

**_I walked down to the commentary while slapping hands with some of the fans. I arrived at the commentary booth and sat down in the chair provided and grabbed a headset._**

**_"Welcome to commentary, Amber." Cole said._**

**_"Thanks, always glad to be here." I said while smiling a little._**

**_Paige was the first to come down to the ring and I clapped for her. Jade's music soon hit and she came down to the ring. We had a stareoff before turning her attention to Paige and then the bell rang._**

**_"So Amber, on Monday you wanted answers from Jade but you didn't get them." Cole said. I nodded._**

**_"Yeah I didn't. But of course, her boy toy had to come in and ruin everything." I said annoyed._**

**_"It was Jade's choice not to tell you. And of course Rollins would come and help his girlfriend. It would be nice if your so called boyfriend would do that once in a while." JBL intervened._**

**_"For one JBL, nobody was talking to you. And second, unlike Jade, I can take care of myself. I don't need to get my boyfriend to come down and save me." I said while glaring at JBL. I could hear Cole and Lawler chuckling at that._**

**_"Anyway, on Main Event, you and Jade revealed each other's past, yours being that you were an orphan. Was she telling the truth?" Cole asked._**

**_"Sadly, that is true. I grew up without knowing my parents. But what Jade forgot is that I do have family. Ironically, it's with Paige's family. They took me in and raised and taught me to wrestle. So, Jade can say whatever she wants. The past doesn't matter." I explained. I watched as Paige was in control of the match. "Come on, Paige." I said._**

**_Sadly, in the end, Jade hit her Finisher and won the match. I stood up and took the headphones off before we had a staredown and taunted each other. I then tuned and left ringside and headed backstage while always looking over my shoulder._**

I got backstage and went somewhere to do some stretches. I knew I was avoiding everyone but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. I took my phone out and went through all the messages from that unknown number. It really put me edge about everything. Mainly, wondering who the hell this person was. It scared me to death. I watched as Seth and Dolph went at it for the Intercontinental Championship, with Jade ringside. The match was really amazing, but Randy came in and RKO'd Seth. Damn, that was gonna hurt.

Later on, it was soon time for my match against Jordan.

I soon arrived at the guerilla where Jordan was waiting along with Hayden.

"Creative just loves putting me in 2 on 1 matches don't they?" I asked jokingly. I needed to put up a front of some kind. Jordan laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Maybe you should have joined the Authority." Jordan said jokingly.

"I don't think so. I don't do good taking orders from anyone. They would be fed up with me after an hour." I joked.

"Maybe less than that." Hayden joined in. I nodded agreeing with her. I could tell she was still worried about me. Hayden's music cued up and she walked out.

**_Jordan soon walked out to the ring and it was my turn. I walked out clapping hands with the fans and got into the ring. Like Jade did to me, I stared down at her at commentary. The bell rang and I jumped Jordan. The match pretty much one-sided, me destroying Jordan inside and outside. Jordan was outside the ring and I quickly ran and did a Suicide Dive on her. I quickly got up and picked her up. I then threw her right into Jade, knocking her out of the chair. I then slid into the ring as Jade pushed Jordan off and yelled at her to get back in the ring. Jordan yelled back at her before coming back into the ring. As soon as she did, I grabbed her and put her into Ender's Game. She was about to tap when I felt someone attack me. I knew it was Jade. I began getting double teamed, even though I was able to fight off Jordan and took care of her. Jade grabbed me and set me up for her Finisher, when I heard Paige's music play. She ran down into the ring and Jade let me go and slid out of the ring._**

**_"Come on, Jade!" Paige yelled. She knelt beside me and helped me up. I gave her a one arm hug and watched as Jade and Jordan backed away from the ring._**

**_"You're gonna get yours Jade!" I yelled out angrily. We soon got out and walked backstage._**

"Amber." Jon said walking up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need to talk later." Jon said seriously. That didn't sound good whatsoever.

"All right. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No it's not." Jon said. He looked like he was pissed. I nodded. We watched the last match between Seth and Randy. It was very entertaining and I watched as Seth Curb Stomped Randy on the Steel Steps. What a way to write him off.

After it was over, I changed into my regular clothes and waited for Jon. He soon arrived and headed back to our hotel. I looked at him worried. He hasn't said anything at all and I was worried. Did something bad happen?

We arrived and went to our room. "So, is everything okay?" I asked when I closed the door behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Jon asked suddenly. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Those text messages!" Jon said angrily. I flinched. How did he find out? Did Saraya tell him?

"How did you..." I stopped mid-sentence.

"Hayden told me she saw a weird text on your phone. After that text, you started acting weird. What is going on?" Jon asked getting irritated. Dammit, she must have seen it when I wasn't looking.

"It's nothing, Jon." I lied. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Bullshit, Amber. If it was nothing, you wouldn't have become so distant! What the fuck is going on?!" Jon yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled as I felt tears. "I don't know. I've been getting them for weeks. I'm scared, Jon!" I said while sitting on the floor and crying. Jon just sighed loudly and knelt down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about it. I didn't know who it was and I thought it was a prank but now I'm not so sure." I said trying to calm down.

"You still should have told me. Besides, it's my job to worry about you." Jon said while kissing the top of my head. I just clung to him and cried. Jon picked me up and laid me down on the bed and joined me. We just laid like that until I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, it's Zombie450AriesBournePrincess here with the next chapter. I own nothing except for Hayden and her father. Everything else belongs to their respected party. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why does Mom hate me?" I asked with big brown eyes, filled with fresh tears. "Everyone at school has a loving mother, but do I?" I asked. "No," I answered with a sigh, picking at the sandwich on my plate, looking at my dad. "It's not fair, Dad!" I pouted.<em>

"_Sweetie, your Mother doesn't hate you, she loves you, really. She couldn't deal with the pressure of it all. It has nothing to do with you, but me, Hayden."_

"_Dad, it don't feel that way. I had to explain to my class why my mother wasn't going to be showing up. They laughed at me Dad, made fun of me," I explained. I never knew that a bunch of fifth graders could be so mean. "Why can't I just be home schooled? I wouldn't have to deal with bullies."_

"_We can't run away from our problems, sweetie. We need to face them head on. I can't do anything about your Mother or about the kids in your class, but I love you with my whole heart, okay?" He asked._

"_Yeah," I sighed. "I love you to Dad," I told him._

"_Eat up and go get that homework done," he told me. I gave him a soft glare. "Hey now. How else would I know what's going on at your school if I didn't look through your bag, which you left by the front door, is that where it goes?" He asked with an amused look on his face._

"_No," I sighed. "It belongs in my room, with the rest of my stuff. But my boots are wet from the snow, the same with my gloves, snow pants and hat, Dad" I pointed out._

"_I'll put them by the fire-place and your boots on the heat vent. Where's your scarf?"_

"_In my room buried in the closet, I think, I haven't worn that since last year Dad," I told him with a shrug, taking a bite of my ham sandwich. He shook his head, walking to the living room._

"You doing okay?" Colby asked as we get ready to head off the to the arena. The last few days had been hard for me. But I had pushed things to the back of my mind while I worked. I was determined not to let it bother my work, but it was there in the back of my mind. I shrugged, closing my suitcase.

"I don't want to think about it, but yet it's just there, Colby. In the back of mind. How the hell did she find me?" I asked, my head falling to my hands.

"I don't know, Hayden," he sighed, sitting down next to me, placing his hand on my back.

"I hate it, but I don't have time to worry about that anyway, I'll deal with at therapy," I told him, getting to my feet. I was so done stressing about my mother again. It took too my years the first time around. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded, stopping to kiss me.

"I'm here whenever," he stated, lacing our fingers together.

"I know," I told him, pulling the door open. I could get through this.

_**Monday Night Raw  
>November 3, 2014<br>Buffalo, New York**_

Getting to the arena I headed straight to the locker room not wanting to deal with my own head any longer. So many damn emotions running through it and I didn't know what the best thing for me was to do. I walked into the locker room seeing Amber there.

"Hey Hayden. How are ya doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine now," I told her. She nodded. We than went and headed to catering. We had talked for a while before her phone went off. I couldn't help but take a small glance at her phone, I wouldn't say it was snooping per say.

****I'll be coming to see you soon.****

Who the hell was that? I could sense that she hadn't liked that and froze up. I frowned knowing that I had to tell Jon about this, I didn't know if he knew about it or not, but he was going to be the first person I went to and asked my questions too.

"You okay, Amber?" I asked, getting a nod.

"Uh, yeah. Just a wrong number," she said, shrugging it off. I let it go, even though I felt like there was more to it. Soon enough she headed off. I got up heading off. I smiled seeing Ariane.

"Hey girl," she smiled. I smiled back giving her a small hug. When she had taken time off from the main roster to work on her skills at the performance center we had become friends.

"Hey," I replied.

"You alright?" She asked. That's when I knew that I had to let everything go and worry about my personal shit when I wasn't at work. I didn't have the time to worry about it all right now, not when I needed to be focused on everything else.

"I will be, just some personal shit, ya know?" I asked.

"Do I ever. I'll see you later, okay? Maybe we can go out for drinks." I had cringed at that. Back then I was up for going out and getting drinks about every night. How much my life had changed in a short few months.

"I don't actually drink any longer. But we can still go out and have fun and what not," I told her.

"Oh wow," she said, completely surprised. I nodded. We had tried to make plans but we were both busy for the next few weeks. After leaving her I had time to go find Jon, thankfully Amber wasn't with him.

"We need to talk," I told him, walking past him. I looked back seeing him following behind me.

"What's going on, chickadee?" He asked. "This have anything to do about Halloween?" He asked. I stopped when I had reached on empty area.

"No," I told him. I felt guilty for not telling him what was going on. I could bite the bullet and tell him though. "My Mother, she uh, found me and thought I was going to talk to her at the club. That's why I was all shaken up." He was quick to pull me into him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I didn't want to ruin your night with Amber. It's not just us anymore, Jon, we both have other people in our lives and I need to rely on Colby now," I told him. I felt him nod. "This wasn't what I needed to talk to you about. I've got my mother under control." I knew there was no way he believed my words, but this wasn't about me, he needed to worry about Amber, something was going on with her, he had to have noticed. There was no way around it.

"Bullshit, Hayden. It's bothering the hell out of you," he snapped rather gently.

"It is, but what am I suppose to do, huh?" I asked, pulling away from him. He sighed.

"I don't know."

"Do you know what's going on with Amber?" I asked, getting a confused look on his face. No he didn't.

"Nothing is," he told me. I shook my head.

"Have you noticed her being a bit distant today or any other day for that matter?" I asked. He nodded slowly thinking it over.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know for sure, but she got this sketchy text earlier today. Talk to her and make sure everything is okay." She was my friend and I was worried about her.

"Will do," he said, walking off. I sighed, getting myself in check, walking to meet up with Paige and Amber. Ready for my match. Amber headed out when her music started.

I stood getting some last-minute stretching in. Paige headed out and I rolled my neck waiting for my music. I headed out to boos once again, but I was still loving it.

_**I stared at Amber before getting into the ring, locking up with Paige when the ref signaled for the bell.**_

_**The match had been back and for the most part. I wouldn't let her keep control long before I put her right back on the defense. I kicked her in the gut, using the ropes to propel myself forward, she grabbed me, rolling my up. I kicked out at 1, she sent me to the corner and I slipped from the ring. She dived out of the ring, taking us both out. I got to my feet first, grabbing a handful of hair throwing her back in the ring. I slid under the bottom rope, earning a kick to my head. She pulled me to the center of the ring going for the cover. I kicked out 2. Getting to my feet she Irish wiped me to the corner. I quickly went to the second rope hitting a DDT on her when she came at me. I smirked glaring at Amber, picking Paige up, hitting Jaded for the win. I moved to the side of the ring staring at Amber. I taunted her and she taunted right back. She kept a look out on her way up the ramp. I smirked, taking in the boos.**_

After getting backstage from my match I was quick to find Colby to get ready to go out for his match.

_**I slipped my hand in his and headed out to the ring with J and J security right behind us. **__**I took his briefcase kissing him before he got into the ring. I stood cheering him ****on ****and being nervous when Ziggler would get the offense in. I wanted to have some ****fun****, so I jumped onto the ring apron getting Ziggler's attention.**_

"_**You might as well give up," I told him with a smirk.**_

"_**Never, you might want to watch what's going to happen to your boyfriend," he yelled with a smirk.**_

"_**Jade, get down," the ref yelled. I shrugged jumping down to the floor. I laughed watching Rollins hit an enziguri for a very close 2 count. ****Dammit**** it!**_

_**I paced at ringside going nuts watching the last of the match unfold. A smirk crossed my face watching as Rollins hit a Curb Stomp. My face paled watching Randy run out. He got of the ring, coming straight for me, I backed up hitting the barricade, I had every intention of climbing over until his icily hand cupped my cheek.**_

"_**You're wasting your time with Rollins, sweetheart," he smirked, kissing my forehead. I gulped, moving away from him, going to check on Seth, my eyes darting to where Randy stood.**_

"I figured since neither of us are needed for tomorrow night, wanna head out with me for the Europe tour?" Colby asked, flinging his arm around me. I smiled moving into him. I really didn't care that he was all sweaty from his match. It really didn't bother me like it did other people.

"Ya know I would love that," I told him. Maybe for the next week I would be able to forget all about my personal drama with my mom and be able to relax and really enjoy my time over there with my boyfriend and my friends. It was going to be awesome to get away from the chaos that is my life.

"I hate to do this, but I need to borrow your girl," Jordan said, looking a bit sheepishly. I kissed Colby ready to walk off with Jordan.

"I remember the times you two couldn't stand each other," he said, "and now you're stealing my girl."

"We can always go back to hating each other, if you want," I suggested.

"NO!" He answered rather quickly. I walked off laughing with a laughing Jordan beside me.

"I was thinking about going to look at dresses after the Europe tour, you think you can manage to break face with lover boy long enough to come along?" I asked. Ever since we've had cleared things up we've gotten along a hell of a lot better and she really wasn't that bad of a person to be around. We really were friends these days.

"I might be able to for a few minutes at least," she told me with a laugh. I still had to let Amber know. I was planning on asking her, before she got that text and became all distant on me. I smiled watching Amber walk up to us.

"Creative just loves putting me in 2 on 1 matches, don't they?" She asked jokingly. I tried to read her but I couldn't. I had to let it go and let Jon deal with this later. I could care about her, but it was Jon's job to fix whatever was going on. And I couldn't exactly come out and say anything about it. I had already told on her, I couldn't even begin to think how pissed off she was going to be about that when Jon told her what I had done. Jordan laughed, bring me back to earth.

"Yeah, no kidding. Maybe you should have joined the Authority," Jordan said jokingly.

"I don't think so. I don't do good taking orders from anyone. They would be fed up with me after an hour," she joked.

"Maybe less than that," I said getting into the conversation. Amber nodded agreeing with me. My music cued up and I walked out.

"_**Let's welcome my favorite diva. Jade is nice to have you out here," JBL said. I smirked, sitting down.**_

"_**It's nice to be out here, at least with you JBL," I replied, watching Jordan make her way out.**_

"_**Why join the Authority?" Lawler asked. I laughed looking at him.**_

"_**Seriously?" I asked, hearing Amber's music play. He nodded. "Why shouldn't I have joined them?" I asked, glaring at Amber now that she was in the ring.**_

"_**We talked to Amber earlier about the dirty laundry you had shared last week on Main Event," Cole was saying.**_

"_**That was after she accused my mother of not loving me!" I yelled, looking at him. "Maybe she didn't love me like she loved Jon. Maybe I was the hate that filled her heart, but look at me now, Cole! I don't care about mother dearest," I snapped, "I like to play with fire," I smirked, throwing the headset on the table done with all of them except for JBL. He was the only one with any sense. I was taken off guard when Jordan landed in my lap tipping the chair over backwards.**_

"_**Get back in there Jordan and ruin her!" I yelled, shoving her to the ring.**_

"_**Mind your damn business, Jade, I'm on it!" Jordan yelled, getting back into the ring, only to get put into Ender's game. I slipped into the ring watching as she was seconds away from tapping. I attacked Amber. Jordan and myself started to double team Amber. She was able to fight Jordan off and laid her out. I grabbed her and got her set up for Jaded, when Paige's music started to play. I slid from the ring. I glared at Paige.**_

__**"Come on, Jade!" Paige yelled. **____**I backed away from the ring shaking my head, Jordan by my side. **__

__**"You're gonna get yours Jade!" **____**Amber**____** yelled out angrily. **____**I laughed walking backstage.**__

_"_**I can appreciate a nice beat down, Jade. Remind me why you're with a baby like Rollins?" He asked, reaching out to take my hand. I pulled my hand away, glaring at him.**__

_"_**Why would I want to be with a dirty old snake like yourself, when I have more than enough man, with Seth?" I asked, moving to walk around him. "Word of advice, Orton, you should stop wishing for things," I smirked, "For the record, I'm not your sweetheart and I never will be!" I hissed, walking off.**__

I headed to the locker room to change out of my ring gear and into jeans, a Seth shirt and a pair of flat knee-high boots. I loved boots more than shoes. I was positive I would be wearing boots under my wedding dress no matter how tacky it was. I dialed the number for my therapist needing to reschedule until next week. I explained what was going on and the reason why I had to reschedule my appointment. It had slipped my mind when I made the appointment weeks ago that I would be out of the country for work. I was excited to be on this tour seeing more of the world. Going back over to the UK was going to be fun, I hadn't been over there in years. The last time I had caused plenty of trouble with Jon and other friends. I was starting to wonder if I was going to be seeing any of them while I was over there. It was a long shot, with how busy I was going to be.

I grabbed a water and a bowl of fruit to kill some time before Colby was to face off against Randy for the night and I was starving. I smiled at Emma as she sat down.

"How's it going?" I asked her.

"Good, you?" She asked. I just loved her Australian accent.

"Okay," I told her thinking about things for a moment. We chatted until it was time for me to head off to go out with Colby for his match.

_**I took Seth's hand walking out to the boo's and the you sold out chants. "Oh no, you all have it wrong, he bought in," I yelled, walking down the ramp, Jaime and Joey behind us.**_

"_**She gets it," Seth yelled, kissing me. I took his briefcase as he got into the ring ready to end Randy's little fit once and for all. I was getting frustrated watching Orton dominate early in the match. I jumped back watching them fall to the floor.**_

_**Randy gave me a wink, smirking. I yelled, "You wish, Orton!" At him. He was such a pig!**_

_**He got back into the ring where Seth was waiting for him and attacked him the second he was in the ring, sending him back to the floor. I winced watching Seth launch himself at Orton only for Orton to move out of the way. I run over to Seth and help him to his feet as Jaime and Joey keep Randy at bay. Getting into the ring they go straight for the corner. I chewed on my lip watching Orton deliver a right hand and a huge clothesline. I smirk watching Orton ran straight into an uppercut. My smirk grows bigger seeing Seth drop him into the turnbuckle. I pounded the mat watching the match go back and forth.**_

"_**NO!" I yell, watching Orton dump Seth to the floor before slamming him into the announce table. Orton back drops Seth on top of the table. "Seth!" I cried out, wanting to run to him only to have Joey stop me. I was thankful that Triple H was there trying to talk him down after he tore the announce table apart.**_

_**They fight back in the ring and Seth goes to the top but Orton cuts him off. I hit the mat wanting to do more than just watch this match, but I couldn't afford to interfere in this match, not this time. Orton nails a superplex for a 2 count. Seth dumps Orton back to the floor and nails a dive through the ropes right in front of Triple H. Seth brings it back in the ring and springboards in with a knee to the face. Seth with a 2 count. Dammit it! Why couldn't he have stayed down? Seth goes for the powerbomb but Orton backdrops him.**_

"_**Come on!" I shouted. Seth comes right back at him with an enziguri. Orton's able to block a Curb Stomp with a powerslam for 2. Orton nails the second rope draping DDT. Relieved rushed through me watching Seth counter the RKO with a backslide for the win out of nowhere. I clap getting into the ring with him. I raise his hand up in victory.**_

**_**Winner: Seth Rollins**_**

_**After the match, Jaime and Joey along with Kane hit the ring. Mercury and Noble try to be on normal terms with Orton. Triple H and Stephanie clap from ringside as Kane shakes Rollins' hand. Orton has words with Triple H and he's upset. Triple H tries to calm Orton down. **_

"_**You did excellent, baby," I cooed, kissing his cheek.**_

_**Orton shakes Noble's hand first, then Mercury's and Kane's. Fans chant for a RKO next. I shake my head at the chants. Seth tries to calm things down with Orton. Randy takes my hand dropping a kiss on the back of it. I glare at him, wiping his germs from my hand on my pants. Seth apologizes and they shake hands.**_

"_**Stay away from her, Orton!" He warned. Orton says he's sorry too before dropping Rollins with an RKO. I drop to my knees checking on Seth. I look up to see that it's just the three of us in the ring. "Get out Jade!" Seth demanded, pushing me. I rolled out of the ring, watching as Orton went for a punt kick to Seth but luckily Triple H runs in between them and tells Orton to stop. Triple H tells Kane and Joey and Jamie to back off. Hunter tries to calm Orton down in the middle of the ring. Orton walks past Triple H bumping his shoulder. Triple H stops him and gets dropped with a right hand. I look on from ringside, shocked. **_

_**The Authority attacks Orton and they beat him down. Orton fights off Joey, Jamie and Kane, clearing the ring. Orton gets out of the ring and attacks Seth on top of the announce table. Orton drops Mercury with a RKO. I pick up Seth's briefcase and get onto the ring apron. Kane and Noble hold Randy for me. I smirked jumping and nailing Orton with the MitB briefcase. They hold Orton down, I glance up at Seth and he hits a Curb Stomp on top of the announce table. Triple H comes back over and tells us all to stop. Stephanie tells Triple H to finish Orton. I smirk seeing that Orton's forehead is busted open. Rollins tells Triple H they don't need Orton any more. Triple H against his own judgment tells us to finish Orton off. The Authority positions part of the steel steps as Triple H and Stephanie walk off. They lay Orton over the steel steps. Rollins motions for me to. I shrug and get into place to hit a Curb Stomp of my own. I've had a lot of time to get that perfect. I stand back and cheer Seth as he nails a Curb Stomp from the top of the announce table. I smirk watching him being stretched off.**_

Back at the hotel I groan laying down on the bed, on my stomach. My body was sore from the nights events. I smiled feeling Colby slowly started to massage my back. "Mmm that's mmm" I moaned, closing my eyes.

"My turn is next babe, so don't fall asleep on me," he joked, at least I think he was joking.

"Hmm, I'll try not to, but your hands feel like magic," I replied, focusing on his hands and the things they were doing to my back and shoulders. "But if I fall asleep, I owe you," I told him, feeling myself being pulled under slowly. The last thing I remember is his deep chuckle, before I was surrounded by black.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

**Smackdown Taping**  
><strong>November 4, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Albany, New York<strong>

Jon and I arrived at the arena for the Smackdown taping before we would head overseas for the European Tour. I was excited, I always loved going overseas.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jon asked as we walked through the nearly empty halls. Not many people were here tonight since most were already overseas, including Colby and Hayden.

"I'm fine now. I'm just worried about sent those texts." I said while sighing. Jon squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry. No matter what, I'm not gonna let you get hurt and neither will Colby or Hayden. All right?" Jon said. I nodded.

"All right." I said smiling a little. I was glad to have my friends in my life.

We eventually split apart after a quick kiss and I headed to the Divas locker room. I kept my black jeans on and just changed my shirt into my modified personal shirt that said 'Insane Amber Crazy'. That actually fit me perfectly. It's the same design as Dean's Unstable shirt but my name is in the middle, Insane is on top and Crazy is on the bottom. Once I was dressed, I headed to catering and saw most of the Divas that were here tonight. I saw April by herself, texting on her phone. I smiled and walked up to her.

"So, enjoying the furniture you got from my place?" I asked jokingly while sitting with her.

"Of course and thanks for them." April said. I nodded. "Did you finish cleaning the apartment out?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I still got to clean everything out. Who knew moving was such hard work." I said while sighing. April laughed.

"I know the feeling. Especially when I had to move to Chicago to live with Phil." She said. I nodded.

We chatted for a while until she had to go and get ready for her segment with the Bellas later.

"Love the new shirt, babe." Jon said while walking up to me. I smiled.

"Thanks, Jon. I think it was about time I got my own." I said while smirking.

"Why? I liked you as my personal model." Jon said playfully while leaning down and kissing me. I laughed.

"Well, you look good modeling your own shirts also." I said while smiling.

"Yeah but you make it look sexier and I make it more manly." Jon said. I laughed. We hung out for a while and it was finally time for our segment with Christian.

**While Christian was talking, we decided to just head on out. Dean and Christian spent some time talking and I just listened in.**

**"Amber, I think it's your turn now. Last week, you and Jade both aired each other's dirty laundry on Main Event. Let's take a look." Christian said. It then showed a recap of Jade and I talking about our past. "Is the things Jade said about you true?" He finished.**

**"Sadly, they are. I never knew my mother or my father. I grew up on the streets but none of that matters. Jade forgot that I have family. Dean's my family, Roman is my family, and Paige is my family. Paige's parents took me in and raised me. So, if she thinks she has the upper hand, she's surely mistaken." I explained. "And Dean, I know she's your sister and that you love her but she went to far. I need to deal with her." I said.**

**"I know. And I'm not gonna stand in your way." Dean said. I nodded. Dean then went on talk about Bray Wyatt.**

**Eventually, Bray Wyatt interrupted and started talking. "Ambrose, you have nothing to fear because you have nothing to lose. There was a time when you did have something to fight for. It was a time when you had safety and security with The Shield. What happened? That love was ripped from away from you and the security was taken away. You are a fish out of water gasping for air." Wyatt said while laughing. "Ambrose, do you know I am and what I do? I heal. I healed Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. I can fix you, Ambrose and make it all go away. Salvation is not for everyone. I once offered my hand to Daniel Bryan, and he defied me. Bryan is nowhere to be seen. You can be fixed. What do you have to lose? Your own father turned his back on you. Does your father still send postcards from prison?" Dean gave him an evil look. "And let's not forget about the lovely Miss Amber. I'm sure she claims to love you and care for you, but just like your father, she'll turn her back on you." Bray said. I glared as I began to walk to the ring ropes but Dean stopped me.**

**"You don't know me Wyatt! So don't act like you do!" I yelled into the microphone when Dean managed to hold me back. Bray just laughed.**

**"I know a lot of things about you, Amber. I also know you'll keep Ambrose in the dark with you so you won't feel alone in this big world. You cannot be saved, your to much of a sinner. You've sinned your whole life, haven't you Amber?" Bray asked. I froze. He wouldn't, would he?**

**"I've heard enough out of you! You keep her out of this!" Dean yelled as he left the ring to go after Bray. Suddenly, the lights went off and when they came back on, Bray was behind Dean. I got freaked out at that point. Dean quickly turned around and the lights went off again before Bray disappeared. I got out of the ring and ran up to Dean. He took my hand and we went backstage.**

After the commercial break, we had to do our segment together.

**"Babe, you all right?" I asked while stroking his cheeks.**

**"Yeah, I'm surprised you're not leaving me after hearing about my Father." Dean said.**

**"Like I can judge? Dean, just because your father is in prison, doesn't mean you're the same way. I'm still gonna stand by your side, no matter what." I said. Dean leaned his forehead against mine.**

**"Thanks. I swear, I'm gonna make Bray pay for what he said about you." Dean said. I smirked.**

**"I know you will." I said while kissing him.**

Once the camera was gone, we stopped kissing and grinned at each other.

"I swear, you are too good for Dean." Jon said while winking. I laughed.

"Nah, I think I'm perfect for him. Besides, I'm the only woman who can handle him. Well, maybe AJ could but I think Amber's better." I said while smirking. Jon laughed.

"I think so too." Jon said as we began walking down the hall. Near the ending of the show, Jon and I had to go get ready for the dark match after the show. I always loved teaming with Jon, no matter if it's on the show or in a dark match.

It was soon time for the match and I went and met up with Jon.

**Dean's music cued up and we walked out together. We got in the ring and I leaned against the ropes. Bray soon made his way down to the ramp. Last was Jordan, since she was gonna be wrestling me. It was decided that Jordan and I would be starting this match. We went back and forth in the match and we eventually tagged in our partners. In the end, Dean managed to hit Bray with the Dirty Deeds, giving us the win. I got in and hugged him and we celebrated for a bit and I went out and clapped hands with the fans and signed some signs and took pictures before we headed backstage.**

**Dublin, Ireland**  
><strong>November 6, 2014<strong>

"So, I was thinking we could do some sight-seeing while we're here." I said to Jon once we finally got our room after we arrived in Dublin. Even though neither of us had a match happening tonight, we still had to come. I sat down on the bed and went through my phone.

"Where did you have in mind?" Jon asked curiously while sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Hmm, I was doing some research and I was thinking we could go and see the Dublin Castle and the Spire of Dublin. They're pretty big tourists attractions. Afterward, we can check out their shopping stores and maybe get something for Colby and Hayden." I suggested.

"That sounds fun. We can head out once we get some lunch." Jon said. I nodded, agreeing with him. Once we rested a bit, we headed out to go exploring. We stopped at a pub to eat some lunch and headed to Dublin Castle. On our way, I took a selfie of Jon and I. Of course, Jon was making on of his weird faces and I laughed. I then went to Twitter and posted: **RealWWEAmber: Spending the day with my baby TheDeanAmbrose !**

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful." I said looking at the castle. I had seen pictures but it looked so much better in person. "Jon, I'm getting a picture of this with us." I declared.

"All right, even though I get my picture taken a lot." Jon said while sighing playfully.

"What's one more picture or I should say two more?" I said while laughing.

"And all the ones that come after it." Jon added.

"True." I said. I eventually found someone who could take the picture for us. I wrapped my arms around Jon's waist and Jon wrapped his arm around with him pointing at me. I thanked the person before taking my phone back. I loved the picture and decided to make it my wallpaper. After looking some more, we headed through town and found the Spire of Dublin. We also got a picture for that one too. I then posted both of them on my instagram: **Spent an amazing day with my baby sight-seeing the beautiful city of Dublin. Best day so far!**

We soon headed to the markets and looked around at the stands. Although they had modern stores, I was always more intrigued with the olden markets. They always had more amazing things. I was looking through the stands and saw some snowglobes. They were so beautiful.

"Hey I think Hayden and Colby will like these." I said while looking at them.

"You think so?" Jon asked looking at them as well.

"Yeah, I know so. Excuse me, how much are these?" I asked the woman who was running the stand. The woman told me the price of them which wasn't that bad. I then bought them and continued on. I then looked and saw a set of stainless glass roses. It wasn't the kind of glass that was easy to break. The stem and leaves were green, and the rose was red. I then thought these would make good friendship pendants for Hayden and me. I asked how much they were and grabbed them.

"Who are those for?" Jon asked curiously.

"Me and Hayden. It's gonna be like a friendship pendant for me and her." I said while smiling. Jon smiled back and he hugged me and kissed me on the head. Later in the night, we had dinner and headed back to the hotel to rest.

**Raw Taping**  
><strong>November 10, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Liverpool, UK<strong>

I arrived at the arena for Raw. Sadly, Jon couldn't be there since he was due in Bournemouth, United Kingdom for a Live Event show. It sucked but I would live. It's not the first time I've been separated from him. Besides, I would have Colby and Hayden with me to spend some time with, if I'm not being a third wheel.

I got to the Divas Locker Room and was jumped onto and developed with a hug.

"Hey Amber." Hayden said when she pulled away.

"Hey Hayden. You guys having fun on your tour?" I asked while smiling.

"Of course. What about you and Jon's?" Hayden asked.

"Amazingly, if you've seen on Twitter and Instagram. It just sucks that Jon was due to go to a live show in another city." I said while shrugging the last part.

"True. I've seen a couple of stuff on your twitter." Hayden said. I nodded.

"Oh, I also got some souvenirs for you and Colby but there in my hotel room so you guys can come by and get them." I said.

"All right, although you didn't have to." Hayden said while smiling.

"I wanted to." I said while grinning. "Oh and here." I said going into my pocket and handing her one of the roses I got.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." Hayden said.

"Yeah, it was a set. One is for you and I have the other. I figured I could get these as a friendship pendant between me and you." I said while smiling.

"Oh wow, thanks a lot, Amber. I'll definitely cherish it." She said. I smiled at that and got dressed into my attire. I wore my personal shirt and black jean shorts. AJ and I dressed too much alike. "And by the way, I love your new shirt." Hayden added.

"Thanks. I do too. As much as I liked modeling Dean's shirts, it's time I modeled my own." I said while smirking. Hayden laughed.

A couple of hours later, it was time for us to do our segment.

**I was doing some stretching before my match tonight when I heard, "I heard what you said on Smackdown." Jade said as she walked up.**

**"What's your point, Jade?" I asked while glaring at her.**

**"I don't care if you have family. But if you think you're family with Dean, you have another thing coming. I can't wait for the day Dean decides he can do better and dump your ass where you belong, in the streets." Jade said. I glared.**

**"Oh really? What happened to you being supportive of us when we first began dating?" I asked while glaring.**

**"I was never on board. I didn't say anything because Dean liked you. I always thought he could have done better." She said nonchalantly.**

**"Wow, you're so busy complaining about me and Dean. What about what Wyatt said about your father? I figured you'd be more pissed about that than what I said, especially since I didn't smack talk you." I said while rolling my eyes. She just laughed.**

**"I don't care what Bray had to say. I never liked my father so he can rot in prison for all I care." She said menacingly. I looked at her shocked a little. "Besides, why would I care about a man who never gave a crap about me and only used me for his own personal gain, and the only one who saved me was Dean. But I'm tired of him treating me like a child." She said. I laughed emotionlessly.**

**"And you talk about me being the victim? At least you had Dean to look out for you." I said while glaring.**

**"Yeah, and you had no one. Always trying to make this about you as usual." Jade said.**

**"I'm not making it about myself, you are." I said glaring.**

**"Jade, don't you have somewhere better to be like with your boy toy?" We heard someone ask. Paige walked on screen, glaring at Jade. Jade just glared back.**

**"I guess. I don't wanna be seen with two nobodies like you." She said walking away.**

**"Come on, we need to talk strategy." Paige said. I nodded, agreeing with her.**

"So, having fun wrestling Hayden on tour?" I asked.

"Definitely, and the fact I get to wrestle in my home country makes things more fun." Saraya said.

"I bet. I've only wrestled in the UK on tours with WWE. I've never been overseas in the indies. I wish I had though." I said.

"Yeah, but wasn't it because of James?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't want me going overseas to wrestle because I would be too far away from him." I said while rolling my eyes. "I'm glad he's in jail."

"When was he supposed to get out?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as he stays away from me." I said getting annoyed. James had ruined my life and he wasn't gonna do it again.

"I guess." Saraya said but we dropped everything.

It was soon time for our match. We headed to the guerilla and joined Hayden, Colby and Jordan. Colby gave me a quick hug before we had to go out.

**Jordan's music cued up and she walked out first and then Jade made her entrance with Seth Rollins coming out with her. My music cued up and I headed out and stopped on the stage. Paige's music played and she skipped out and stood beside me. We looked at each other and nodded, heading down to the ring and got in. We decided that Paige would start the match and so would Jade. Paige and Jade soon went at it and it was one-sided with Jade and Jordan taking control. After Jordan did more damage to Paige, she tagged in Jade as Paige tried to tag me in. Jade ran past her and knocked me off the apron to the floor. I could hear Seth laughing and taunting me.**

**"Where's Ambrose, Amber?!" Seth yelled out. God, does he ever shut up? I stood up and quickly ran in when Jade was pinning Paige and broke it up. I threw Jade out of the ring and Seth went over and checked on her. Jordan ran in but Paige took care of her. I bounced off the opposite side and ran across the ring and jumped through the ropes, to land on Seth and Jade. I quickly got up and got back on the apron and motioned for Paige to tag me in. She eventually did and I got on the top rope when Jade got in. I jumped and landed on her going for the pin. Jordan broke up the pin and I was getting double-teamed. The ref called for the bell to ring. Paige was able to get in and broke up the fighting. Paige and I then threw Jordan and Jade out of the ring. Seth soon reached them. Paige and I looked at each other before bouncing off the ropes going for another Suicide Dive but they backed away before we could reach them.**

**I quickly motioned for a mic and yelled out, "Jade, you can't run forever! At Survivor Series, I'm challenging you to a Steel Cage match! It'll be one-on-one, I won't have Paige and you won't have either of the Rollins' in your corner. It'll be just you and me! I'll give you until next week to decide." I finished and threw the mic down. Jade and I glared at each other as they headed backstage. Paige and I eventually got out of the ring and headed backstage.**

"Well, that was fun." I said when we reached the backstage area.

"It was. Well, I'll see you later." Saraya said before we hugged and she left.

I soon found Colby and Hayden and I said, "Colby, you have got to learn not to yell so much when we're in the ring." I joked. Colby laughed.

"Hey, you know how much I get into matches." Colby said defending himself. I laughed.

"True." I agreed.

After the show, Hayden, Colby, and I headed out and just went sight-seeing for the rest of the day. I'm glad they didn't think I was a third wheel with them. After we had dinner, we headed back to the hotel since all of us had morning flights to get to.

"And here you guys go." I said handing them the snowglobes I got for them.

"Oh wow, these are so beautiful, Amber." Hayden said surprised.

"Glad you liked them. I really didn't know what else to get until I saw those." I explained while smiling.

"Thanks Amber." Colby said while hugging me. I hugged him back and then hugged Hayden. We talked for a bit until they had to leave. I then went and took a shower and when I was finished, I heard my laptop go off. I saw that my videochat was going off. I answered and Jon's face appear.

"Hey Jon. Wasn't expecting a call from ya." I said while smiling.

"I just needed to hear your voice and say you did an awesome job on Raw." Jon said. I smiled. I recently taught Jon how to use a videochat since he wasn't all that good with technology.

"Well, thank you. Although I did miss you." I said while smiling.

"I miss you too and I seem to have caught you at a good time." Jon said smirking. I looked and realized that I was still covered by my towel.

"Hey, keep your eyes on my face. Pervert." I said jokingly.

"I'm only a pervert for you." Jon said while winking. I laughed a little.

"Let me get dressed and I'll be back." I said while standing up.

"You can change in front of me, it's not the first time I've seen you naked." Jon said like it was the simplest thing in world.

"Um, no. No free shows allowed until we see each other in person." I said while sticking out my tongue. Jon just laughed. I then went and changed into my regular clothes before getting back on.

"You're no fun." Jon said. I noticed he had changed positions to where he was sitting up and leaning against the headboard...and he was shirtless.

"Are you trying to prove something by taking off your shirt?" I asked jokingly, even though I enjoyed the view.

"You know you like it." Jon said while smirking. I laughed.

"Maybe I do. And I can't wait to see it when I get to Liverpool." I said while smirking back.

"I'll be all yours. What time is your flight tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um, it's 8 in the morning. What about yours?" I asked.

"Mines at 11 so you'll have to pick me up." Jon answered. I nodded.

"I'll be there with bells on." I said.

"Good. Well, I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Jon said. I nodded.

"Love you too, Jon." I said. We both said goodbye before ending the chat. I watched some TV before falling asleep. It was definitely a busy day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Zombie450AriesReBornPrincess here with the next chapter. I only own Hayden, everything and everyone else belongs to their respected party. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raw Taping<strong>  
><strong>November 10, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Liverpool, UK<strong>

The shows had been great so far on the Euro tour. We haven't had much time to actually enjoy the cities we've been to. We had tried to get an early flight but delays and everything that could go wrong had went wrong. We were lucky to make it to the first show on time. I had even tweaked my injured knee, so I had to wear a knee brace, but I refused to tell Colby about it, so my ring attire went from skirts to pants. He never questioned it, thankfully. I had just finished getting ready for the night when Amber walked in. I jumped on her enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Hey Amber," I said, pulling away.

"Hey Hayden. You guys having fun on your tour?" She asked while smiling.

"Of course. What about yours and Jon's?" I asked, not having the heart to tell her how badly it started out.

"Amazingly, if you've seen on Twitter and Instagram. It just sucks that Jon was due to go to a live show in another city," she said while shrugging the last part.

"True. I've seen a couple of stuff on your twitter," I said, she nodded.

"Oh, I also got some souvenirs for you and Colby but there in my hotel room so you guys can come by and get them," she told me. I felt a bit bad because I had yet to get anything for them, let alone myself.

"All right, although you didn't have to," I told her while smiling.

"I wanted to," said while grinning. "Oh and here," she said pulling a glass rose from her pocket.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful," I told her, looking it over.

"Yeah, it was a set. One is for you and I have the other. I figured I could get these as a friendship pendant between me and you," she told me while smiling.

"Oh wow, thanks a lot, Amber. I'll definitely cherish it," I told her. I really would. I never had a friend do that for me, granted Jon had been my best friend through the years and I kept to myself at school. "And by the way, I love your new shirt." I added.

"Thanks. I do too. As much as I liked modeling Dean's shirts, it's time I modeled my own," she smirked causing me to laugh.

Before I knew it, time pissed me by and it was time for our segment.

**_"I heard what you said on Smackdown," I said as I walked up to her as she was stretching._**

**_"What's your point, Jade?" She asked while glaring at me._**

**_"I don't care if you have family. But if you think you're family with Dean, you have another thing coming. I can't wait for the day Dean decides he can do better and dump your ass where you belong, in the streets," I told her._**

**_"Oh really? What happened to you being supportive of us when we first began dating?" She asked._**

**_"I was never on board. I didn't say anything because Dean liked you. I always thought he could have done better," I said nonchalantly, with a shrug._**

**_"Wow, you're so busy complaining about me and Dean. What about what Wyatt said about your father? I figured you'd be more pissed about that than what I said, especially since I didn't smack talk you," she said while rolling her eyes. I laughed at that._**

**_"I don't care what Bray had to say. I never liked my father so he can rot in prison for all I care," I said menacingly. She looked at me shocked. "Besides, why would I care about a man who never gave a crap about me and only used me for his own personal gain?" I asked. "And the only one who saved me was Dean. But I'm tired of him treating me like a child," I said. She laughed emotionlessly._**

**_"And you talk about me being the victim? At least you had Dean to look out for you," she said while glaring._**

**_"Yeah, and you had no one. Always trying to make this about you as usual," I retorted._**

**_"I'm not making it about myself, you are," she said glaring._**

**_"Jade, don't you have somewhere better to be like with your boy toy?" We heard someone ask. Paige walked on screen, glaring at me. I just glared back._**

**_"I guess. I don't wanna be seen with two nobodies like you." I said walking away._**

That's what I did I headed off to find Colby before my match. I headed to catering to see if he was there. I smiled seeing him at a table. I kissed his temple sitting down next to him.

"The first chance we get, we gotta get Jon and Amber something. They got us stuff," I informed him.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"You okay?" I asked.

"My Mom wants you to come over after we get back to the states when we have a few days free."

"I always liked your Mom, so it's cool, gives me a chance to see your school, so that's fine. Plus I have to unpack all my stuff. But that isn't it, so what is it?" I asked, taking his hand, his fingers playing with my ring.

"I haven't told them about getting engaged. The last they knew I was planning on asking you. Hayden they don't even know about us breaking up all the time." I was actually relieved to hear that.

"Then we tell them together, Colby. I'm not leaving you again, if I do I don't deserve you," I told him. He nodded a smile on his face.

"We all Fuck up, Hayden. It's okay because I know you won't leave me again." I smiled quickly kissing him.

"Come on, my match is next."

**_We walked to the gorilla our hands locked together. Jordan was already there and he was filing her on what his parents needed to be told. I always did wonder about Jordan's family. I pushed the thoughts away seeing Amber and Saraya walk up, Colby hugging Amber._**

**_Jordan's music cued up and she walked out first and then I made my entrance with Seth, holding his hand to the ring. Amber came out stopping on the stage. Paige's music played and she skipped out and stood beside her._**

**_"You both got this," Seth said. He hugged Jordan and I shared a kiss with him. I started the match against Paige. It wasn't long before we were double teaming Paige. After Jordan did more damage to Paige, she tagged me in as Paige tried to tag Amber in, but I wasn't having that. I ran past Paige and knocked Amber off the apron to the floor. I could hear Seth laughing and taunting Amber, I smirked attacking Paige. I nailed a pele kick. I hit Jaded going for a pin._**

**_I was seething feeling Amber break the count up. She threw me out of the ring and Seth came over and checked on me._**

**_"You okay, babe?" Seth asked._**

**_"I'm fine," I told him, feeling my knee throb. Seth helped me to my feet. Amber jumped through the ropes landing on us._**

**_I tagged myself in. Amber jumped and landed on me going for the pin. Jordan broke up the pin and we double-teamed her. The ref called for the bell to ring. Paige was able to get in and broke up the fighting. Paige and Amber then threw Jordan and me out of the ring. Seth soon reached us. I slipped my arm around his waist. We saw that Paige and Amber looked at each other before bouncing off the ropes going for another Suicide Dive but we backed away before they could reach us._**

**_"Jade, you can't run forever! At Survivor Series, I'm challenging you to a Steel Cage match! It'll be one-on-one, I won't have Paige and you won't have either of the Rollins' in your corner. It'll be just you and me! I'll give you until next week to decide," she yelled throwing the mic down. We glared at each other as we headed backstage._**

With my knee hurting, I headed to the trainer to see how bad it was. Thankfully nothing was wrong and I had twisted it slightly, so I just had to rest it for a few days. I was advised to see my doctor when I get home. I was gonna have to tell Seth. He gave me some pain killers. I sighed, slipping my Rollins hoodie on, stuffing the meds in my pocket. I wouldn't fall, from this path I was on. I didn't have room to Fuck up.

I found Colby quickly, leaning against him. "You okay?" I went to tell him, but I heard Amber before I was given the chance to say anything.

"Colby, you have got to learn not to yell so much when we're in the ring," she joked. Colby laughed, I sighed to myself, feeling the pain start to work its way through my whole leg.

"Hey, you know how much I get into matches," he said defending himself.

"True," she agreed.

After the show the three of us headed out and just went sight-seeing for the rest of the day. It was nice to have Amber with us. I could tell Colby still wanted to know what was going on, but refused to ask well Amber was with us. After we had dinner, we headed back to the hotel since all of us had morning flights to get to.

"And here you guys go," she said, handing us the snowglobes. I had a snowglobe from everywhere I visited. So this was pretty cool.

"Oh wow, these are so beautiful, Amber," I said surprised.

"Glad you liked them. I really didn't know what else to get until I saw those," she explained while smiling.

"Thanks Amber," Colby said while hugging her. We shared a hug. We sat around talking for a while before Colby mentioned we should get going. "What's going on? And who the hell is that from?" He asked, seeing the rose from Amber.

"You jealous?" I asked, moving to where he was sitting on the bed. It was cute that he was getting all worked up over it.

"No," he remarked, not looking at me.

"I think it's hot you're jealous of my friendship with Amber," I smirked, straddling his lap. He shook his head, flipping us over.

"Not jealous," he smirked, running his hands down my thighs. His hand made contact with the knee brace I was still wearing. "What the hell?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me your knee was giving you problems?"

"I was going to tell you at the arena but Amber showed up," I sighed, scooting back on the bed.

"When did it happen?" He asked, looking straight through me.

"In Birmingham," I winced seeing the anger flash though his eyes.

"That was 3 days ago, Hayden," he hissed. "You can't keep this stuff from me. Why?" He asked, a pleading look on his face, his hands in his hair.

"Because I didn't want you to pull strings and get my matches canceled on me. It was fine, but tonight when Amber threw me out, I tweaked it and now it hurts but I've dealing with the pain," I told him, holding my sobs back.

"Babe," he sighed, sitting on the bed next to me. "I'm still pulling my strings, but I can't help you if you don't tell me these things."

"I know. I'm sorry," I told him, resting my head against his chest.

"It's okay," he replied. "It's been a long few days, let's get some rest."

"You are still taking me to the Eiffel tower, right?" I had been bugging him since I knew we were going to Paris. He had something planned but he wouldn't tell me what it was, no hints either.

"We'll see," he replied.

**Paris, France**

I stepped outta the bathroom after getting back from the event. We had spent the morning walking around Paris. I was in love and what French I had remembered from high school was enough for what we needed throughout the morning. We had a disagreement on a little cat figurine for Amber, Colby called it tacky, but I thought it was cute and I bought it for her. Jon was a little harder, but soon enough I find the prefect thing for him. Colby said nothing as I got Jon a little glass chair that had a lone wolf etched into the glass. I paid for that. When I turned around to leave with Colby he had his own bag. He gave me the bag and inside was a little crystal blue and pink elephant, saying it was screaming you, babe.

"What?" He chucked, stepping into the bathroom. On the bed was my black backless dress, that stopped mid-thigh. Black pumps sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Nothing," I responded, getting the dress on. I dug through my bag, finding panties, cause he forgot them. When he stepped from the bathroom, we were ready to go.

I was equally shocked and surprised to see us at a very fancy restaurant, when I couldn't even say. We were seated right away and he ordered wine. "I know you promised not to drink anymore, but I think with me, it's okay to have a few glasses of wine."

"One or two glasses won't hurt anything," I responded, placing my hand on his. "This place is beautiful, Colby."

"It's even more beautiful with you here," he responded, I blushed shaking my head.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. We talked, we flirted and we laughed. We walked around the city enjoying the night life. We had been stopped on the street for pictures and autographs. I enjoyed meeting the fans. We kept going on our little walk ending at the Eiffel tower, all lit up. It was beautiful. I frowned feeling Colby take my ring off.

"What..." He cut me off with a kiss.

"I felt like doing this, you don't need that old ring. It's part of our past, one that was horse shit. We are starting over, I want an engagement to be fresh as well, to start over. So Hayden, will you marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee.

"Can I think about that?" I asked with a playful smirk. He growled slipping the new ring on my finger. With the light I had, I could see that it was a beautiful chocolate diamond ring. "I'm marrying you, so you will be stuck with me," I smirked, pulling him in for a kiss.

Needless to say we headed back ready to celebrate this fresh start in our lives. It really did feel refreshing.

**Monday Night RAW**  
><strong>Nov. 17, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Roanoke, Virginia<strong>

"You're suppose to be wearing me not your brother," Colby smirked, leaning against the wall. I shrugged. I was wearing Dean's white unstable shirt with Dean's hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans with sneakers.

"I wear what I want," I remarked. "I am excited to see him. It's been weeks, so I can't help it," I retorted.

"Whatever," he chucked, pulling me in for a hug. "Next week, you will go back to wearing my shirt right? I do need someone to wear it to the ring."

"Shirt and hoodie, I promise," I told him, kissing his nose.

"Break it up," Jon stated.

"Jonny," I squealed, running to jump on him. What can I say? I've missed him a lot.

"Someone, missed me," he chuckled.

"Of course," I stated, letting him go.

"Hey, why you wearing my man's clothes?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Cause I felt like it," I smirked. "We will have to catch up later, I've got a show to start. Amber, you best be watching," I remarked, walking off.

**_I headed out when my music started up. I got a mic getting into the ring. I paced around the ring letting the boos and oddly enough the you sold out chants to stop. "Last week, Amber challenged me to a match at Survivor Series. Not just any match though," I said, stopping to watch the cage lower. "Amber, this is my home. Four walls of chain linked fence, I love it. I don't need Seth and I don't need Jordan to end you," I smirked, climbing the ropes before, climbing up the cage to sit on top. "I don't think you know what Diva you're messing with," I remarked. I sighed hearing Amber's music. "Of course you have to ruin it," I sighed into the mic._**

**_"You're more unstable than Dean. I don't care who you say you are or that you're home in that cage, because honestly, you belong locked up in a cage," she stated, walking down the ramp. I stayed perched on top the cage in the corner, ready to climb down, if I had to._**

**_"I did learn something from my big brother," I stated, only for her to cut me off._**

**_"What? That you're nothing but a little girl with trust issues like your family? That Mommy didn't want you and Daddy used you? That is your sob story right?" She asked._**

**_"I didn't want my mother either and my father got what he deserved. How do you think he got there?" I yelled, standing up on top of the cage. "I did it!" I screeched._**

**_"That's pretty pathetic, Jade. You turned against your family."_**

**_"I did what needed to be done!" I stated. "Just like I plan on ending you," I seethed, dropping my mic. I jump landing on Amber. I got to my feet, going to attack her put she moved aside shoving me into the cage, I turned around being laid out with a drop kick._**

**_"Look around Jade, this is my house!" She yelled, moving away, ready to leave the cage. I got up, shoving her into the ropes._**

**_"You're wrong, Amber," I yelled, leveling her with a DDT. "Now what Amber?" I asked, laughing, exiting the ring._**

"I wanted to be scared, but I was excited, I think," Colby chucked, taking my hand in his, ready to head out once more.

"Thanks, babe," I laughed, sending a smile Amber's way.

**_I walked down to the ring, Seth holding the ropes for me, I kiss him, getting into the ring. I stand by Seth, my hand firmly in his. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kane, Jordan, Mark Henry, Rusev, Lana, Luke Harper, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble standing around us._**

**_Triple H talks about how Vince McMahon set the stipulation for Survivor Series a few weeks back. Triple H talks about how fans would want The Authority to be removed from power and they start a "yes!" chant. Stephanie taunts them. He says fans are sheep and need someone to follow them. Triple H takes a shot at WCW and says the inmates ran the asylum there and they won't let that happen to WWE. He goes on and praises Team Authority. They say The Authority will decimate Team Cena tonight and see who's left to sign the contract later tonight. Stephanie goes over each member of Team Authority and they get boos. Harper tells Stephanie he's a team player. She talks about how Team Cena is down a man and out comes Ryback to a big pop._**

**_Ryback speaks from the stage after a "feed me more" chant. He says The Authority wants what's best for business, Cena wants what's best for WWE and he wants what's best for Ryback. Stephanie apologizes for what happened last week as does Kane. Stephanie shows us a clip from last year where Ryback and Cena got into it on the mic with Cena mocking Ryback. Stephanie says Cena is jealous of The Big Guy. Ryback says he plays for Team Ryback and walks away. Triple H says that's a wise decision. Triple H gets Harper hype for his match and calls WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler to the ring to a big pop._**

**_WWE Intercontinental Title Match_**  
><strong><em>Dolph Ziggler vs. Luke Harper<em>**

**_The Authority looks on as Ziggler makes his way to the ring._**

**_I stand next to Rollins my hand on his shoulder, Rollins is on commentary as the rest of Team Authority stands by. Lilian Garcia informs us that this will now be an Intercontinental Title match. She does formal ring introductions._**

**_"You could be a gentlemen and let Jade sit down," Lawler suggested, as Joey and Jamie attack Ziggler. Seth handed me his headset._**

**_"Jerry, Seth is the perfect gentlemen, when you stop judging him. He's only doing what he needs to do," I stated, watching him hit Ziggler with his briefcase._**

**_"My girl is fine, Jerry, keep your pervy eyes to yourself," he stated, placing his headset back on. I took his briefcase, holding onto it._**

**_"Jade knows how to act, she knows that Rollins is the boss," JBL said._**

**_"Anything you want to say?" Seth asked, looking at me amused._**

**_"JBL, he's only the boss out here, I know how to treat my man," I smirked, kissing him, moving away from his headset._**

**_"That's my girl," he smirked. After that I ignored them watching the match unfold. I actually was going for Ziggler in this match, I just couldn't act like I was._**

**_Harper nails a huge running boot for a 2 count. Harper with a big powerbomb for another 2 count. Harper misses a running boot in the corner and lands on the floor._**

**_Harper is in control. Harper drops Ziggler into a big right hand for another 2 count. Harper with a Gator Roll and a headlock. Ziggler counters and Harper runs into the ring post. Ziggler with the Fame-asser for a 2 count. Harper catches a kick and nails a big sideslam for a 2 count. Ziggler counters the clothesline with a superkick for 2. Harper with a knee. Ziggler blocks a powerbomb but Harper drops him and nails a big clothesline for the win._**

**_After the match, Harper celebrates with his gold as Joey, Jamie and Rollins go to Ziggler. I stay outside the ring as Rollins taunts Ziggler and nails a Curb Stomp. Harper is left alone in the ring to stand over Ziggler with the title._**

"Colby said they were tacky, but I think you'll both love what we got you," I said, placing a bag down on the table in front of them.

"No, I said, Amber's was tacky, I kept my mouth shut about Jon's. Because you know them so damn well," Colby stated sitting down.

"Let us be the judge of that, Rollins," Amber smirked. She pulled hers out first. "It's cute and I love it, not tacky at all." I stuck my tongue at Colby which he bit at. "Thanks," Amber said.

"You're welcome, I know how much you love cats," I replied.

"It'd be nice to have a real one, but who has the time to look after at a kitten while on the road?" She asked with a sigh.

"Maybe one day babe," Jon said, pulling the little glass chair from the bag. "This is awesome, chickadee, thanks," he said, hugging him. I hugged him back.

"I know your love for chairs and the wolf was a nice touch, it's you."

I couldn't wait for Wednesday, to be home again and be able to unpack everything that had been sent there from the cities and everything that Colby had packed away from our last break up. It was going to be nice to be there, to visit his wrestling school and see his family. I only had to get past Smackdown tomorrow night. I didn't have a match because my knee was still giving me a little trouble. I would be wrestling at Survivor Series, no matter what.

"How's the knee?" Colby asked.

"What's wrong with your knee chickadee?" Jon asked.

"Tweaked it on the Euro tour a few days in. It's nothing serious. I've been told to rest, should be good for Survivor Series."

"Don't think you're backing out now," Amber smirked.

"Me?" I asked. "Never!" I scoffed.

We sat around catching up, until they had to go. Once they headed off so did we. I stopped to change into a Seth shirt and his hoodie, meeting up with Colby on the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes.

"I must admit that I like this look better," he smirked, placing his arm around me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do," I smirked.

Pretty soon it was time for the contract signing.

_**I walked out holding Seth's hand. He stopped on the ramp, turning to kiss me. "I want you in the back where it's safe. Chaos is going to erupt out here," he spoke softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I can't watch you and keep an eye on what's going on. Okay?" He asked, resting his forehead on mine.**_

_**"Of course," I told him with a smile, pressing my lips against his, walking to the back.**_

I went to find Amber and Jon for the reminder of the show.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

**November 11, 2014**

**Liverpool, England**

I patiently waited for Jon to arrive here in Liverpool. He called and told me that their flight was being delayed. This sucked majorly, especially when our flights were going perfect. I eventually heard his flight name called and I was happy he was finally in.

I stood and kept a lookout for him. I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. "Boo." I heard a familiar voice. I jumped and turned around, glaring playfully at Jon.

"Don't scare me like that, you jerk!" I said, not really angry.

"But it's fun scaring you." Jon said while chuckling. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever. Let's just head to the hotel." I said while walking past him and to our rental.

"What? I don't get a hello kiss?" Jon asked while walking up beside me.

"I don't think you deserve one." I said jokingly. Jon grabbed my hand and turned me to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jon said trying to get on my good side even though he never left.

"I don't know if that's good enough." I said while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Really? What would be good enough for you?" Jon asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hmm, I'll have to get back to you on that." I said while kissing him lovingly. We headed to our rental and heading to the hotel.

"So, did Hayden and Colby like the gifts?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, they did." I answered.

"That's good." Jon said. I nodded.

**Smackdown Taping**

**Echo Arena**

Later that day, Jon and I headed to the arena for Smackdown. We really didn't have anything going on except for Jon having two promos and us having another dark match. I didn't bother to get changed since I was already wearing my outfit. I would change into my shorts near the end of the show.

I pretty much watched Bray do his promo in the ring and watching Dean storm out to attack Bray. I smirked when he got a punch in on Bray. This feud was definitely pretty interesting.

"Hey Amber." I heard someone say. I looked and saw Nick, or Dolph Ziggler, as the fans know him.

"Hey Nick. How's it going?" I asked while smiling.

"Pretty good. Just getting ready to defend this baby." Nick said while holding his Intercontinental Championship up.

"That's awesome. I'll be rooting for ya." I said while grinning. I thought he made an excellent IC Champion.

"Thanks. I could use the support since I'm in a Triple Threat Elimination match with Claudio and TJ." Nick said.

"Oh wow, have fun." I said.

"Gee thanks. I definitely will. Well, I'll see you later." Nick said while walking away.

"See ya." I said waving. And awesomely, Dolph ended up retaining his title. Like I said, he was an awesome champion.

Later in the show, I met up with Jon so we could do our segment together which was just an interview with him getting attacked by Bray. I soon found him and Byron Saxton and we were ready to go.

**_"Joining me now is Dean Ambrose and Amber. Ambrose, what are your thoughts on Bray?" Saxton started._**

**_"I'm sick of Wyatt's game. If Wyatt wants to get inside my head, he'll regret it." Dean said. I nodded agreeing with him._**

**_"Amber, what about you?" Saxton asked._**

**_"Wyatt doesn't know who he's messing with. I honestly don't know what he's saying about me being unsavable or whatever but I do know that I'll always stand by Dean, and he will kick Bray's ass at Survivor Series." I answered. Suddenly, Dean pushes me out of the way before he gets hit with a trunk. "Dean!" I said worried. Bray then hits 'Sister Abigail' on Dean causing Dean's face to hit the cement wall. My hands flew over my mouth in worry. Bray goes on to talk while cradling Dean's face. Once he was finished, he disappeared._**

**_Once I knew he was gone, I rushed to Dean's side and craddled his head to check on him and call for help._**

Once the camera was finished rolling, Jon opened his eyes but didn't get up. "I could just get comfortable right here." He said.

"I'm sure you could but I eventually have to go and get ready for our dark match." I said while smirking down at him. "And besides my legs are gonna end up falling asleep so you need to get up and we can cuddle at the hotel later." I added. Jon groaned and sat up. "Is your nose okay? You looked like you hit the wall hard."

"I'm fine. It's not broken. Don't worry about it." Jon said waving it off. I nodded. We spent the rest of the time talking before he followed me to the Divas Locker Room so I could change.

_**It was finally time for our match. Kane walked out first and headed to the ring, followed by Jordan Rollins, and then finally Bray Wyatt. Dean's music cued up and we walked out together hand-in-hand. We then heard the countdown and watched as Chris Jericho made his in-ring return. The match had been fun to do and in the end, Chris got the win for our team. What happened next was fun.**_

_**Chris went on to say that he had a lot of fans in Liverpool and thanked them for the support. He then went on to say that he's been in this business for 15 years and said that there's a lot of guys who are the future but the biggest is Dean Ambrose. I smiled at that.**_

_**"And I'm definitely not gonna forget this Diva here. Amber is gonna be the future of the Divas division." Chris added. I smiled at that.**_

_**"Thanks." I said. Soon, Chris' music played once more while Dean and Chris shared a brief hug and I gave Chris a hug too. Dean then decided to get funny by grabbing a kendo stick and started playing it like a guitar. Chris and I decided to join by grabbing some chairs and began rocking out. I dropped to my knees and played the chair like a guitar. We played to the fans a little longer before heading backstage.**_

"Boy, that was fun. And thanks for the confidence Chris." I said while smiling.

"I meant every word. You two will become big names around here. Keep doing what you're doing. I'll see you guys later." Chris said while heading off. We decided to grab our stuff and head back to the hotel for a good night's rest before having to do some more traveling.

**Monday Night Raw**

**November 17, 2014**

**Roanoke, Virginia**

Even though it had been fun touring overseas, I was happy to be back in the US, although I couldn't wait to go home and rest. We soon arrived at the arena and I went to change my attire for tonight. I wasn't wrestling but oh well. Once I was ready, Jon and I headed to go see Hayden and Colby.

We soon found them hugging each other and Hayden kissing Colby's nose. Those two were so cute together.

"Break it up." Jon said as we walked up.

"Jonny!" Hayden squealed and jumped on him, hugging him. I laughed a little at that.

"Someone missed me." Jon chuckled.

"Of course." She stated, letting go of Jon. I then noticed the clothes she was wearing.

"Hey, why are you wearing my man's clothes?" I asked while smirking.

"Cause I felt like it," She smirked back. "We will have to catch up later, I've got a show to start. Amber, you best be watching." She said, walking off. I smirked at that. Oh yeah, I definitely will.

**_Jade headed out to the ring. She got a mic getting into the ring and paced around the ring letting the boos and 'you sold out' chants stop. "Last week, Amber challenged me to a match at Survivor Series. Not just any match though," She said, stopping to watch the cage lower. "Amber, this is my home. Four walls of chain linked fence, I love it. I don't need Seth and I don't need Jordan to end you," She smirked, climbing the ropes and than climbed to the top to sit on it. "I don't think you know what Diva you're messing with," She remarked. I had heard enough. My music then cued up. "Of course, you have to ruin it," She sighed into the mic._**

**_"You're more unstable than Dean. I don't care who you say you are or that you're home in that cage, because honestly, you belong locked up in a cage," I said, walking down the ramp. She just stayed on top of the cage but I didn't care._**

**_"I did learn something from my big brother," She said but I cut her off._**

**_"What? That you're nothing but a little girl with trust issues like your family? That Mommy didn't want you and Daddy used you? That is your sob story right?" I asked._**

**_"I didn't want my mother either and my father got what he deserved. How do you think he got there?" She yelled, standing up on top of the cage. "I did it!" She yelled._**

**_"That's pretty pathetic, Jade. You turned against your family."_**

**_"I did what needed to be done!" She stated. "Just like I plan on ending you," She seethed, dropping the mic. She then jumped landing on me. I quickly got up as soon as she did. She went to attack me but I quickly moved aside and shoved her into the cage. As soon as she turned around, I laid her out with a Dropkick._**

**_"Look around Jade, this is my house!" I yelled. It was the truth. This is where I also thrive. I moved away, ready to leave the cage, but I soon felt myself shoved into the ropes._**

**_"You're wrong, Amber," I heard her yell. I was then put down with a DDT. "Now what Amber?" She asked as I laid on the mat. I then heard her laugh. I was soon able to get up and left the cage. I quickly stomped up the ramp to the back, looking pissed off._**

"Damn, you two are just owning this thing." Jon said. I laughed.

"Thanks. It's gonna be fun Sunday." I said while grinning. I saw Hayden send a smile my way and I smiled back at her.

Jon and I then headed to catering to watch the match with Dolph and Luke Harper and listening to Seth and Jade do commentary.

"Hey Amber, hey Jon. I've been looking for you." Saraya said as she walked up.

"Hey Saraya. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, mum wanted me to let you know that she wants you to come and see her this week. She also wants to personally meet Jon." She said when she sat down.

"I'm sure I can make time. What about you?" I asked looking at Jon.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it. Besides, I would love to meet the woman who raised you." Jon said while grinning. I smiled back.

"Awesome. I actually have Thursday off so I'm going that day." Saraya said.

"Oh wow, that's actually my day off too." I said.

"And I can make it. I don't have anything to do that day either." Jon said. Saraya nodded.

"All right. I'll let her know. I'll see you guys later." Saraya said. I nodded.

"See ya." I said as we hugged each other and she took off. We then watched the rest of the match and saw as Luke Harper won the Intercontinental Championship. "Aw man, that sucks. I was hoping Dolph would keep it." I said frowning. Jon chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll get it back eventually." Jon stated. I nodded.

"I hope so." I said proudly. "Although I would love to see you hold it or even the World Title, if it ever comes back." I said. Jon just wrapped his arm around me and hugged me to him.

"Maybe one day." Jon said kissing the top of my head. Colby and Hayden soon showed up and I saw that Hayden had a bag in her hands.

"Colby said they were tacky, but I think you'll both love what we got you." She said as she placed the bag on the table in front of us.

"No, I said Amber's was tacky. I kept my mouth shut about Jon's. Because you know him so damn well," Colby said as he sat down.

"Let us be the judge of that, Rollins," I said while smirking. I pulled my gift out first. It was an adorable little cat figurine. I had a love for cats, even when I was a child. I used to take care of a stray cat when I was a kid, until it got ran over by a car. I cried to myself for weeks. "Its cute and I love it, not tacky at all." I exclaimed. "Thanks." I said after watching Hayden stick her tongue out at Colby.

"You're welcome, I know how much you love cats." She replied.

"It'd be nice to have a real one, but who has the time to look after a kitten while on the road?" I asked while sighing. I would love one but with our busy schedules, we wouldn't be home enough to look after one.

"Maybe one day babe," Jon said, while pulling his gift out. I smiled at that. I looked at his gift and saw that it was a little glass chair with a wolf beside it. Wow, it was gorgeous. "This is awesome, chickadee, thanks." He said while hugging her and she hugged him back.

"I know your love for chairs and the wolf was a nice touch, it's you." She said. She had a point on that. It was perfect for him.

We sat around making light conversation until Colby asked, "How's the knee?" I looked at her shocked.

"What's wrong with your knee chickadee?" Jon asked.

"Tweaked it on the Euro tour a few days in. It's nothing serious. I've been told to rest, should be good for Survivor Series." She explained.

"Don't think you're backing out now." I said while smirking.

"Me?" She asked. "Never!" She scoffed. I laughed at that.

Jon and I soon left so we could do a little promo after my attack earlier in the night. We soon made it to an abandoned hallway where we would be filming.

_**I leaned against the wall with a pissed off look on my face. "Babe. You alright?" I heard. I looked up as Dean came into view.**_

_**"Yeah, I'll be fine. She just caught me off guard." I said while sighing.**_

_**"Look, I know you can handle yourself but you do need to watch her. She can be unpredictable like yours truly." Dean said with a little smirk. I smirked back.**_

_**"I'm aware. But she's not the only one who is unpredictable. You of all people should know that." I said right back.**_

_**"True. That's one of the things I love about you." Dean said while leaning down and kissing me and I instantly kissed back.**_

Soon afterward, Jon and I headed back to catering to watch the remainder of the show, and we were soon joined by Hayden. All in all, it had been an interesting night.

**Smackdown Taping**

**November 18, 2014**

**Knoxville, Tennessee**

Surprisingly tonight, I had a Divas Tag match with AJ going against Nikki Bella and Jordan. It didn't bother me one bit since I had to an interview with...Renee, and have Jade crash it.

I was soon dressed for the night and went to find Hayden. I've been a little apprehensive since we got here since evidently I found out a while back that I have family who live here from my mom's side of the family. I always felt like I wasn't welcomed here even though they don't know who I am or what I look like. I just try to ignore it.

I soon found Hayden and walked up to her. "Hey Hayden."

"Hey Amber. You look a little worried. What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing important really. I just always feel apprehensive when we come here. I have family here from my mom's side and I always feel like I'm not welcomed here." I said while sighing.

"You shouldn't feel that way. You shouldn't even call them family since they treated you so wrongly." She said giving me a serious look. I nodded.

"Thanks but it'll eventually go away. I've dealt with it for a few years now." I said smiling reassuringly. It was the truth, it really doesn't bother me that much anymore.

"All right." She said.

"And also, although I was a tiny bit upset that you told Jon about that text message, I should still say thanks. It helped me get a lot of shit off my chest." I said remembering that day. We had been so busy with the tour, it slipped my mind to thank her.

"It was no problem really. I got worried when you went all distant on me. I was actually gonna ask you about looking at dresses." She said. I smiled at that.

"Sure, just let me know when and I'll be there." I said reassuringly.

We talked for a few before I heard a very unwelcome voice say, "Hayden. Amber..." I groaned and looked to where Renee was coming towards us. Great, like I really wanted to see her now.

"Renee..." I said lowly, trying to stay calm. The tension and hatred was so thick between us, you could cut it with a knife. I'm pretty sure Hayden could feel it. I've known for a long time that Renee liked Jon. I had caught her so many times trying to flirt with Jon and trying to get him to go out with her, even when Jon and I started dating. Honestly, it was really getting on my nerves.

"We have our interview to do so I came to get you two." Renee said not even looking at me. Like that was supposed to hurt my feelings. We both nodded and followed her.

"So, did you have more failed attempts at getting into Jon's pants?" I asked menacingly, trying to stay quiet so Hayden wouldn't hear but I doubt it. I had a hard time staying quiet when I was annoyed. I hated putting her in these weird situations.

"He'll eventually come around and decide I'm better for him than you." Renee said. I glared. Ah, fuck trying to be quiet.

"Oh please, like you could make him happy. He's in love with me. So, you need to back off before I make you." I snapped, glaring at her. She just smirked and walked on ahead.

"What was that about?" Hayden asked confused.

"Nothing. Just her trying to get in my head. She's been after Jon for a while now but it's nothing I can't handle." I said while sighing and calming down. Renee really wasn't worth it. I know Jon loves me and would never leave me for her. It was soon time to clear my mind and get professional, no matter how much I despised her.

_**"Joining me at this time, Amber." Renee said. I walked up on camera. "Amber, Jade accepted your challenge for Survivor Series and she ended up getting the upper hand. Your thoughts?"**_

_**"You know Renee. She said that the Steel Cage is her home. I don't doubt it. I mean, like brother, like sister, right? But it's also my domain. Jade and I are too much alike. We both thrive on the insanity and the danger. We both give it our all and we can both become unhinged. This match on Sunday, all hell is gonna break loose. You're gonna see two crazy and insane women kick each other's asses but I'm gonna be the one that comes out on top and I'm gonna end her." I explained.**_

_**"Oh, please. The only one doing the ending around here is me." Jade said while walking on camera.**_

_**"Did I ask for your input?" I asked sarcastically.**_

_**"This Sunday, you will be the one to lose and I'll prove that I'm better than you." Jade said ignoring the question. I smirked.**_

_**"We'll see about that, Jade. We'll see which one of us is the more crazy one." I said while walking away.**_

After the segment, Hayden and I left. I needed to get away from Renee before I do something that I'll regret. We watched as Dean went out and talked about his Survival kit which was a pair of brass knuckles that his mother gave him. He then went on to say that his Survival Kit is now his hands, his feet, his knees, and his head and that Bray needs to run and hide because he managed to get under his skin, and that was not a good idea. Bray eventually cut in with him locked in a cell and talking his nonsense. Half the time, I never try to understand him anymore.

It was soon my turn for my match. I separated from Hayden and went to meet up with April.

_**Nikki Bella was the first to go out with Brie Bella tagging along. Jordan then went out to her music. AJ's music cued up and she skipped out to the ring. My music cued up and I walked out to the ring with a purpose.**_

_**I decided to start the match with Nikki Bella. The match was pretty much back and forth but in the end, I was able to lock in End's Game (Crossface), and I made Jordan tap once more, giving AJ and I the win. Nikki tried to attack me but AJ took care of her. We both threw Nikki and Jordan out of the ring. I got on the turnbuckle and celebrated and pointing to the fans while AJ just skipped around. We soon got out of the ring and headed backstage.**_

I soon settled down with Jon and watched the rest of the show. Now I couldn't wait for Thursday to get here.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey, Zombie450AriesReBornPrincess with the next chapter. I only own Hayden and Hank, everything else belongs to their respected parties. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smackdown Taping<br>November 18, 2014  
>Knoxville, Tennessee<strong>_

Other then being ringside for Colby's match, I was to interrupt Amber and her interview with Renee. Dressed in my Seth clothes, I headed out, coming across Amber. "Hey Hayden."

"Hey Amber. You look a little worried. What's wrong?" I asked, seeing something was bugging her.

"It's nothing important really. I just always feel apprehensive when we come here. I have family here from my mom's side and I always feel like I'm not welcomed here, " she said, while sighing.

"You shouldn't feel that way. You shouldn't even call them family since they treated you so wrongly," I said giving her a serious look, it was the truth, why should she call them family when they wanted nothing to do with her? She nodded.

"Thanks but it'll eventually go away. I've dealt with it for a few years now," she said, smiling reassuringly.

"All right." I replied, I didn't know what else I could say to that.

"And also, although I was a tiny bit upset that you told Jon about that text message, I should still say thanks. It helped me get a lot of shit off my chest," she said taking me by surprise. That really was the last thing I had expected to happen.

"It was no problem really. I got worried when you went all distant on me. I was actually gonna ask you about looking at dresses," I said. That really had slipped my mind. I know it shouldn't have, but between the tour and my knee, things were a scrambled mess in my head.

"Sure, just let me know when and I'll be there," she said reassuringly.

"Hayden. Amber," Renee said, walking up to us.

"Renee..." Amber said lowly. I frowned feeling the sudden tension pop up between them. What was going on?

"We have our interview to do so I came to get you two," Renee said. We both nodded and followed her. I could hear what was being said between them, I could tell that Amber was trying to make it so I couldn't hear. Why must I be the one stuck in the middle of my best friends drama? Is this karma playing a sick joke on me, because of the shit I've done to Colby?

"What was that about?" I asked confused, trying my hardest, I couldn't figure out why Renee would go after Jon? I wasn't stupid, I could piece that much together.

"Nothing. Just her trying to get in my head. She's been after Jon for a while now but it's nothing I can't handle," she explained while sighing. I was gonna have to have a little talk with Jon and Renee. I wasn't letting anyone come between my brother's happiness or my best friend's happiness.

_**"Joining me at this time, Amber." Renee said. I stood back watching as Amber walked up on camera. "Amber, Jade accepted your challenge for Survivor Series and she ended up getting the upper hand. Your thoughts?"**_

_**"You know Renee. She said that the Steel Cage is her home. I don't doubt it. I mean, like brother, like sister, right? But it's also my domain. Jade and I are too much alike. We both thrive on the insanity and the danger. We both give it our all and we can both become unhinged. This match on Sunday, all hell is gonna break loose. You're gonna see two crazy and insane women kick each other's asses but I'm gonna be the one that comes out on top and I'm gonna end her," she explained.**_

_**"Oh, please. The only one doing the ending around here is me," I said, while walking on camera, hearing enough.**_

_**"Did I ask for your input?" She asked sarcastically. Like I really cared if she asked, she was going to hear it.**_

_**"This Sunday, you will be the one to lose and I'll prove that I'm better than you," I said, ignoring the question. She smirked, angering me.**_

_**"We'll see about that, Jade. We'll see which one of us is the more crazy one," she said, while walking away.**_

After the segment, Amber and I left. We watched as Dean went out and talked about his Survival kit which was a pair of brass knuckles that his mother gave him. And that gave me the perfect idea for my match come Sunday against Amber in the cage.

After Amber left for her segment, I took it upon myself to go in search of Renee, other than Jordan I had nothing against any of the Divas in the locker room. I respected each one for going out there and putting their bodies on the line. I know that Renee wasn't in any danger, unlike Eden or Lilian because they were out there where the action was. But I had nothing against Renee and she was good at her job, but the fact she was crossing a line with not only my best friend but my brother as well, that didn't sit right with me. I was always going to have their backs. It wasn't long and I came across Renee.

"What can I do for you, Hayden?" She asked sweetly. What was her deal?

"I want you to say away from Jon," I told her, seeing the sudden smile on her face fall. "You didn't expect that you were going to act all sweet and innocent to get me to break Jon and Amber up, were you?" I asked with a laugh. "Because that ain't happening. I'm warning you to stay the hell away from him. Not only will you have Amber on you, but I'll be right there."

"Amber doesn't scare me, what makes you think I'm afraid of you?" She asked with a smirk. I glared at her giving her a deadly smirking, seeing her falter in her spot.

"Because you hurt Jon, you hurt me and the last thing you do is hurt me," I told her icily. "I know things," I told her. "Now be a good a little girl and stay the fuck away from Jon, he don't want your trashy ass to begin with," I sneered, walking off.

"We'll see about that," she yelled. I rolled my eyes. "You and Amber are the same no good filthy trash this place let in here," she yelled, but at that point I started to ignore any more of her comments she could come up with about me. They didn't hurt me, I've been called worse. I headed to gorilla, heading out hand-in-hand with Colby.

_**I sat next to JBL watching the Seth Rollins and Kane vs. Big Show and Ryback match. I was trying to pay attention to what was going on in the ring and not what was being said. But I had heard, "Jade, how are you feeling about this match?" JBL asked.**_

_**"How am I feeling?" I asked, watching Ryback power Seth into the corner and hit some shoulder thrusts. "I'm terrified! Worried, even, I know Seth can handle himself, but that doesn't make this any easier for me," I responded, watching as Seth got dominated in the ring.**_

_**"I don't understand how you can be with a slim like Rollins," Cole commented.**_

_**"No one asked you any way, Cole," I snapped, watching as Kane tries to get in the ring, but Ryback boots him out. Ryback then gives Rollins a back body drop over the top rope onto Kane. Rollins overshot Kane and hits the floor with a thud. I stood up, looking to see if Seth was going to be okay. I was happy to hear The Authority's music hit, and Triple H makes his way to the ring with Mark Henry, Luke Harper, and Rusev.**_

_**"This Sunday you have a match against Amber in a steel cage match," Cole commented, I nodded watching the action in the ring.**_

_**"Your point, Cole?" I asked, turning to look at him.**_

_**"You told Amber that was your home," he said.**_

_**"It is, haven't you learned that I'm just like my brother?" I asked, with a laugh. "I'm not going to back down, because she thinks she can scare me. I have yet to meet anything or anyone that can scare me, she'll learn that," I retorted. "I hate that my brother is right there telling her to watch out. What kind of brother does that to his sister?" I asked with a yell. "He turned his back on me!"**_

_**"To be fair you turned on him, first!" Cole exclaimed.**_

_**"Now you see why I did," I yelled, jumping to my feet. "It was only a matter of time before he did it to me, I couldn't let him do that first like our so-called parents. While Mommy dearest was handing over brass knuckles to Dean, she was wishing I was dead! Family is dead to me," I hissed.**_

_**"There has to be some light of family, Jade?" JBL asked.**_

_**"That's where Seth comes in, he has yet to turn his back on me, like everyone has said he would do! Guess they were wrong!" I exclaimed, tossing the headset on the announcer's table.**_

_**I shook my head watching the assault in the ring, complete chaos once again. Then out of the blue I had a damn epiphany! I locked eyes with Seth, shaking my head. I watch as Triple H delivers a Pedigree to Ryback. That was enough for me, I look down walking past the ring and up the ramp, never looking back.**_

"Chickadee, what are you doing down here?" Jon asked, sitting next to me at the bar, in the hotel. "I thought you stopped drinking?" He asked worried.

"One or two drinks won't hurt, as long as I stay away from the Vodka, I've learned to control my drinking. Colby's talking to his parent's about our visit tomorrow. I just needed a moment away to clear my mind of things," I told him with a sigh. "Where's Amber?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Finalizing plans for me to meet the family," he replied, looking nervous as hell. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. It was nothing to concern him with. I was just doing some thinking on if I wanted to take the risk and talk to my mother.

"This must be serious," I chuckled. "It's not going to end badly, just behave yourself," I told him. "I remember how nervous I was the first time I met Colby's parents, but just be yourself and they'll love you, just don't talk in your British accent and everything will be fine," I assured him. He laughed, taking a drink of his beer.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "Just one little step that needs to be done." I nodded at this words.

"Speaking of hurdles, why didn't you tell me about Renee?" I asked, turning to look at him better in the dim light the bar offered.

"It wasn't your problem, I can handle it myself," he replied, turning serious.

"Sorry, I'm involved in it now," I told him. "I'm just going to tell you that you need to make sure Amber knows that you really do love her. Not just tell her with words or sex," I pointed out, seeing the smirk growing on his face. "But show her, give her something to show that you are thinking about the future together. I know you're not ready for marriage or even getting engaged, but there is more out there then that."

"How am I suppose to prove to her that I want a future with her, without getting on bended knee?" He asked, raising any eyebrow.

"Promise rings are one way, but you'll figure it out, Jon. I know she's moving in with you, but that's not you making a promise to be with her forever, that's just saying let's live together and once things don't work out you can move out again. Make a real promise to her, prove to her that she's the only one for you, no matter what Renee tries," I explained, getting up now that my beer was gone. "If you need my help, you know I'll be there for ya, no matter what," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Chickadee," he smiled. I nodded, heading up to my room, to see if Colby was off the phone.

**Davenport, Iowa**

I was actually nerves. I hadn't seen Colby's family in such a long time. I loved them and they were awesome and I wish I would have been blessed with a family like his. But the more time I had to think about it, the more I realized that if I had a family like his, I would most likely not be where I was in my life. I wouldn't have the outlook on life I have now and the big one that got me, that I didn't want was the fact I wouldn't have Mommy issues, sighing I realized I couldn't change my family, no matter how much I wanted to, though I sure would have missed my father growing up.

"You okay?" Colby asked, pulling up to his parents place. We hadn't even went home, after leaving the airport we headed straight over to his childhood home.

"Yep, just thinking. Nothing major, really," I told him with a reassuring smile. He nodded, sending my awry look. "I was only thinking about how things would be different if I had a loving family like yours," I told him.

"Oh," he replied, looking a little sheepish. "But if that would have happened, I honestly don't think that I would be with you and that's something I don't want to change. Now let's get in there before they start to get worried that something is wrong," I smiled, stepping out of the car. I smiled feeling his hand slip into my own as we walked to the front door.

"Mom, Dad," he called out, pushing the door open.

"In here Colby," his mom yelled, from the kitchen. Walking through the house I felt at home. "Oh my sweet little boy," she cooed, hugging Colby. I smiled, hugging his dad. "Hayden it's good to see you again," she said, pulling my into a tight embrace, leaving me no choice but to hug her back.

"Hi," I told them, "Something smells lovely," I commented.

"Homemade pot pies," she said, looking us over. "So anything new?" She asked looking to see if she could see a ring, but my left hand was in Colby's right hand. Colby looked over at me with a smirk on his face. We had talked about how long before they would start to question if we were engaged yet.

"It's complicated," he replied. She gave us a questioning look.

"How can that question be complicated?" His father asked.

"It's personal," Colby sighed, pulling me to the table to sit down.

"He asked, I accepted, it was a beautiful proposal in front of the Eiffel tower at night. Romantic, but I don't know how soon I want to marry him. I love your son and all but I have personal problems with marriage because of my family. We're taking it one day at a time and slowly making a start on a wedding, but I don't want to rush into anything and I know it's been 7 long years, but I wanna take my time and not get so stressed out planning the wedding," I explained the best I could without giving to much of my family problems away.

"And when she means slowly, she means very slowly. She hasn't even went dress shopping yet," Colby commented.

"Between work and everything else, I haven't had the time, plus I have to get Jordan and Amber to be civil with each other, I don't know if they worked things out, plus I'll have to hold Jon's hand when he gets his tux. But how is that going to work out?" I asked looking over at Colby. "I know Jimmy is going to be your best man and Joey will be there, but Jon is a groomsmen and he's walking me down the aisle," I rattled off.

"Yeah and after he hands you off to yours truly," Colby smirked, "he'll take his spot in line." I nodded, feeling stupid that I didn't see that before asking the question.

"Why is Jon walking you down the aisle? What can't your father do that?" His dad asked. I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell them some of my past. I had always told them enough without explaining everything to them.

"He died from cancer on my 16th birthday, Jon was a friend at that point in my life and he looked out for me, acting like a father and my best friend and after all these years, he's come to be not only best friend, but a brother to me. For years he was the one man I was able to count on for anything and now I can add Colby to that list," I explained, hoping they didn't think different of me because I didn't grow up with a family like Colby had.

"That was nice of him, dear but what about your mother?" His mom asked.

"I never met my mom," I told them the very short version to that one. "Sorry," I told them pulling my phone out to see who was calling. "I've got to take this," I told them, sliding my finger across the screen to answer it. "Hank, hi, I was going to call you tomorrow," I said, walking out of the kitchen.

"You were suppose to call when you got back in the states," he said, making me sigh.

"I know, but things came up that I can't control. Does next Wednesday work for you?" I asked.

"That it does at 2 in the afternoon. Unless you feel that you no longer need therapy."

"I'll be there, I have something that I need to talk about," I told him. "I'll see you then," I told him, ending the call. "I'm sorry about that," I apologized once more sitting back down in the seat I had vacated.

"That's alright dear, Colby told us that was your uncle Hank on the phone." I shot Colby a puzzled look.

"Yes, it was. He just came into my life actually. I didn't know him growing up, but he found me a few months ago and everything checks out, he was my Dad's little brother," I told them the first lie that came to mind hoping they had believed it. I can see where he was coming from when he told them, because I didn't feel right telling them I was in therapy to get past issues in my life. But he could have told them anything other than Hank was my uncle. "He calls every now and again to make sure that I'm okay, we're not all that close," I further told them. They nodded.

"Hayden we want you to know that you have a family here with us," his mom said, placing a hand on top of mine. "You are after all marrying into the family, but we've considered you daughter for years now," she told me with a warm smile on her face. I relaxed smiling back at her. "So please, Hayden, call us Mom and Dad." I nodded liking the sound of that. I was more than thrilled that they considered me apart of their little family and that they didn't feel ashamed because of the past I lived with my own family.

We had sat around having a good laugh over childhood memories of Colby's when Jordan walked through the door. My thoughts about what went on with her came back, watching how close she was to Colby's parents, she had even referred to them as mom and dad. Colby and Jordan had walked off, catching up with each other as it had been a few weeks since they had the chance to do that.

"What is Jordan's deal?" I asked, helping my new-found mother. I was excited that for the first time in my life, I had a mother, that was better than the one I was born to.

"It was horrible," she sighed, looking at me. "Terrible accident, that killed both her parents, we took her in. But that's all I can say, the rest you need to ask her about." I nodded watching as Colby and Jordan were laughing it up in the living room. "Why don't you go join them." I gave her a smile and headed in to sit by Colby.

"I'm going to go see what my dad is doing," Colby said getting up. I nodded, looking at Jordan, I didn't expect for her to have a horrible past either. But I wasn't granted with the privilege to know anything about her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," I commented. She looked at me bugged eye for a minute.

"So Colby told you?" She asked, feeling a bit of disappointment in Colby.

"No, Mom did," I replied, with a gulp seeing the look on her face.

"You should have asked me," she hissed, "and they're not your family," she stated getting up. And to add more salt to the wound, "You should ask Colby who his first was!" I was taken back by that, sighing I got up, looking for Colby.

"Hey, babe, what's going on?" He asked.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked. He nodded, letting his parents know that we would be back shortly.

We had walked in silence until we got to a little park, we sat down on a bench watching the birds. "What's going on Hayden. I've learned it's not good when you go all quiet on me," he commented. He was right about that.

"I had quite the talk with Jordan. Your Mom told me some of what happened to Jordan's parents and she got mad that I called your Mom, Mom and she said they weren't my family," I sighed, hating that I was telling on Jordan, god it felt like I was back in elementary school. "But none of that matters, but she told me to ask you who your first was, but I don't have to do that, because I already know, I could figure that much out and I'm not mad or hurt about it, I can't be upset because I never asked and it doesn't matter and I know there's nothing there with Jordan because you're with me, just tell me that it was only that once," I begged him, pleading with him. He licked his lips running his free hand through his long black locks, not touching the blond in his hair.

"I can't say that because that wouldn't be true. It happened once more after that, but it was before I knew you, Hayden, you have to believe me on that," he pleaded, I nodded, kissing him. I did believe him. He had no reason to lie to me about anything and he had yet to lie to me, why would he start now? "I haven't looked at another woman since the first day I saw you," he smirked, with a seriousness behind it. "Hayden you need to understand that they are going to be your family, they told you that. You are a daughter to them and soon enough, you really will be. Okay?" I smiled, giving him a nod, curling into his embrace, feeling the chill in the air settle in my bones, even though I was use to the cold, that didn't mean I liked it any better.

"This place would be perfect for a wedding on Christmas eve," I told him, looking around seeing the Water fountain that was turned off due to the cold weather, the small wishing well on the other side. Plenty of space was available and the best part, their was no playground for kids to be playing on.

"A winter wedding?" He asked. "Outside at that?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'd be beautiful and amazing," I commented seeing it in my head. "Don't you like it?" I asked, turning to look up at him.

"It'd be cold, but if that's what you want, then I like it," he said. I shook my head.

"No, Colby, either you like it or you don't. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, do you like it?" I asked, he stayed quiet a few moments looking around the park. A smile springing to his lips.

"It would be different and with the place blanketed in snow it would have that magical feel to it, so yeah I like it," he told me, kissing my head.

"Then we best get busy planning a wedding, Christmas eve is only next month." I simply didn't want to wait any longer to marry him. The longer I waited the better chance I had at getting cold feet and canceling the engagement and that wasn't what I wanted.

"Seriously?" He asked, filled with surprise. I nodded. "That's a lot to do," he commented, unsure if we could pull it off.

"You're mom will help out, she'll love it, and I can get dresses this coming Wednesday with the girls. We'll get it all done as long as you help me. I can plan a lot from the road. We have the place, we just have to do the rest. It's going to be hard, but since when has that stopped us?" I asked. He nodded, leaning down to capture my lips with his. Everything was working out nicely. I couldn't wait for next month, marrying Colby was going to be the best early Christmas present in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

**November 20, 2014  
><strong>**Lakeland, Florida**

Jon and I drove to my home to see my family. We eventually pulled up to the house and I looked at Jon. I could tell he was nervous.

"Jon, you'll be fine. Julia and Ian will love you, although I'm not sure about Rocky and Zack, since they are pretty protective of me, especially after the...rape." I explained.

"I know babe. It's just I've never had to formally meet a family before." Jon said nervously.

"I know but I promise everything will be okay." I said grabbing his hand. Jon nodded. We then got out of the car and headed up to the door. I opened the door and I took Jon's hand and we walked in.

"Julia! Ian!" I called out as we walked into the house. I always did love her home.

"How many times have I told you to call me, mum." Julia said walking into view from the kitchen.

"Sorry...mom." I said nervously. I've always felt nervous calling her mom even when I was a kid.

"It's all right, sweetheart." She said hugging me. I hugged her back instantly.

"Mom, this is Jon Good. Jon, this is the woman who raised me, Julia Bevis." I said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you, Jon. Amber's told me a lot of things about you." She said while holding her hand out. Jon took it and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope she's told you good things about me." Jon said while winking at me. I laughed a little. Julia laughed.

"They were. Follow me into the living room." Julia said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Saraya, Rocky, and Zack are out shopping. Ian is in his study so he should be coming out shortly. You know how it is running a wrestling promotion." Julia said. Jon gave a shocked look.

"Yeah, mom and dad run a wrestling promotion in Norwich. I've never been but I knew about it." I explained, amused.

"Wow, that's amazing." Jon said as we sat down.

"Thank you. We're very proud of it. So, how long have you two been dating?" She asked making conversation. I knew these questions would come up. Luckily, I had told Jon about it last night.

"Um, about 7 months now." Jon said nervously.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you're taking care of my daughter, Jon. Just don't do anything to hurt her." Julia said. Jon nodded.

"I promise I won't. I love her. She means so much to me." Jon answered. I smiled and hugged him. Julia nodded with a smile.

"I like that answer. But it's gonna take more convincing for Rocky and Zack to believe you, especially after James." Julia said. I felt Jon tense up.

"I understand." Jon said. We then heard a back door open and watched as Ian Bevis walked out.

"Hey, I thought I heard you, Amber. Welcome home." Ian said walking up smiling.

"Hello, dad." I said standing up and hugging him. "Dad, this is Jon Good, my boyfriend." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bevis." Jon said while they shook hands.

"Pleasure, just call me Ian. I'm not a fan of formalities." Ian said. Well, so far so good. Now we just need to convince two more people. We sat back down and just talked about random things and how mom was doing in Shimmer. I really needed to go there and see my friend Melissa, or Cheerleader Melissa, as wrestling fans know her.

"So, do I still have the record there at Shimmer for the Shimmer Championship?" I asked curiously.

"Yes you do. Although Melissa is behind you with 2." Julia said. I smiled at that. Melissa and I had come a long way since then.

We soon heard the front door open and a bunch of laughing and talking could be heard. I mentally sighed and hoped things were gonna be good.

"We're home, mum." Saraya said walking in. She smiled when she saw us. "Hey Amber. Hey Jon."

"Hey Raya." I said. Jon nodded back at her. Soon, Rocky and Zack came into the room.

"Hey Amber." Zack said while walking up and pulling me into a Bearhug. Rocky then did the same.

"Hey you two." I said while smiling, amused at their behavior.

"And who is this?" Zack asked eyeing Jon, who looked at them nervously.

"Zack, calm down. This is my boyfriend, Jon. Jon, this doofus is Zack and the other doofus is Rocky." I introduced.

"Boyfriend? We didn't know you had one." Rocky asked surprised. I shrugged.

"I never had a chance to tell you. You guys were always so busy and I was busy." I said.

"You still should have told us. We need to see if he's right for you." Rocky said. I knew this was coming.

"Of course he is. He would never hurt me like that." I said already getting annoyed. Geez, I wasn't a kid anymore. I'm a grown ass woman.

"You said the same thing about James but look how that turned out." Rocky said. I froze. I couldn't believe he would bring that up.

"Rocky!" Ian warned.

"No dad, it's the truth. You think you're so good at reading people but you need to realize that you can't, Amber. He could do the same thing James did and then where would you be, huh?" Rocky continued. I just stood there, not saying anything. I could feel the tears coming but I kept them at bay. I would not cry here.

"Sorry, but don't you think it's rude to be putting down your sister in front of guests." I heard Jon say. I looked at him as he wrapped his arm around me. "I get that you don't trust me and that's understandable after what she went through. But don't go assuming that I'm gonna do the same thing to her that that asshole did. I love her a lot and I'm sorry if you can't accept that." He finished. I looked at him shocked.

"All right, that's enough. Rocky, we need to have a talk. Zack, you stay as well. Amber and Jon, why don't you two go out to the back and get some fresh air." Julia said. I nodded and grabbed Jon's hand and we headed outside. Once outside, I took a deep breath.

"Jon, I'm sorry about Rocky. He was out of line." I said. Jon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"It's fine sweetheart. I can tell where he's coming from. You've been through a lot with that asshole and he just wants to make sure you're safe. Hell, if I was in his shoes, I'd do the same thing." Jon explained. I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you, Jon." I said. Jon leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. I plan on having a future with you. You're the only woman I want." Jon said. I smiled at that. Soon afterward, we went back inside and Rocky apologized and I forgave him for it. After dinner, everyone went to the living room to talk while mom and I did the dishes.

"I'm guessing he's the one you want to spend your life with?" Julia asked. I nodded.

"I hope so. He's the first guy I've ever had strong feelings for. I mean, I loved James but it wasn't as strong as the love I have for Jon. Even as friends, he looked after me." I said while smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy, Amber." Julia said. I nodded and smiled. "So, how did you two start dating?" She asked curiously. I smiled, remembering that day.

_"I said no for the last time you douchebag." I said angrily at this guy who kept wanting to sleep with me. I was sitting at a bar, just having a soda after a long night's work. I wouldn't give him the time of day._

_"Aw come on, baby. I can make you feel really good." He continued, getting into my personal space._

_"I don't think so. You can go fuck yourself." I said glaring._

_"Oh kinky." He said drunkenly. God, can't people take a damn no around here?_

_"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone before I make you!" We heard. I looked and saw Jon walk up to us. I quickly hid the blush on my face._

_"Who the hell are you? Mind your own business." The guy glared at Jon. Oh sure, like that was gonna help. He didn't know Jon like I did. Jon just smirked and easily pushed him away._

_"She is my business. So, back off and leave. You shoudn't mess with me." Jon said giving the guy a menacing glare. The guy gulped and ran off._

_"Thanks Jon. Although you didn't have to. I was about ready to kick him where the sun doesn't shine." I said. Jon laughed while signaling for a drink._

_"I'm sure you would've but I would hate to see you get kicked out of a bar especially when you don't even drink." Jon said. He got his drink and began drinking it._

_"True. That would be an injustice, wouldn't it." I said while smirking, using our mantra as the Shield._

_"It actually would be. You're way too sexy to be thrown out." Jon said while smirking at me. I blushed at that and I couldn't hide it before Jon saw. "Wow, did I actually get you blushing, sweetheart." Jon's smirking getting more cocky. Jon had been calling me sweetheart ever since FCW. I didn't mind it at all._

_"Shut up, Jon." I said, drinking my pepsi. Jon chuckled._

_"So, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Jon said suddenly. I looked at him curiously._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Well, um, I was wondering if..." He paused. Wow, I have never seen Jon this nervous about anything. "Ah, fuck it. Amber, would you go out with me?" I looked at him shocked._

_"Go out with you?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I had always wished he would ask me out, but I didn't think he would._

_"Yeah, out on...a date?" Jon asked nervous. I thought about it. I had a major crush on Jon, ever since we kissed on-screen at FCW. I would be stupid to pass this chance up._

_"Sure, I would love too." I said while smiling. Jon smiled back._

_"Awesome." Jon said. I laughed at that. I was definitely excited._

"After that, we went out on our date and we've been together since. Sure, we have a few fights but what couple doesn't but we always work them out. He knows about my past and doesn't think any differently of me, which I'm thankful for." I finished.

"I'm glad, hun. I think you two will be together for a long time." Julia said, smiling. I thought so too.

**Survivor Series  
><strong>**November 23, 2014  
><strong>**St. Louis, Missouri**

I was stocked for tonight. This cage match was gonna be fun. I went to the Divas Locker Room and saw Hayden there.

"Hey Hayden." I said.

"Hey Amber. How did the 'Operation: Meet the Family' go?" She asked. I laughed.

"Well, there was some drama thanks to brother-dearest but things went back to being good. My family loves Jon so I say the mission was a success. How about yours?" I asked.

"A little bit of drama with Jordan but nothing too big." She said. I nodded.

After that, we got dressed into our ring gear before heading out and heading to catering and hanging out before I had to go and meet up with Jon. I soon found him at the guerilla and said, "Ready for your match?"

"Of course I am although I can't wait to see your match." Jon said. I smiled. Jon's music soon played and we walked out.

_**Dean and I headed to the ring. I didn't care what Bray said about me, I was gonna support Dean no matter what. When we got to the ring, I looked up at the cage that would be lowered later for our match. I decided I would do commentary because Dean did not want me to interfere in this match and I promised I wouldn't.**_

_**"Welcome to commentary, Amber." Cole said when I put my headset on.**_

_**"Thanks a lot, Cole. I'm always glad to be here." I said while smiling. We then heard Bray Wyatt make his entrance.**_

_**"So, do you have an idea about what Wyatt said about you being 'unsaveable'?" Lawler asked.**_

_**"To be honest, I have no idea. I mean, I know my past isn't all rainbows and unicorns but I don't know anything about being 'unsavable'." I explained.**_

_**"Later on tonight, you're going against your former best friend, Jade. Do you feel ready?" Cole asked.**_

_**"Most people are never fully ready to step into the cage...but I'm not most people and neither is Jade. Anybody else would feel nervous but we feel at home so I'm definitely ready for our match tonight." I explained.**_

_**"Do you understand her reasonings for turning against you and Ambrose?" Cole asked once more.**_

_**"Honestly I don't. I have never once shown any interest in betraying her and Dean has never betrayed her. Dean cares about her and has always supported her." I explained.**_

_**"Until he chose you over Jade." JBL said.**_

_**"Oh please! Dean has never chosen me over her. To him, his sister is important. Sure, he loves me too but his sister is more important. I've told him that if he ever needed to help her, he could. I wouldn't stop him." I explained. "Now, can we focus on Dean's match?" I didn't want to talk about the situation anymore.**_

_**In the end, Dean grabbed the chair that Bray had thrown into the ring and Bray told Dean to hit him and Dean did just that. He hit Bray and got disqualified but he destroyed Bray by putting him through a table and throwing a bunch of chairs on top of Bray, burying him. I got up and met up with Dean and he grabbed my hand as we went backstage.**_

Jon and I decided to just hang back near the guerilla since we had a promo to do before we headed out to my match. After the match was over with it was our turn.

_**"So, are you ready?" Dean asked.**_

_**"As ready as ever. I'm sorry we had to end up doing this to ya." I said.**_

_**"Don't worry about it. Just focus on your match. I'll get Jade to talk to me." Dean said. I nodded.**_

After the promo, we waited at the guerilla and saw Hayden show. "Hey, ready to do this?" Hayden asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I've been waiting to face you one on one." I said while smirking, even though we've gone one-on-one before but now we're on the big stage and not in developmental.

_**Soon my music cued up, and I walked out with Dean walking with me. I looked at the cage and smirked. I then got to the steps and before I climbed them, Dean turned me to him and kissed me deeply. "Be careful." He whispered. I nodded and climbed inside the cage and sat on the turnbuckle in the far corner.**_

_**Jade's music played and she walked out to the crowd booing her. She just smirked until she came to the cage door and saw Dean. She walked up to him and yelled at him before slapping him hard. I glared at that and when she got in the ring, I ran up to her and pulled out an Enzuigiri and began punching her over and over again. She managed to push me off her and I picked her up and went to throw her into the cage but she reversed it and threw me into it. I bounced off and she hit me a DDT. I watched as she went to the turnbuckle and climbed it to the top. She blew a kiss at Dean and jumped. I quickly brought my knees up, and she landed on my knees and rolled off, holding her stomach. It was a back and forth match between us.**_

_**I eventually caught her in Ender's Game. I put extra pressure to make sure she would tap. All of a sudden, she brought her fist up and decked me right in the face. I felt like something hard hit me. She stood up and I heard her yell, "And this is who you picked over me Dean! She's nothing!" She then pinned me and right before the ref could count 3, I quickly kicked out. I heard Jade start yelling at the ref.**_

_**I slowly went to stand up but Jade grabbed me and went to use Jaded but I reserved it and managed to hit her with Dean's old Dirty Deeds, the Headlock Driver. I was about to pin her but then the lights went out. I stood up and looked around frantically. The lights came back on and Bray stood in the corner with a smirk on his face. Before I could react, Bray grabbed me and heard him taunt Dean before using 'Sister Abigail' on me. I then heard the bell ring, signaling that Jade had won the match.**_

_**I heard Bray laugh and taunt Dean once more before the lights went off and on again and he was gone. I felt as Dean asked if I was okay and helping me up. He helped me walk to the cage door before getting out first and helping me out, before picking me up and carrying me to the back.**_

Once we were backstage, he set me down. "Aw, I didn't want you to put me down." I said. Jon just laughed. He then playfully picked me up again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we walked to catering. I looked over Jon's shoulder and saw Renee glaring. I just smirked to myself and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Good to see you're okay." Hayden said while walking up. I just laughed and nodded. Jon then put me down.

"I am and what the hell did you hit me with?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just some brass knuckles I had on wrapped up." She said while smirking. I just shook my head and laughed.

"I should have known." I said. The night had definitely been fun.

**Monday Night Raw  
><strong>**November 24, 2014  
><strong>**Indianapolis, Indiana**

I sighed as I headed to the locker room. Tonight would be my last night on TV for at least three weeks. I was set to do a movie and I would be written off. I had to tell Jon, Hayden, and Colby about it. I had gotten a call from WWE Studio's about it. I was excited of course, this was my first ever movie, but I was sad since I wouldn't be doing what I love the most. Now I know how Jon felt.

I got to the locker room. I wasn't needed for a match so I just changed into my t-shirt. After I was dressed, I headed to catering and saw Hayden, Jon, and Colby talking. I walked over to them and said, "Hey you guys." I didn't get to come to the arena with Jon since Paul and Stephanie wanted to tell me how I was gonna be written off.

"Hey babe. What did Paul and Stephanie need?" Jon asked as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, um. I need to tell you guys something first." I said.

"What is it?" Colby asked.

"Well, tonight is gonna be my last night appearing on-screen for a few weeks." I explained nervously.

"Really?! Why?!" Hayden asked shocked.

"Well, WWE Studio's called last minute and they want me to do a movie and I accepted so tonight I'm getting written off TV. But they said the filming won't take long, just for about 3 weeks so I'll be back in time for TLC." I explained.

"Wow, congratulations. This is pretty big for you." Colby said. I nodded.

"Thanks a lot. I'm excited but a little sad I won't be wrestling for a while."

"Don't worry. It'll go by fast. You'll be back before you know it." Jon said wrapping his arm around me and kissing the top of my head. I smiled and nodded.

Later on, all of us went our separate ways. I had to go meet up with Windham Rotunda, or Bray Wyatt, as the fans know him. I watched on a nearby monitor as Dean went against Luke Harper for the Intercontinental Championship. It's a shame he wasn't gonna win it. It was soon my turn.

_**I was walking down the hall when I felt myself get attacked. I was thrown into equipment and set up for a Sister Abigail. "Dean Ambrose, I shall rid of the one who keeps you in the dark." He said before hitting his Finisher. My head hit a wooden crate and I was out.**_

_**I could hear paramedics surrounding me and asking me questions. I responded to them as best as I could.**_

_**"Amber!" I heard Dean's voice as he arrived. By this time, the paramedics had strapped my neck up in a neck brace and were beginning to load me on a stretcher. "Babe, are you all right?"**_

_**"Please Ambrose. We're gonna take her to a medical facility to make sure she is okay." One of the paramedics said as they wheeled me off. I could hear Dean yelling out.**_

Once the cameras were done rolling, they helped me get out of the stretcher.

"I didn't hit you too bad, did I?" Windham asked as he walked up.

"You're good. I've taken worser hits." I said while smirking. Windham just laughed before leaving. I went to go watch Jon's interview on the monitor.

_**"Please welcome, Dean Ambrose." Renee said as Dean walked up with a pissed off look. "Tonight during your match, Bray Wyatt attacked Amber, causing her to be taken to a medical center. What are your thoughts?"**_

_**"Nobody wants to know what I think. Wyatt will pay for attacking Amber and bringing her into this. He just better hope that I don't find him before then. Nobody messes with me or my family." He said before walking off.**_

After that, I hung out with my friends as much as I could before I had to leave tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Zombie450AriesReBornPrincess here with the next chapter. The disclaimer remains the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor Series<strong>  
><strong>November 23, 2014<strong>  
><strong>St. Louis, Missouri<strong>

I didn't have time to stop in at Colby's wrestling school as I had to help do things for my wedding. Colby's parents were extra excited about the impending holiday wedding. Even though the wedding was on Christmas eve, I didn't want it to feel like a holiday wedding. This was about the two of us becoming one. He had decided on all black tux's and I was fine with that. I personally was thinking on either dark purple dresses or maroon dresses. I wasn't sold on either one. I had a list of everything that still needed to be done and what I could do on the road. I sighed, forgetting about the wedding and focusing on the cage match for tonight.

"Hey Hayden," Amber said, breaking my thoughts from not only the wedding planning but the match as well.

"Hey Amber. How did the 'Operation: Meet the Family' go?" I asked, earning a laugh from Amber.

"Well, there was some drama thanks to brother-dearest but things went back to being good. My family loves Jon so I say the mission was a success. How about yours?" She asked. It seemed drama was involved for both of us this past weekend.

"A little bit of drama with Jordan but nothing too big," I said, I still had to talk to Jordan about it all, because she had done her best to stay away from me the last few days I was there.

At every chance I wanted to tell Amber, but then I would say something else, because I wasn't ready to share that bit of news with anyone else and I did wanna tell Jon and Amber together. With Amber going to find Jon, I went to the trainers to get my knee looked at.

"It all checks out, Hayden. But to be sure you might want to wear the knee brace, you've wearing." I nodded, heading out to find Colby.

_**"You can't let Dean get to you." I stopped taping my wrists, looking at Seth.**_

_**"Dean being out there is only going to fuel my fire to show him the monster he created. He picked her, not me. Tonight this is on his head," I smirked, going back to taping my wrists the rest of the way.**_

_**"That's why we make a good team, babe." I kissed him, walking off, looking down at my hands, laughing evilly.**_

I headed off to gorilla, ready for this match to be under way. I was a nervous wreck and loving it. A lot. "Hey, ready to do this?" I asked, seeing Amber.

"Of course. I've been waiting to face you one on one," she smirked. This was nothing like back in developmental. This time it was bigger. I hugged Jon. I knew he would be out there supporting Amber, but he was supporting me as well, like he has always done.

"Good luck and be careful, Chickadee," he whispered. I smiled, nodding.

**_Amber's music cued up first and she walked out with Dean. I watched as she looked at the cage, before climbing the steps. After her kiss with Dean she climbed inside sitting in the far corner on the turnbuckle._**

**_My music played and I walked out, listening to the crowd boo, it just never got old. I strolled down to the ring a smirk firmly in place. Instead of entering the cage, I looked at Dean._**

**_"You did this, Dean. Now watch as your little sister, shows your little girlfriend up. Then what, huh?" I asked, a smirk spreading over his lips. I slapped him, getting into the cage, getting hit with an Enzuigiri, she rained down on me with punches. I shoved her off, she went to throw me into the cage, but I reversed it throwing her into the cage, once she bounced off, I hit a DDT. I climbed the turnbuckle going to the top. I looked over to my sweet brother and blew him a kiss, I jumped, my midsection connecting with her knees, I rolled off, holding my stomach. She set to work, twisting my bad knee. I screamed out in pain, bring my free foot up, kicking her. She stumbled backwards. I hit a drop kick. I sat on the mat in the corner, holding my knee. She came at me hitting a hesitation drop kick. She pulled me to the center of the ring, for a pin. I reversed it, rolling her up, but she kicked out._**

**_It was a back and forth match between us._**

**_I got caught in Ender's Game, she made sure to apply, extra pressure, but I wasn't tapping out. I brought my fist up that had brass knuckles under the tape, and decked her in the face._**

**_"And this is who you picked over me Dean! She's nothing!"I yelled, getting to my feet, going for the pin. She kicked out, and I was furious. "What the hell ref? Count faster," I seethed, grabbing Amber, ready to hit Jaded and get this match over with. She reversed it hitting the old Dirty Deeds on me. The lights went out before she could pin me._**

**_I moved back into the corner, my eyes darting around the black trying to make sense of everything. I watched terrified as Bray appeared with the lights, hitting Sister Abigail to Amber. I hurried from the corner covering Amber, for the win._**

**_With a quick blink of the lights he was gone. I sat in the corner, looking confused, as Dean carried Amber to the back._**

"Good to see you're okay," I said while walking up. She laughed and nodded, Jon putting her down.

"I am and what the hell did you hit me with?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just some brass knuckles I had on wrapped up," I smirked. She shook her head and laughed.

"I should have known," she said. I nodded, heading off to find Colby. I wasn't going to be out there for his match, it was pretty crowded ringside anyway. He had left it up to me.

"Pretty wicked. To bad, you two ain't feuding longer, you'd put women's wrestling back on top," Colby stated. It was always nice to get a compliment like that one.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," I replied. "You've got a match to focus on." I kissed him, going to find a spot where I could be alone. I was going to do a few more wedding things and watch the last of the show.

**Monday Night Raw**  
><strong>November 24, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Indianapolis, Indiana<strong>

"Just make sure you guys are there tonight, it's our treat," I told Jon. I couldn't last any longer. I needed to tell Jon and Amber after Raw was over with. It was going to be a late night drink, but I was okay with that.

"Why's that?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"We have an announcement, just be there with Amber," I told him pointedly.

"Alright, alright," he sighed, holding his hands up.

"You're a push over, Jon," Colby said with a laugh. I gave Colby a look. He looked down, causing us to laugh.

"Hey you guys," Amber said, looking somber.

"Hey babe. What did Paul and Stephanie need?" Jon asked, gaining my full attention now.

"Oh, um. I need to tell you guys something first," she said, making me a little worried.

"What is it?" Colby asked.

"Well, tonight is gonna be my last night appearing on-screen for a few weeks."

"Really?! Why?!" I asked shocked.

"Well, WWE Studio's called last minute and they want me to do a movie and I accepted so tonight I'm getting written off TV. But they said the filming won't take long, just for about 3 weeks so I'll be back in time for TLC," she explained.

"Wow, congratulations. This is pretty big for you," Colby said.

"Thanks a lot. I'm excited but a little sad I won't be wrestling for a while."

"Don't worry. It'll go by fast. You'll be back before you know it," Jon said wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

_**I stood with Seth atop the ramp, waiting for Bryan to hand out punishments. "Jade, why don't you go wait for me in my office. You weren't exactly happy to join the authority, now go on," he said, I glared at him.**_

_**"No, she ain't going anywhere," Seth yelled, grabbing my arm.**_

_**"I didn't ask you're permission, Rollins. Jade go on," he said.**_

_**"I ain't your damn dog, Bryan," I yelled at him. "I'm going because I want to go," I told him, walking off.**_

"Hey, girl," I smiled, seeing Nat. She had helped me a lot when I was getting back into ring shape.

"Hey," she smiled. "I see you're getting married," she smirked.

"Sooner, then expected, but it kinda worked out that way," I replied, feeling myself tense that the wedding was growing closer and a lot needed to be done, but I was okay with that. "Invites should be sent out soon," I responded, suddenly feeling bad that I will be causing trouble for friends for their Christmas. I'd have to see what could be done about that.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you Hayden?" I nodded, saying bye to Nat. "About the other day," she started to say.

"It's okay, I should have asked you. I wouldn't have been happy if someone went behind my back like that. I'm sorry," I told her.

"I wasn't mad that you had asked Mom about it. I just...I had yelled at them that I hated them, because they wouldn't let me go to this party. They died thinking I hated them, and I hate that, it's like I killed them." I shook my head, hugging her.

"They knew you loved them, Jordan. It's remarkable how out of the million conversations you've had with them, how that last conversation stays with you," I sighed.

"What was the last thing you said to your dad?" She asked.

"I had been calling for months, seeing how he was, if I needed money, he'd send it. When I'd ask how he was, he'd lie and tell me he was fine and I wanted to believe him so I let myself. It was a week shy of my 16th birthday," I told her, moving away.

_"Hey Daddy," I smiled, bouncing into the hospital room, Jon awkwardly behind me._

_"Hey, sweetie," he smiled, coughing. "Who's your friend?"_

_"That's Jon, the one I was telling you about," I replied, looking at Jon._

_"The one that's keeping an eye on my baby girl," he smiled, squeezing my hand._

_"She's a bit of a trouble maker, but I've got her under control," Jon smirked, sitting in the free chair, as I laid next to my dad._

_"I'd believe that," he joked, coughing again. Jon smiled, getting up._

_"I'm gonna get some coffee, do either of you need anything?" He asked. I shook my head, and Jon was out the door, letting me have some time alone with my dad._

_"How are you really? I know you ain't as good as you say, you're in the hospital," I told him with a sigh._

_"Next week when I get out, and you come home, we're gonna have the best sweet 16 ever," he told me, avoiding the subject at hand._

_"I don't want a party, Dad. I just want you to be okay, but that ain't gonna happen is it?" I asked him._

_"They don't think I have much longer," he told me, pulling me closer to him, kissing the top of my head._

_"No, Daddy," I told him, getting up to pace the room._

_"Hayden," he said, holding his hand out for me. I walked over, holding his hand. "I'm always going to be with you. I'm in your heart, I'm in your laughter, I'm in your tears, I'm in your memories. I'm never leaving you, Hayden. I'm with you forever, watching over you. Got it?" He asked. I nodded, sniffling. "You're going to be okay, you have Jon and I doubt he's going to leave you, ever." I nodded, wiping at my eyes._

"We spent the day laughing and having fun. Despite the fact that was the last time I saw my Dad, it was one of the best days, I've had. But Jordan, your parents are looking over you, they're in your tears, your laughter and your memories, buried deep within your heart. They knew that you have never stopped loving them. Okay?" I asked. She nodded. "I've got a segment to do, but are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine and about Colby, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have, but we all have a past and I didn't know him back than," I told her, walking off.

_**I sat in Bryan's office, messing on my phone, looking bored and taking selfies to post on Instagram. "About time," I muttered, seeing Bryan walk in.**_

_**"I'd watch it, I'm running the show tonight," he smirked.**_

_**"Whatever, what's my punishment?" I asked annoyed.**_

_**"I've been thinking about that long and hard. You won't be managing Seth tonight."**_

_**"What!?" I yelled, jumping up. "You can't do that!"**_

_**"Jade, sit!" Dean yelled, storming into the office. I glared at him, remaining to stand, crossing my arms over my chest.**_

_**"She's been, will not herself these last few weeks. Give me the authority over her and she won't be causing trouble."**_

_**"Oh hell no!" I yelled, seeing Bryan smirk.**_

_**"She's all yours," he said, walking out.**_

_**"I hate you," I hissed, looking at Dean.**_

_**"Feelings mutual than," he smirked, grabbing my arm, pulling me with him.**_

I had hung out with Jon and Amber the rest of the night when Colby had to go out there and wrestle. Dean had forbid me to see Seth before the match.

We sat around a little restaurant that was still open, waiting for the food we had ordered. We had made small talk, but that wasn't good enough for Jon. "What did you need to tell us?" He asked.

"We've set a date," I said. "Oh, we have to look at the China patterns Mom sent along with a few other things, and next week we have to go back there to pick out the cake," I informed Colby.

"It must be close, if you're doing all that," Amber commented.

"Wednesday, we have to go dress shopping, and Jon you gotta get cracking on that tux. December 24th comes mighty fast," I smiled.

"That's quick," Jon stated, giving me a knowing look.

"Just say it, Jon," I snapped.

"Excuse us," Jon said. Sighing I got up following behind him. "Chickadee, you sure you're not rushing into this? I made a promise to your father on his death bed," Jon said, pissing me off.

"You can go fuck yourself, Jonathan," I hissed, slapping him extra hard. "While you're at it, you can tell Colby I'll met him back at the hotel," I said, walking off. The hotel was only a few blocks away, and I needed the night air to calm me down.

By the time Colby got in I was busy with wedding plans, he didn't bother me until I asked him a question. After things had been confirmed with Mom, I put everything away, to see Colby was passed out. I turned everything off snuggling into his side. He had pulled me into his embrace, in his sleep.

**Tampa, Florida**

I had tried on more dresses then I could care for. Some of them were cute but they just weren't the one. I had one dress left. It was ivory in color, with a ruby train. The ruby color, ran around the dress on the bottom, coming up the back where it tied. The ruby color wrapped around forming a corset in the front. There was embroidery throughout the dress. We paired it with a little white fur coat with a hood.

"That's perfect, Hayden," Amber gushed. I smiled looking into the mirror. The dress fit perfectly. It was like a sign or something.

"It really is," Jordan agreed.

"Beautiful, Chickadee." I froze hearing his voice.

"Thanks, Jonathan. Why are you here?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You can be pissed at me, but I'm not missing this, even if it's girly. But I made a promise that I would be there for you. I know it's a huge role to fill, but I'm doing it." I nodded. I know I was being silly, but he had no reason to accuse me of rushing into marrying Colby.

"I'm pissed at you, but this isn't the place for that conversation. You think this is the one?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Jon smiled, sitting next to Amber.

"Colby is going to be stunned," Amber laughed.

"Definitely," Jordan said. I smiled, telling the sales associate that I was getting this dress.

I frowned walking out seeing that Jon was gone. "He's sorry," Amber said, walking up to me.

"I need to hear that from him. It hurt, he's never accused me of anything and now, I don't get it," I sighed. I know he didn't mean it, but it still cut me deeply. "Why don't we find the dresses?" I asked, wanting to drop the conversation at hand. She nodded.

Finding bridesmaids dresses was a lot easier. I had found a strapless dress in the ruby color that was on my wedding dress, it had a little jacket in the same color. There was a little gem brooch under the bust line.

I was shocked to learn that Jon had paid for my dress in full. He was taking his role seriously. I had to cut him some slack. Cuts heal, so would I.

**Therapy**

The first few minutes, I had talked about the tour over seas and went straight in about my mom.

"Don't you want to meet your Mom?" Hank asked.

"I really was thinking about it until, she found me at the club," I responded. "I hated that she did that. I wanted to see her on my own terms. But I'm coming to terms with that," I told him.

"Then what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"I'm marrying Colby next month and Jon accused me of rushing into marriage. It's been 7 years. I know I'm ready to be his wife. I get that he promised my Dad to look after me, but he didn't have to accuse me."

"Do you think that he wants to make sure that you're ready for this? Marriage is a huge step, it's not something you can back out of."

"I know that. I understand where he's coming from," I sighed.

"Be thankful you have him in your life, Hayden. Forgive him." I nodded, I would talk to him tomorrow when I had the chance. It was going be to hectic tomorrow, but it was Thanksgiving and we were joining Roman and his family, so I was excited.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is Y2JJerichoHolic4Life here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from WWE. I only own my two OC's Amber and Jordan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tampa, Florida<strong>

I had gotten a call from the studio and they told me they were gonna wait until after Thanksgiving so that gave me a few more days to relax and hang out with my friends before I leave. Today I was going dress shopping with Hayden and Jordan. I finally finished getting ready and got ready to head out.

"You going to meet up with the girls?" Jon asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you sure you don't wanna come with me? Maybe you can talk to Hayden when we're finished." I said. Jon told me what had happened between them at dinner. I could understand why Jon would ask her if she was ready to get married so soon. He was worried about her and didn't want her to regret anything but I also respected Hayden's decision so I hadn't said anything.

"I'll probably catch up with you later. Go and have fun." Jon said while kissing me. I hated seeing him so upset but there was nothing I could do but support him and hopefully they talk it out soon. I was close to both and wanted them on speaking terms again.

"All right." I said sighing.

"Hey, no sighing allowed. I promise I'll talk to her when she's ready." Jon said. I nodded.

"Sorry, it's just weird not seeing you two being your crazy selves with each other." I said.

"I know sweetheart. I'll see you girls later." Jon said. I nodded and kissed him one more time before heading out. I eventually arrived and met up with the girls and began looking for Hayden's dress.

We went through a ton of dresses but Hayden wasn't liking any of them. She was on her last one which was ivory in color, with a ruby train. The ruby color, ran around the dress on the bottom, coming up the back where it tied. The ruby color wrapped around forming a corset in the front. There was embroidery throughout the dress. They paired it with a little white fur coat with a hood.

"That's perfect, Hayden." I gushed. It really was. The dress suited her perfectly.

"It really is." Jordan agreed with me.

"Beautiful, Chickadee." Jon said as he walked in. I smiled a little. Hopefully, things would be okay but I doubted it.

"Thanks, Jonathan. Why are you here?" She asked, turning to look at him. Oh no.

Jordan and I gave each other uneasy looks.

"You can be pissed at me, but I'm not missing this, even if it's girly. But I made a promise that I would be there for you. I know it's a huge role to fill, but I'm doing it." Jon said. I sighed inwardly. I should have not got my hopes up.

"I'm pissed at you, but this isn't the place for that conversation. You think this is the one?" She asked him. Well, at least things are cival.

"Oh yeah," Jon said while smiling, sitting next to me. I put my arm through his supportingly. I could tell this was hard on him.

"Colby is going to be stunned," I added my input while laughing, getting things back to normal.

"Definitely," Jordan said, following my lead. Hayden smiled and told the associate that she was gonna get the dress. Jon stood up and I did as well.

We walked to the counter and Jon went on to pay for the dress. "Babe, you sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked.

"I promise I'll be fine." Jon said. I could see right through him.

"Jon, you know you can't hide stuff from me. I can see right through you." I said. Jon sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Hayden and I will work things out. I'm gonna head out. And tell Hayden I'm sorry." Jon said. I nodded.

"All right. I'll see you later." I said while nodding. Jon kissed me and then left. I sighed and went back to the dressing room and saw Hayden. I could tell she was wondering where Jon went. I walked up and said, "He's sorry."

"I need to hear that from him. It hurt, he's never accused me of anything and now, I don't get it," She started. I was about to tell her that Jon wasn't really accusing her of anything but then she asked, "Why don't we find the dresses?" I nodded, knowing she wanted to drop the conversation, so I did. I respected her decision.

Finding bridesmaids dresses was a lot easier. She had found a strapless dress in the ruby color that was on her wedding dress, it had a little jacket in the same color. There was a little gem brooch under the bust line. It was a beautiful dress.

**Thanksgiving**

Everyone gathered at Joe's place for Thanksgiving. Of course, Jon and Hayden still weren't talking and I was getting tired of it. I was currently helping Galina, Joe's fiance, with making dinner and Hayden was making the desserts with Joelle, Joe's daughter, helping with small stuff. The guys were in the living room, talking and catching up with Joe.

"Oh crap, we don't have cool whip. We need that for the pie's." Hayden said suddenly.

"I can always run to the store and get it for you." I offered.

"Nah, I'll ask Colby." Hayden said heading to the living room.

"Amber, we can go and relax since all that's left is the turkey." Galina said. I nodded.

"Aunt Amber, come play dolls with me." Joelle said while tugging my hand. I laughed.

"Sure thing, hun." I said letting her pull me to the living room. We soon got into the living room and saw Hayden ask Colby to head to the store to get the cool whip, which Colby agreed to. Of course, Jon had to make a comment.

"Boy, she's got you wrapped around her finger." Jon said while laughing. Joe chuckled at that.

"Shut up, Jon!" Colby said. It was time to put my two cents in.

"Like you can talk Jon." I said while lightly slapping him on the back of the head. "For that, you can go with him." I added while smirking.

"What?! Why do I have to go?" Jon asked looking at me shocked.

"For thinking you could be smart." I said. Joelle laughing beside me.

"You're in trouble, Uncle Jon." Joelle said laughing. Jon stood up and walked over to me and he messed with Joelle's hair. She pulled away and ran laughing.

"Baby, please don't make me go with him. I'm too cool to be going out for cool whip." Jon said while pouting. Usually that would make me relent, but today was not one of those days.

"Nope. You can take Joe with you if it'll make you feel better." I said.

"Excuse me, why do I gotta go?" Joe said.

"Well, you did laugh." Hayden said. Ironically, Joe didn't put up a fight.

"Baby, please?" Jon tried one more time.

"Nope." I answered. Jon groaned and gave up.

"Fine, I'll go." Jon said. Soon, the guys left, leaving us girls to talk. Well, I mainly spent time playing with Joelle. I didn't know why she was attached to me. I always had a way with children but I didn't know why. Evidently, I tuckered her out because she laid her head on my lap and fell asleep.

"I think you'll make a good mother, Amber." Galina said while smiling.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, I have a way with kids but I don't know if I could see myself as a mother." I said nervously.

"Why not?" Galina asked.

"Because, my mother died giving birth to me. What if...I die giving birth? I couldn't bare to put my kids through that or Jon." I explained. Galina really didn't know about my past. We went silent after that. I knew I brought down the mood which I hated. Soon, the guys came back and smiled when they saw Joelle sleeping on my lap.

Soon, dinner was done and we all started eating. "So, what time is your flight tomorrow?" Hayden asked.

"It's at 11. They want to start as soon as I get there, that way they can finish on schedule." I explained.

"But it's great you're doing a movie though. You've worked hard." Joe said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Joe." I said.

Things had been quiet and Joe noticed that Hayden and Jon weren't speaking to each other because he said, "And what is going on with you two? You two haven't spoken to each other all day."

"I don't appreciate people saying I'm rushing into marriage, that's all." Hayden said. Oh no.

"I'm sorry, but I worry about you and the effect your mother has on you from leaving." Jon replied back.

"My mother can go to hell because I'm nothing like that." Hayden yelled.

"Hayden, that's enough." Colby said.

"I'm with Colby. I'm tired of this. I wanna see my friend's on talking terms before I leave, not have them fighting." I said back angrily.

"I think you two need to have a talk about things. You guys can head to the back." Joe said seriously. We all knew better when Joe was in serious mode. Jon and Hayden both nodded and left to head to the back.

"Sorry about that, man." Colby said.

"It's fine. This gives them the chance to talk things out." Joe said.

After a while, they both came back in and we finished dinner, then dessert and just socialized. It was soon getting late, so we all called it a night and headed out. I needed the rest since tomorrow was a busy day for me.

**Friday**

**At the Airport**

"I'm gonna miss you, Jon." I said while we kissed.

"Me too, babe." Jon said. We soon heard my flight being called. Lovely.

"Well, wish me luck." I said while sighing.

"You'll do a fantastic job, sweetheart." Jon said while kissing my forehead. We kissed one last time before I got on my flight. At least I said bye to the others last night. I boarded and I was on my way to film.


	27. Chapter 27

**Zombie450AriesRebornPrincess here with the next chapter.**

**Hayden comes from my imagination. Everything belongs to their respected parties. I mean no disrespect whatsoever. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday night Raw<br>Dec. 1st, 2014  
>BOK Center<br>Tulsa, Oklahoma **

I sighed, sitting in the divas locker room. Things were different without Amber around. I had realized just how much time I had spent with her and none of the other divas around here. I was friends with them as I've known them since either NXT or FCW. I had just stayed clear of them, for some reason. My mind started to drift back to Thanksgiving and the events of that night during dinner. I really shouldn't have let myself stay mad at Jon for so damn long.

_Things had been quiet and Joe noticed that I wasn't speaking to Jon and vice versa because he said, "And what is going on with you two? You two haven't spoken to each other all day."_

_"I don't appreciate people saying I'm rushing into marriage, that's all," I told him, looking over at Jon. I could no longer hold my anger back at him, but I was hurt more than anything else._

_"I'm sorry, but I worry about you and the effect your mother has on you from leaving," Jon replied back._

_"My mother can go to hell because I'm nothing like that!" I yelled._

_"Hayden, that's enough," Colby said, placing his hand on my leg. My hand was quick to find his, needing his support. Colby had been a trooper during the last few days when I was beating myself up over what I had done._

_"I'm with Colby. I'm tired of this. I wanna see my friend's on talking terms before I leave, not have them fighting," Amber said back angrily. I didn't think that everyone around us were feeling the effects of my little rift with Jon._

_"I think you two need to have a talk about things. You guys can head to the back," Joe said seriously. We all knew better when Joe was in serious mode. I nodded heading to the back with Jon behind me. I paced around the yard, finding the right words to start this conversation with him. I stopped to look up at him, his gaze boring into mine._

_"Hayden..."_

_"No," I said cutting him off. "You hurt me. Don't you think I've suffered enough for that bitches mistakes? I pay for them daily. In my mind, I should leave Colby and everyone else and hide away in the woods." I glared, hearing the chuckle come from his lips. "This isn't funny, Jonathan," I hissed._

_"Just picture you living in the woods for a moment," he said. "That wouldn't faze you, you'd never have to leave the comfort you made. You were taught how to live off the land. But seriously, Hayd, you shouldn't feel like that. You have something amazing with Colby. I wasn't trying to hurt you or even accuse you of anything. I just want you to be sure that you're doing the right thing here, because after you say I do, there's no more acting childish and running away. Marrying him is a lifetime commitment, Hayden," he explained._

_"I know that, why do you think I've been running scared?" I asked, wiping a few stray tears away. "Part had to do with my mother, but the other part was because I was scared to commit. Marrying Colby next month it's the only thing I'm certain of right now."_

_"You don't need to marry him to prove to anyone that you're ready for the next step in your relationship."_

_"But marrying him is the next step. I told you years ago when you disapproved of me dating him, that I was going to marry him. Now I'm not marrying him to despise you, so don't say that," I told him. "I'm marrying him because I love him and he's the one man I can see spending my life with, sharing it with Colby, makes me happy. I'm not living in my mother's shadow, anymore. Can't you see that? Don't you want that for me?" I asked him. I wouldn't be forced to pick one over the other. This was somethin__g Jon was going to have to see, on his own._

_"I can see that and I do want that for you chickadee. But your Dad he isn't here to ask if this is what you want or to be proud of you. I have this huge spot to fill and I know nothing about it," he sighed. I closed the space between us, hugging him. I smiled feeing his arms wrap around me._

_"I get it, Jon. I did the night you asked, but it hurt and you brought my Dad into and that hurt worse. I want my Dad there, to walk me down the aisle, but he can't but that doesn't mean he's not watching over me. You've taken this job serious and I love you for it, but next time, try asking me something without it sounding like you're accusing me, please?" I asked._

_"I'll try and thanks, chickadee," he replied, kissing the top of my head. "We should get in there before they come looking for us thinking we killed each other," he suggested with a chuckle._

_"We can make it look like we've been fighting," I smirked, letting him go, only to jump on his back, when he turned around._

_"We've done enough fighting," he stated, opining the door. I agreed there. I hated fighting with Jon. But we both were stubborn as hell._

_"Things seem back to normal," Joe commented. I slipped from Jon's back._

_"They are," I smiled. "I'm sorry about my outburst and my language, that was inexcusable on my behalf," I apologized._

_"All is forgiven," Joe said._

_"Now where's that strawberry cool whip I bought?" Jon asked, looking around._

_"No, that's mine," I told him with a playfully challenge on my face._

_"Told ya, this would happen," Colby laughed, looking at Joe. He just shook his head making a comment about kids._

_"Not if I get it first," Jon remarked, getting up._

_"You gotta find it first," I smirked, getting up, watching as Jon checked the fridge and freezer. I grabbed the container from the counter sitting back down. "Since I love ya, I might save you a little bit," I mocked. He growled sitting down. I handed him the container, knowing I couldn't keep it from him no matter how hard I tried._

_**"What the hell?!" I yelled, shoving Dean away.**_

_**"Jade, I've had enough of you lately," he told me calmly. I paced the room. He stood squarely in front of the door. I rolled my eyes casting him a glance. "They really screwed with your head didn't they? When have I ever kept you back?"**_

_**"Never," I mumbled, under my breath.**_

_**"What was that?" He asked with a smirk.**_

_**"Never!" I yelled, turning to look at him. "You've always had my back, even when I was a mess. It was you that was there," I said softly.**_

_**"So now what did that SOB tell you?" Dean asked, rage in his eyes, leaning against the door.**_

_**"He said nothing, honesty," I told him. "But I'll fix this, I promise. I'm sorry," I told him. Dean nodded, pulling me in for a tight embrace.**_

"Please tell me you don't have plans on Wednesday," Jon said, walking with me.

"Missing Amber, that much?" I chuckled. "I'm free, I've got a few things to do at my place before I can sublease it," I informed him. I wasn't needed tomorrow at the tapings so I was gonna had down to Tampa.

"Like crazy," he pouted. "Great, I'll be there Wednesday morning," he said, walking off.

"Mom needs your final input on a few things. And we have a date with the bakery Thursday morning," Colby said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Good, because Jon needs my help with something Wednesday, not sure what," I stated, leaning back in his embrace.

"Hard to say with him," Colby chuckled. I nodded. It was hard to read Jon, he wasn't an open book like most people.

_**"How can you let her get away with that?" Jordan asked, storming up to us. I was wrapped up in Seth's arms, his chin resting on my shoulder, my back pressed against his chest. Joey and Jaime where off to the side.**_

_**"With what Jordan?" Seth asked.**_

_**"Her and Dean," Jordan stated, annoyed.**_

_**"If she wants to amend what's broken she can. I don't control her, just like I don't control you. Jade are you leaving me for your brother?" He asked, nuzzling my cheek.**_

_**"Never," I stated with a smirk. "He can only give me so much, I crave for what you have to offer, baby," I stated, turning to kiss his cheek. "Jordan, if you have a problem with it, I'll see you out in that ring next week. Bring any weapon you want, because I sure in the hell will be," I seethed, feeling Seth's grip on me tighten.**_

_**"Fine," she stated, storming off.**_

I hung out in catering with Jon to finish off Raw. We had goofed off getting plenty of looks from some of the wrestlers. Some had ignored us altogether, it was for the best. We were tossing grapes at each other when Colby found us.

"Are you two ever going to grow up?" Colby asked, stealing a green grape. I looked at Jon a smirk on my lips to match the one he wore.

"Nope!" We exclaimed, tossing grapes at him. He shook his head, mentioning it was time to head out.

The drive to the hotel was a very chatty one by everyone involved. It wasn't until the car was parked at the hotel, I shouted, "wait!" Both guys looking at me.

"What's going on chickadee?" Jon asked, turning to look at me.

"I've been thinking and you guys are right, I need to talk to my Mom and I need you both to be there," I told them, my nerves bubbling over in my stomach.

"Babe, let us know when and where and I'll be there. This is important for you, so it's important for me." I smiled, shifting my gaze to Jon.

"I'll be there no questions asked, chickadee. I won't let you down." I nodded, happy to hear that they will be there for me when I decided to get enough courage to meet her in person.

**Tampa, Florida**  
><strong>Wednesday Morning<strong>

"What are we looking for?" I asked, sipping my steaming hot coffee.

"A promise ring. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I can't lose her, chickadee. I'm just not ready for marriage, it's to soon."

"I know, Jon. As long as you keep treating her right, she ain't going anywhere, unless Renee does something," I sighed, looking over the rings.

"Not gonna happen," he stated, ice dripping from his words.

"I know," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That ring," I said pointing to a diamond heart shaped ring. Thinking nothing of it Jon slipped the ring onto my right hand ring finger. The ring was pretty, but not the one he was looking for.

In good old Jon and Hayden fashion we goofed off, looking at the rings, he had finally settled on the perfect one that Amber would love. I slipped my arm through his and we headed out to get a bite to eat.

"What would Amber think? You promised that you were nothing like her ex, but yet here you are, cheating on her, looking for rings." I frowned, turning around.

"Rocky, you're misunderstand what's going on here," Jon told him. I stepped back not wanting to be in the way. I bit my lip, watching Rocky grab Jon by the ear and pull him. I was quick to pull my phone out and capture a video.

_A huge misunderstanding ;P_ I typed sending the text to Amber.

"Rocky," I said, quickly catching up to them.

"I don't need to hear your excuse, you're nothing but a gold digging slut," he hissed. That pissed Jon off to no end. He shoved Rocky hard.

"You have no reason to talk to my sister like that," Jon seethed.

"I have plenty of my own money. Don't you even watch the WWE product?" I snapped, placing a calming hand to Jon's shoulder.

"I watch for Paige and Amber, but what you see isn't what you get," he answered, looking between us.

"Then you know she's my sister, we've spilt enough blood to be blood related," Jon stated. I guess that could be true. Kinda gross if you considered us to have a family relationship for the first two or three years, but true none-the-less. "She's helping me find the right promise ring for Amber," he seethed.

"Sister? Ring?" He asked with a gulp. I nodded. "I'm sorry," he pleaded, his phone going off. "Hey Amber," he said, walking off.

"You okay?" Jon asked, checking on me.

"I'm fine," I replied, giving him a smile. I couldn't let his words bother me. Jon nodded, placing his arm over my shoulders as we figured out what we wanted for lunch.

**Las Vegas**  
><strong>Sunday December 7th<strong>

I had gotten the flowers picked out, the cake was set and the invites were sent out. The wedding was coming along nicely thanks to Colby's Mom. She has been a huge help with everything. If it wasn't for her, I don't think we'd have as much done.

Over the last few days I had talked to Amber and she was set to have a surprise party for Jon and that's where I came in at.

"I really want to go to that strip club," Jon smirked. I shook my head. We were headed to hit some trails on mountain bikes in the Vegas desert. "But you said today was for me and I get to pick what we do," he pouted with half a smirk.

"Not gonna happen," I told him, getting my bike from the back. "Would Amber even agree to that?" I asked.

"Yes, because she wouldn't know and you'd be with me. We've done it before," he smirked. I shook my head. I'd spent plenty of time with Jon at a strip club, I personally had nothing against it. It just wasn't happening this time around.

"Not happening, buddy. Now let's enjoy this time together. Have you got Amber out here yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," he said. "How's the wedding coming along?"

"Good, now that we've got your tux sorted out," I smiled. Maybe taking Jon mountain biking before his party wasn't the best choice around. We both were going to be in a desperate need of a shower.

"Something wrong?" He asked, seeing that I had stopped. I shook my head, pulling a small package from my pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Jon. You've been my rock for years now, thank you for everything. I love you," I told him.

"Thanks chickadee and you're welcome. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"Wait till ya open it," I laughed. He gave me a curious look.

"I'm not a damn chick!" He exclaimed. I broke out in a fit of laughter. "Why the lone diamond earring?" He questioned.

"It was my dad's and I couldn't find the other one. Also I still owed you one, from the time I lost it cause it got ripped out during a match and you gave it to me for safe keeping, but I lost it within 10 minutes," I explained.

"Oh, Hayden. I can't take this. Not when it's your dad's." I refused to take it back.

"I want you to have it Jon. It means more to me if you have it then collecting dust." He nodded, hugging me.

"Thank you, chickadee," he said, kissing my head. I nodded pulling away.

"Race ya?" I smirked.

I had fun with Jon, but that was normal. Jon still wasn't any wiser that Amber was at their place. I tried to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working. He had questioned me more than once. I came up with the excuse that it had been a really good day. I burst through the door taking Colby and Amber by surprise.

"Dammit Hayden, I get the shower first," he yelled. I smiled, stopping to say a quick hi to Amber and Colby. "Amber?" I heard Jon ask stunned. I got a towel along with a light purple dress, quickly slamming the door. Today had been good, but the remaining part of the day was going to be amazing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Amber Rollins Ambrose, formally known as Y2JJerichoHolic4Life, here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The same as usual. Nothing has changed.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Afternoon<strong>

It had been a busy week and no rest at all. I never knew it was so tiring. I had even called Mike, or The Miz, as fans know him for advice, which he gladly helped me. But I was seriously missing Jon, Hayden, and Colby.

We were soon finished for the day and I needed to talk to the director about getting the 7th off so I could go to Las Vegas for Jon's birthday. That was one thing I did not wanna miss since I would be missing the Slammy's this year.

"Hey Anthony." I said walking up to my director.

"What is it Amber?" Anthony asked.

"I was wondering if I could take the 7th off? It's my boyfriend's birthday." I asked hoping he would let me get that day off.

"Hold on and let me check the filming days." Anthony explained and I nodded, praying I could get the day off.

"Well, on the 7th, it looks like you're not needed that day so I can give that day off but you have to be back on the 8th." Anthony explained. Yes, I could spend some time with my friends.

"Thank you so much." I said appreciating that time off.

"No problem." Anthony said. I then walked away and decided to call Hayden during the week and plan a birthday party for Jon.

**Wednesday Morning**

I had just finished doing my scene when I received a message on my phone. I looked and it was from Hayden and it was a video. It was pretty ironic since I wanted to call her later today about making a surprise party for Jon.

I opened the text and it said: _A huge misunderstanding ;P_

What the hell happened now? I opened the video and watched as Rocky pulled Jon by his ear. I instantly got pissed. I was tired of Rocky assuming stuff he didn't understand. I guarantee that he thought Hayden and Jon were dating and that Jon was cheating on me.

"Amber! We need you back in 10 minutes!" One of the stage people yelled.

"All right, let me make a call." I said going somewhere private. Once I was alone, I quickly called Rocky's cell.

"Hey Amber." Rocky answered.

"Rocky, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked pissed off.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to act innocent.

"Don't give me that crap! Hayden sent me a video. I swear, you better have not insulted my friends." I seethed.

"Look Amber, I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding. I thought Jon was cheating on you so I confronted him." Rocky explained.

"Rocky, I told you that Jon would never do that to me. We love each other. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry that I worry about you constantly." Rocky said.

"Whatever. Look, I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to ya later. Don't do anymore assumptions before you know anything." I said.

"I am sorry, Amber." Rocky apologized.

"It's fine just don't anything stupid that could ruin Jon and I's relationship." I said while sighing.

"I won't. Love you." Rocky said.

"Love you too, Rocky." I said before hanging up and getting back to work.

Later that night, I was resting in my trailer and decided to call Hayden about Sunday. "Hello?" Hayden answered.

"Hey Hayden." I said while smiling.

"Hey Amber. How's filming?" She asked.

"Tiring but fun. Although I miss wrestling." I said honestly. I couldn't wait to go back to wrestling.

"I bet." She said back.

"So, I have some awesome news but you cannot tell Jon." I said while smirking.

"Oh really? And what is this good news?" She asked.

"I get to come and hang out with you guys on Jon's birthday. The director gave me some time off." I explained.

"Seriously? That's awesome! I know Jon will be shocked." Hayden said happy from what I could tell.

"That's why I don't want him to know. I was also wanting to throw a party for him." I explained. "And you have to keep him busy during the day."

"That's not a problem for me." Hayden explained.

"Awesome. Oh and I'm sorry about Rocky and whatever he said." I said.

"It's fine. It was just a huge misunderstanding." Hayden said. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"All right. Well I better get some rest. More filming tomorrow." I said while sighing sadly. Hayden laughed.

"Have fun with that." She said. I laughed a little. We then said bye and hung up. Now I couldn't wait until Sunday.

**Sunday Afternoon - December 7, 2014**

I was finally back in Las Vegas and I couldn't wait to see Jon and the others. I arrived at our place and saw Colby waiting on me. I got out of my car and Colby and I hugged each other.

"Welcome back, even though it's for one day." Colby said.

"Thanks Colb. So, how about we get this party set up." I said while grinning. Colby agreed and we started setting up.

"So, how's the movie coming along?" Colby asked.

"Pretty good. Now I can't wait for it to be over. I mean, it's fun but I'd rather be wrestling." I said while laughing a little.

"I bet. I swear, you and Jon are too much alike." Colby said while shaking his head. I laughed.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked jokingly.

"Sometimes yes and sometimes hell no." Colby joked back. We both laughed and continued decorating.

We were finally finished decorating and just sat around, socializing. We then heard the door burst open and watched Hayden come in and heard Jon yell, "Dammit Hayden, I get the shower first." I held my breath, feeling excited. Hayden said a quick hey to us and headed towards the bathroom. "Amber?" Jon asked. I looked at Jon and smiled.

"Surprise. And happy birthday." I said smiling nervously. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a sweaty hug and a deep kiss. Despite the sweat, I wrapped my arms around Jon.

"God, I missed you." Jon said. I smiled.

"I missed you too." I said pulling away. "And you seriously need a shower." Jon just chuckled.

"Well, right now you're stuck with me being sweaty until Hayden's finished." Jon said smirking.

"Well until then, I'm staying away from you." I said while smirking and moving away.

"Like hell you are." Jon said, trying to wrap his arms around me but I ducked hiding behind Colby, using him like a shield.

"Hey, don't bring me into this and don't use me as a shield." Colby said, trying to get away from me but it wasn't happening.

"No way. You're gonna be my shield until Hayden is done." I said while laughing.

"Well see about that." Jon said said coming towards us. Jon tried to grab me but I dodged and pushed Colby into Jon hard causing them to collide and fall to the floor. I ended up laughing so hard, I had to sit down.

"Eww, eww." Colby quickly stood up and backed away. I laughed even harder.

"What in the world is going on here?" Hayden asked coming back in.

"Hayden, their trying to kill me." Colby pouted.

"What did you guys do?" Hayden asked.

"Jon started it. He tried to hug me a second time but I didn't want him to." I explained.

"But your the one who used me as a shield and pushed me into him." Colby said.

"Amber, how could you do that to my baby?" Hayden asked, playfully glaring. I shrugged.

"Next time you should let Jon shower first then I wouldn't have to use Colby as a shield." I said while smirking. Colby just pouted and Jon laughed before going to take his shower. Jon eventually finished and he sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. After that, we talked and socialized and until it started getting late. Hayden and Colby took off and Jon and I went to the bedroom and just spent time with each other.

"Amber, there's something I want to give you." Jon said. I looked at him curious.

"Isn't it supposed to be me giving you something?" I asked playfully. Jon chuckled.

"True but you just being here is the best present you can give me." Jon said. I smiled. Jon then got up and went to the dresser and grabbed a box. I sat up and Jon sat down next to me and showed me the box. I gasped. Oh my gosh...

"Amber, I love you but it's too soon for us to get married so instead I decided to get you this." Jon said, opening up a box and I saw a beautiful silver band ring with a small little crystal embedded in the band. "It's a promise ring. I want to spend my life with you and I realized that I couldn't bare to lose you. This a promise to a future together." Jon explained. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. Just knowing that Jon did this was incredible.

"Jon, I love it. And I love you." I said kissing him. Jon slipped the ring on and we spent that night making love. I truly love this man.


	29. Chapter 29

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess here with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The same as usual. Nothing has changed. Enjoy! The song used, comes from my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raw pre-show<br>****Dec. 8th, 2014  
><strong>**Greenville, South Carolina**

I watch as the nominees for breakout star of the year are announced in the back. I smile hearing that Dean had won the award. I was excited for him. I roll my eyes listening to Renee go on about Dean not being here.

_My backs against the wall, ready to fight.  
><em>_I'm not just a pretty face. I was born with this strength.  
><em>_I've been fighting my whole life, I'm ready to stand tall.  
><em>_I'm here ready to fight my way to the top, screaming.  
><em>

_I'm not holding back, it's me against myself.  
><em>_I'm taking my anger out on you.  
><em>_Life isn't fair, cry a river to someone that gives a flying tart.  
><em>_I'm here like a tornado, ready to cause damage to someone that's not me._

_I'm not crazy, I'm not psycho  
><em>_I'm mentally insane  
><em>_I'm not crazy, I'm not psycho  
><em>_I'm mentally insane_

I smile hearing my voice boom from the speakers. I've been working on that song for a while now. And I love that I was able to sing my own theme song.

_**I walk out to the stage, pushing Renee out of the way, ripping the slammy from her hands. A smirk staying coolly in place. Setting the slammy down, I start to talk. "My brother may not be here tonight, because of stupid Bray Wyatt. You best hope you told the ones closest to you...who I'm a kidding, you no longer have anyone," I smirked. "Anyway I'm out here on Dean's behalf to accept this award. He's honored that you the WWE universe would vote for him. He lives for this, it's his life, I should know. If he could personally thank each and every single person that voted for him he would. For the ones that didn't vote for Dean Ambrose, shame on you!" I yelled, snatching the slammy up. "Thank you," I said, walking to the back.**_

"Bravo, chickadee," Jon smirked. I laughed handing the slammy over to him. "I have the best friend/sister in the world," he commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the only best friend/sister you have in this world, weirdo," I laughed, giving him a gentle shove.

"True," he remarked. "Amber will love the way you treated Renee out there, it was great, wrong, but still great."

"I kinda did it for her. Renee needs to know she can't mess with my family," I stated. "Wish me luck," I said, reaching the divas locker room.

"You're an Ambrose you don't need luck, just a kendo stick and a steel chair," he smirked. "Chickadee, loving the new theme song."

"Thanks, Jon," I smiled, heading into the locker room to change out of my blue and black evening gown. I changed into my silver shorts that had my trademark elephants on them. I smiled pulling on a custom Tyler Breeze shirt. I had talked to Triple H about letting me wear NXT shirts, I wanted to support my friends down in NXT. I dug in my bag finding my wrist tape and I proceeded to tape my wrists. It's something Jon had me do when I first started to wrestle with him, it's just stuck.

I had a few minutes before I had to go out for my match against Jordan, so I headed to catering. I smiled seeing Joe. I looked at him shyly causing him to chuckle. He held his arms open and I jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"It's good to have you back, Joe," I told him. He was walking with me to gorilla.

"It's good to be back," he stated with a huge grin. "Be careful out there," he said, nodding to the ring.

"That's my job," Colby stated. " Be careful out there babe," he said, kissing my cheek.

"I don't make any promises," I said, rolling my eyes, grabbing the kendo stick Jon had left for me. I smiled hearing my voice sing _Crazy, Psycho, Insane_. I had worked hard on my theme song and I was proud of it.

_**"Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, Jade Ambrose," Lilian announced. I walk down to the ring getting mainly cheers. I gotta admit it felt nice to be cheered. I lean back on the ropes waiting for Jordan. "Her opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, Jordan Rollins," Lilian said. I spun the kendo stick around, waiting for Jordan to walk out a bat in hand.**_

_**The ref called for the bell and Jordan got the upper hand, hitting me in the ribs with the bat. I fell to my knees. Reaching out I trip her. I get up, kicking her in the ribs. Grabbing my kendo stick I reign down hit after hit to her. I jump outta the ring, grabbing a steel chair. I bring it up to hit her with it. She rolls from the ring. I get out going after her. She throws me into the steel steps. Pulling my hair she tosses me back into the ring. Getting to my feet, I suicide dive out, taking her out. Getting to my feet I pull a table out from under the ring. I quickly get the table set up. I turn around smirking. I climb up top, going to jump on Jordan, but she climbs up top taking me down with a power bomb. She goes for the cover but I kick out at 2 and a half. She pulls me up placing me on the table.**_

_**"Stay put, Jade," she yells, pounding my head into the table. She climbs up top, but Seth is there pulling me from the table. "What the hell, Seth," Jordan yells. He picks a chair up looking over it with a smirk on his face. He swings hitting Jordan with it. I stagger to my feet watching Seth leave the ring. Shrugging I go for the cover but she kicks out at 2. **_

_**"Give up already, Jordan," I yell, hitting the mat. I stomp on her, before grabbing the chair, hitting her a few times with it. I pull her up, hitting a cross face. I hit a standing moonsault, I go for the cover but she kicks out. "A little faster, ref," I yell, hitting a drop kick. Picking her body up, I place her on the table. Going up top, I jump hitting a 450 sending her through the table.**_

_**"Jade, you're a broken soul, lost in this world. You're helpless just like your brother," Bray said, walking down to the ring, gaining my full attention.**_

_**"You don't know shit about me, Bray," I yelled. "You've lost your damn mind!"**_

_**"I could have saved you," he said, walking up the steel steps.**_

_**"I don't need saving," I yelled, going to where he stood. He smirked.**_

_**"Run," he whispered, smirking. I turned around to get hit with a Sister Abigail from Jordan, giving her the pin and the win. Looking up I had both Jordan and Bray standing over me. Bray had went on to talk about Dean. I tried to move but Bray held me up. "You gonna help your sister, Ambrose?" Bray asked, with a chuckle. He got me set up for another Sister Abigail. Bray dropped me when Dean's music cued up and he ran to the ring attacking Bray.**_

_**"You okay?" Dean asked, helping me from the ring. I nodded holding onto him, walking to the back.**_

"You should go get checked out, you're gonna have a nasty bruise on your hip," Jon said. I nodded feeling my body start to hurt with the adrenaline wearing off.

"Yeah, I'm headed there now," I informed him.

Nothing was broken, cracked or even fractured. I had a few welts and a few bruises but I was good. Getting the all clear I headed out, running into Paige. "I wanna say sorry for my brother's behavior. He's a bit overprotective," she said.

"It's fine. Jon gets like that too. He didn't mean what he said. He honestly didn't know," I replied, stepping into the divas locker room to shower and get ready for one more segment. I pulled my hair into a pony walking the halls.

"My girl, the bell of the Slammies." I grinned, kissing Colby.

"My prince charming," I giggled, glancing at the monitor I saw they were going over the nominees for Diva of the year.

_**"Unfortunately Amber can't be here to except this award," Paige was saying, my music cued up. "What do you want, Jade?" Paige asked annoyed.**_

_**"I'm not out here to fight," I said, holding my hands up. "I know Amber isn't here tonight, thanks to the stupid bayou man," I hissed, rubbing my neck. "I just wanna say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you Amber. Out of the divas in the back you deserve this award," I replied, walking off.**_

Changing out of my gown, I headed off to catering to check my tweets and messages. I chuckled seeing the tweet from Tyler Breeze about me wearing his shirt for my match. I quickly typed a reply back to him. _Nothing better than supporting my friends in NXT ;D _

I had tweeted to my fans watching the last of the show. Putting my phone away I headed off to get my stuff meeting up with Colby. I just wanted to sleep and not worry about any little wedding details.

"You look like crap, baby," Colby commented, once we got to our room.

"Gee thanks, babe," I told him sarcastically. "That's just what I needed to hear," I retorted, changing for bed.

"That's not what I meant. It's been a long day," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded, leaning against him.

"I just wanna sleep," I sighed. He kissed my temple, picking me up, placing me in bed.

"Sleep," he said, kissing my forehead. I snuggled under the blankets, letting my eyes close.

I woke to Colby singing quietly. I smiled watching him move around the room, gathering his stuff. "A free concert?" I asked, moving to kiss his back, slipping my hands around his waist.

"Not as good as you," he commented, pulling me to stand in front of him.

"You're not bad," I giggled, kissing his bare chest.

"You're too good for me," he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"That's cause I love you," I remarked, looking up at him.

"You saying, you would dump me because of my singing, if you didn't love me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I giggled, trying to move from his grasp.

"Maybe," I squeaked out. He gasped, tossing me on the bed.

"How dare you," he smirked, climbing on the bed, hovering over me. I giggled hearing the knock at the door.

"Open up," Jon yelled, pounding on the door. Colby groaned, stalking to the door.

"Why to go man," he growled.

"What I do?" Jon asked, flopping on the bed next to me.

"Colby thought he was about ready to get lucky, but I don't got time for that," I smirked, seeing the time. I did have a flight to catch.

"You're leaving me with him?" Jon asked in a disgusted voice, clearly amused with himself.

"Yep," I nodded, getting up.

After another hour of trying to get ready without Jon and Colby bugging me about not leaving, I had personal things to take care of in Minnesota.

**Dec. 9th, 2014  
><strong>**Mid-Afternoon**

Just coming to my dad's grave helped me out with so many things. It was like he was here helping me decide on things. In the warmer months I could spend all day in the sun. But the colder it gets the less time I stay. I really don't want frostbite. Saying an I love you to my Dad, I headed to my childhood home. I couldn't sell the place.

Walking into the place I could still see Jon's blood on the floor. I'd have to work extra hard to get that out now. I still kept my old room, I never could get brave enough to take over my dad's room. I haven't stepped foot in his room since he died. It was easier to shut the door and never look at it. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open, seeing the cluster of dust gathering around the room, but everything else was still the same. Sighing I sit on his bed, closing my eyes, remembering all the times I ran to his bed scared of the rain, of the thunder, of a scary noise and crying because I wanted my mom. Wiping the tears away, I got up, walking around the room. I frowned seeing a box on the floor. Grabbing the box, I sit on his bed. Sitting on top of a stack of letters addressed to me, is a note from my dad.

_Hayden,_

_I'm sorry I lied to you about your mother. It was hard to keep this from you, I thought it was the right thing to do. Hayden, the woman that left us, she never existed, your mom never left us. She was married to someone else. It was a mistake, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Never think otherwise. Your mom had to make a tough choice you or her son and husband. I had to have you, Hayden. These letters are from your mom. Pictures of your brothers and sister. I'm sorry, Hayden. I love you dearly. Don't hate me for this, please._

_I love you dearly. Never, forget that. I did what I thought was right, for us. I was wrong. For that I'm sorry and I regret it._

"That bastard," I muttered reading the note once again. How could I not hate him? I was so pissed at him. I was just happy that I didn't have Jon and Colby here. I needed my space. I had a mother and a family. My life had just changed and I don't know how to deal with that, let alone process that information. I wanted to drink myself to a drunken state, but I couldn't do that, I wouldn't let myself do that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Amber Rollins Ambrose here to give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The same as usual. Nothing has changed.**

**Enjoy it.**

_**Tables, Ladders, Chairs & Stairs**_  
><span><em><strong>December 14, 2014<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Cleveland, Ohio<strong>_

It was finally the day of TLC. I had finished filming and I could finally get back to doing what I loved. I hadn't told anyone when I would be back and I planned to stay hidden until it was time for my segment. I arrived earlier than anyone else so I could get ready. I was excited for my new storyline even though I had fun doing it with Bray and Dean but now Hayden and Jordan had that one so I didn't mind. I decided to wear Dean's shirt today instead of my own.

I then left the Divas Locker Room and went to an abandoned locker room to stay in and watch. It was interesting to see Jordan join Bray Wyatt. I had watched the Slammy's and the match between Jordan and Jade was amazing, even Seth's part in betraying Jordan was awesome. And I of course, loved when Jade pushed Renee out of the way and accepted Dean's Slammy. It also sucked that I missed Joe that night. But I couldn't believe that I had won Diva of the Year, I was expecting it to be AJ or Paige, not me, but I was honored nonetheless.

I watched the match between Dean and Bray and I wished I could have ran out there to help but that wasn't happening since I was supposed to reveal myself later. The match was awesome but sadly Dean lost due to the monitor blowing up in his face, leading him into walking into a Sister Abigail.

The show had been interesting but now it was time for my part. I headed to the guerilla, making sure that no one else was around, I watched as Nikki Bella retained her title against AJ as Brie sprayed hair spray in AJ's eyes. It was soon my part.

_Threw it all away_  
><em>Through it all to find redemption<em>  
><em>Gave it all away<em>  
><em>Gave it all to who would listen<em>

_That's the price I paid_  
><em>For being different<em>  
><em>And I walk this road alone<em>  
><em>That's the price I paid<em>  
><em>For being different<em>  
><em>I can call this life my own<em>

_**My new music, "Different" by Egypt Central, played as I walked out. The fans went crazy when they saw I had returned. I walked down the ramp and got into the ring. I posed on the turnbuckle before jumping down and coming face to face Nikki.**_

_**"What do you want, Amber? I thought Wyatt got rid of you!" Nikki asked while glaring at me. I just smiled innocently and shrugged. I then held my hand out, wanting her to shake it. Nikki looked at me suspiciously before shaking my hand. I then raised her arm up and Brie clapped. The fans started booing at me. I dropped her arm and she went to leave while I clapped. When Brie was out of the ring, I quickly grabbed Nikki and used the Hook and Ladder on her. Brie slid back into the ring and I quickly Superkicked her, making her roll out of the ring.**_

_**I took the mic she had and said, "Nikki, now why would you fall for that? But I guess I should say, it's time I got back what is mine. Its time for a new Queen of the Divas Division. So, enjoy that Championship while you can because at the Royal Rumble, that titles mine." I finished and threw the mic down. I played to the fans for a few more minutes before getting out and heading backstage.**_

As soon as I walked backstage, I felt two sets of arms wrap around me in a smothering hug.

"Okay guys, I missed you too but I need to breathe." I said while laughing.

"No way. We missed you too much." Hayden said. I then saw Colby walk up.

"A little help here Colb?" I asked. Colby gave me an evil smirk. What was he scheming?

"Nope, that's what you get for using me as a shield." Colby said.

"We're still on that?" I asked not believing him. Colby just shrugged. Luckily, Jon and Hayden finally let me go so I could some air in me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Jon pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you did? I wanted it to be a surprise." I said while smirking. "Good thing I didn't tell you either after that reaction." I added laughing.

"Of course. How did you expect we'd react?" Hayden asked rheatorically. I laughed.

"True." I said.

"Well, I need to get ready for my match. I'll see you guys later." Colby said leaving.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Hayden said following behind Colby.

I laughed a little at that. I then felt myself being turned around and brought into a breathtaking kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We soon pulled away from the kiss and Jon said, "I missed you, babe."

"I missed you too. How's your eyes? That looked a little scary." I said cupping his cheeks.

"Their fine. Just seeing a little bit of spots but nothing bad." Jon answered. I nodded. "But I'm glad your back."

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back. I loved filming a movie but I wanted to come back here so badly." I said. Jon chuckled.

"I felt the same way." Jon said. I soon watched Jordan's promo with Bray Wyatt.

"You have now been saved. The only thing I fear is that you will turn your back on me." Bray said while walking around Jordan.

"I'm not gonna betray you. I've showed how loyal I can be when I was with The Authority but they turned their backs on me, even my own brother." Jordan explained.

"Then go and show your true strength. Destroy Jade Ambrose tonight." Bray said. Jordan nodded and left.

We watched Hayden and Jordan's match and the final match with John Cena and Seth Rollins. Big Show tried to intervene but Roman showed up and helped out Cena. Looks like I'm not the only one returning.

After the main event, we met up with Joe and I quickly hugged him. "Welcome back Joe." I said while smiling.

"Thanks. I think I should be saying the same thing to you also. Welcome back." Joe said while chuckling.

"Why don't we all go out and celebrate a good night. We also have to celebrate to congratulate Mr. Superstar and Mrs. Diva of the year." Hayden suggested. I laughed. We all agreed to it. This really had been a good night for all of us, even though Hayden, Colby, and Jon would be feeling it tomorrow after their big matches.

_**Monday Night Raw**_  
><span><em><strong>Detroit, Michigan<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>December 15, 2014<strong>_

Tonight I would be in my first match back and I couldn't wait. I also had to do an interview with Renee again, which I was dreading and another segment with Jade and one with Paige. All in all, it was gonna be a busy night.

"Excited to be back in action?" Jon asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I'm ready to kick some ass." I said smirking. Jon didn't have anything to do tonight so he was just gonna hang around backstage with us. Later in the show, it was time for my first segment which was Hayden.

_**Jade was walking down the hall before I stopped her saying, "Hey, I heard what you said last week."**_

_**"Yeah, and I meant it. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you." Jade apologized. I nodded.**_

_**"Yeah. Look, I forgive you and I'm willing to give you the second chance but it's gonna take me a while to trust you fully again." I explained.**_

_**"That's fine. I understand completely." Jade agreed. I nodded.**_

_**"And watch out for Jordan. Since she's with Wyatt, there's no telling what she will do." I explained.**_

_**"I know. I can handle her. I'll see you later." Jade said before walking away.**_

I then headed to meet up with Renee, though I was dreading it. Although this gave me the perfect opportunity to tell her to back off since Jon wanted to spend his future with me. I soon reached the interview area and saw Renee.

"God, I can't believe your back. I'd hoped you would have stayed in Hollywood." Renee said disgustedly.

"Well too bad, I'm here so you have to deal with me." I said nonchalantly.

"Please, I'd rather be anywhere but here with you." Renee spat.

"Oh wow, we can actually agree on something because I feel the same way." I said.

"Then, why don't you just leave?" Renee asked.

"Not gonna happen. I have a job to do so I'll put up with you when I need to." I said. It was soon time for my segment.

_**"Joining me now is my guest at this time, Amber." Renee said and I walked on screen with a smirk. "Amber, you returned at TLC and attacked Divas Champion, Nikki Bella. Why?"**_

_**"Quite simple, Renee. I want the Divas Championship and to show Nikki how a real champion acts. She said that she has worked hard to become Divas Champion. Well, I don't think so. If she had worked sooooo hard to get where she was, she wouldn't have needed her sister to do her dirty work. I've known AJ a long time, and she didn't deserve to be beat like she had been. It's time for a better Divas Champion, and I'll prove it tonight by beating Brie Bella." I said before walking off screen.**_

"Renee, we need to have a talk." I said seriously.

"And why would I wanna talk to you?" Renee asked glaring at me. Like that scared me.

"You need to stay away from Jon for good. You need to realize that he doesn't want your skanky ass." I said glaring.

"Oh please, I'm more woman than you will ever be." Renee said.

"Oh really, if he thinks that, then why did he give me this?" I said showing her the promise ring. She had a shocked look on her face.

"You're lying, there is no way he would propose to someone like you." Renee said.

"Sorry, hun. I wish it was. It's a promise ring for our future together. He doesn't want you and he never will." I said serious.

"That doesn't mean anything. You're nothing but street trash." Renee spat.

"I may be street trash but at least I'm more respectable. Just because you were raised up in a good home doesn't mean shit. I've fought my way through life and as a wrestler. You wouldn't last 2 minutes in my world." I said. It was the truth.

"Why would I? At least my parents didn't abandon me!" Renee yelled.

"Don't act like you know me because you don't!" I said getting into her face. I was 2 seconds away from punching her in her face when suddenly, I felt someone pull me away.

"Come on, Amber. She's not worth it." Hayden said. I sighed and looked at Renee.

"And just for future reference, Renee. When I was 13, I put a girl in the hospital when she talked crap about me. So don't mess with me." I said while glaring. I saw the shocked looks from both Renee and Hayden and I walked away with Hayden following me.

"Were you joking back there?" Hayden asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nope. Like I said, I was an unstable kid back then. I just had so much hate for everything and everyone. Well, this girl was talking crap about me and I beat her up so badly. She had a broken nose, a busted lip, a fractured wrist, and cracked ribs. That was when I was kicked out of Foster Care." I explained.

"Wow." Hayden said shocked.

"Yeah, but that part of my life is over. I'm a changed person thanks to Julia and her family. I owe them a lot. If it wasn't for them, I'd be either dead or in prison, whichever comes first." I said waving it off. There was no need to dwell on that.

"All right." Hayden said. "But now I will be afraid for Jon and Colby." She said jokingly. I laughed.

"I probably couldn't even hurt them. I love 'em too much." I said while smiling. Hayden laughed.

The rest of the night went okay and I watched Jordan's interview.

_**"Joining me at this time, Jordan Rollins." Byron Saxton said.**_

_**"No, don't ever say the name Rollins again. I'm no longer associating myself with my so-called brother." Jordan said angrily.**_

_**"Okay, Jordan. Last week, you joined with Bray Wyatt. Why?" Byron asked.**_

_**"Of course. Everyone wants to know why. It's simple. Bray had come to me and warned me that this would happen. He told me that my own flesh and blood would betray me. Of course, being the trusting sister that I am, I didn't wanna believe him. I never thought that Seth would ever betray me but I was wrong, when he turned against me and helped his little street trash girlfriend. Well, I decided to join Bray. Bray has opened my eyes to the truth and Jade is gonna pay for taking my brother away from me." Jordan seethed before leaving.**_

It was my turn and I headed to the guerilla while doing one more promo.

_**I was walking through the halls, heading out to my match when I heard Paige say, "Hey Amber."**_

_**"What's up, Paige?" I asked.**_

_**"Look, if you need backup, I will gladly go out there with you incase Nikki tries something." Paige offered.**_

_**"All right, fine. I could use the back up." I said. Paige nodded.**_

_**Brie Bella walked out with Nikki Bella to the ring. It was soon my turn. Different played as I walked out with Paige. My ring gear had also changed a little. I was wearing simple black shorts with a mid-riff sleeveless top, and black boots. I also wore my signature leather jacket. I got into the ring as Paige stayed out. Brie and I had a staredown as the bell rang. We started hitting each other repeatedly.**_

_**Later on, in the match, Nikki started smack talking me.**_

_**"If you think you're getting this title, think again!" She yelled until Paige pulled her down roughly and attacked her. I then felt myself get rolled up but I quickly kicked out, we both stood up and I hit her with multiple Dropkicks and I soon grabbed her and put her in Ender's Game and she tapped out. I stood up while Paige got into the ring and hugged me. We had a stare off with Nikki and Brie as they backed up the ramp. We then got out and headed backstage.**_

"So, are you and Rocky on talking terms?" Saraya asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. I'm just pissed that he would assume things. I mean, I understand where he is coming from but ask before you assume." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well that is Rocky for you. We both know that." Saraya said. I laughed.

"True." I agreed. "So, how do you like Total Divas?" I asked.

"It's fun. You should totally join me and we can cause all kinds of chaos." Saraya said smirking. I laughed.

"No thanks. I don't mind being a guest but I'm not one for being a star." I said. Saraya laughed. These moments were definitely nice since Saraya and I didn't get to spend a lot of time together due to our busy schedules.

"So, we should definitely take a crazy selfie since we have nothing better to do." Saraya said. I laughed.

"All right." I said. We decided to use my phone and made weird facial expressions.

**WWERealAmber Hanging with this crazy chick :P Love you RealPaigeWWE**

**RealPaigeWWE Like you can talk. :P Love you too WWERealAmber**


	31. Chapter 31

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess here with the next chapter.**

**The disclaimer remains the same, I own nothing and Hayden comes from my imagination. I mean no disrespect whatsoever.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tables, Ladders, Chairs &amp; Stairs<strong>  
><strong>December 14, 2014<strong>  
><strong>Cleveland, Ohio<strong>

"WHAT!?" I yelled, running into catering seeing Jon with a plate of ribs. "You weren't suppose to eat them without me!" I exclaimed, snatching his plate from him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Jon asked, dead serious, glaring at me. "Give me my damn ribs back and get your own," he growled. Cautiously I placed the plate back, not wanting to miss any fingers.

"I can't believe you wouldn't share them with me," I pouted, moving a few steps to get my own plate. Because of his love for ribs, I had learned to love 'em and when we had them in catering, we were there till either they were gone or one of us had a match or needed to be elsewhere.

"What kind of question is that? You know how serious I am over my ribs," he stated, licking his fingers clean from the BBQ sauce. Oh boy did I ever know. I had a small scar on my pinky finger on my right hand from the time I accidentally got too close to his plate and his fork broke through my skin drawing blood. As a reply I held my finger up, showing him the scar, he chuckled only for a growl to replace it. I looked up seeing Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville by our ribs. I smirked at Jon and we got up. I jumped on Sami's back.

"Put the damn ribs back, Zayn and you won't get hurt," I growled out.

"Damn it, Hayden. Get off of me," he said, trying for serious but failed when he couldn't control his laughter.

"As soon as you drop those ribs," I half growled out.

"Hayden," Colby called out scolding me. "Get off Sami and go save Adrian from your damn brother." Huffing I got off of Sami as he was laughing up a storm.

"Bite me Zayn," I hissed, grabbing Jon's ear twisting it, getting him away from Adrian before he could hurt him.

"Ouch chickadee," he whined.

"You've got a match, good luck," I told him. He smirked, walking off taking his plate with him.

"On behalf of my fiancé I want to apologize for their behavior. They go crazy over the ribs." To prove his point I acted like a lion tearing meat from the bone growling and snarling.

"No one gets in our way of our ribs," I shrugged. "But I'm sorry and Jon is too, next time just wait till we're gone," I smirked, grabbing my plate of ribs and walking off. I could see that Sami didn't take offense to it nor did Adrian so it was all good. Growling I bite at Colby's hand that inched closer to my ribs. "Seriously?" I ask.

"You really won't share with me?" He asked half amused, half hurt.

"Have I ever shared ribs with you?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes," he replied. Sighing, I shake my head. I had once when we had first started dating. I didn't wanna look like a was crazy that early in the relationship.

"Have I ever after that day?" I asked, plopping down on a bench.

"No," he sighed, sitting next to me. "Don't you think it's inhumane to let your soon-to-be-husband starve?" Sighing, I held the plate out to him. I really couldn't refuse him. "Thanks babe, sharing does have its perks," he winked. I kissed him rolling my eyes.

_**"You've got this babe," Seth cooed, wrapping the wrist tape for me. I was nervous and freaking out. "Relax," he stated, kissing my knuckles, moving to my left hand to tape it up.**_

_**"Why turn your back on her?" I asked, looking at him, slightly biting my lip.**_

_**"She couldn't get things done. Everyone was tired of bailing her out. I did what I had to do, before she could conspire against us." He forced me to look at him. "Don't worry about it, okay? We've got the better diva and you're gonna show just that." I smirked, kissing him, getting up.**_

The second I heard Amber's voice I was off like a light to gorilla. I laughed seeing Jon there. "Best day ever. I get ribs and my girl is back," he commented. "That's life right there." I rolled my eyes. Though on some level he might have a point. We shared a smirk and pounced the second she was through the curtain, enveloping her in a massive bear hug.

"Okay guys, I missed you too but I need to breathe," she said while laughing.

"No way. We missed you too much," I said. That was the truth, the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so.

"A little help here Colb?" She asked. I glanced over seeing that Colby was giving her an evil smirk. This outta be good.

"Nope, that's what you get for using me as a shield," Colby said. I clamped my mouth shut keeping the laughter in.

"We're still on that?" She asked disbelief in her voice. Colby just shrugged, but we figured we best let her go. We couldn't stand around all night hugging her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Jon pouted.

"Like you did? I wanted it to be a surprise," she said while smirking. "Good thing I didn't tell you either after that reaction," she added laughing.

"Of course. How did you expect we'd react?" I asked rhetorically, getting her to laugh.

"True," she said.

"Well, I need to get ready for my match. I'll see you guys later," Colby said leaving. I suppose that was my cue to leave the love birds alone.

"I'll leave you guys to it," I said following behind Colby. As tempting as it was to watch Colby get ready, I headed off to find Rosa. It hadn't taken long and we joked around and made plans for a day we could get away and have a little girl time. Before I knew it I had to head to off for my match.

"Oh hell nah," Jordan stated pissed, with a smirk on her lips. "You got some nerve wearing my man's shirt, again." I smirked.

"You're just jealous, I look so damn fine in Tyler Breeze's shirt," I winked, heading to the curtain hearing my music.

_**"From Minneapolis, Minnesota, Jade Ambrose," Lilian announced. I smiled high fiving a few people, sliding into the ring posing for the fans. I take the mic from Lilian going to sit in the corner.**_

_**"My opponent comes from the abandoned bayou filled with tears because she to is now abandoned, let's give a warm welcome to the bayou queen Jordan," I say, handing the mic off, waiting for Jordan to come out.**_

_**The match had been a brutal one, both of us going to the extremes to put the other through a table. We had even made a play for the announcers table. Limping back to the ring, I toss Jordan in, rolling in myself. I get her placed on the table on her stomach. I go up top, jumping and nailing a curb stomp sending her through the table. Smiling, I get myself up, letting the ref raise my hand.**_

"You ever gonna wear a good shirt?" Sami asked, walking next to me along with Adrian.

"Especially after you and your unstable brother, nearly killed us," Adrian stated. I laughed only to wince, it hurt to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm gonna be wearing a different shirt tomorrow for Raw," I told them, heading in to see the trainer. Oddly enough my ribs were hurting, badly.

After taking some pain killers and getting my ribs wrapped up tightly I was on my way. I had caught glimpse's of Colby's match against Cena. I was bummed that Colby lost but excited that Joe had returned to action.

I headed off to find my man. It was never fun losing a match especially when you're friend turned enemy shows up to punch you through a table. Upon seeing him I couldn't read his face, I jumped on him, hugging him tight. I knew later tonight I would be breaking out some lotion and giving him a massage to work out the knots and tension in his back after his match. I kissed him, sliding back to the floor. I could faintly hear what was being said but we had to go out and do something because two of our friends came back.

"Why don't we all go out and celebrate a good night. We also have to celebrate to congratulate Mr. Superstar and Mrs. Diva of the year," I suggested. Everyone agreed to it.

**Monday Night Raw**  
><strong>Detroit, Michigan<strong>  
><strong>December 15, 2014<strong>

My body was sore from my last night, but I had warmed up enough with Colby earlier in the day that I had few aches. But I was ready for tonight. Luckily I didn't have a match for the night, just a few segments. I changed into a white pencil skirt and Sami's NXT tee. Slipping on a pair of black booties I headed out the door. I smiled seeing the silly grin on Sami's face as I passed him.

"Much better, Hayden," he said. I rolled my eyes and kept walking to where I was needed at. I did feel bad for attacking him over food yesterday and he was a good friend. I had crossed paths with Sami and he helped me out when Jon wasn't around.

**_I was walking down the hall minding my own business when Amber stopped me saying, "Hey, I heard what you said last week."_**

**_"Yeah, and I meant it. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you," I apologized. She nodded._**

**_"Yeah. Look, I forgive you and I'm willing to give you the second chance but it's gonna take me a while to trust you fully again," she explained._**

**_"That's fine. I understand completely," I agreed, she nodded._**

**_"And watch out for Jordan. Since she's with Wyatt, there's no telling what she will do," she explained._**

**_"I know. I can handle her. I'll see you later," I said, walking off._**

I headed off to find Jon. I had explained things to Colby about the information my dad with held from me and he helped me come to terms with it more than I already had. But I needed Jon, for this as well and Colby understood that. I was quick to find him, handing the letter over. He looked at me confused, before reading it.

"Oh shit," he responded. "That's fucking insane, chickadee. Your whole fucking life has been this huge fucking lie. What are you going to do?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me, giving me comfort.

"I'm gonna focus on my wedding that's weeks away and after that I'll deal with my new family, but I'm still gonna need you guys there," I told him. There was no way I could face this new family of mine after all these years and this one huge lie. I needed the family I had made, I needed their support in this.

"No questions asked, chickadee. That's seriously messed up. You've told Colby, right? This is something I can't keep from him for you Hayden."

"I know and I told him a few days ago, all is good," I replied, giving him a hug and going on my way. Voices liked to carry and I found myself coming to a yelling match between Amber and Renee.

"Why would I? At least my parents didn't abandon me!" Renee yelled.

"Don't act like you know me because you don't!" Amber said getting into her face. I could see she was about ready to punch Renee so I pulled her off. I was doing this for Amber and not Renee.

"Come on, Amber. She's not worth it," I said. She sighed, looking at Renee.

"And just for future reference, Renee. When I was 13, I put a girl in the hospital when she talked crap about me. So don't mess with me," she said while glaring. I think I was just as shocked as Renee was about that bit of information. I followed behind Amber. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Were you joking back there?" I ask. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nope. Like I said, I was an unstable kid back then. I just had so much hate for everything and everyone. Well, this girl was talking crap about me and I beat her up so badly. She had a broken nose, a busted lip, a fractured wrist, and cracked ribs. That was when I was kicked out of Foster Care," she explained.

"Wow," I said shocked. I had anger, but I had never done anything like that. Jon had been my punching bag for various reasons.

"Yeah, but that part of my life is over. I'm a changed person thanks to Julia and her family. I owe them a lot. If it wasn't for them, I'd be either dead or in prison, whichever comes first," she said, waving it off.

"All right," I say. "But now I will be afraid for Jon and Colby," I say jokingly, getting a laugh from Amber.

"I probably couldn't even hurt them. I love 'em too much," she said while smiling, causing me to laugh.

I left Amber going to do my final segment for the night.

**_I burst into the locker room seeing Seth pacing the room. "What's the emergency?" I ask cautiously, stepping closer to him._**

**_"Does she really think she can just drop Rollins like it's the plague?" Seth asked, venomously. "She's got another thing coming!"_**

**_"Seth, baby," I say, taking his hands, looking up at him. "You were the one to drop her like yesterday's trash. You did this for us, remember?" I pleaded. He pulled his hands from mine, cupping my face._**

**_"I know," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. "And don't for a second believe that I regret tossing her out over you." I smirked, tangling my fingers in his hair._**

**_"Oh I know that much, and she's gonna regret calling me your street trash girlfriend. Especially when I bring the street to her," I laugh evilly, only for Seth to cut it off with a bone crushing kiss._**

No longer needing to escort Colby out to the ring, I headed off to find some friends and just chill and get my mind off of things. I sat at a table in catering with Sami and Adrian. All three of us on our phones.

**MoxieJaded: Should I be scared? Seriously WWENeville stop glaring at me!**

**WWENeville: Yes! You nearly killed me yesterday over ribs! MoxieJaded**

**MoxieJaded: WWENeville I didn't lay a finger on you! I jumped iLikeSamiZayn so ha! We all know you don't touch my BBQ ribs!**

**iLikeSamiZayn: We know that now MoxieJaded lesson learned, right WWENeville**

**WWENeville: Yes! Next time iLikeSamiZayn we look and make sure that MoxieJaded isn't near.**

**MoxieJaded: I'm right here ya know WWENeville, don't start it iLikeSamiZayn**

**iLikeSamiZayn: WWENeville and myself aren't afraid of you MoxieJaded**

**WWENeville: Yeah you don't scare us MoxieJaded! You don't got anything on iLikeSamiZayn or myself.**

**MoxieJaded: HA! That was a different story last night WWENeville! You were totally freaked out iLikeSamiZayn**

I laughed seeing a tweet asking if we were at the same table. I snapped a selfie posting the pic on twitter. **MoxieJaded: Love my NXT boys WWENeville and iLikeSamiZayn they are my partners in crime for life ;D**

**WWENeville: MoxieJaded ain't that the truth! I wonder... You in iLikeSamiZayn?**

**iLikeSamiZayn: oh no! But count me in WWENeville don't tell me MoxieJaded is the master mind behind this?**

**MoxieJaded: iLikeSamiZayn why yes I am ;P let's go WWENeville**

**WWERollins: sorry iLikeSamiZayn and WWENeville but MoxieJaded is busted!**

**MoxieJaded: come on baby, you're such a party pooper WWERollins let me have fun with my friends! I'm in good hands with iLikeSamiZayn and WWENeville**

Sharing a laugh with them I headed off to find my man and get the hotel and get some rest or something like that.


End file.
